La leyenda del guerrero sagrado vol 2
by K.Asakura
Summary: Después de la derrota de Rugal, la paz debería regresar a la vida de Kyo, sin embargo algunos sentimientos aun rondan su cabeza: vacío y confusión, la vanidad al filo de la arrogancia. Múltiples preguntas que desembocan con la presencia de un persistente rival, ¿que ha sucedido con los Yagami?, ¿quien organiza un nuevo torneo?, ¿que es esa oscuridad que rodea a ambos herederos?
1. Prólogo

Podía escuchar el sonido del cristal de las copas chocando en distintas partes de la habitación, las voces que conversaban al rededor eran sutiles y mesuradas, tal cual el ambiente que la rodeaba. Chizuru Kagura se reservaba de pie junto a uno de los enormes y elegantes pilares del salón, sostenía una copa llena hasta la mitad de vino blanco, no era muy adepta a beber, pero la ocasión la hizo tentarse a tomar algunos sorbos. Desde su posición podía observar la mayoría del lugar y a los invitados, le gustaba estudiar el ambiente y a las personas antes de integrarse a las charlas en los eventos sociales y este no seria la excepción. Pero mientras concentraba su atención en los miembros de la familia Blantorche, quienes eran los anfitriones de aquella cena de recaudación, no se percato que alguien se deslizo de entre los asistentes para abordarla.

-ah, Señorita Kagura, no imaginaba que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Cuando la empresaria giro, encontró a un sumamente elegante y apuesto caballero a su lado, pero su expresión se mantuvo sin el mas mínimo asombro.

-soy yo la que se ha sorprendido de verlo aquí, señor Hanzu.

-es curioso, no parece que realmente se haya sobresaltado -sonrío

Chizuru le dio un sorbo a su bebida a modo de evitar el contacto visual con el hombre de larga cabellera negra.

-no tenia conocimiento de que fuera conocido de los Blantorche - dijo inmediatamente después de tomar la ultima gota de entre sus labios.

-en realidad esta es la primera vez que me han invitado, nos hemos hecho socios hace poco, y usted, ¿trabaja con ellos a la par?

-fuimos socios hace algunos años, y a raíz de eso conservo cierta "amistad" con algunos miembros de esta familia.

-es bueno mantener las relaciones cuando de negocios se trata -apunto el caballero.

Uno de los meseros se acerco a la pareja vestida de color negro y ofreció una copa a ambos, Chizuru levanto levemente su mano en señal de que ya tenia una bebida consigo, mientras que Hanzu rechazo con toda educación el ofrecimiento.

-¿no bebe? - pregunto la empresaria.

-no, no me agrada el alcohol.

Al escucharlo Chizuru empino el resto de su copa para tomar de golpe lo que quedaba de esta.

-señorita Kagura, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de charlar a solas con usted, quiero tomarme el atrevimiento de hacerle una propuesta de negocios.

La dama seguía en silencio sin mirar al hombre a la cara, atenta a lo que él tenia que decir.

-escuche que usted a comprado los derechos del ya conocido torneo de peleadores y esta organizando una nueva entrega de este, me ha parecido algo interesante…

-escucho usted mal, yo no compre los derechos, mi empresa es la patrocinadora, aun así, no es un evento en el cual tenga planeada una gran difusión -advirtió la dama.

-¿en verdad?, algo como eso podría hacerla ganar millones con la publicidad y la transmisión precisa, como sabe mi compañía se ha extendido lo suficiente para lograr que su torneo sea visto para cada persona en todos los rincones del globo.

Finalmente Chizuru giro su rostro para contemplar la cara del hombre frente a frente, manteniendo su determinado y serio semblante.

-señor Hanzu, la realización de este torneo es solo un mero capricho por parte de mi familia, realmente no pretendo obtener grandes ganancias de esto, por lo tanto le dejare claro que la difusión de este evento será hecha por estaciones locales de mi país.

Ahora era el empresario que se mantenía callado escuchando las contundentes palabras de la dama Kagura, pero a diferencia de ella, el sostenía una sutil sonrisa cordial.

-es una pena escuchar eso, señorita Kagura, pero si me diera la oportunidad, podría abordar algunas propuestas con usted respecto a…

-lo lamento señor Hanzu, pero no vine a este evento para hablar sobre negocios, ahora, si me disculpa, debo saludar a los anfitriones.

El caballero hizo una reverencia y le permitió a la dama dirigirse a los miembros mas longevos de la familia Blantorche.

Dentro del circulo de conocidos de la familia, la japonesa fue muy bien recibida al momento de su acercamiento.

-querida, que bueno que hayas podido acompañarnos - dijo una de los miembros de la reconocida familia que la saludo con un beso.

-agradezco que tomaran la molestia - respondió de una manera mas relajada.

-no es molestia, pero dime, ¿quien es ese hombre tan apuesto con el que charlabas?, ¿a caso algún pretendiente?

-de ninguna manera…

-me alegra escuchar eso - intervino el señor Blantorche – el es Lee Shin Hanzu, empresario de Hong Kong, posee grandes corporativos bajo su poder, entre estos la televisora Satella que tiene un alcance global.

-¿y eso por que seria malo para la señorita Kagura?

-corre el rumor de que la riqueza y poder de Hanzu se basa en su alianza con el crimen organizado de Hong Kong y el de Rusia, así mismo, disfruta de las peleas clandestinas.

-debe ser un error, ese hombre no aparenta semejante cosa -insistió la dama Blantorche

-por supuesto que no, Hanzu es un lobo con piel de oveja y esa es la misma razón por la cual lo mantengo cerca, para estar al tanto de sus movimientos - el señor Blantorche se acerco a la sacerdotisa antes de continuar hablando -por suerte la señorita Kagura posee buen ojo para ese tipo de personas.

El caballero de Hong Kong se mantuvo contemplando a Chizuru y al grupo de los Blantorche por un momento y después se retiro con toda tranquilidad, en su trayecto fue saludado por casi todos los presentes, se trataba de alguien bastante popular entre ese tipo de circulo social, pero a pesar de su cortesía y excelentes modales no se detuvo para hacer conversación con nadie, simplemente se dirigió a hacia la terraza de la residencia.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su fino atuendo contemplaba la luna que estaba posada en el cielo teñido de azul negro, meditando su conversación de hace unos instantes con la líder de la compañía de Japón; en ese momento algo toco su pierna, era un pequeño balón rojo de plástico brillante, observo el objeto unos segundos y lo recogió, de inmediato escucho un sonido provenir de entre los arbustos cercanos.

-pss, pssss, ¿podría devolverme la pelota?

El hombre de rostro afilado observo lo que parecía ser un pequeño niño oculto entre los arbustos y de pronto sonrío a este.

-¿por que no vienes tu por el?

-por que se supone que no debo estar jugando aquí - dijo el pequeño en voz baja -si Elizabeth me atrapa aquí se enojara conmigo.

Hanzu sostuvo su sonrisa serena y se fue acercando a los arbustos.

-ya veo, en ese caso, guardare tu secreto -entrego la pelota al pequeño y al hacerlo noto sus múltiples pecas.

-gracias, Elizabeth me dijo que debía estar en el salón, pero es muy aburrido.

-te comprendo, yo tampoco disfruto mucho de este tipo de reuniones.

-¿entonces porque estas aquí? -pregunto sin ninguna formalidad hacia el mayor.

-soy un adulto, y mis responsabilidades me obligan.

-Debe ser aburrido ser adulto, ojalá no tenga que crecer

-oh, pero ser adulto tiene sus partes divertidas, ¿sabes?

El pequeño parecía haber tomado una gran confianza ante el hombre, todo debido a la atenta sonrisa de este y a la ligereza de sangre del niño.

-¿como te llamas?

-puedes llamarme Shin o Hanzu.

-yo soy Ash.

-que nombre tan interesante, Ash, ¿eres el único infante de esta casa?

-asi es señor.

-de saber que un pequeño como tu estaría aquí, habría traído a alguno de mis hermanos menores para que te hicieran compañía.

-¿hermanos?, es una lastima que no los trajeras.

-bien si me vuelven a invitar lo haré -Hanzu saco una de sus manos de entre sus bolsillos y se sacudió la solapa del traje- por el momento debo regresar a la fiesta, y tu también deberías hacer lo mismo o pescaras un resfriado.

El pequeño acento con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para ingresar por la parte de atrás.

Finalizada la cena, los invitados se reunieron a las mesas donde estaban recolectando los donativos por parte de los invitados.

Chizuru acababa de colocar su cheque en el sobre y se disponía a entregarlo a los representantes de la familia cuando escucho un alboroto en uno de los extremos, varios de los presentes estaban aplaudiendo al empresario de Hong Kong al ver la cantidad que había aportado.

-es usted muy generoso señor - dijo la hermosa joven Blantorche que recibió el donativo en sus manos

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, señorita Elizabeth, ademas, el dinero no es importante, solo la vida lo es -comento Hanzu mirando de reojo al pequeño que ya estaba junto a quien parecía ser su protectora.

El espectáculo y las palabras del hombre aun no terminaban de convencer a Chizuru la cual no demoro en despedirse y dirigirse a la salida. Al verla avanzar hacia la puerta, Hanzu también se despidió de sus anfitriones.

-señorita Kagura.

La empresaria se detuvo y con toda paciencia espero que el caballero la alcanzara.

-señorita, lamento detenerla, aun deseo tener una charla con usted respecto a su evento, debo insistir en que mi corporación puede ser su mejor aliado…

-Señor Hanzu, comprendo sus razones para ser tan persistente, sin embargo, como le mencione antes, no pretendo obtener nada de este torneo, la transmisión será realizada por la cadena local KHJtv y no cambiare de parecer.

-de todas formas, acepte usted mi tarjeta antes de marcharse, mi agenda estará abierta para usted en cualquier momento.

Kagura acepto lo que le fue ofrecido y haciendo una reverencia prosiguió su camino. Hanzu la acompaño hasta la salida donde estaban los autos rentados que ya esperaban a la puerta en fila.

-Una verdadera lastima - comento el hombre de Hong Kong ya en su auto, al ver a la japonesa deslizarse al interior de su vehículo y cerrar la puerta -no cabe duda que la guardiana de los Yata es una mujer sumamente hermosa, si las circunstancias fueran otras habría sido una fabulosa esposa trofeo.

-¿cedió a tu propuesta? - dijo otro hombre que lo había estado esperando en el interior del transporte.

-en absoluto y era de esperarse, no obstante, obtuve lo que quería - Hanzu levanto el teléfono del auto y marco a un numero que parecía saber de memoria -soy yo, informales que nos encuentre una vez que mi avión aterrice -hablo por el aparato.

Cuando abordo su aeronave privada, fue recibido cariñosamente por lo que parecía ser su secretaria personal, con ella y junto al hombre que lo acompaño desde el auto abandono las tierras francesas.

-¿te divertiste? - pregunto la fémina de sensual voz.

-prefiero no responder a eso, dime, ¿ya esta programado el viaje a America?

-por supuesto, tenemos todo listo para ir en un par de semanas - la mujer destapo una botella de agua mineral y la sirvió en un inmaculado vaso de cristal - aunque me parece un desperdicio de tiempo que debas reunirte con ese sujeto -dijo entregándole el vaso a Hanzu.

-Gesse Howard siempre ha sido una perdida de tiempo, es demasiado insignificante para tomar en serio, pero demasiado fastidioso para ignorar…

Después de las largas horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizo sin problema alguno en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong y con un pie fuera de este, Hanzu se dirigió sin demora a la sala de espera para clientes especiales, la cual había sido vaciada para su uso. En medio del lugar espero unos segundos y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, él se notaba tranquilo y confiado, la oscuridad se hizo presente y de entre esta comenzó a materializarse un perfil masculino.

Ante el empresario estaba el mismo líder de los Hizoku, ocultando la mayor parte de su presencia entre las tinieblas.

-Tan puntual como siempre, Ron -dijo sonriendo.

El pavoroso hombre deslizo sus ojos a un costado de quien lo había solicitado y contemplo al sujeto que venia acompañándolo desde Francia junto a el, este también lo observo fijamente sin mover un solo músculo.

-nos hemos encontrado tantas veces, ¿y aun miras a Genbu de la misma manera? - comento Hanzu.

-Byakko, tu guarda espaldas es quien desconfía de todo - pronuncio Ron con su gutural voz.

-ese es su trabajo - comenzo a sacar sus gafas de sol y a revisarlas- ah, y recuerda, no me agrada que me llames por mi verdadero nombre cuando estoy en lugares como este - al recalcarle este punto, la mirada de Hanzu se hizo afilada -tengo un trabajo para los tuyos, quiero que busques al dueño de la cadena japonesa KHJtv y lo obligues a que firme el documento para que mi compañía la absorba, y después elimínalo junto a todos los miembros de su familia, no quiero herederos fastidiando en asuntos legales.

-¿eso es todo?, ¿quieres que me ensucie las manos por algo así?

-si fuera algo sencillo hubiera contratado Yakuzas… aun no he terminado de expresar mi solicitud -Hanzu saco su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar sus gafas oscuras - quiero que una vez que los mates utilices sus cuerpos para crear una fachada y que parezca que aun siguen con vida, ya que no deseo que nadie se entere de esto hasta después del torneo.

-entiendo, quieres que juegue al titiritero.

Hanzu toco su nariz con la punta de su dedo afirmando el comentario del Hizoku.

-no deseo armar un escándalo, por que eso atraería la atención de la organizadora y podría darse cuenta, mi objetivo es obtener la transmisión principal, no es necesario montar un espectáculo complicado.

-en ese caso, tendrás mis resultados en tres días exactamente.

-estaré ansioso -volvió a sonreir y finalmente se coloco sus lentes de sol- haz que parezca una compra venta bajo del agua.

Ron acento con la cabeza y de nuevo se desintegro entre las sombras, no sin antes arrojar un ultimo vistazo a Genbu que mantenía el mismo inexpresivo semblante. Cuando el sombrío Hizoku desapareció las luces volvieron brillar con normalidad por toda la sala.

-bien, esta hecho - aplaudió Hanzu y se dio la media vuelta -vayamos a descansar un poco - dijo palmeando el hombro de Genbu.

El empresario de cabello negro se dirigió a uno de los mas ostentosos edificios de la ciudad, al bajar de su auto una brisa lo golpeo de repente y su sonrisa se desdibujó por un instante.

Una vez en el penúltimo piso ingreso a su lujoso departamento decorado con piezas tradicionales de su cultura.

-Prepara mi baño - dijo a su secretaria -Genbu tu permanece un rato mas por aquí, necesitare que alguien abra la puerta pronto.

El otro lo miro con una ceja en alto.

Hanzu permanecía con su cuerpo hasta el cuello dentro del agua caliente, la temperatura de esta era tan alta que su piel se había enrojecido, le gustaba permanecer de esa manera en silencio absoluto y con el aroma de los inciensos a su alrededor. Pronto su paz se vio interrumpida al ver a su guardaespaldas ingresar al cuarto de baño.

-tienes una visita - dijo el hombre de brazos sumamente fornidos.

El caballero sonrío con los ojos cerrados y lentamente comenzó a salir del agua revelando su espada desnuda completamente cubierta con un tatuaje de un tigre blanco con un marco de serpientes negras.

-parece que quiere jugar con mi paciencia - dijo a su compañero -será una prueba a mi serenidad después de todo - se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

No demoro mucho en colocarse una prenda cómoda y aparecer en presencia de su visita, el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en el recibidor, charlando con la secretaria.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Leopold -dijo Hanzu.

-¿por que tanta formalidad?, bien puedes llamarme tío -respondió el intruso.

El empresario y aquel que vestía como sacerdote se miraron fijamente sosteniendo esa expresión de tranquilidad y sonrisa falsa que enmascaraban sus pensamientos de desagrado de uno por el otro.

-Seiryu, puedes retirarte por esta noche -indico a su secretaria -Genbu tu también.

-¿estas seguro? - pregunto su inexpresivo guarda espaldas

-no te preocupes, el tío Leopold y yo, solo charlaremos, ¿no es así?

El visitante acento con tranquilidad ante las palabras de su supuesto sobrino.

Sin cuestionar ninguna otra indicación, Seiryu y Genbu se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de cruzar el umbral la voz del sacerdote los hizo detenerse por unos segundos.

-fue un placer verlos de nuevo - comento Leopold antes de que cerraran la puerta tras de ellos.

-por favor, toma asiento de nuevo - hablo el anfitrión.

-veo que te va muy bien - dijo el invitado mientras apreciaba el apartamento una vez que se acomodo de nuevo en uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

-no me puedo quejar -El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos por unos segundos -¿que te ha traído por aquí? -continuo Hanzu -¿a caso Munchausen ya no te mantiene?, o, ¿es por tu viaje a Japón de hace unos meses?

-Como siempre, estas bien informado… con eso debo suponer, que sabes que la encontré.

-por supuesto y también supe, que casi la matas.

-al principio fui para confirmar que se trataba de ella, y debo decir que me pareció insignificante, hasta que manifestó la presencia de Tsukamatsu, no obstante, su cuerpo es muy débil.

-por supuesto que lo es, aun es muy joven.

-eso no es garantía de que nos sirva en el futuro, en su lugar, deberíamos aprovechar al chico, tienen la misma edad y el parece ser un contenedor mas prometedor.

Hanzu respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos al escuchar las palabras del otro.

-aun con eso… sabes perfectamente que mi padre no lo indico de esa manera, el plan es Akasha como contenedor y al rey celestial del fuego como guardián principal, ¿por que insistes en hacer tu voluntad y traicionar los decretos del primer sacerdote de Orochi?

-¿mi voluntad? -rió discretamente- yo solo busco abrir el camino para la resurrección de nuestro Dios, ustedes quieren aguardar hasta que la chica crezca y no comprenden que eso podría ser un riesgo, no olvides que la profecía menciona que una vez que alcance su madurez se manifestara aquel que es su contraparte.

-lo se muy bien, y Noah también lo sabia, cada movimiento estaba planeado.

-oh, y también su muerte a manos de Gadiel, ¿lo estaba?

Con las ultimas palabras la sonrisa se borro del rostro del empresario.

-eso fue una traición…

-una traición que yo me moleste en cobrar mientras tu y tus hermanos se ocupaban de la construcción del arca como si no les importara.

-¡te equivocas!, ¡nadie mas que a mi me importo la muerte de padre!, ¡pero sus ultimas palabras fueron que continuaremos con su trabajo!, ¡planes que juro cumplir para Orochi!, ¡para entregarle una nueva vida! - exclamo el exaltado hombre joven -¡en cambio tu!, decidiste desde mucho antes ir por tu propio camino!

-¡no me alces la voz Byakko!, ¡por que a la ausencia de mi hermano, yo soy el primer sacerdote!

Nuevamente hubo silencio entre ambas partes, lo único que se apreciaba era bullicio de las calles aledañas que parecía un sutil susurro a la altura que se encontraban.

-me disculpo - pronuncio con voz serena -es verdad, eres el primer representante y el gran rey celestial, Leopold Goenitz - Hanzu descendió frente a los ojos del otro con una rodilla al suelo y la cabeza abajo.

Una vez satisfecho de verlo humillado, el sacerdote de orochi le indico que se pusiera de pie.

-mi intención al venir aquí no era continuar con la fragmentación de nuestra grey, sino unificarla - Goenitz se levanto de su asiento y avanzo hasta el enorme cristal que dejaba descubierta la vista de la ciudad -limpiare el camino para nuestro Dios, y eso significa que quiero hacer a un lado a aquellos guardianes que poseen los tres tesoros sagrados.

Hanzu miro con detenimiento a la espalda de su intruso que parecía confiado.

-de acuerdo, solo tengo una petición, déjame traer a Akasha a casa para sacarle el mayor provecho posible, a cambio, tendrás mi apoyo y el de los hermanos -dijo el joven.

-bien, pero una vez que hayas obtenido lo necesario de ella, quiero que la elimines, ¿quedo claro?

Byakko demoro en responder unos segundos, sin embargo no permitió que su semblante lo delatara de lo que realmente pensaba de todo.

-tenemos un trato, querido tío…


	2. Cap 1 Nuevas alumnas parte 1

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, pero como de costumbre lo apago y se tomo otros cinco minutos, los cuales terminaron por convertirse en veinte; una vez que logro abrir los ojos medito durante otros diez minutos el motivo por el cual debía levantarse, sentía que no tenia una razón de peso para ir a la escuela, sin embargo, si comenzaba a faltar su madre se preocuparía. Se acomodo su uniforme nuevo, era casi igual al gakuran de la secundaria, quizás solo mas oscuro o eso le parecía; se miro al espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello, ahí, solo del lado derecho había una foto que estaba aparte de las demás, la que le gustaba tener a la altura de los ojos, la de la pelirroja.

Nunca podía llevar la cuenta de todas las veces que suspiraba durante el transcurso de cada día pensando en ella, lo hacia cada vez que miraba su foto, cada vez que pasaba por su antigua alcoba, cuando se sentaba a la mesa a comer, antes y después de cada entrenamiento, pero sobre todo por las tardes. Había días en los cuales se tiraba por un par de horas en la oscuridad de la habitación vacía, imaginándola en su escritorio mientras el le hacia conversación desde el futon.

El asiento de la parte de atrás de su moto nunca antes se sintió mas vacío, en ocasiones se quedaba esperando a la puerta durante algunos minutos como si ella fuera a salir por ahí para llevarla a la escuela.

Esa parte de si mismo era algo que no podía mostrar o expresar a otros, era su secreto.

-¡aquí viene el campeón!, ¡Kusanagi-san!

-hola Shingo, buen día – le respondió Kyo bajándose de su vehículo.

-¡muy buenos días!, ¡hoy he traído una gran merienda, así tal vez puedas enseñarme mas movimientos!

-te enseñe uno muy complicado ayer, primero deberías perfeccionar ese antes de aprender otro mas.

-ah, em, ¡si!, ¡es verdad!, sin embargo, ayer dormí tarde por practicarlo todo el día.

Los chicos caminaban al edificio de la escuela mientras seguían charlando.

-diablos Shingo, ¿qué no hay otra cosa que te guste hacer?, desde que regrese del torneo haz estado mas pesado con esto.

-¡es solo que me entusiasma saber que estoy aprendiendo del dos veces campeón!

-en realidad he sido tres veces campeon, no olvides las regionales.

-oh, cierto, cierto -dijo Shingo golpeando su puño en la otra palma de su mano- bueno, a parte de eso entrenar también me ayuda a distraerme.

-¿distraerte?, pero si casi siempre estas distraído.

-yo me refería a… -Shingo comenzó a sacudir su cabello con energía -¡rayos, rayos!, ¡otra vez!

-¡¿qué te pasa?! –dijo el otro un tanto irritado y sobresaltado –todos nos están mirando…

-es solo que la recordé y cuando lo hago comienzo a preguntarme cosas y después me pongo triste, pero cuando entreno me animo de nuevo.

Kyo comprendió de inmediato a quien se refería, no tenia idea de que Shingo también la extrañaba ya que siempre lucia sonriente.

-no sabia que tu aun… bueno no lo aparentas.

-¡¿eh?!, ¿a que te refieres?

-no he visto que tengas una expresión triste desde que se fue.

Yabuki sacudió la cabeza

-eso es algo que no me debo permitir, ademas ella me lo dejo por escrito, ¡no debo rendirme!, y ¡por eso con la fuerza que me da la escuela de Kusanagi, mantendré el espíritu en alto!

-vaya, tienes mucha energía desde temprano – le respondió su maestro de manera antipática.

Kyo se arrojo a su asiento y mientras esperaba que la clase comenzara se coloco en los oídos los audífonos de el reproductor de música que se había quedado, cerro los ojos y de inmediato un ardor en el cuello producto de un golpe lo incorporo.

-¡¿por qué no contestaste mi llamada ayer?!

-¡oye Yuki ¿qué te pasa?!, ¡¿por qué me pegas?!

-¡¿qué excusa tuviste ahora?!, ¡te llame tres veces a noche!

-no hay excusa, solo me quede dormido.

Yuki torció la boca y se sentó en su respectivo asiento volteándole la cara a su novio.

Kyo viro los ojos y también volteo la cara.

El timbre sonó y la clase dio comienzo

-Buen día, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, ha sido transferido desde… -decía el maestro a la clase.

Kusanagi no prestaba mucha atención, aun tenia los audífonos puestos y bostezaba al ver al maestro abrir y cerrar la boca.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio entrar al nuevo alumno al salón.

-¡¿qué rayos?!, ¡¿qué hace ella aquí?! –pensó mientras se quitaba los audífonos -¡no puedo creerlo!

Con un pie adentro fue inevitable que todos posaran sus vista ante la hermosa chica de cabello morado y sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Ella es Asamiya A… - el maestro no pudo concluir su presentación ya que el alboroto de los alumnos lo interrumpió.

Los estudiantes se quedaron embobados al tener a la Idol frente a ellos y muchas de las chicas se emocionaron con la idea de poder estar junto a ella en la misma clase.

-Hola mi nombre es Athena y estoy aquí por… -La mirada de la nueva estudiante se transformo de tierna a ser una mirada retadora. -¡Kyo Kusanagi! – dijo en voz alta.

Todos se quedaron helados y giraron a Kusanagi.

-¡Kyo! – grito Yuki -¡otra vez, ¿ahora esta chica?! -reclamo al joven dándole otro golpe pero en el hombro.

-¡estoy aquí para conocer la razón de tu fuerza! – exclamo Athena señalando a Kusanagi con su dedo índice.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡ahora todos están locos! – dijo Kyo.

Iori Yagami había llegado a Osaka unos días atrás, desde que abandono Tokio sus pesadillas no cesaban, por lo cual no dormía muy bien, lo hacia entre ratos, y no solo eso, aquella voz estaba de vuelta.

En la oscuridad de una pequeña habitación y con los ojos cerrados sobre su cama, no demoro en manifestarse otro de sus tormentosos sueños.

_-¡Iori!, ¡no te me acerques! – le gritaba Kaoru en su sueño, la chica parecía asustada en un rincón con lagrimas en sus ojos. -¡No quiero volver a verte! _

_ -¡Yagami no te atrevas a lastimarla!, ¡ella se quedara conmigo! –le reclamaba Kusanagi -¡yo seré quien la proteja de ahora en adelante!, ¡yo soy su guardián mas poderoso!_

_ -¡no! – gritaba Iori entre la realidad y su pesadilla _

_ La imagen de Kyo atacándolo para que no se acercara a la chica la percibió de manera real, incluso sentía como las llamas carmesí lo estaban consumiendo al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad lo envolvía._

_ -¡No te la lleves!, ¡Kaoru yo!.. _

_ El solo podía ver como la pelirroja se iba de la mano con Kusanagi._

_ -¡KYO! –grito agitado al despertarse._

Iori se hecho una gran cantidad de agua a la cara para despabilarse.

-cada vez parece mas real – murmuro

-es por que tus sueños son la ventana a tu futuro – susurro la voz dentro de él – eso es lo que sucederá contigo si continuas vacilando… la maldición te consumirá y apartara a la mujer de tu lado… te humillara a ti y a tu clan… te lo quitara todo…

Yagami contemplaba su sombrío reflejo en el espejo mientras dejaba que el otro hablara, cada pesadilla era similar y todas estaban bastante gravadas en su cabeza.

-¡Athena no me digas que haz venido a retarme! –dijo Kusanagi cuando fue alcanzado por la Idol a la hora de salida

-¡¿cómo que a retarte?!, ¡¿qué me estas ocultando Kyo?! –lo interrogo su novia.

-El se refiere al torneo de artes marciales en el que competimos hace ya unos meses.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡¿tu peleaste contra Kyo?!, ¡pero si eres una nenita!

-¡oye no me digas así! –le reclamo Athena a la novia de Kusanagi.

Athena y Yuki continuaban hablando entre ellas con Kyo por detrás hasta que alguien los detuvo justo al limite de la propiedad.

-¡Kyo Kusanagi! – gritoun joven de cabello castaño.

-tu eres… el novio de Athena, ¿verdad? – comento Kyo

-¡Si, yo soy el novio de Athena y fan numero 1!, ¡Sie Kensou! –exclamo el otro con los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿qué?!, ¡no!, ¡el no es mi novio!, ¡es mi amigo!

Se pudo escuchar sonido del corazón del otro chico crujir con las palabras de la Idol.

-¡Athena!, ¡¿por qué me haz cambiado por Kusanagi?!

-¡¿qué estas diciendo Kensou?!

-¡Kyo Kusanagi yo peleare contra ti por el amor de Athena!

-¡¿qué?! – exclamaron Kyo y Yuki mientras la Idol se ponía de todos los colores por la vergüenza.

De pronto como si fuera una hoja de papel Kensou fue lanzado por los aires a un extremo del lugar.

-¡aun lado estorbo!

Athena y Kyo se quedaron perplejos

El enorme heredero Yasakani se poso ante los ojos de los estudiantes.

-es… ¡Yagami!

-¡Kusanagi!, ¡he venido para terminar nuestro combate pendiente!

-¿Aun no superas eso? - sonrío confiado su rival de las llamas carmesí -Yagami mejor vete a tu casa.

-¡idiota voy a tirarte cada uno de esos dientes para que quites esa sonrisa estúpida!

-¡oye!, ¡no puedes venir a hacer una pelea en este sitio! – le reclamo Kensou que ya estaba puesto de pie.

-¡cierra la boca basura!, ¡esto es entre Kusanagi y yo! – exclamo Iori al chico.

-¡no quería hacer esto pero es mejor que te pongan en tu lugar! -Kensou elevo su ki y arrojo uno de sus ataques hacia Yagami, y este lo detuvo sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba parado.

-¡dije que largo! –Iori arrojo una gran llamarada a Kensou, el cual logro resistir por poco.

-¡Kensou! – exclamo Athena con preocupación.

-¡Yagami!, ¡¿para que quieres otro combate?!, ¡perdiste el anterior!- Exclamo Kyo.

-¡una regla de tiempo es estúpido!, ¡tendremos una verdadera pelea, hasta que uno de los dos caiga definitivamente!

Con esas palabras por parte de Iori, Yuki corrió hacia los dos jóvenes, angustiada al ver que el pelirrojo realmente estaba decidido a lastimar a su novio.

-¡ya se quien eres!, ¡Yagami! - se interpuso entre ambos

-ja, ja, ja, ¡¿pero que es esto? – dijo Iori, riéndose de Kushinada al verla en el medio

-¡tu!, ¡solo vienes a traer problemas!, ¡igual que lo hizo tu hermana!

-¡Yuki hazte aun lado! – dijo Kyo

Iori levanto la ceja ante Yuki.

-¡¿te escondes detrás de tu novia?!..

-¡suficiente Yagami!, ¡si lo que quieres es que te de una paliza entonces!... –Kyo se coloco sus guantes -¡no tengo otro remedio que regresarte a tu casa llorando!

-¡te desfigurare esa cara estúpida!

Yagami y Kusanagi se concentraron en el centro de la explanada, combatiendo entre sus llamas púrpura y carmesí, los otros estudiantes se acercaron a ver, muchos estaban asustados, pero el morbo los hacia mantenerse de espectadores.

-¡Basta Kyo! – gritaba Yuki

-¡¿a que se debe tu obsesión por pelear contra mi?! – le pregunto Kusanagi a su rival –¡ja, ja, ja, si no te conociera diría que te haz enamorado de mi! –se burlo.

-¡cierra la boca!, ¡deja de decir incoherencias!

-¡¿o quizás estas celoso?! -Kyo continuaba provocando a Yagami mientras continuaban peleando -¡estuvo en el torneo, y vio nuestra pelea, quizás te dejo porque se convenció de que yo era mejor!

De ser un combate por orgullo se transformo en algo mas, el semblante de Iori se rodeo de odio.

-¡cállate!, ¡esto es un deuda de sangre!

Yagami se arrojo con una enorme llamarada hacia el joven Kusanagi.

-¡diablos! –dijo el otro que no esperaba tomarlo tan enserio.

Kyo logro esquivar el ataque de su oponente, pero la llamarada se dirigió hacia un grupo de estudiantes que estaban fisgoneando de ese lado, pero antes de que los tocara el fuego se disipo de repente.

-¡van a lastimar a alguien si continúan así!- dijo Athena -¡tengo que detenerlos!

Iori volvió a atacar a Kyo con su shiki oni yaki.

-¡Psyco reflector! – grito la peleadora interviniendo con su técnica antes de que Yagami arrojara la suya por completo.

Sin embargo el choque de poderes provoco que las flamas púrpura crearon un vórtice con el ataque de Asamiya, succionando a la chica.

-¡¿qué es esto?!

-¡Athena! – grito Kensou

Asamiya fue arrastrada al interior del vórtice.

-¡¿dónde estoy?! -La Idol estaba en una habitación donde había un pequeño niño de cabello rojo, parecía estar llorando. -¿qué?, ¿por qué llora?

De repente el niño miro hacia un espejo pero su reflejo era otro pequeño, de ojos turquesa.

-¡Iori! – exclamo su reflejo con una clara voz de niña.

y como por arte de magia emergió del espejo y fue corriendo al niño Iori quien al ponerse de pie se miraba unos años mas grande.

Los dos pequeños se abrazaron.

-no dejare que nos separen – le dijo Yagami a la infante.

Un resplandor parecía emanar de ambos y aquello que fueron lagrimas se habían disipado, después comenzaron a ser envueltos en una gran cortina de oscuridad y la pequeña fue succionada hacia el espejo de nuevo.

-¡Iori! –grito la pequeña extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Iori hizo lo mismo tratando de tomar la mano de la pequeña, pero la oscuridad termino por apartarlos.

-¡No! –exclamo Athena e intento correr para ayudar a los pequeños pero sintió que algo la estaba jalando de vuelta.

Lo ultimo que vio fue al niño Iori de nuevo llorando de rodillas al espejo.

-¡Athena!, ¡Athena! – repetía Kensou mientras la otra trataba de regresar en si -¡desgraciado!, ¡¿qué le hiciste?! -reclamo a Yagami.

Al ver a Asamiya en el suelo Kyo se detuvo.

-¡¿que esperas?! - le exigió el otro para que continuaran con la pelea.

-¡es suficiente!… este no es el lugar…. -respondió el heredero Kusanagi dandole la espalda.

Yagami se dio cuenta que su oponente realmente no deseaba continuar y abandono el lugar con una expresión de irritabilidad, no sin antes exclamar que volverían verse.

Cuando Athena abrió los ojos y volvió en si, no pudo evitar recordar las imágenes de lo que había visto, los rostros de los pequeños siendo presa de la oscuridad, todo eso libero lagrimas que corrían a los costados de los ojos de la psíquica.


	3. Cap 1 Nuevas alumnas parte 2

La joven Yagami se encontraba afuera de Oficina de la presidenta de la empresa Kagura, estaba sola en el mullido sillón de cuero negro, solo llevaba su pequeña mochila como usualmente y mientras esperaba repasaba en su mente los sucesos ocurridos semanas atrás, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que tardo en percatarse del altísimo hombre que paso frente a ella, vestido como si de un militar se tratase, cuando reacciono lo reconoció de inmediato ya que su aspecto era inconfundible, se trataba de el Comandante Heidern, líder de los Ikari Warriors.

-la mantendré al tanto de los preparativos señorita Kagura, hasta entonces -dijo el imponente hombre antes de continuar su camino a la salida.

-muchas gracias Comandante -respondió desde la entrada.

Una vez que se despidió del caballero, y lo vio tomar el ascensor, Chizuru deslizo sus ojos hasta la joven.

-así que, ¿que te trae por aquí? -no parecía muy contenta de verla -no me digas… es Yagami, ¿no es así?

Con la mirada baja y el silencio en sus labios ella acento con la cabeza.

-¿te lastimo? -continuo Kagura.

Kaoru seguía en silencio no obstante sacudió la cabeza en negativa, y Chizuru suspiro para mantener la paciencia.

Dentro de la oficina la CEO se acomodo tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio mientras revisaba los documentos que tenia sobre la mesa.

-te dije que era peligroso que estuvieras con el, pero te encaprichaste e hiciste lo que quisiste, ¿ahora quieres que te de refugio?, eres muy terca y obstinada, no comprendes que aun eres muy joven…

Escucho pacientemente por un momento toda la reprenda por parte de Chizuru, sin embargo, cuando sintió que la otra se estaba explayando la interrumpió.

-Iori quiere acabar con Kyo.

Kagura la miro fijamente por unos instantes, acto seguido, coloco la mano sobre su boca y su expresión se hizo reflexiva.

-la maldicion ya lo esta alcanzando… ¡con mas razón debes regresar al dojo Kusanagi y permanecer al lado de!..

-¡por favor! - la volvió a interrumpir - ¡Chizuru-san, enséñame la técnica de purificación! -solicitó con una reverencia

-¡de ninguna manera! - respondió molesta -ahora comprendo, ¡piensas buscarlo!, ¡¿no te queda claro que es peligroso?!

-¡el es mi guardián! -reprocho la chica -¡no puedo abandonarlo! - los ojos de Kaoru no pudieron mas y desbordaron lagrimas, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo sus emociones -¡se que no es él, el verdadero Iori no es así!, ¡yo…yo lo quiero..!

Chizuru volteo la cara para no mirarla, era la primera vez que veía llorar a la chica, y mientras esperaba que la otra recobrara su compostura contemplo el retrato de Maki.

-aun si te enseño la técnica de purificación, no significa que darán resultado.

-de todos modos quiero intentarlo, quizás… ¡quizás con las habilidades de aquel espíritu pueda haber una diferencia!

La sacerdotisa y guardiana del sello, trataba de mantenerse impávida ante las emociones de la pelirroja.

-te enseñare con una condición -dejo los papeles sobre la mesa de nuevo - si la técnica no llegan a funcionar, quiero que te apartes de Iori Yagami y permanezcas con los Kusanagi… en definitiva.

Los enormes y brillantes ojos negros de Chizuru se posaron ante Kaoru esperando su respuesta, la otra se paralizo un segundo.

-de acuerdo -pronuncio la joven Yagami cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

-bien, entonces, iniciemos.

Tiempo después de haber practicado con Chizuru, Kaoru dejo Tokio nuevamente, para ir donde sus otros guardianes, a la ciudad de Osaka, no fue como la vez pasada, esta vez iba preparada, o así lo creía.

-¡Yagami Kaoru!, ¡Tokio! –Exclamo.

la pelirroja estaba de pie frente a su grupo en la nueva escuela, haciendo la presentación. Con una cara de témpano y después de solo expresar con firmeza esas escasas palabras el profesor encargado la envió de nuevo a su asiento.

Se giro a la ventana la cual era pequeña y estaba cubierta con barrotes, y suspiro. De reojo observo a sus compañeros los cuales tenían un semblante deprimente, a su lado no estaba Tsubame ni en frente Takeo, todo era muy diferente ahora. La academia donde se había instalado tenia un aspecto hostil, mucho muy distinta de su antigua escuela, pero no debía concentrarse en eso, había llegado hace un par de días y necesitaba movilizarse sobre sus prioridades, sin embargo, -¿cómo podría hacerlo estando en semejante sitio?

Algo golpeo su cabeza repentinamente, se encontró con un trozo de papel arrugado, ella viro en busca del dueño del proyectil y observo a un grupo de tres chicos haciéndole señas de que leyera el contenido y así lo hizo, al desenvolverlo encontró dentro una pequeña piedra y las frase: _"bienvenida al infierno"_, regreso la vista a los tres sujetos que se estaban riendo de ella. Kaoru los observo fija y seriamente, levanto un poco la nota para que ellos la alcanzaran a ver y sosteniéndola entre sus dedos la hizo cenizas con el fuego de Kusanagi. Los otros chicos se sorprendieron de ver como las llamas emanaron de ella, entonces, sonrió maliciosamente hacia ellos.

-Esto es casi como la casa Yagami, no, incluso creo que es peor, aquí realmente no tienen ningún interés por los estudiantes, si quiero sobrevivir en este lugar, tengo que adaptarme y eso significa… ser como el entorno.

Para la hora del almuerzo los estudiantes estaban arremolinados en una de las canchas de la escuela, ahí, la chica Yagami estaba en medio de una pelea con estudiantes de tercer año; aquellos que habían sido alguna vez víctimas de los de tercero la alentaban, y quienes eran del mismo grado quisieron intervenir. Finalmente logro doblegar a los otros.

-solo lo voy a decir una vez, fuerte y claro, no quiero ver a ustedes ni a ningún otra sabandija de cualquier grado metiéndose en mi camino, no deseo grandes alborotos, me gusta la tranquilidad y el silencio, y nadie debe perturbarme mientras estoy aquí- expreso mientras levanto por el cuello del gakuran al que parecía tener el liderazgo - ¿entendido?

El otro acento nervioso con la cabeza.

-Bien. –dijo liberandolo.

Un silbato se escucho al fondo y los alumnos abrieron paso.

-¡es el prefecto Takamoto! –comentaron.

-¡¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?! -grito el hombre que parecía tener los dientes como un roedor.

-¡ellos estaban peleando! – dijo uno de los de tercero.

-solo le estaba devolviendo el saludo –comento la pelirroja

-¡señorita no esta en posición de hablar!

-¡¿y cual es la posición que debo tener?!

-¡esto!, ¡deme su nombre!, ¡la reportare a la dirección! -vocifero el hueso prefecto.

-mi nombre es, Okura Mi-Yaga

Algunos estudiantes se comenzaron a reír.

-¡¿a caso se esta burlando de mi?!, ¡es todo!, ¡usted y los señores estarán castigados, durante tres días harán ejercicios al amanecer y anochecer, y solo tomaran una comida!

La chica solo encogió los hombros como si no le diera importancia.

Y así comenzó, durante los primeros días en la academia Kaoru parecía meterse o hacer algún tipo de conflicto que lograba que terminara castigada, ya fuera en ejercicios o detención, en menos de una semana ya tenia una terrible reputación en aquel lugar, nadie se le acercaba, ni siquiera los maestros, mientras ella estuviera tranquila parecía una buena estudiante e incluso su presencia ayudaba a que los demás se comportaran a su alrededor y con eso ella podía moverse a su antojo.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente con Iori Yagami en la explanada de la escuela, los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido y mas aun cuando el joven Kusanagi arribo. Bajando de su motocicleta detecto a Yuki observándolo de pie a la entrada, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días - dijo su novio

-buen día…

Kusanagi continuo avanzando pasando de largo a la chica

-¡Kyo! - Lo llamo, y este se detuvo para escucharla -n-no no es nada olvídalo.

Kushinada dio una pequeña carrera y se emparejo al joven para caminar hacia su salón

-ese sujeto de ayer… Yagami, podría significar que… ¿a caso ella también regreso? - cavilo preocupada.

Para el segundo periodo, el heredero carmesí, quien no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a que paso la mayor parte de la noche recordando el enfrentamiento contra su rival, se dirigió a la azotea del edificio con toda la intención de tomar una siesta.

-No lo dije en ese momento, pude sentir como si el Ki de Yagami pesara demasiado, era una cortina de humo oscura, y su rostro era muy diferente a cuando nos vimos en el torneo…. -Camino por el pasillo cabizbajo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Al sonar la campana para el almuerzo, Kyo se dio prisa para regresar a las aulas y ver si podía sacarle la comida a su discípulo, se sentía un poco mas fresco y menos turbado.

-¡mira ahí esta Kusanagi!, ¡¿viste lo que sucedió ayer? –murmuro un estudiante a otro.

-¡no!, ¡ya me había marchado a casa! ¡todo lo que escuche fue que un sujeto vino a retarlo!

-¡si!, ¡incluso Athena Asamiya intervino!

-a este paso deberían incluirlo en la academia Kaiser, la de los chicos problemáticos…

Molesto por que hablaban a sus espaldas Kyo volteo a ellos y de inmediato los otros se petrificaron.

-si tienen algo que decir, mi cara esta aquí.

-n-no señor - respondieron tartamudeando y salieron corriendo.

-¡Kusanagi-san! -exclamo Shingo que venia a su encuentro

-¡Shingo!, ¡justo el hombre que deseaba ver!, - dijo cruzándole un brazo por el cuello con entera confianza - dime, ¿ya haz tomado el almuerzo?

-eh, no aun no… te estaba buscando por que escuche que ayer tuviste un enfrentamiento, ¡rayos!, ¡no debí irme de inmediato, perdí la oportunidad de contemplar ese combate!

-si, bueno, no es como que te hubieras perdido gran cosa, al fin y al cabo el sujeto no me hubiera podido ganar -comento confiado.

-a propósito, ¿quien era tu contrincante?

-el sujeto de Tokio, Iori Yagami.

Shingo guardo silencio y alzo ambas cejas sorprendido.

-¿y Kaoru estaba con el?

Kyo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su aprendiz, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que la chica pudiera haber llegado con Iori.

-¿Kusanagi-san? - lo interrogo al verlo congelado.

-no… no estaba con él -respondió en voz baja.

-es una lastima, me hubiera dado gusto verla de nuevo -Yabuki continuo avanzando por delante hasta el salón mientras continuaba la charla con su maestro - sabes, si Yagami-san aparece de nuevo, deberíamos preguntarle por ella para saber si esta bien, ¿no crees?… - cuando Shingo se viro Kyo ya no estaba detrás de él.

-¡Claro!, como no lo pensé antes, Shingo tiene razón, hay una probabilidad de que ella este con Yagami, eso significa que debo buscar a ese orate y averiguar si esta con él - medito mientras iba hacia su moto.

La campana volvió a sonar, Yuki noto que su novio no regreso para el resto de las clases, angustiada, solo permaneció observando el asiento vacío.

-parece que mi sospecha era cierta –suspiro Kushinada esperando que el presentimiento de su corazón no fuera real – Después de lo que sucedió ayer, no puedo creer que Kyo este involucrado en cosas de ese tipo, todo parecía tan peligroso… creí que ahora podríamos volver a la tranquilidad ya que el había retornado, pero esos sujetos… los Yagami, solo han venido a volver a complicar todo.

Kyo dio algunas vueltas en su motocicleta antes de percatarse de que no tenia ni una pista del paradero de Iori, ni tampoco una idea concreta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-rayos, ¿por donde debería comenzar?, debí pensar esto un poco antes.

Pero la pelirroja estaba mas cerca de lo que el pensaba, Kaoru había estado siguiendo con mucha cautela a Kyo desde hace algunos días, con la intención de conocer los movimientos de ambos herederos.

-me pregunto, ¿que trae en mente?, ¿por que se salió de la escuela tan de repente?, quizás… ¡oh no!, quizás ¿el va a retar a Iori? -Al no poder seguirlo debido a la velocidad del vehículo, decidió regresar para estar a la expectativa de lo que fuera hacer - tal vez estoy sacando conclusiones muy pronto, posiblemente solo va a su casa… aunque esa no era la dirección, como sea, no puedo dejar que ellos se vuelvan a encontrar, no hasta que pueda hablar con Iori primero.

Mientras continuaba su camino con la mirada baja y de modo distraído la joven Yagami termino por chocar con un transeúnte.

-ah, disculpe… -pronuncio, y al alzar la mirada se sorprendió de la persona que tenia enfrente.

Sin tener indicio alguno que seguir, Kusanagi regreso temprano a casa y se encontró con su padre en la entrada, Shizuka lo había puesto a barrer las hojas de la entrada, para mantenerlo ocupado de que estuviera haciendo alguna peripecia.

-¡Kyo!, ¿las clases terminaron temprano hoy?

-mmm… algo así.

Una idea vino a el en ese instante, su papá había sido el primero en enterarse de la llegada de la chica la primera vez y quizás el ya tenia conocimiento sobre su regreso.

-oye papá, ¿haz tenido noticias de Kaoru?

-no, la vi por ultima vez después del torneo y lo ultimo que supe es que regreso a Tokio por una temporada.

-ya veo, esta igual que yo – pensó el chico.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, desde el torneo y con la ausencia de ella, he estado algo flojo, ¿te gustaría un combate con tu padre?, hace mucho que tu y yo no nos enfrentamos, salvo el lavado de cerebro ja, ja, ja.

Kyo observo a su padre con una expresión de desinterés.

-no gracias, ya estas muy viejo no quiero fracturarte.

-¡que te pasa ten mas respeto a tu padre!

-tienes razón ya eres una reliquia.

-¡esa cabeza se te esta llenando de aire!

El joven le hacia un ademan despreocupado a su padre.

-¡hablo en serio Kyo!, ¡cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás que madurar, y el golpe será muy fuerte si no te encuentras preparado para afrontar esas responsabilidades!

-¡¿por que siempre tienes que reprocharme todo?!, ¡no soy tan irresponsable como piensas! -dijo su hijo

-¿no?, y entonces, ¿por que te saliste de la escuela? -lo cuestiono su padre, quien desde el comienzo se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-eh… -pronuncio nervioso -yo, yo…

La mirada de Saisyu se incendio en furia al ver que lo tenia atrapado, pero antes de perder los estribos, ordeno al joven Kusanagi ir a buscar a su madre al almacén y ayudarla con los comestibles.

-rayos, no se por que papá exagera con eso de la responsabilidad del clan - hablaba para si mismo mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el edificio -no es como si no lo tuviera en cuenta, sin embargo…

Kusanagi observo a su madre salir de la tienda, pero no estaba sola, a su lado, cargando el costal de arroz venia la chica Yagami.

-Kaoru… - murmuro sorprendido mientras contemplaba a las dos mujeres que parecían conversar caminando de frente hacia él.

-oh mira, es Kyo - dijo Shizuka a la chica.

Estaban alrededor de un metro de distancia, ambos, perplejos de haberse encontrado, pero cuando el joven abrió la boca para dirigirse a ella, esta le evento el costal provocando que el otro se distrajera en atraparlo. Cuando Kyo reacciono Kaoru había salido corriendo a una gran velocidad en otra dirección.


	4. Cap 2 Escondite

Asamiya aun tenia en la cabeza aquellas imágenes que presencio durante el enfrentamiento de ambos herederos, se preguntaba cual era el significado exacto de todo, sin embargo debido a la ausencia de Kusanagi durante el transcurso del día decidió investigar por su propia cuenta.

Por la tarde, junto con Kensou, recorrían las calles de Osaka.

-dime de nuevo, ¿por qué estamos buscando a ese desquiciado? – pregunto su acompañante.

-para averiguar exactamente que es lo que sucedió el otro día.

-¿qué hay que averiguar?, el quiere enfrentar a Kyo.

-si, pero hay algo mas, y creo que tu y Kyo no me dejaran mentir.

Kensou bajo la mirada.

-Creí que era cosa mía, ahora veo que no, el ki de Yagami se sentía extraño.

-mas que eso, en ese instante que una parte de mi fui arrastrada a aquel vórtice pude ver algo, aun que no estoy segura de lo que fue, lo único de lo que percibí, es que una terrible oscuridad lo rodea.

Kensou puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Athena, primero Kyo y ahora Yagami!

-¡basta Kensou, deja de pensar en esas cosas!, a demás… tu estas aquí para ser mi refuerzo – le dijo guiñándo un ojo.

El joven suspiro

-bien, no se que estas planeando, no obstante sabes, que yo haría todo por ti.

La otra se ruborizo

-¡bueno, bueno, continuemos! -comento a modo de cambiar el tema.

Su búsqueda los llevo a unas estrepitosas calles, y por mas que preguntaban y daban la descripción del pelirrojo nadie les daba respuesta.

Habían dado vueltas por horas y decidieron tomaron un descanso en la banca de un parque.

-no es alguien muy popular –dijo Kensou.

-es seguro que siga en esta ciudad, ya que su objetivo es pelear contra Kyo.

-¡¿qué es lo que quieren conmigo? –exclamo Yagami apareciendo detrás de ellos

Kensou se levanto por el sobre salto.

-¡parece que el nos ha encontrado!

-se que han estado fastidiando por estos alrededores preguntando por mi, si los ha enviado Kusanagi díganle que no me interesan los intermediarios.

-No venimos de parte de nadie –continuo la chica

-¿entonces que diablos quieren?

Kensou giro la mirada a Athena, pues el no tenia idea de que responder.

-estamos aquí porque –Athena titubeo un momento, ella tampoco sabia por donde comenzar –estamos aquí para ayudar…

Iori levanto una ceja.

-¡venimos para ayudarte a enfrentar a tu propio corazón! –continuo la Idol.

Yagami los observo fijamente y después se comenzó a reír de manera burlona.

-si Kusanagi no ha venido con ustedes entonces no me interesa.

-¡¿por qué estas tan decidido por enfrentar a Kyo?!

-eso no es asunto suyo.

El joven Yagami se giro para continuar con su camino pero Kensou lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡es enserio que venimos a ayudarte!

Iori lo miro de reojo por encima del hombro y con sus llamas púrpura lo aparto

-no vuelvas a tocarme, imbécil.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho.

-¡ese sujeto esta loco! – exclamo Kensou soplando su brazo donde había recibido el ataque.

-su reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba –dijo Asamiya.

-deberían tomarle la palabra.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon una voz proveniente de lo alto de uno de los arboles.

Kaoru estaba de pie sobre la rama gruesa de uno de los arboles y de un salto llego al suelo.

Athena la observo de pies a cabeza.

-¡la pelirroja!, eres la niña pelirroja que vi en el interior de Yagami.

la otra hizo una expresión de desconcierto.

-tu estabas con él y ambos…- en ese instante la imagen de los dos niños abrazados llego a Asamiya

-No se de que estas hablando, pero, como él dijo, esto no es asunto suyo así que es mejor que se mantengan al margen.

-¡¿nos estas amenazando?! – le reclamo un muy molesto Kensou

-les digo esto por su bien –respondió con frialdad.

La joven Yagami comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección que Iori se había ido.

-¡dime!, ¡¿qué relación tienen ustedes?!, ¡podemos ayudar! -insistió Asamiya.

La chica solo la miro de reojo y siguió caminando sin volver a dirigirles la palabra.

-parece un mal crónico de aquellos que son pelirrojos comportarse como unos idiotas – comento Kensou.

Por el centro de la ciudad Kyo Kusanagi deambulaba pensando en el realmente breve encuentro que tuvo con la chica Yagami.

-¿en que… rayos, estaba, pensando, esa… ¡idiota?! - dijo para si mismo mientras irritado apretaba la lata del refresco de soda que acaban de tomar -¡¿por que reacciono de ese modo?!, ¡no pude seguirla ya que no quería dejar sola a mamá!, pero por suerte mi santa madre me dio algo de información que pudo obtener de ella -sonrío confiado y abordo de regreso su moto.

Kyo condujo una considerable distancia del centro, mas allá de los suburbios, hasta llegar aun enorme edifico que por fuera era de un color gris deprimente, con varias de sus ventanas cubiertas con barrotes y altos muros de concreto.

-"La academia Kaiser", es una escuela de tipo militarizada, es ahí donde los padres envían a los hijos problemáticos, dicen que es un lugar terrible, porque aunque son severos con los estudiantes la mayoría de ellos siempre están armando conflictos en el interior del lugar, es como una prisión…- murmuro recordando las anécdotas que había entre los estudiantes de su escuela sobre aquella institución -me pregunto, -¡¿qué rayos hace ella en este lugar?!

Al poco tiempo de haber vuelto a su "guarida" Iori escucho tocar la puerta y al abrirla contemplo a Kaoru, pero esta tenia una gran bolsa de papel frente a su cara, al apartarla revelo su rostro.

-no le dirás que no a la comida –dijo la chica.

El otro se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso, ella dejo la bolsa en la pequeña mesa y Iori comenzó a revisar lo que estaba en el interior.

-asi que es aquí donde te escondes… - murmuro la chica

-¿qué haces aquí? – la interrogo

Sin embargo la otra estaba contemplando su vivienda con una mueca de desagrado, a donde quiera que ella lanzara la vista había suciedad y el lugar se sentía húmedo.

-Iori esto es un asco, ¿cómo puedes vivir en un sitio como este?

-si no te gusta puedes marcharte.

Ella lo miro con seriedad y se dirigió a la puerta.

Yagami estiro el brazo y sin voltearla a ver de frente, la detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿no comerás?

-no se si pueda hacerlo en un lugar así

Notando que el aun la sostenía se dio la media vuelta y fue hasta la mesa donde estaba, tomo asiento a un costado de él y apoyo su rostro en la mano, no lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-¿cómo me encontraste? – pregunto él

-no fue difícil, sabia que tarde o temprano vendrías a buscarlo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, inevitablemente Yagami deslizo los ojos para contemplar a la chica, su vestimenta lo perturbaba, sobre todo por el espacio que había entre su falda y sus calcetas negras largas que llegaban poco después de las rodillas.

-¿qué rayos traes puesto? – pregunto y dio un trago a la bebida que tenia a su lado.

-mi uniforme.

Iori trato de mirar para otro lado.

-en la escuela de Kyo, ¿qué estabas pensando?

-ah, estabas ahí, muy al pendiente de él, supongo.

La joven puso una expresión de enfado por el comentario del Yagami.

-no soy su mamá para estarlo cuidando, pero, se que lo que tu buscas no es una pelea ordinaria, si de eso se tratara no me molestaría en si quiera aparecer por aquí -Kaoru contemplo fijamente a Iori -dime la verdad, ¿realmente tienes la intención de acabar con Kyo?

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos.

-esa respuesta ya la sabes – arrojo el heredero Yasakani.

La pelirroja lo observo con seriedad.

-el es mi guardián, al igual que tu y no pienso perder a ninguno de los dos –respondió con tenacidad.

El no añadió nada más, se limito a desviar la mirada de la chica mientras continuaba comiendo.

Kaoru siguió viéndolo en silencio sorprendida de la tranquilidad con la que había expresado sus intenciones, no obstante unos segundos después concentro su atención en el rostro de él, un diminuto destello de duda cruzo por la mirada de Yagami.

Al notarlo ella se puso de pie y se acerco a Iori, y con su dedo pulgar froto el naciente de su labio.

-tienes mostaza.

El otro solo la contemplaba mientras la chica se llevo el pulgar hasta los labios para limpiarse la mostaza.

-Amargo –murmuro probando el aderezo.

En un rápido movimiento rodeo la cintura de la chica y la jalo a modo de sentarla en su regazo.

La otra estaba perpleja, Iori la seguía mirando en silencio, la chica estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, creía que podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón rebotando por todo el lugar.

-Vuelve a Tokio – dijo Yagami en voz baja –regresa a casa.

Kaoru recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven.

-esa no es mi casa si no estas tu – respondió un poco avergonzada.

El único sonido que se percibía era el que producía el goteo de la llave del lavabo mientras los Yagami aun se mantenían en la misma posición.

-Iori, se que tu no eres capaz de hacerlo… aun cuando tengas mucho rencor hacia Kyo, tu no serás capaz de matarlo, por que en el fondo no eres una mala persona… solo no permitas que aquello que susurra dentro de ti te venza– dijo en sus adentros.

El aroma de la chica no había cambiado, y era fácil diferenciarlo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, ya que era lo mas agradable para él. Iori tomo el mentón de la chica y elevo su rostros hasta el suyo y antes de poder contemplarla a los ojos, terribles recuerdos lo inundaron en ese momento, aquella imagen de ella en un rincón con lagrimas en los ojos.

Comenzó a levantarse y por consiguiente ella también

-Kaoru… será mejor que te vayas ahora -dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa.

Ella lo miro por un instante estudiándolo.

-Bien –respondió serenamente al notarlo perturbado.

Yagami se giro para ver a la pelirroja cruzar la puerta, segundos después arrojo la mesa por los aires.

-¡maldita sea!, ¡¿por qué?! –exclamo -¡¿por qué todo tiene que ser de este modo?!

-ella solo vino para evitar que acabes con Kusanagi –dijo la voz de su cabeza

-¡no!, ¡ella vino por mi!, ¡realmente quiere estar conmigo!

-te equivocas, su objetivo es proteger a Kusanagi, es su única preocupación … vez lo que él ha hecho, la pondrá en tu contra, te odiara.

-¡ella nunca!... –Iori se llevo las manos a la cara –si lo mato, ella jamas me lo va a perdonar.

-por que lo prefiere a él… ¿vas a permitir que Kusanagi te siga apartando de la mujer?, ¿que siga alardeando de su absurda victoria en aquel torneo?

Iori Yagami alzo la cara y avanzo hasta el pequeño y algo desgastado espejo que tenia colgado en la pared para observar su propio rostro y continuar escuchando el susurro viperino.

-Kyo Kusanagi es un sujeto que no merece el poder que se le ha concedido, el no merece ser mas fuerte que tu… - de repente, el rostro de Kyo apareció reflejado en el espejo mientras la perniciosa voz continuaba -el no tiene el derecho a estar por encima de ti – la escena de su derrota en el torneo también se proyecto por el objeto- no tiene derecho a quedarse con lo único y mas preciado para ti…. –por ultimo contemplo el reflejo de su pesadilla, aquella donde Kaoru se iba junto con Kyo.

Con una expresión de Odio Iori arrojo su puño hacia el espejo, fragmentándolo en pedazos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que atravesó hasta la pared.

-Kyo Kusanagi… la próxima sangre que vea correr, será la tuya… -Iori Yagami apretó los puños mientras goteaba un poco de sangre de sus nudillos por el impacto.

-¡oiga! –Exclamo el guardia de la entrada de la academia al joven Kusanagi -¡¿qué cree que esta haciendo?!

-vengo a ver a alguien.

-¡no puede pasar!, ¡los días de visita son los domingos y tiene que estar en la lista de registro!

-¡¿qué?!, ¡pero es una emergencia, necesito hablar con alguien que estudia aquí!

-¡si es una emergencia deberá turnarse a la dirección!, ¡de lo contrario debe seguir el procedimiento!

Observo al guardia por un segundo y prefirió desistir al darse cuenta que el hombre realmente no lo dejaría pasar y no estaba dispuesto a armar un alboroto, preocupado regreso a donde estaba su motocicleta y permaneció pensando una manera de ingresar.

-Tal vez pueda saltar la barda del otro lado…

-¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?! - exclamo Kaoru de brazos cruzados y el entrecejo arrugado al ver a Kyo

El la miro de pies a cabeza reconociéndola.

-¡¿qué mas?!, vine a buscarte.

-¿para que? -lo cuestiono virando los ojos

-No he sabido de ti en meses ¿y esta es la actitud que manejaras? -dijo el chico que comenzaba a ponerse molesto también.

-¿por qué debería ser diferente?

-no lo se, quizás por todo lo que paso durante la final del torneo…

-si mal no recuerdo tu y yo quedamos como amigos y después cambiaste todo.

-¡ah!, ¡esa fuiste tu!, yo hice una promesa con una chica que iría conmigo a Kioto, ¿recuerdas?, entonces te fuiste de regreso con Yagami.

-No era algo que tenia contemplado, y de todos modos, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada – respondió la indiferente chica.

Kusanagi guardia silencio antes de continuar.

-¿qué sucede Kaoru? – le pregunto en voz baja -estas muy diferente, tu eres seria pero ahora pareces… cruel.

-no ha pasado nada…

-¡no, no es así!, ¡tanto tu como Yagami están sumamente diferentes!, es decir, el no era muy normal, pero ahora parece un lunático, ¡¿qué ha sucedido?!, ¡¿por qué ambos actúan como locos?!, ¡¿qué es lo que haces en esta escuela?!, ¡¿el te ha dejado aquí?!

La pelirroja bajo los brazos y de nuevo le aparto la cara.

-¡cállate!, ¡haces demasiadas preguntas!

-¡es por que estoy preocupado!

Ella evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, y producto de esto Kusanagi se deslizo hábilmente para acercarse mas a la chica.

-puedes decirme lo que sea… si algo te esta perturbando lo resolveremos juntos… No sabes cuanto te extrañe… -susurro Kusanagi a su oído y en un segundo la abrazo, pero de inmediato ella lo empujo.

-¡suéltame!

Kyo la miro sorprendido por su agresividad.

-¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!, ¡y no quiero que vuelvas aquí–exclamo con la cara roja.

La chica avanzo y corrio dando la vuelta en una esquina desapareciendo de la vista de Kyo.

-¡maldición, esa tonta! –dijo furioso -¡¿por qué no puede ser honesta?!


	5. Cap 3 Dos puños Yagami

-¡¿cómo que buscaste a Yagami?! –exclamo Kyo

-¡si!, quería hablar con el, respecto a lo que ocurrió el otro día, sin embargo no le intereso –respondió Athena.

-por supuesto que no, ese sujeto solo habla con golpes, realmente no comprendo por que no puede aceptar la derrota del torneo.

-es un sujeto orgulloso de eso no hay duda -pronuncio Asamiya Exhalando.

\- Athena, exactamente, ¿que es lo que quieres aclarar con ese tipo?

-es sobre lo que paso mientras ustedes sostenían su combate -Athena le contó al joven Kusanagi sobre lo que sucedió al momento que el vórtice la absorbió y las distintas visiones de lo que parecía ser el interior de Yagami -quisiera saber cual es el estado de su situación y el significado concreto de esas imágenes.

Kyo apoyo el mentón en su mano reflexionando sobre las palabras de su nueva amiga.

-sabes, yo también estoy interesado en saber que ha pasado entre los Yagami, por que cuando hable ayer con Kaoru ella lucia distinta.

-¡¿con quien hablaste?! –exclamo Yuki que estaba entrando al salón.

-¡hola Yuki buenos días!, Kyo y yo estábamos hablando de los Yagami -escupió la Idol que no pudo darse cuenta de las señas de su compañero para que no hablara de mas.

Los ojos de Yuki se entrecerraron y se mantuvieron en Kyo.

-¡lo sabia!, ¡sabia que esto sucedería!

El otro solo evito mirarla de frente, mientras que Asamiya se sorprendió del sobre salto de Kushinada.

-¡Yuki cálmate, todos te están mirando! –dijo Kyo

-¡¿cómo esperas que me calme?!, ¡solo apareció ese sujeto Yagami y de inmediato persigues a esa Kaoru!

-¡¿dijiste Kaoru?! -Se escucho una voz a espaldas de Kushinada.

Shingo acababa de llegar al salón de clases y había oído sobre la chica.

Kyo puso una expresión de coraje, no le había dicho a Shingo del regreso de la pelirroja por que esperaba abordarla a solas de nuevo.

-¡así es Shingo!, ¿qué no te dijo Kyo?

Yabuki deslizo los ojos a su maestro.

-no te dije por que apenas si hable con ella una vez, no es como si hubiera estado frecuentándola.

-¡esta bien!- sonrío relajado - imagino que llego a tu casa y debe estar ocupada en la otra escuela o con el entrenamiento –continuo Yabuki.

-No Shingo, ella no se esta quedando en casa –respondió con una voz triste.

-¿y donde esta?…

-entonces, ¿no te quedaras aquí? – dijo Saisyu

-no, la escuela donde estudio tiene dormitorios –comento Kaoru

La pelirroja estaba de visita en el dojo Kusanagi aprovechando que Kyo estaba en la escuela.

-¿y no se supone que debas estar ahí a esta hora?

-el maestro es sabio y por eso no le mentiré, honestamente la escuela es una fachada –dijo su alumna haciendo una reverencia –regrese a Osaka por diferentes cuestiones, entre ellas esta el retomar mi entrenamiento en el estilo Kusanagi -volvió a su postura derecha.

-supongo que también estas aquí por Yagami, ¿no es así?

La otra acento.

-mmm ya veo… -dijo frotándose la barba –después de todo vino para enfrentar a Kyo.

-Sensei, como su discípula es mi deber hablar sobre lo que he notado desde que llegue, la presencia de Orochi es fuerte en este lugar, el clan Yata sospecha que los Hakkesshu están en busca de los guardianes, si me lo permite, recomiendo que Kyo Kusanagi sea informado de los hechos para asumir su responsabilidad como heredero de su clan y guardián del espíritu de Tsukamatsu.

La mirada de Saisyu se hizo mas seria.

-en otra circunstancia te diría que si, no obstante, Kyo esta manifestando actitudes negativas que harán que pueda rehuir de sus responsabilidades.

-creo que se a lo que se refiere –respondió la chica –sin embargo por su bien es necesario que el sepa lo que puede llegar a enfrentar.

-lo hará, en el momento adecuado, Kyo no es un chico que aprenda diciéndole las cosas directamente, el debe experimentarlas para comprenderlas.

Kaoru levanto una ceja pero no respondió a su maestro.

Saisyu se puso de pie y camino un poco por el salón.

-por el momento nos mantendremos atentos por si alguno de los Hakkesshu hacen presencia, te prometo trabajar en Kyo, solo cuida de que Yagami no se pase la línea – el maestro se detuvo y fijo su mirada hacia el jardín –hay una ventaja en el hecho de que los tres se encuentren en la misma ciudad, podrán tener un ojo en cada uno.

La respuesta de Saisyu no dejo satisfecha a la chica, pero no lo contra dijo.

-infórmame si ocurre algo mas.

-si maestro.

Kaoru y Saisyu salieron por la puerta hasta la estancia, ahí Shizuka les esperaba con la mesa servida.

-prepare unos deliciosos bocadillos

-gracias mamá Kusanagi.

-¿te quedaras con nosotros?

-no, lo lamento, esta vez debo hospedarme en otro sitio.

-es una lastima, desde que Aoi se fue a Tokio con Souji la casa esta mas vacía.

-yo diría que es una bendición –comento su esposo –dando unos sorbos a su te.

La joven estuvo un rato conversando con los señores Kusanagi y ajustando el horario de su entrenamiento, trataría de no demorar mucho para no toparse con el hijo del sensei.

-Kyo se pondrá muy triste de saber que no te quedaras aquí esta vez, ustedes parecían muy unidos –dijo Shizuka

Kaoru bajo la mirada.

-creo… creo que es mejor así –comento en voz baja.

-¿realmente estas segura de eso?

La chica levanto la mirada a Shizuka que la observaba con una sonrisa cálida.

-mamá Kusanagi, usted posee una gran habilidad…

La otra afirmo con la cabeza.

Acabados los refrigerios Saisyu acompaño a su estudiante a la puerta.

-Sensei, ¿que hay con esos sujetos? -Alumna y Maestro giraron la cara hacia un vehículo negro con vidrios oscuros que estaba aparcado a cierta distancia del dojo -estaban ahí cuando yo llegue.

-si los Hakkesshu aparecen ellos serán una preocupación menor.

-estarán metiendo sus narices -insistió la chica.

-se de quien se trata, no te preocupes, mientras mas sepan sobre el poder de Orochi, mas se darán cuenta que esto no es algo que puedan manejar.

Saisyu y Kaoru se despidieron, pero la joven se quedo de pie un rato mas en la entrada, observando el vehículo y después se marcho.

-parece que nos descubrieron señor –dijo el chofer del auto

-si ese viejo se toma nuestra presencia tan a la ligera es por que sabe que no encontraremos nada aquí –respondió su pasajero –no nos queda mas que ir alrededor del otro.

El auto arranco y avanzo por la calle pasando de largo a la chica, ella solo los miro alejarse.

El timbre sonó y las clases terminaron, Kyo caminaba hacia su motocicleta cuando se dio cuenta de que Shingo iba al frente de él, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, Kaoru parecía evadirlo, sin embargo, Yabuki podría hacer que ella suavizara su carácter.

-¡Oye Shingo espera!

El otro se detuvo de inmediato al llamado de su maestro.

-quería platicarte acerca del encuentro que tuve con Kaoru.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-¡claro! - Kyo volteo a los lados y noto que Yuki venia saliendo del edificio junto con Athena -Pero mejor lo hablamos en otra parte, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el centro en una hora?, cerca de los videojuegos - sabia que su novia odiaba los videojuegos y por lo tanto no se la encontraría por ahí.

Después de quedar con su amigo se marcho como si fuera en dirección a su casa, a medio camino dio vuelta y regreso para la ruta del centro, en su trayecto sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, Kaoru iba caminando por la acera, muy quitada de la pena, también en dirección del centro, sin pensarlo dos veces abordo a la chica y se detuvo justo en frente de ella, con toda la intención de tener su atención.

-si vas al centro, puedo llevarte – hablo con un aire de galantería

-no, gracias –respondió la otra y se hizo a un lado para continuar su camino.

-Kaoru…- la detuvo del brazo- tu y yo solíamos hablar muy bien entre nosotros, ¿por qué tienes esa actitud?

La chica lo observaba de reojo.

-no soy la única que tiene una actitud diferente.

Kyo la miro desconcertado.

Los ojos de la joven se giraron a un lado por detrás del otro y de pronto se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Suéltala! –vocifero Iori Yagami que apareció detrás de ellos, había estado en busca de su rival, el heredero Kusanagi.

-diablos… -murmuro la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-no le estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería hablar con ella, ya que al parecer algo le ha ocurrido, ¿tu no sabes nada Yagami? -pregunto lo ultimo en un tono de ironía.

Kaoru estaba atenta a la mirada del pelirrojo.

-esto no es bueno – dijo la chica.

Los ojos de Iori Yagami se notaban turbados y su expresión estaba cargada de furia mientras avanzaba al otro hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

-¡no quiero que te acerques a ella!

-no es de tu propiedad Yagami.

-¡ni tuya!

Shingo iba de camino a reunirse con su maestro, pero en el trayecto vio que Yuki y Athena estaban lidiando con Kensou.

-¡hola! –los saludo -¿ustedes van a reunirse con Kusanagi-san?

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra confundidas.

-no, Kyo se fue a casa –dijo Yuki

-¡¿qué?! Pero, el había dicho que nos veríamos cerca de los videojuegos.

Kushinada de inmediato resolvió el plan de Kyo.

-¡ya veo!, ¡lo hizo para que yo no me diera cuenta!, ¡ahora vera! -corrió en busca de Kyo, seguida por todos los demás.

-¡¿cómo sabes donde esta?!

-¡el siempre toma esta calle cuando viene desde su casa!

Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi estaban peleando cerca de una arboleda, metros antes, los demás pudieron contemplar el resplandor de las llamas carmesí y púrpura, al llegar se encontraron con Kaoru la cual estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observando la pelea.

-¡¿qué es lo que ha pasado?! – pregunto Athena

-se encontraron y comenzaron a enfrentarse –respondió la pelirroja

-¡Kyo! – exclamo Yuki preocupada y acto seguido miro hacia la joven Yagami -¡¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo aquí?!

-yo solo iba a comer algo al centro cuando ellos aparecieron.

-¡¿por qué haz dejado que peleen?!, ¡Kyo puede resultar herido!

La otra miro a Kushinada con un poco de desagrado por su comentario.

-Kyo es un peleador y no cualquiera, dale mas crédito –comento la pelirroja

-es cierto –dijo Athena –Kyo se ha enfrentado a muchos rivales fuertes durante los torneos, incluso el y Yagami ya se habían enfrentado antes.

-¡no lo comprendo!, ¡¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila de verlos?!, ¡¿a caso no te importa?! –continuo Yuki interrogando a Kaoru

-¿quién dijo que no es así? –respondió mirándola por el hombro –sin embargo, esta pelea es diferente a la del torneo –comento regresando la vista a los jóvenes.

Shingo había sacado su cuadernillo pero no pudo anotar nada, el lápiz se mantenía en reposo entre sus dedos, mientras que Kensou se acerco un poco con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿qué es lo que le pasa a Kyo?, solo esta evadiendo los golpes de Yagami

-y arrojando fuego por doquier – añadió Athena.

-¿a caso Yagami-san lo esta presionando tanto? – pregunto Shingo

Los jovenes herederos no prestaban atención a su alrededor, Yagami no titubeaba al momento de lanzar sus manos a modo de garras contra su oponente, Kusanagi mantenía su confiada sonrisa como una fachada ante lo que le parecía un esfuerzo de mantener el ritmo de su oponente.

El resplandor de ambas flamas se reflejaba en los ojos de los espectadores que continuaban debatiendo y argumentando sobre el desempeño de ambos peleadores.

Yuki escuchaba lo que decían los otros cuatro, sintiéndose un pez fuera del agua ante sus comentarios, estaba en los limites de un mundo que no solo era desconocido sino que además, no le agradaba en absoluto, Kushinada giro la mirada hasta su novio y le pareció como si fuera otra persona.

De repente Iori dejo de hacer presión sobre su adversario, las llamas púrpura no se presenciaron por un par de minutos.

-Kyo no se ha dado cuenta que Yagami esta peleando con las manos vacías –comento Athena.

-¿por qué ha dejado de usar su elemento? – pregunto Kensou

-Por que esta molesto – respondió la pelirroja –desde el principio se dio cuenta que Kyo no esta peleando de la manera que él desea, para Iori no vale la pena gastar su energía en un combate de este tipo.

Iori comenzó a realizar movimientos mas reservados pero atinados.

-¡¿qué pasa Yagami?!, ¡¿ya te cansaste?! - Su oponente lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y en silencio -¡bien!, ¡terminemos esto entonces! - continuo Kusanagi.

Kyo se dispuso a lanzar su shiki Orochinagi hacia un Iori con la guardia totalmente baja.

-¡lo va a recibir de lleno! – exclamo Athena

-¡no!, ¡lo va evadir! – grito Kensou

-¡lo va a contrarrestar! – dijo Kaoru

-¡Kusanagi-san! – pronuncio Shingo -¡su fuego!

El ataque de Kyo no pudo desarrollarse completamente, a mitad de la ejecución sus flamas parecían irse apagando hasta el punto de extinguirse por completo.

-Iori lo sabia – dijo Kaoru sorprendida en voz baja –por eso no se movió…

-¡¿qué?!... Kyo se detuvo atónito.

Yagami camino hasta Kusanagi y le asesto un simple puñetazo a la cara.

-¡eres una bazofia! -pronuncio el heredero Yasakani

Yuki corrió hasta su novio preocupada

-¡Kyo! – dijo atravesándose una vez mas entre ellos -¡déjalo ya ganaste!

-¡cállate!, ¡quítate de aquí! – grito Kyo enfurecido, empujando a su novia -¡yo no he perdido!, ¡vamos a continuar!

Athena y Kaoru corrieron para ayudar a Yuki mientras Iori se dio la media vuelta.

-¡no tengo deseos de pelear contigo en este estado!, ¡es un insulto! -exclamo Yagami -solo volveré a enfrentarme a ti, cuando tomes las cosas en serio -agrego por ultimo.

-¡¿de que hablas?!, ¡yo no estoy jugando! - El heredero Kusanagi intento ir tras su oponente pero Shingo y Kensou trataron de controlarlo.

Iori Yagami continuo sin importar que su rival estuviera gritándole.

-¡Yagami!, ¡regresa! -Kusanagi parecía encolerizado -¡suéltenme! – reclamo a los dos chicos liberándose de ellos.

De pronto Kyo se giro a Kaoru y la jalo violentamente por el hombro

-¡ve a buscarlo!, ¡tráelo de vuelta! – le grito a la chica mientras la apretaba con fuerza

Los ojos de Kaoru se encendieron de furia.

-¡quítame las manos de encima! –vocifero la chica y le asesto otro puñetazo a Kyo

Este lo sintió de manera diferente y se quedado callado.

Lentamente levanto la mirada hasta la pelirroja, ella lo contemplaba molesta, después observo a todos los demás, Shingo se miraba consternado, Kensou y Athena nerviosos, y Kushinada decepcionada.

Kyo no supo como reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue marcharse en ese momento sin decir nada.

Athena y Kensou llevaron a Yuki a su casa y Shingo se quedo junto con Kaoru un rato mas por la arboleda.

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado? – se pregunto el chico

-el maestro tenia razón, su actitud se esta convirtiendo en su propio enemigo –dijo la reflexiva chica.

-¿esto es por enfrentarse a Yagami-san?

-no del todo, al parecer el torneo anterior afecto a todos de manera significativa…

-me duele verlo así–dijo Shingo suspirando profundamente -¿podemos ayudarlo de alguna manera?

-No creo que Kyo acepte ayuda de la manera convencional, después de todo eso tienen en común esos dos.


	6. Cap 4 El plan de los amigos

Kyo se levanto por la mañana sin tener cuidado en la hora pues tomo la decisión de no asistir a clases, la sensación de lo que paso ayer todavía estaba presente y antes de ponerse de pie repaso los hechos en su cabeza una vez mas.

Con pesadez se deslizo hasta la estancia, el desayuno ya había pasado así que se sirvió un poco de cereal con leche y lo comió apoyado al fregadero. Mascaba las hojuelas cavilando en las cosas que lo llegaron a impactar, cuando sus propias llamas dejaron de responder, las palabras de Iori y el rostro de sus amigos.

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –se pregunto asi mismo.

De pronto escucho la voz de su mamá provenir por el pasillo y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien.

-¿ya te duchaste?

-Si, gracias mamá Kusanagi, iré por mis cosas.

-están donde era tu habitación.

Kyo la reconoció, era Kaoru, estaba en la casa y el apenas se daba cuenta, dejando su tazón en el fregadero quiso acechar al pasillo, pero su reflejo en el tostador lo hizo palidecer, no solo se veía desaliñado, sino que tenia un enorme moretón en el ojo y otro menos grande en la mejilla.

Nervioso, dio la vuelta por la parte de atrás para regresar a su habitación.

-¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡no quiero que me encuentre de esta manera!, me quedare aquí hasta que se vaya, ¡esa tonta, se puso de acuerdo con papá para entrenar mientras yo no estuviera en la casa!

Kyo comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuarto, todo esto sucedía en tan solo unos segundos.

-¡tengo muchas ganas de verla! –exclamo dentro de si.

La joven llego hasta la puerta de lo que era su antiguo cuarto, suspiro antes de abrir tratando de suprimir los recuerdos que tenia de ese sitio, pero antes de que ella pudiera deslizar la estructura de madera, esta se abrió por si sola y fue jalada hacia el interior.

-¡¿estabas aquí?! – dijo asombrada.

El heredero Kusanagi la había estado esperando en el interior.

-¡eso debería haberlo dicho yo!

Kaoru contemplo perpleja al chico, este traía puesta una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos lentes oscuros.

La chica se ruborizo de inmediato y se puso sumamente nerviosa, a ella le parecía muy atractivo con las gafas puestas y el cabello revuelto.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿te quedaste muda?

-no-no me sucede nada… ¿por qué traes lentes de sol dentro de la habitación?

-por que… me dio la gana.

La pelirroja giro un poco la cara para que el no notara su expresión ante su apariencia, intrigado el busco el rostro de la chica y lo giro hacia el suyo, ella lo observo por un instante y después volvió a apartar la cara.

-¡Ah!, ¡ya veo! –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora -te ha dado vergüenza el verme con esta prenda, ¿cierto?

-¡por supuesto que no! – respondió aun sin mirarlo y en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de Iori, quien siempre le había dado igual andar sin camisa frente a ella –no me siento asombrada por ver tus brazos descubiertos.

El otro arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿entonces por que estas tan nerviosa?

-yo no estoy…

-si lo estas

-¡no!, ¡no lo estoy!, ahora apártate por favor.

Kusanagi se dio cuenta que la otra tenia los ojos cerrados y lo vio como una oportunidad, apoyo su brazo por encima de ella y se fue acercando lentamente.

Kaoru podía sentirlo cada milímetro mas y mas, cuando los labios de él estuvieron muy cerca ella coloco su mano sobre la cara de Kyo para detenerlo y al mismo tiempo quitarle los lentes.

-¡oye! –dijo haciéndose para atrás

-¡tu ojo! -Los nervios de ella desaparecieron, solo podía notar el hematoma y de repente se encontraba tocando con delicadeza el rostro de Kyo -cielos Iori si que te pego fuerte…

-no, no, no, Yagami me dio en esta mejilla… ¡fue tu puño el que me dejo esta marca! –reclamo a la chica

-tu, te lo buscaste… aunque la próxima vez tratare de atinar a otra parte -se volvió a poner roja, pero mantenía el semblante serio.

-¡no se supone que haya otra ocasión!

-eso dependerá de ti - La chica lo aparto y se dirigió hacia sus cosas.

El la miro levantar su mochila y noto que aun costado tenia el amuleto que habían intercambiado tiempo atrás.

Cuando se giro Kyo estaba detrás, tan cerca que casi tenia su rostro en el pecho de él.

-no desaparezcas, ni me apartes –pronuncio en voz baja y la abrazo estrechándola hacia él –solo escúchame un momento, no tienes que responder y te prometo que no haré nada mas que estar de esta manera…

-espera, no…

-por favor –susurro como si se lo estuviera suplicando.

Ella permaneció inmóvil para escucharlo

Antes de hablar suspiro llenándose de su aroma y apoyo su mejilla lastimada sobre la cabellera de la chica.

-hace algún tiempo me comencé a sentir extraño, pero, ahora que estamos asi… me percibo como el mismo de aquellos días…

La chica comenzó a escuchar los latidos de Kyo a través de su pecho y los de ella misma, era como si estuvieran sincronizados, acelerando cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

-te extraño… quisiera volver a casa y verte aquí todos los días, contemplar tu perfil en silencio… hacerte enojar…

Kaoru cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la voz de él.

-lo siento… -añadió Kusanagi disculpándose por lo de ayer –tienes razón, me lo merecía en ese momento.

Ella lo aparto con suavidad y lo miro a los ojos.

-no es a mi a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas -se termino de separar por completo y salió de la habitación, sin embargo antes de que pudiera cruzar el limite de la propiedad, el joven la alcanzo para detenerla.

-¡aun no me haz dicho!, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

La chica lo contemplo titubeante, como si estuviera apunto de ceder.

-por ahora es mejor que te enfoques en ti antes que nada.

Kaoru dejo el dojo y al joven Kusanagi atrás y camino en dirección de la academia.

-tal vez ya se dio cuenta, es importante que el resuelva esa actitud suya antes de que algo peor pueda suceder –cavilo en el trayecto.

Durante las clases Yuki observaba el asiento vacío de Kyo, estaba molesta por la forma en la cual él la trato, pero lo que consternaba mas a la chica era la manera en que se había sentido durante todo lo que paso, pensaba que su novio parecía tener una doble vida.

-aunque trato, no puedo comprender, ¿cómo puede ser parte de algo como eso? –dijo a sus adentros, con la mirada baja - creí que Kyo solo se limitaría a los torneos comunes, sin embargo esas peleas, van mucho mas allá de todo…

-¡Yuki! –la distrajo Asamiya -¿qué te parece si vamos a comer hamburguesas después de la escuela?

-¿eh?, lo siento, hoy tengo lecciones de piano.

-oh, bueno, supongo que será la próxima vez.

Cuando el timbre sonó y las clases finalizaron, Athena se encontró a la salida con Kensou el cual ya había hecho la costumbre de acompañarla a su casa todos los días.

-Luces algo triste Athena, ¡¿alguien te ha hecho algo?!, ¡dime quien ha sido y lo pondré en su lugar!

-no, no es eso, estoy algo preocupada por los chicos, después de lo que paso ayer todos parecen estarse alejando, además la manera en la cual Kyo se comporto fue desconcertante.

-¡si!, parecía un loco, incluso Yagami se observaba mas sereno.

Athena se detuvo y pensó por un momento

-no estamos avanzando con nada, necesitamos respuestas.

-el problema es que los involucrados son muy herméticos, por ejemplo los Yagami, esos no solo no quieren decir nada, sino que tambien son algo agitados –comento su compañero.

-¡hasta mañana Asamiya! –dijo Shingo que paso al lado de ellos

-¡claro!, ¡¿cómo no lo pensé antes!, -exclamo Athena ¡Oye Yabuki-kun!, si mal no recuerdo, tu parecías familiarizado con los Yagami!

-em, bueno solo con Kaoru, ella es mi amiga.

Kensou y Athena se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron maliciosamente.

Los dos miembros del Psyco Soldier colocaron una mano sobre cada uno de los hombros del joven discípulo de Kusanagi.

-¡oye por que no vienes con nosotros un momento! - Arrastraron a Shingo a una cafetería, con la intención de sacarle toda la información posible.

-entonces, es verdad, Kyo tiene interés en la chica pelirroja… lo sospechaba, pero sabiendo que el es novio de Yuki no lo creía del todo.

-si, pero Kaoru esta enamora de Yagami-san –continuo Shingo –de hecho ella se marcho antes del torneo anterior para arreglar unas cosas con él.

-¡¿qué clase de tipo es Kyo Kusanagi?!, ¡¿cómo puede estar buscando a otra chica si tiene novia?!, ¡es un sin vergüenza! –dijo Kensou

-Kusanagi-san intento romper su compromiso con Yuki-san hace poco mas de un año, pero ella no lo acepto.

-¿y por que Kyo continuo saliendo con Yuki?

-si mal no recuerdo, antes de que el se fuera a Kioto a entrenar, Kusanagi-san le dijo a Kushinada que Kaoru le había pedido que fueran amigos y que no dejara a Yuki-san, que probablemente el solo estaba confundido- le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿confundido?, puede ser una posibilidad –dijo Athena desviando la mirada.

-¡yo creo que Kyo es un casanova y solo quiere jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas! – expreso Kensou –de ser asi, ya hubiera terminado con Yuki-san sin importar nada.

-las cosas no son tan simples Kensou –comento Athena –es Yuki quien no se quiere rendir con Kyo y Kyo no es correspondido por Kaoru y para colmo la otra esta enamorada de su rival…¡que emocionante! - exclamo Athena con los ojos brillando

-¿y Yagami corresponde a la chica? –pregunto Kensou

Athena y Kensou miraron a Shingo esperando una respuesta.

Yabuki suspiro antes de responder.

-se que ella es importante para él, sin embargo desconozco la postura de este.

-Kaoru-chan esta en el corazón de Iori Yagami –añadió Athena –yo lo vi con mis propios ojos – Aunque, ahora que recuerdo Kyo dijo que es posible que algo pasara entre los Yagami.

Shingo volteo un poco la cara y bajo la mirada.

-¡tal vez Yagami rechazo a la pelirroja! –concluyo Kensou

Athena hizo memoria sobre su visión del interior de Iori y en su mente retumbo la frase que escucho de él cuando tenia abrazada a la niña

_-"no dejare que nos separe" _

-¿por qué habría de rechazarla, si no quiere que los separen?

-cielos, todo esto es muy complicado –dijo Kensou revolviendo su cabello-¡si tan solo esos locos fueran honestos y hablaran!

-sea como sea, debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos – argumento Asamiya, saco una libreta y comenzó a poner algo en esta, cuando termino la coloco en el medio -¡listo! –exclamo orgullosa

Había hecho un dibujo en chibi de cada uno de los implicados junto con flechas que conectaban a cada uno y la relación que tenían entre ellos.

-¡¿cómo hiciste eso tan rápido?! – dijeron sorprendidos.

-estos son los puntos mas importantes que debemos resolver, primero: ¿que es lo que sucede o sucedió entre los Yagami?, segundo: ¿por que Iori Yagami desea tanto pelear contra Kyo? Y tercero: debemos volver a unir a los chicos.

-excelente, ¿pero como vamos a lograrlo? –pregunto su compañero de China.

-Ammm… buena pregunta… -Athena se rasco la frente con su lápiz – ¡ya se!, ¡haremos una reunión!, ¡invitaremos a todos con el propósito de que hablen al respecto para resolver sus diferencias!

-eso es muy arriesgado, además ya imagino lo que dirán ese par de chiflados Yagami –continuo Kensou dejando volar su imaginación.

-quizás Yagami-san no acepte, pero hay probabilidades de que Kaoru lo haga, ella es mucho mas accesible –comento Shingo.

-¿estamos hablando de la misma chica? – pregunto Kensou

-¿a que te refieres?, Kaoru es dulce

Kensou miro a Shingo con asombro

-a mi no me lo parece…

-de hecho, creo que si invitamos a sus amigos de la secundaria ella podría abrirse mas.

-¡¿de verdad lo crees Yabuki?! -lo interrogo Athena.

-claro, el problema es que no se como contactarla.

-¡tal vez Kyo sepa!, ¡pero dejemos los detalles entre nosotros!

Iori llego a su departamento por la noche y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta vio un resplandor de luz proveniente del interior, giro la manija con cautela y se topo con su departamento limpio y a Kaoru sentada en la cama secándose el cabello.

-hola – le dijo con toda tranquilidad

-¿qué estas haciendo?

-me seco el cabello

-¡me refiero a esto, a este lugar!

-lo limpie un poco, sin embargo se hacia tarde así que me di un baño.

-¡¿por qué estas haciendo esto?! –dijo enfadado –¡si me fui de Tokio es por que no quería estar contigo!

La chica bajo la cabeza a manera de que no se le viera la cara.

-lo siento –respondió en voz baja y después se levanto para recoger sus cosas.

-¿ya te vas?

-si, solo vine por que me molestaba la idea de que estuvieras rodeado de mugre, trata de mantenerlo limpio –dijo con calma

El heredero Yasakani levanto la ceja

-¿asi de simple?, ¿solo te vas diciendo eso?

No le contesto, termino de guardar todo y se colgó la mochila al hombro. La chica abrió la puerta y el otro la cerro de un manotazo, Kaoru permaneció dándole la espalda a Iori.

-di algo – solicito el otro.

-no tengo nada que decir –comento la chica manteniendo su voz firme.

-¡no!, ¡tu siempre tienes algo que decir!

Ella continuo en silencio lo que provoco que se enfadara aun mas.

-¡de acuerdo!, ¡vete!- abrió la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja salió rápido del lugar.

De pronto Yagami comenzó a tener una extraña sensación al verla avanzar sin la intención de girar atrás.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo apretando los dientes.

La chica caminaba rápido, pensando en como unas pocas palabras podían doler tanto.

-¡Kaoru! – escucho la voz de Iori llamarla y en ese momento comenzó a correr.

Pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

En un segundo Iori la levanto por la cintura y se la hecho al hombro, llevándola de regreso.

-¡bájame no soy una niña!, ¡ni tampoco un costal! –grito pataleando -¡esto es humillante!

El la ignoro y solo le sostuvo las piernas para evitar que siguiera pataleando.

Una vez que entraron de nuevo al departamento, el cerro la puerta y la tiro a la cama.

-¡eres un idiota! –continuaba gritándole mientras se intentaba levantar.

Iori se coloco encima a manera de retenerla.

Kaoru lo intentaba apartar.

-¡¿qué haces?!, ¡estas loco!, ¡dijiste que no querías estar conmigo!, ¡entonces déjame ir!

El no decía nada, solo mantenía el entrecejo arrugado.

-¡en cuanto me sueltes no voy a regresar!

Finalmente la joven solo pudo llorar en el regazo de Iori.

-¡idiota! – le decía entre llanto

Agotada emocionalmente se quedo dormida en los brazos de Yagami.

Una vez estando en silencio el apoyo su rostro en la frente de la chica.

-tienes razón… lo soy– murmuro.


	7. Cap 5 reencuentro

Kaoru llevaba un rato despierta, pero aun tenia encima a Iori, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿lo moveré para que se despierte? – pensó –no… se ve muy tranquilo - continuo contemplando su rostro.

-que guapo es… ¡no!, ¡¿en que estoy pensando?!, ¡Estúpido Iori, debo tener los ojos hinchados!, ¡seguramente parecía una niña ayer, que vergüenza! –se decía a sus adentros -¡en cuanto despierte me va a escuchar!, ¡no dejare que me trate de esta manera!

Continuo hablando consigo misma durante algunos minutos mas, pensando las miles de cosas que le reclamaría a Yagami, pero su enojo se fue dispersando.

-me pregunto que hora será… Iori generalmente se despierta tarde… no quiero perder el entrenamiento.

La chica se comenzó a mover despacio para motivarlo a despertar, pero en lugar de eso termino provocando que la abrazara con fuerza.

-¡¿qué cree que soy?!, ¡¿un muñeco de peluche?!

-Iori despierta. - le susurraba

-Kyo… -dijo aun dormido

-¡¿qué?!, ¡¿esta soñando con Kyo?!

-Kusanagi… no te le acerques… ella… es…

El corazón de la joven latía fuerte y rápido.

-¡¿estaba hablando de mi?!

De repente vio que Iori comenzó a despertarse y en su desesperación se fingió dormida.

Transcurrió aproximadamente un minuto y ella no sintió movimiento alguno, ni tampoco escucho ningún ruido.

-creo que se volvió a dormir - Kaoru abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Iori la estaba contemplando -¿q-que- por- que, por que me estas viendo asi? – tartamudeo nerviosa.

El no le dijo nada, la miro fijamente por un par de segundos mas.

-¿Iori?... ¿no piensas levantarte?

-lo estoy meditando.

Se quedaron de esa forma, mirándose uno al otro por un rato mas.

-hace mucho que no conciliaba el sueño de esta manera –dijo Yagami en voz baja -es la primera noche que he dormido de corrido, desde…

La chica coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-shh… no lo menciones – susurro –ya lo he olvidado…

-pero yo no…

-si lo sigues mencionando, voy a hacer algo realmente precipitado.

-¿y que seria? –pregunto intrigado.

Ella sonrió sutilmente

-no lo diré, solo lo haré - respondió aun manteniendo la yema de su dedo sobre el labio inferior de Iori.

-si es lo que pienso, podría ser peligroso.

-¿peligroso?

-jugar con fuego siempre lo es…

Ella se ruborizo y lo contemplo sorprendida de su respuesta.

-creo que es momento de ponernos de pie –comento la chica.

-bien.

Yagami respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos para soltarla.

Lo primero que Kaoru hizo fue revisar la hora.

-es tarde, debo ir al entrenamiento.

-¿a esta hora?, ¿qué hay de la escuela?

-el entrenamiento es mas importante.

La chica se arreglo un poco y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Iori la detuvo antes de que saliera.

-siete y media – le dijo a la pelirroja.

Ella lo observo confundida y después vio como el le tamborileo los dedos en la mesa.

-de acuerdo, yo traeré la comida –respondió y cruzo la puerta.

Iori se quito la camisa, con la intención de entrar a la ducha pero Kaoru regreso de inmediato.

-¿qué sucede?...

Ella fue hasta el y de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla, marchándose de nuevo.

-esa estupida… no se si es consciente o no de mi -murmuro cubriéndose la mitad de la cara que no le cubría el cabello.

Para ese día, Kyo Kusanagi había retomado su ritmo habitual y decidio ir a clases con normalidad, una vez en el salón fue abordado por Athena y Shingo.

-¿una fiesta?

-no una fiesta, solo una pequeña reunión – corrigió Asamiya – planeamos invitar a Kaoru-chan para poder charlar con respecto a lo que sucede entre Iori y ella, y algún otro tipo de información que pueda darnos.

-y tratar de que todos recuperen el buen animo – añadió Shingo.

Kyo apoyo su mentón en la mano pensando la propuesta de sus amigos.

-no estoy tan seguro de que ella acepte -La imagen de la pelirroja con su apático semblante se dibujo en su mente.

-la convenceremos diciéndole que sus amigos de la secundaria estarán ahí – continuo Shingo.

-¿los raritos?... bueno, quizás acepte tratándose de ellos.

-¡genial!, entonces, primero debemos invitarla y como tu sabes donde se encuentra podrías indicarnos la dirección.

-se que esta en esa horrible escuela, pero no permanece todo el tiempo ahí, de todas maneras no nos dejaran entrar.

-¡a ustedes!, no obstante, ¡ahora me tienen a mi! –dijo Athena confiada.

Shingo, Kyo, Athena y Kensou, estaban de pie a los alrededores de la academia Kaiser, se habían organizado una vez que concluyeron las clases para dar marcha a su plan.

-de acuerdo, la vez que estuve aquí el guardia de seguridad me dijo que solo puedo venir los días de visita.

-¡entonces entremos por atrás! -¡podemos saltar la barda no es muy alto! –dijo Kensou.

-¿qué tal si echamos otro vistazo al frente?, tal vez el guardia no este ahí – propuso Shingo.

-no se precipiten, yo puedo teletransportarme al interior –dijo la guerrera

-pero te descubrirán fácilmente.

Athena sacudió su dedo índice en negativa y haciendo uso de sus poderes, transformo su vestuario en el uniforme de la academia.

-¡wow!, ¡eso fue asombroso! –dijeron Kyo y Shingo al mismo tiempo.

-si, solo tuve que hacer memoria del atuendo con esto pasare desapercibida.

Athena dio un salto y abrió un portal frente a ella desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

-¿desapercibida?, no lo creo –argumento Kensou

Asamiya apareció en el interior del lugar, justo detrás del muro perimetral.

-este lugar es bastante lúgubre –murmuro

-¡oye linda! –dijeron unos chicos que estaban por ahí

-¡ah!, ¡hola! – los saludo de manera amistosa

-no te habíamos visto por aquí, ¿de que salón eres?

-ah, este… yo, soy nueva, bueno casi nueva – improviso nerviosa –en realidad estoy buscando a una amiga, tal ves ustedes la conozcan.

-olvídate de tu amiga, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta a los dormitorios? –dijo el mas grande de ellos

-¿qué?... no, no gracias – respondió retrocediendo.

Athena se dio cuenta de las intenciones de los chicos, no obstante, quería armar el menor alboroto posible.

-¡oigan!

Una voz que se le hizo familiar a Athena se escucho cerca.

-¡¿qué diablos están haciendo?! –dijo Kaoru a los sujetos

-¡Y-Yagami-san!, ¡no estamos haciendo nada! –dijeron ellos

-¡Kaoru-chan! – exclamo Athena alegre y la saludo con un ademan

-¡¿qué-que?, ¿ella es tu amiga?!- preguntaron nerviosos

-¿nada?, a mi no me parece que no estén haciendo nada, ¿estaban molestando a esa chica? – pregunto la pelirroja con el semblante frio.

-¡no!, ¡nosotros!, ¡nosotros ya nos íbamos!

-¡pues se están tardando!

Los chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos.

-parece que eres popular – dijo Athena al verlos huir

-¿por que no te encargaste de ellos?

-no me gusta ser agresiva, mi combate es solo para lo necesario.

-¿y qué haces aquí?

-¡cierto!, vine para invitarte a una reunión que tendremos en mi casa el domingo por la tarde.

La chica Yagami contemplo a Asamiya en silencio

-¡preparare muchos platillos!, ¡y también habrá deliciosos postres!, ¡todos estarán ahí!

-gracias, no me interesa –respondió Yagami –ten cuidado cuando te vayas-dijo al darse la media vuelta.

-¡espera!, ¡tus amigos de la secundaria estarán ahí!

Kaoru se detuvo al escucharla.

-Yabuki-kun los ha invitado, están deseosos de verte.

-como que ya tardo mucho Athena –dijo Kyo, que estaba sentado en la acera con los otros dos -¿creen que la haya encontrado?

-espero que si y no que este en algún problema – comento Kensou.

Pasados algunos minutos la integrante de Psyco Soldier apareció de regreso.

-al fin- dijo Kyo bostezando.

-¡¿la encontraste?!, ¡¿qué te dijo? – insistió Shingo

-al principio no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo dijo que lo pensaría, aunque yo creo que si ira, cuando le mencione a sus amigos de la secundaria su mirada se suavizo.

-¡excelente! – exclamo Yabuki con alegria.

Para el día de la reunión Kensou llego desde muy temprano para ayudar a su compañera de equipo, ella aun estaba preparando la comida.

-¡esto es maravilloso!, ¡Athena y yo cocinando juntos!, ¡como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja de enamorados! –decía para si mismo tratando de disimular su emoción -¡desearía que nadie mas llegara y poder comer juntos las delicias de mi querida Athena!

Después de terminar de preparar todo, Asamiya dejo a su amigo a cargo de esperar a los invitados mientras ella se arreglaba.

Los primeros invitados llegaron, se trataba de Yuki y Shingo, la anfitriona apareció usando un vaporoso vestido color rojo y su hermoso cabello púrpura suelto.

-¡aaaah! ,¡Athena luces hermosa! –exclamo Kensou

-gracias – dijo la chica ruborizada.

El siguiente en llegar fue Kyo, usando una camisa blanca, con jeans y una chaqueta de cuero, por fortuna su ojo ya no tenia marca alguna.

-rayos, cuando Athena dijo de la reunión, creí que no invitaría a Yuki, esto será incomodo– pensó al ver a Kushinada sentada.

-hola –lo saludo su novia con el ceño fruncido

-ey –respondió el otro.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie mas llego.

-¿creen que hayan cambiado de opinión? – pregunto Shingo.

-espero que no.

-¿ellos dijeron que vendrían? –pregunto Kyo

-si, cuando Yabuki-san y yo fuimos a su escuela no dudaron en aceptar, parecían estar muy contentos.

-eso fue por que la misma Athena los invito, la chica robusta casi se desmaya –comento Kensou.

-esperemos no demoren demasiado…

Kaoru iba caminando de manera reflexiva hacia la casa de Athena.

-¿realmente quiero ver a los chicos?... que tontería, claro que quiero verlos, sin embargo, después de lo que paso aquella vez con Goenitz… quisiera no tener que ponerlos en peligro de nuevo, ellos deben mantenerse al margen…- La chica Yagami suspiro, levanto la cara y vio a sus tres amigos de pie frente a la puerta de Asamiya.

-toca tu Takeo –dijo Tsubame

-¡¿y-yo?! –respondió nervioso – mejor que lo haga Ayame.

-¡no!, ¡yo no!, ¡me da mucha pena!

-¡¿por qué les da pena?!, ¡si fue ella quien nos invito!

-¡entonces si no tienes pena hazlo tu Tsubame!

-¡pero Takeo esta mas cerca del timbre!

Kaoru observo a sus tímidos amigos discutir, en ese momento el recuerdo de los días en la secundaria la golpeo con mucho calor.

-yo puedo tocar si no les importa –dijo la pelirroja

Los tres chicos giraron la cabeza y la contemplaron de pie tras de ellos.

-¡Kaoru! – exclamaron con alegría y corrieron a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eres tu! – dijo Ayame, que estaba mucho mas alta.

-¡realmente te extrañamos mucho! – añadió Takeo, que tenia la voz mas gruesa.

-¡ya no estas en los huesos! – comento Tsubame que tenia unos kilos mas arriba.

Los amigos se abrazaron con jovialidad.

-los eche de menos – dijo la chica tratando de contenerse.

El alboroto atrajo la atención de los que estaban en el interior de la casa y no demoraron en asomarse.

-creo que somos todos –dijo Athena conmovida por la escena

Kyo contemplo a la joven Yagami, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto, era la expresión de cuando ella vivía en en el dojo, la verdadera Kaoru.

Kusanagi también sonrió.

-después de todo, fue una gran idea – murmuro.

-¡no puedo creer que estemos en la casa de Athena Asamiya!, ¡y comiendo a su lado! –grito Tsubame -¡esto es un sueño!

-¡Athena es linda en fotos!, ¡pero es mas linda en persona! – dijo Ayame

-muchas gracias, harán que me de pena – respondió la Idol.

-¡s-señorita Athena ¿podría solicitarle un autógrafo?! –pregunto Takeo con la voz temblorosa.

-¡claro! – respondió Asamiya, le daré uno a cada uno.

Kaoru continuaba mirando a sus amigos con una cara alegre.

-son unos bobos – susurro riéndose.

-¡ay Kaoru!, ¡no sabíamos que conocías a Athena, que envidia!

-¡si!, ¡primero Beni-sama y ahora Athena!

-en realidad apenas la conozco… - giro los ojos a la hermosa peleadora –aunque, es una linda persona –dijo al encontrarla.

Athena le sonrió con ternura y Kaoru se ruborizo.

Todos estaban contentos, menos Kyo que parecía no hablar mucho, Yuki lo había dejado de lado para conversar con Kensou y Athena, y la pelirroja lo ignoro completamente.

-Ten Kaoru guarde mas verduras para ti –dijo Shingo sentado al lado de ella -por cierto, no te lo dije antes por el alboroto, pero te ves muy linda.

Kaoru vestía una falda negra a la cintura con vuelos, calcetas altas, una blusa color vino con estampado.

-Gracias… tu, tu te ves… guapo – le dijo en voz baja.

Shingo portaba un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón denim con una playera blanca debajo.

La chica se dio cuenta que Yabuki no se puso nervioso como antes, si no todo lo contrario, la contemplo con una sonrisa tierna y un aire de seguridad.

Pero el pequeño encuentro de miradas entre la pareja no duro mucho, ya que sintieron que eran observados, cuando deslizaron los ojos, vieron a Kyo con una gran expresión de molestia, y la vista clavada en ellos.

Kaoru volvió a girar la cara y su semblante se hizo serio.

Kusanagi estaba fastidiado, el había ido con otras intenciones y las cosas no le estaban saliendo como quería, no solo estaba siendo ignorado por la mayoría, sino que Shingo estaba acaparando a la pelirroja.

-Oye Athena, creí que íbamos a sacarle algo de información a Yagami –le dijo Kensou al oído.

-si, pero no se como preguntarle –le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡ey Kaoru! – alzo la voz Kyo, que al parecer se había cansado de todo -¡¿por qué te estas quedando sola en esa escuela?!, creí que estabas viviendo con Yagami.

Athena y Kensou no podían creer que el arrojara la pregunta de esa manera.

La pelirroja lo miro molesta.

-fue mi decisión – respondió firmemente.

-ah… entonces, ¿ya no vivirás con Yagami?, ¿a que se debe eso?, si mal no recuerdo solo querías regresar para estar con él.

Los ojos de Kaoru se comenzaron a encender.

-¿o será, que Yagami ya no quiere ser niñero?

El joven Kusanagi y la chica Yagami se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar un combate.

En un instante Asamiya se dio cuenta de la tensión y busco disipar las malas vibras.

-¡oigan todos! –dijo poniéndose de pie -¡les tengo una sorpresa!, ¡tengo una maquina de Karaoke, ¿qué les parece si cantamos un poco?!

-¡si!, exclamaron los chicos de secundaria.

Athena comenzó a poner de pie a todos para llevarlos al salón principal.

Kyo y Kaoru aun se mantenían con los ojos uno sobre el otro, no les importaba el movimiento de los demás.

Shingo tomo a Kaoru de la mano y la levanto despacio.

-¡cantemos a dueto! – dijo Tsubame -¡yo quiero cantar con Athena!

-ah, este… ¿que les parece si yo primero los observo? – comento Asamiya.

-¡mejor cantemos como lo sintamos! –dijo Yuki, quienes quieran hacer pareja pueden hacerlo y los demás de manera individual.

El ambiente se aligero cuando empezaron a cantar entre ellos, de nuevo parecían divertirse.

-¡Ayame que bonito cantas! – le dijo Athena

La otra se puso de color rojo.

-¿quieres cantar? – le pregunto Shingo a la pelirroja

-no… prefiero escuchar.

-bueno, en ese caso yo cantare para ti – dijo estirando los brazos al frente.

Kaoru siguió con la mirada a Shingo, sorprendida de la manera en la que se estaba comportando.

Conociendo la actitud de Shingo Yabuki todos creyeron adivinar el tipo de canción que seguramente interpretaría, pero al parecer, el chico tenia otras intenciones.

Una suave y profunda melodía fue lo que acompaño su voz, era una canción romántica, que de cursi no llevaba ni una pizca.

-¡que bien canta! –dijeron sorprendidos Kensou y Athena

Los ojos de Yabuki brillaban mientras continuaba su canto, mientras la pelirroja lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

Los tres amigos de Kaoru se aguantaban las ganas de gritar por la emoción.

-que romántico –murmuro Tsubame

-yo quiero un novio que me cante así – dijo Ayame.

Athena deslizo la mirada hacia Kyo, parecía que iba a estallar, no le había agradado en absoluto la presentación.

Cuando Shingo termino todos le aplaudieron y el regreso a sentarse junto a la chica.

-eso fue increíble – le dijo la chica Yagami en voz baja una vez que el otro termino su presentación.

-me alegra que te gustara – le respondió al oído.

-¡wow!, hay muchos talentos – comento Athena -¿quién es el próximo?

-¡yo lo haré! – respondió Kyo de inmediato.

Yuki lo observo detenidamente.

-otra canción romántica – dijo Takeo

-no Takao, creo que ya escuchamos suficientes canciones románticas – comento Kusanagi.

Un compas de rock dio inicio a la canción del peleador.

Con una expresión de burla y una sonrisa de confianza Kyo interpreto una terrible melodía y no exactamente por su voz, la letra era clara y contundente.

_-"¿y como te haz fijado en esa bestia?"… "un lunático que de bueno no tiene nada"… "eres una tonta por voltear hacia una basura como él"_

Kyo se estaba burlando del afecto de la pelirroja por Iori.

Yuki y Kaoru estaban furiosas, pero fue esta ultima que se puso de pie y se dio la media vuelta.

-¡aguarda! – dijo Shingo y fue tras ella.

Kusanagi dejo de cantar, y no se sorprendió en absoluto de la actitud de ella, estaba consiente de que provocaría esa reacción.

-esto esta mal –comento Kensou

-¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntaron los otros chicos confundidos.

Shingo alcanzo a Kaoru y parecía que la trataba de convencer para regresar al interior.

Pero Kyo se apareció en la entrada.

-déjala Shingo, si quiere irse que lo haga, ¡anda ve!, ¡corre con Yagami! –dijo Kusanagi –¡y de una vez dile que el próximo combate no seré tan suave!

-¡¿suave?!, ¡tu no fuiste suave!, ¡fuiste un mediocre! –grito Kaoru

-¡¿qué dijiste?! – le reclamo Kusanagi quedando cara a cara

-¡límpiate los oídos Kyo Kusanagi por que no te lo voy a decir dos veces, ¿sabes por que tu combate fue una porquería?, por que haz permitido que tu vanidad se convierta en arrogancia! ¡y ahora estas perdido dentro de todo ese aire que tienes en la cabeza!

Kyo no supo responderle, simplemente estaba demasiado irritado para articular las palabras.

-¡se supone que debes madurar para tomar acción en tus responsabilidades y solo terminas pareciendo un cabeza hueca!

La expresión de confianza que sostenía Kusanagi se evaporo, viniendo de ella, las palabras terminaron por dolerle.

Kaoru deslizo los ojos por detrás de Kyo y vio a los demás perplejos y algo incomodos.

-lo siento, gracias por todo –fue lo ultimo que la pelirroja Yagami dijo a los demás y se marcho.

Yuki salió y se acerco a su novio para saber si estaba bien.

Kyo no la miro, después de unos segundos de silencio salió corriendo detrás de la otra chica.

-¡Kyo! – lo llamo Kushinada, pero este ni siquiera volteo.

Kaoru había pasado la cuadra cuando Kyo la detuvo y la giro hacia el.

-¿qué haces?, ¡suéltame!

-¡¿es eso lo que piensas de mi?! –la cuestiono insistente

-¡no es lo que pienso, es la verdad, lo que haz demostrado últimamente!…¡antes te admiraba como peleador, ahora solo puedo sentir molestia!, ¡haz olvidado el consejo mas preciado que Souji-san te dio!

-¡no es verdad!

-¡por supuesto que si!, ¡por eso Iori no quiso continuar la pelea!, ¡el tenia razón!, ¡es un insulto!

-¡deja de mencionar a Yagami!

-¡deja de provocarlo con estupideces!

-¡es por que no puedo soportar que ahora este aquí, robándome tu atención!, ¡no haz hecho mas que rechazarme, evadirme e ignorarme! ¡y todo por culpa de él!

Kaoru respiro profundamente.

-hay cosas mas importantes que eso, justo ahora –dijo ella –debes enfocarte en lo que es primordial.

-¡tu eres primordial para mi!

En el calor de la discusión Kyo jalo a la chica y le robo un beso.

Ella lo aparto, lo miro fijamente y le dio una bofetada.

-creí que estabas confundido hace un tiempo, pero me queda claro, que lo tuyo es un capricho… ¡Olvídate de mi Kyo Kusanagi! – dijo con palabras firmes y desapareció de la vista de Kyo.


	8. Cap 6 Duelo a muerte

Yuki llego a la escuela como de costumbre, aun seguía enfadada por todo lo que sucedió, sin embargo ella siempre se había mantenido con un semblante de madurez frente a todos, solía rechazar las conductas infantiles, desde muy temprana edad ella siempre actuaba como un adulto y esta no fue la excepción. Llevaba un rato conversando con su mejor amiga, ni siquiera hablo con Athena, la había evitado porque al verla solo recordaba lo ocurrido en su casa, actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando, pero su temple se vio afectado cuando Kyo cruzo la puerta del salón.

-tengo que saludarlo, si no lo hago todos pensaran que tenemos un problema - medito.

-buen día -dijo a su novio.

-hola - respondió el otro sin mirarla ni detenerse.

Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para Kushinada, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿ustedes están bien? - la cuestiono su amiga.

-s-si lo estamos -respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-parecía que Kusanagi-san estaba molesto.

-oh, bueno, ya sabes como es su carácter, debe haberse molestado por algo en su casa -argumento para tranquilizar a la otra y estuviera dejando de hacer preguntas.

Mientras seguía conversando con la otra después de haber cambiado el tema no pudo evitar deslizar los ojos hasta su novio, el cual solo estaba sentado en silencio mirando por la ventana con los audífonos puestos.

-¡¿videojuego portátil?! -dijo Kaoru

-¡Sí!, ¿que nunca habías oido de los Gameboy?

La pelirroja había ido a visitar a sus amigos a la antigua escuela y comer con ellos en compensación por lo anterior, era bastante agradable estar en un lugar donde podía relajarse sin tener que estar pensando en tener a cualquiera de los mayores cerca.

-¡los videojuegos son tontos! - dijo Tsubame

-¡no es verdad!, ¡hay de todo tipo! - respondió Takeo mientras la otra jugaba con él aparto que su amigo le había mostrado.

-¡Kaoru perdiste otra vez! -dijo Ayame burlándose.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo.

-solo… solo necesito practica…

-¿practica?, haz jugado como diez veces y no pasas del primer nivel.

Yagami entrecerró los ojos.

-te lo presto unos días si quieres, así podrías practicar.

-¿de verdad?, gracias, será una gran distracción para cuando este en mi dormitorio.

-solo ten cuidado, no te vayas a obsesionar.

-descuida, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar últimamente, así que no pasara.

-¡Maldita sea! - dijo en sus adentros, mientras iba caminando de regreso a la academia. -¡volví a perder!, ¡este juego es tan difícil!

Tenia toda su atención puesta en el aparto, la gente era quien se apartaba de ella para evitar chocar ya que no se inmutaba. Ya estaba a punto de pasar el primer nivel cuando la batería se agoto.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!, ¡que clase de maleficio es este! -sintió ganas de arrojarlo a la calle, pero recordó que era prestado -Tranquila Yagami, solo consigue baterías -trato de serenarse.

Se dirigió a la primera tienda que encontró en ese momento no obstante para su mala fortuna al abrirse las puertas se topo cara a cara con Kyo.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, no sabían que decir y lo que cruzo por sus mentes en ese Instate fue lo ultimo que ella había dicho.

_"lo tuyo es un capricho… ¡Olvídate de mi Kyo Kusanagi!"_

La expresión del joven Kusanagi era bastante fría mientras aun la contemplaba.

-ey - dijo a la chica como un saludo.

-hola - respondió la otra, quien evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Kaoru se hizo a un lado para entrar a la tienda, y una vez en el lugar miro hacia la puerta, Kyo aun seguía de pie ahí.

-quizás fui muy cruel ayer… pero, es importante que el entienda las cosas… tal vez deba disculparme y hablar las cosas de manera diferente, después de todo, el es un guardián.

La chica salio de la tienda, y vio que Kusanagi estaba por subirse a su moto.

-Kyo…

El solo la observo de reojo.

-quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por el modo en que me exprese la ultima vez que hablamos -reverencio

El demoro en responder.

-hasta para disculparte eres muy formal -dijo mientras sacaba su casco -y dime, ¿que significa?

-¿que significa que?

-tus disculpas, ¿a caso con eso será diferente entre nosotros?

Finalmente ella lo miro a los ojos.

-no, solo quería que arregláramos las cosas y con eso me refiero a lo que sucedió cuando peleaste con Iori la ultima vez.

Kyo se fugo en el recuerdo de haber perdido sus llamas en ese ataque.

-¿estas preocupada por mi?, ¿aun cuando dijiste que me olvidara de ti?

-estas mal interpretando la situación, estoy preocupada por que no te estas dando cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo a tu alrededor, y la prueba de ello fue en ese combate, necesitas ver mas allá de lo que te esta rodeando, y lo que esta en tu interior, eres el heredero de tu clan, tienes responsabilidades…

-¡suficiente! -exclamo -¡no necesito que vengas a decirme cuales son mis responsabilidades!

-¡es verdad!, ¡no tengo que hacerlo!, ¡se supone que tu debes tenerlo presente, sin embargo no es así! ¡Pierdes el tiempo en tonterías como estar pensando en lo que sucede entre Iori y yo!

-¡¿y como quieres que no lo haga?!, ¡apareciste como un fantasma de la nada, con una actitud diferente hacia mi y rondando alrededor de él!, ¡si tanto se quieren ustedes dos, entonces váyanse a Tokio y dejen de estarme fastidiando!

Hubo silencio por un instante.

La chica no dijo nada y se encamino para alejarse del lugar.

-¡aguarda! - exclamo Kyo y la tomo del brazo.

Como una descarga eléctrica corrio por su cuerpo hasta su nuca, era esa misma sensación, una muy familiar, al igual que ese olor, el olor de la tierra y la sangre. Kaoru se viro perpleja a Kyo.

-¡¿como?… esto es… la presencia de Orochi! - pensó

-¿por que pones esa cara?, no te estoy haciendo nada.

Ella seguía observándolo con desconcierto y seriedad, acto seguido lo tomo por el mismo brazo con fuerza y lo jalo hasta ella, quedando cara a cara y mirada con mirada.

Kyo se ruborizo, pero ella no estaba pensando en lo mismo, la chica tenia esa mirada filosa que manifestaba cuando se tomaba algo muy enserio.

-¡¿que, que estas haciendo?! - la cuestiono al ver que se mantenía en esa posición sin decirle nada.

La pelirroja continuo mirándolo sin parpadear, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Kusanagi no pudo contenerse, aprovechando que estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo distraída de inmediato intento robarle otro beso, sin embargo se detuvo al notar que el semblante de la chica no cambio en absoluto, era como si ella estuviera sumergida en obtener aquello que estaba buscando dentro de la mirada de Kyo.

Y ahí, justo en ese momento, un destello se manifestó en los ojos del joven de las llamas carmesí.

Kaoru lo aparto de inmediato, parecía que había visto un muerto.

-¡debo irme ahora! - exclamo y corrio en dirección opuesta.

Kyo no hizo el esfuerzo en seguirla en ese momento, se sintió herido de que ella no hubiera sentido nada.

-¡¿que es lo que esta haciendo el maestro?!, ¡dijo que buscaría la manera de ayudarlo… cada vez esta peor! -murmuraba la chica conforme se iba alejando.

-¡Yuki!, ven conmigo te tengo una sorpresa - la llamo su amiga a la mañana siguiente durante las clases.

-¡¿sorpresa?!

-quiero presentarte a alguien, él es Maeta de segundo año.

Un chico alto, de cuerpo fornido y cara simplona se poso frente a la mirada de Kushinada.

-mucho gusto, yo he estado interesado en ti desde que entraste a esta escuela.

-¡¿queeeeee?! - grito Yuki por dentro.

-oh.. bueno yo… -trataba de responder la joven.

-acepta salir conmigo por favor, se que eres novia de Kusanagi, pero creo que puedo hacerte mas feliz que él - continuo el chico con una reverencia.

Yuki se puso de todos los colores.

-lo, lo siento tengo un compromiso con Kyo.

Al ser rechazado con esas palabras por Yuki, una expresión de determinación se poso en Maeta.

-en ese caso…

-¿Como que un duelo a muerte? -dijo Kyo

-¡así es!, hay un chico de segundo que grito por el pasillo que si alguien veía a Kusanagi-san le avisara que lo estaba retando a un duelo a muerte - comento Shingo mientras los dos estaban en la azotea.

-si no hubieras dicho que es de segundo hubiera creído que era Yagami.

-entonces, ¿aceptaras el duelo?

-por supuesto que no, ¡¿que le pasa a todo el mundo?! - Kusanagi se recostó sobre el suelo y cerro los ojos con toda la intención de tomar una siesta.

Se salto el tercer periodo pero una vez que despertó se dirigió a su salón aun bostezando.

-¡Kyo Kusanagi!

El otro se viro al escuchar ser llamado.

-¡Daimon!

El maestro de Judo le sonreía con familiaridad.

-¡ha sido un tiempo sin verte!

-¡lo mismo digo!, ¡¿que haces por aquí?!

-vine por que estoy apoyando a uno de mis estudiantes.

-eso es muy generoso de tu parte.

-si, el asunto es…

-¡de ninguna manera! - exclamo Kyo -¡no peleare contra ese sujeto!, ¡¿porque habría de hacerlo?!

De alguna manera Daimon había logrado reunir a Kyo, con Maeta.

-¡por que si yo gano, tu deberas romper tu compromiso con Kushinada!

-si ese es el asunto, entonces, por mi no hay problema, si ella quiere salir contigo es libre de hacerlo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Kyo… -murmuro Yuki con tristeza.

-¡¿como puedes expresarte de esa manera?!, ¡¿que no es tu novia?! -Le reclamo la amiga de Yuki.

-Eso preguntaselo tu, ademas, aquí la única que tiene la palabra para eso es ella, no yo.

Yuki bajo la vista con un semblante de enfado y tristeza.

-¿que no era la pelirroja tu novia?, ¿la que estuvo en la pelea con Rugal? -comento Daimon

Kyo desvio la mirada.

-ella… me rechazo…

-¡¿que esta pasando?! - continuo la amiga de Yuki -¡¿como que otra chica?!

-¡con mas razón debes salir conmigo! - dijo Maeta -¡mereces un chico que te trate con respeto!

-¡oye mucho cuidado!, ¡yo nunca le he faltado al respeto!, ¡ademas siempre he sido honesto!

-¡un hombre que juega con dos mujeres no es honesto!

-¡tu que sabes cabeza de ladrillo!

-¡tranquilos, tranquilos! - intervino Daimon.

-¡yo te desafío Kyo Kusanagi, a un duelo en Judo a muerte!, ¡por el corazón de Kushinada!

-eso de "a muerte" es un tanto ridiculo - suspiro el joven de las llamas -bien… yo paso -dijo dando la media vuelta.

-¿piensas rechazar una pelea?, ¡¿a caso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme?! - lo presiono Maeta.

Kyo se detuvo y volvío a Maeta.

-asi que… ¿piensas que puedes ganarme? -sonrío confiado

En el medio del gimnasio de la escuela, se plantaron frente a frente Kyo y Maeta.

-será un enfrentamiento únicamente de Judo, no habrá otras habilidades para desempeñar - puntualizo el maestro Daimon haciendo hincapié en Kyo.

-¡esto es muy emocionante! - exclamo la amiga de Yuki.

Maeta hizo el primer movimiento, intento derribar a Kyo pero este lo contuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-esto es absurdo, este sujeto es un aficionado - pensaba Kusanagi.

-Kyo, eres un tonto, no estas haciendo esto por mi, lo haces por orgullo - comento Yuki para si misma.

Maeta se incorporo y se fue directo a Kyo una vez mas, sin embargo, esta vez le estaba costando mas al joven Kusanagi contener a su oponente.

-es como si fuera otro, como si hubiera perdido su fuerza - murmuro Daimon -este no parece Kyo Kusanagi.

Con un ultimo movimiento de presión Maeta logro sobrepasar a Kyo, arrojándolo al piso con gran fuerza.

-¡Punto! - grito el maestro - ¡el ganador es Maeta!

La voz de su compañero de equipo retumbo por su cabeza mientras aun estaba en el suelo, no podía ser cierto, como un estudiante cualquiera podía haberlo hecho caer.

Durante la noche anterior, la joven Yagami se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su pequeña cama del dormitorio y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, su sueño parecía no darle descanso. Imágenes de un pasado no muy lejano se proyectaban en su mente.

_-Iori… -dijo en voz baja tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Yagami -la cena esta lista, prepare la carne como te gusta - continuaba en el mismo tono mientras mantenía un semblante de aflicción -llevas casi tres días sin probar nada…_

_ No obtuvo respuesta del otro._

_ -por favor, permíteme que hablemos al respecto - le suplico - las cosas no son como tu piensas, en el torneo yo estaba… - la voz de la chica se entre corto -¡Iori, tu eres la persona mas importante para mi! -exclamo al final._

_ De pronto la manija comenzó a moverse y la puerta se abrió lentamente, la chica retrocedió al ver una cortina de oscuridad emanar de la habitación y de entre todas las tinieblas y el olor a tierra y sangre apareció ante sus ojos, no era Iori…. _

_ -¿Kyo?… - pronuncio atónita._

Kaoru despertó de golpe de su pesadilla con el corazón acelerado, el sudor frio y la sensación de ese nauseabundo olor.

-¡¿que demonios?!…

-¡¿que?!, ¡Orochi! - exclamo Saisyu

-así es Sensei, al parecer la presencia de Orochi esta comenzando a envolver a Kyo, no tengo duda de eso - dijo su discípula quien fue a verlo al día siguiente.

-se esta aprovechando de que su arrogancia esta debilitando su espíritu - cavilo el maestro llevándose la mano hasta el mentón -Kyo aun no ha recibido la llama blanca de guardián, así que estará mas vulnerable contra la presencia de Orochi.

-¿sugiere que haga formal su nombramiento como guardián?, creo que seria lo indicado.

-dime, ¿que crees que diría él si se lo planteo de esa manera en sus condiciones?

Kaoru medito por un segundo, conociendo la actitud actual de Kyo la imagen del joven se dibujo en su mente dandole su posible respuesta.

-lo rechazaría, diría que no lo necesita -respondió a su maestro.

-¡exacto!, tenemos que idear otra manera para hacer que Kyo vuelva a ser el mismo.


	9. Cap 7 Desprotegido

CAPITULO 7

"Desprotegido"

Saisyu Kusanagi caminaba de un lado al otro por toda la casa, seguido de su esposa y su discípula, quienes solo se limitaron a escucharlo murmurar por algún rato.

-No, eso no funcionara… quizás… ¡no!, ¡eso tampoco! -mascullaba el hombre mientras se tallaba la barba.

Las féminas se miraron una a la otra con desconcierto.

-¿que estas pensando hacer? - lo cuestiono su esposa.

-tengo que idear algo para ayudar a Kyo, por su propio bien, tenemos que hacer que comprenda que esta tomando el camino equivocado.

-¿por que no le pedimos a Souji-san que nos ayude? -propuso su alumna -el es una persona a la que Kyo escucha.

-no quiero preocupar a Souji por esto.

-por favor, no hagas algo atrevido, ¿por que no simplemente hablamos con él? -insistió Shizuka

-eso ya lo hemos reflexionado y llegamos a la conclusión de que no aceptara la ayuda directamente, Kyo solo aprende cuando enfrenta las situaciones resultantes de sus actos.

-y no podemos esperar a que eso suceda, no ahora - argumento Kaoru.

-¿por cierto?, ¿donde esta mi hijo? -pregunto el maestro a su mujer.

-se fue a la escuela desde muy temprano.

En el salón de clases Kushinada contemplaba enfadada el asiento vacío de Kyo.

-hoy tampoco vino - comento Shingo

-ya van tres días - añadió Athena

-¿se habrá resfriado? - pregunto la amiga de Yuki que no tenia idea de la situación.

Sin embargo la novia de Kusanagi no dio respuesta alguna, no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema en voz alta.

Shingo y Athena intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, estaban casi seguros de que se trataba de lo ocurrido días atrás, su plan no solo no resulto como querían, si no que ahora sentían la brecha mas grande.

-¡¿donde estuviste?! - pregunto Iori enfadado

-en el dojo Kusanagi -respondió la joven pelirroja entrando al apartamento.

-¡¿te quedaste ahí todo este tiempo?!

-claro que no… creí que te referías a donde estuve esta mañana.

-¡te había dicho que a las siete y media!

-eso fue hace días, y vine tal y como dijiste -continuo la chica mientras recogia los platos que Yagami había dejado en la mesa.

-¡no me refería a eso, la indicación no era esa!

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¡olvidado! -exclamo irritado y se dejo caer en el desgastado sillón dandole la espalda.

-¿y ahora que rayos le pasa? - Kaoru se mantuvo de pie por un par de minutos repasando en su cabeza las palabras de Iori -este tonto cree que le leo la mente, el dijo eso hace… -en ese momento se dio cuenta que Iori tenia sobre la mesa un vaso nuevo - oh… ya veo, el se refería a que quería que yo viniera a comer con el a esa hora, pero con regularidad -medito -seguramente compro este vaso para mi.

La chica Yagami observo al pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas mientras aun sostenía el vaso nuevo

El estaba con la mirada al frente y los brazos cruzados, aun lucia molesto.

-desde aquí parece un niño haciendo berrinche - pensó tratando de contener su risa.

Camino hasta el sillón. se apoyo en el mullido respaldo del mueble justo al lado de él y contemplo su perfil.

Iori giro un poco su rostro hacia ella al notar su presencia tan cerca.

-lo siento, no comprendí en ese momento a que te referías… ¿me perdonas? -dijo en voz baja mirándolo con sus grandes ojos y una diminuta sonrisa de culpa, dulcificando tenuemente su trato.

La expresión de la chica y la manera en la que le había hablado, provoco que Yagami girara con la intención de que ella no pudiera ver su rostro mientras luchaba para que no se diera cuenta de su expresión.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?! ,¡quita esa cara! -le dijo aun con el rostro aparte.

-¿eso es un no? - pregunto con voz triste.

Al oírla el volvió a mirarla, no obstante ahora se encontró con que Kaoru tenia un semblante de cachorro regañado.

-¡estupida! - refunfuño entre dientes.

Iori reacciono a lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza en ese instante, con una gran velocidad la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta recostarla sobre el sillón, ella se quedo perpleja debido a que el estaba por encima suspendido por sus rodillas y brazos.

-te dije que quitaras esa cara -hablo casi susurrando

-¿de, de que hablas? - pregunto nerviosa -e- es- es la única que tengo.

Yagami la observo en silencio por unos segundos y después comenzó a descender su rostro hacia el de ella.

Kaoru se comenzó a poner de color rojo.

-Io… Iori… ¿que, que estas?…- trataba de pronunciar, sin embargo los nervios no la dejaban articular las palabras.

El se detuvo, y deslizo los ojos a un lado con una expresión intrincada.

-busquemos un lugar, tengo hambre - de inmediato se puso de pie y fue en busca de su chaqueta.

-s, si …-respondió la joven aun con el corazón acelerado.

-un día no me voy a poder contener - murmuro Yagami.

Andaban por las calles, Iori estaba adelantado un par de pasos y la otra venia de manera relajada con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza.

Unos metros atrás se encontraba aquel auto negro que estuvo en la puerta del dojo Kusanagi hace algún tiempo.

-nos están siguiendo - dijo la chica

-me están siguiendo a mi, hace días que lo hacen.

-ahora comprendo, él estaba preocupado de no saber nada de mi debido a esos sujetos - medito la chica.

-ese vehículo es el mismo que estaba enfrente del dojo Kusanagi hace unos días -comento en voz alta.

-creo saber de quien se trata - dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba al otro lado de la calle.

Desde el vehículo los hombres no le quitaban la vista a la pareja, aun con la cantidad de gente, ellos podían resaltar debido a sus rasgos.

-señor, esa niña era la que estaba en el dojo Kusanagi.

-si, la recuerdo, pero, creí que Yagami tenia un hermano no una hermana… si esa joven también tiene contacto con los Kusanagi tal vez podríamos obtener respuestas de ella, o usarla para que Yagami nos de información.

El sol estaba por caer, Kyo había pasado todo el día aplastado en el asiento de un restaurante, cavilando sobre los resientes hechos.

-¿que sucede conmigo?…

Las escenas se repetían una y otra vez, la pelea contra Iori y la perdida de su fuego carmesí eran las que mas repasaba.

_-"¡por eso Iori no quiso continuar la pelea!, ¡es un insulto!… ¡antes te admiraba! " -_recordó el rostro y las palabras de la pelirroja.

-me he convertido en una deshonra… una vergüenza -murmuraba con una expresión de autodesprecio.

Se digno a regresar a su casa, salió del restaurante en dirección a su motocicleta, pero sus ojos se posaron en los dos Yagami que estaban al otro lado de la calle, aun en busca de un lugar donde comer.

-Kaoru… esta con…

Ellos no lo habían notado, Kusanagi observaba como ella movía sus labios al charlar con Iori mientras avanzaban, los ojos de la chica estaban sobre el pelirrojo y parecían que brillaban intensamente.

-lo mira como si fuera un ídolo- continuo atento - ¡maldicion Yagami!, ¡caminas delante sin mirarla, como si no te importara!… ¡sin siquiera tomarla de la mano!… ¡y tu!- pronuncio deslizando los ojos a la chica- ¡¿como puedes admirar a un sujeto así?! -Kyo estaba sumamente irritado.

La pareja se detuvo frente a un local con toda la intención de entrar y fue justo ahí cuando Kusanagi se dio cuenta que Iori abrió la puerta, mas no la sostuvo para la otra.

-¡imbecil! - pensó Kyo apretando el puño

Con la sangre hirviendo de coraje Kusanagi se decidió enfrentar a Iori.

-¡Yagami! - grito desde la mitad de la calle

La pareja de inmediato volteo hacia el.

Sin parpadear Iori fue a su encuentro.

-¡Yagami!, ¡¿que clase de basura eres para tratarla así?!

Kaoru y Iori se miraron confundidos.

-¡¿y tu?!, ¡¿por que permites que te trate de esta manera?!

-¿de que hablas?

-¡es obvio que no le interesas en lo mas mínimo!, ¡te trata peor que a un perro!

Iori entrecerró los ojos enfadado por las palabras de su rival.

-¡¿a caso eso es lo que te gusta?!, ¡¿que te traten de esa manera?!

Kyo se abalanzo sobre ella en un intento de tomarla por el brazo, sin embargo Iori lo aparto.

-¡te había dejado en claro, que no quería que la tocaras! -dijo con una voz sombría.

En el poco tiempo que duro esa conversación el cielo se había oscurecido

-¡adelante!, ¡vamos Yagami!, ¡¿quieres terminar lo que dejamos pendiente?!

El otro solo lo miraba fijamente.

La chica Yagami vio una vez mas, en los ojos de Kyo, aquel destello opaco.

-este no es Kyo -murmuro -pero Iori si logro escucharla.

De repente el carro negro apareció a una gran velocidad, sin ninguna intención de detenerse, los peleadores se apartaron para evitar ser arrollados, y en la distracción, uno de los hombres saco medio cuerpo por la ventana del vehículo y jalo a la joven al interior para después alejarse a toda marcha.

-¡Iori! - fue lo único que ella logro decir.

-¡Kaoru! - grito Kyo -¡puedo alcanzarlos en mi moto! - dijo a Yagami, el cual solo le hecho un vistazo rápido y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡¿que?!, ¡¿de verdad no le importa?! -Kusanagi monto en su motocicleta y avanzo en la dirección que había tomado el auto.

-¡Suéltame grandísimo pedazo de Idiota! - vocifero Kaoru, dandole un golpe a la cara al sujeto,

-¡sométanla! -grito el que iba en el asiento de atrás.

-¡ah, tu eres el imbecil de Billy Kane! - lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡parece que tienes la boca tan sucia como tu hermano!

-¡el no es mi hermano!

Uno de los sujetos saco un paño húmedo de su bolsillo

-¡con esto se calmara! - dijo intentando ponerlo en la nariz de la chica.

Kaoru lo atrapo del brazo y con la otra mano incinero el pañuelo, provocando que el hombre lo soltara para evitar quemarse.

-¡¿que?!, ¡tu también puedes hacer eso! - comento Billy, -¡en ese caso te llavero con él jefe!

-¡no me vas a llevar a ningún lado, tu tiempo esta contado! -respondió confiada.

El vehículo freno de golpe y todos se sujetaron de lo que pudieron para evitar el impacto de lleno.

-¡¿por que demonios paras?! -exclamo Billy.

-¡se, señor!… - trataba de hablar el chofer.

Al frente, en la calle, a unos centímetros del carro estaba Iori de pie, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada filosa.

-¡¿como rayos llego tan rápido?!

Aprovechando la distracción la chica empujo a los hombres y se las arreglo para salir del vehículo, corriendo hacia su guardián.

Billy bajo del auto junto con los otros dos.

-¡no haz cambiado en nada Yagami! - dijo a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Iori miro de reojo a Kaoru, de pies a cabeza, inspeccionandola.

-lamento que las cosas sean de esta manera, pero, si no estas dispuesto a proporcionarme la información que necesito me veré obligado a llevar a tu hermanita conmigo - sonrío maliciosamente, mientras extendía su sansetsukon.

Yagami comenzó a reír de manera tenebrosa.

-¿crees que vas a poder hacer eso?, para comenzar, estoy seguro que ella te las ha puesto difícil, ¿no es así?

Billy borro su sonrisa de la boca.

-pensé que te habita dejado claras las cosas en el torneo, sin embargo veo que vienes buscando tu desgracia al seguirme -seguía riendo Yagami.

Al notar la expresión del heredero Yasakani, Kaoru dio unos pasos hacia atrás dandole espacio para lo que se avecinaba.

La moto de Kusanagi avanzaba a toda velocidad, al descender por la colina pudo ver el vehículo negro que estaba detenido, entonces freno casi derrapando, se quito el casco de inmediato y observo la escena; los hombres yacían inconscientes a media calle, incluyendo a Billy Kane. Mientras Kaoru y Iori estaban en la acera.

Yagami sostenía el rostro de la joven y lo revisaba por los lados, no obstante la pelirroja giro por completo la cara hacia la arboleda, clavando los ojos en la espesa oscuridad, él hizo lo mismo.

-es mejor que nos movamos antes de que llegue la policia- comento Iori.

Los dos se viraron para retornar y al levantar la vista se encontraron con el joven de la llamas carmesí.

-Kaoru… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Kyo, si…

Iori tomo a la chica por la muñeca y avanzo con rapidez.

-ella esta perfecta.

Cuando ambos, Kusanagi y Yagami se encontraron a la misma altura y distancia no pudieron evitar cruzar las miradas, como dos pistolas arrojando una bala, dos disparos de odio que se escondían tras sus sombríos semblantes.

A Kaoru le había parecido que ese instante se desplazaba en cámara lenta y después de haber rebasado a Kyo ella volteo para observarlo aun de pie dándoles la espalda.

-yo… no pude hacer nada - Murmuro, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?… ni siquiera puedo protegerla… todo… todo esto es tu culpa… ¡Yagami!- Kyo apretó con tal fuerza su casco que logro fraccionarlo.

Al interior de la arboleda, en aquel punto en el que la pareja Yagami había posado su mirada dos siluetas se lograban contemplar.

-interesante, ¿no es así?, Vice -dijo una de ellas

-ese sujeto parece ser fuerte, habrá que probarlo -respondió la otra.

-y ahora sabemos que tiene un punto débil.


	10. Cap 8 La tentación de Orochi

CAPITULO 8

"La tentación de Orochi"

-De prisa, deja eso a un lado y siéntate derecha en el zabuton, no te distraigas, necesito que pongas toda tu atención -dijo desplegando sobre la pequeña mesa de madera un enorme y antiguo rollo de papel.

En este venían plasmados diversos textos e imágenes en tinta, y aunque los trazos de la caligrafía eran demasiado ornamentales aun se podía comprender su contenido.

-Ahora que sabes leer y escribir a conciencia, es momento de que te sumerjas en los antiguos textos, el estudio será el complemento de tu entrenamiento y gozara de la misma relevancia que el aspecto físico… Pero de todos los pergaminos que se te concederán, este es el que debes repasar siempre, si es posible aprender de memoria, ya que en el se encuentra la descripción de las reliquias - hizo una pausa y comenzó a desenrollar uno de los lados y girar el otro, en búsqueda de un fragmento específico.

Cuando lo hallo, lo acerco a quien tenia en frente para que pudiera apreciarlo por completo.

-La espada Kusanagi, el espejo de Yata y la Magatama, son las tres reliquias principales, su origen ya lo conoces; ahora debes saber como funcionan cada una de ellas en el interior de sus herederos -continuo - la espada Kusanagi tiene un poder de ataque sorprendente, y si su portador posee una gran fuerza y una enorme voluntad será sumamente efectiva; la Magatama, que no te engañe, también es muy poderosa, no obstante su fuerza es condicionada a la capacidad de concentración de su huésped, aquel que porte esta reliquia debe tener un gran temple y no debe ser abrumado por sus pensamientos; y finalmente, el espejo de Yata de las tres en listadas es la que posee un poder de ataque inferior, sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras dos reliquias ofrece una amplia variedad de habilidades que pueden ser sumamente útiles si son bien aprovechadas, de todas las reliquias, el espejo es la que consume mas energía ya que esta ligada aquella parte de tu ser que no posee forma física… eres portadora de estas tres reliquias en tu interior y sabiendo esto te darás cuenta que la capacidad de cuerpo, de tu mente y tu espíritu deben estar a cierto nivel para poder hacer uso de cada una de ellas, así como también mantener un equilibro entre todas, de lo contrario, seria una catástrofe… -se detuvo para observas las imágenes del pergamino y por un momento su mirada se hizo un tanto melancólica.

Perdida en el lienzo de papel amarillento recobro la conciencia con un suspiro y su semblante regreso a ser estoico, aunque en el fondo le parecía deprimente cargar con semejante información y responsabilidad a alguien tan joven, sabia que era necesario, también para su propia existencia.

-comenzaremos a trabajar con las habilidades del espejo en tu interior, se te otorgaran los conocimientos de las artes marciales de las sacerdotisas del clan Yata, al mismo tiempo que buscaremos el balance con tus otras partes. Esta será la lección mas importante, y será el pilar de tu desarrollo. ¿Lo comprendes?.

-Sí, Maki-sama - acento una muy pequeña Kaoru con semblante de determinación.

-¿que es esta pesadez que siento en el corazón?… hace que me duela al respirar, es como si hubiera algo adentro, pero al mismo tiempo nada…

Kyo llevaba días sin poner un pie en la escuela y a su casa solo aparecía cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, su semblante se hacia mas sombrío con el paso de los días, vagaba por las calles como si no tuviera un rumbo definido ni un objetivo real.

Su mente estaba plagada de diversos pensamientos e imágenes la mayoría con hechos acontecidos de un breve tiempo atrás, hechos que habían golpeado su orgullo.

-¡deberíamos ir a visitar a Kyo! - Propuso Athena -¡tal vez así podamos animarlo entre todos!

-¡me parece una gran idea! -exclamo Shingo

-¿que dices Yuki-chan?, ¿te unes a nosotros?

-no, no lo creo, ademas, hoy quede con Maeta - comento guardando con toda tranquilidad sus libros en el interior de su maletín.

-¡¿de verdad vas a salir con ese sujeto?!

-iré para aclarar las cosas con él y decirle que solo seamos amigos.

-de acuerdo, pero si cambias de parecer te esperaremos en el dojo Kusanagi- le dijo Asamiya.

Yuki solo sonrío de vuelta para disimular su semblante.

-honestamente no quiero ver a Kyo, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de disculparse, el solo ha desaparecido sin importarle nada, tampoco le ha importado que vaya con Maeta al centro, ¿a caso no me quieres Kyo?… -cavilaba - extraño los días en los cuales nuestras vidas eran ordinarias, pero… -como una ráfaga cruzo por su cabeza la imagen de ambos Yagami, ¿por que no nos pueden dejar en paz?…

Kaoru caminaba por la calle jugando con el Gameboy de Takeo, hacia días que lo tenia y no había llegado ni al tercer nivel del juego.

-¡este maldito juego!, ¡¿por que se resiste a mis habilidades?! - exclamaba mientras llegaba a la parada de autobuses para tomar asiento.

Una vez ahí, saco de su mochila una bola de arroz que comía mientras aun luchaba con el videojuego que tenia su concentración.

-¿no me invitas? - pronuncio una hermosa y varonil voz proveniente de la parte posterior.

Acto seguido un apuesto rostro apareció por sobre su hombro.

-¡Beni-sama! -exclamo con asombro y un tanto de alegria.

-hola linda, ¿como haz estado?

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para saludar al rubio.

-haz crecido, y no solo de alto -dijo mirándola con detenimiento, ella no se dio cuenta a que se refería.

-creí que estabas en America.

-llegue hace un par de días, dime, ¿como va todo por aquí?

-bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, solo digamos que las cosas están algo… complicadas.

-¿complicadas?, ¿como?, ¿a caso Kyo sigue siendo un tonto?

-Kyo siempre será un tonto, pero me temo que ahora esta pasando por una situación turbia, desde el torneo pasado se volvió tan arrogante que esto ha mermado su espíritu de pelea, ocasionando que no pueda sostener un combate.

-¡¿que rayos?! -pronuncio el modelo con un semblante de desconcierto.

-y peor aun, me temo que Orochi podría estar corrompiendo su debilitada esencia…

-oye linda, no entiendo muy bien eso de Orochi - froto sus dedos sobre su frente - ¿pondrías explicármelo?, quizás así pueda ser de ayuda.

La pelirroja observo al rubio dudando un por un instante.

-de acuerdo, pero es algo extenso.

-¿que tanto podría ser? -dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

-todo comienza con una batalla de hace 1800 años…

Benimaru y la chica caminaron por un rato mientras conversaban y terminaron la platica en un café elegido por el dandy.

-¡wow!, todo eso es algo… complicado.

La otra acento mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-no imaginaba que algo así estaba detrás de todo esto, ahora comprendo porque Kyo es tan fuerte.

-en realidad, su fuerza no proviene completamente de su reliquia, es su voluntad como peleador lo que acrecienta el poder dentro de él.

-y dime, ¿cual es tu papel en todo esto?, cuando estuvimos cara a cara con Rugal demostraste unas habilidades muy interesantes - comento mientras agitaba la pequeña cuchara que estaba sumergida en el café.

Kaoru respiro profundamente y dirigió la vista a la calle atreves del cristal, había omito todos los detalles sobre su naturaleza.

-tiempo después de que Orochi fuese sellado y el Dios Susanoo regresara a la corte celestial, los tres Dioses principales enviaron una profecía que habla acerca de la contra parte de Orochi, otro Dios que habita en el cuerpo de quien posee la sangre de los tres clanes y por ende, las tres reliquias -dijo en voz baja con la mirada seria - aquel que hospeda a ese ser… soy yo.

Benimaru levanto ambas cejas y abrió los ojos por completo.

\- algún día, ese espíritu que duerme en mi emergerá para contender contra Orochi … sin embargo mi cuerpo y mi mente aun no son suficientes.

Su acompañante se quedo mudo por unos instantes antes de responder

-no se si te diste cuenta, pero lo haz dicho con tristeza, me suena a que, no estas muy feliz con tu destino, ¿no es así?

-es… miedo… tengo miedo de lo que suceda cuando ese día llegue- sus ojos bajaron y de nuevo sostenía el dije de la luna en sus manos -no tengo idea de como sea este espíritu, si sea bueno o malo…

-¿no se supone que es un Dios?

-Orochi también lo es, y aun así quiere erradicar a la humanidad; ademas, es posible que la esencia de Kaoru desaparezca si son los deseos de aquel ser.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-en ese caso debes continuar entrenando, solo así la esencia de mi linda amiga será la que este por sobre todas esas cosas.

Ella miro fijamente a Benimaru que le ofrecía un semblante de confianza y después sonrío.

-realmente deseo que así sea.

Ambos se despidieron en la puerta del local, no sin antes pedirle al apuesto peleador discreción respecto al tema, y luego la joven Yagami se encamino al dojo Kusanagi para hablar nuevamente con el sensei.

-¿se fue? - dijo la pelirroja a la esposa del maestro quien la había recibido pasando el agarikamachi.

-seguía con esa idea de hacer algo para ayudar a Kyo, sin embargo, ¡conociendo a ese viejo testarudo, probablemente arme un alboroto! - le comento Shizuka preocupada.

-ya veo.

-Kaoru, ¿podrías ayudarme a que no se meta en problemas y traerlo de vuelta a casa?

La chica deslizo su fría mirada hacia la puerta, imaginando lo que Saisyu podría estar haciendo.

Athena, Kensou y Shingo se dirigieron a casa de de los Kusanagi después de las clases, los tres irradiaban entusiasmo y alegría, mientras discutían las propuestas que le harían a su amigo para elevar su animo.

-¡estoy segura que Kyo se pondrá muy contento cuando lleguemos ahí! -dijo la Idol

-¡debimos comprar algo de comer para llevar! -exclamó Kensou, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-la señora Kusanagi generalmente tiene deliciosos bocadillos preparados todos los días, con suerte podremos probar algunos -comento Shingo

Los chicos continuaron hasta que lograron ver la entrada del dojo a unos metros.

-espero Kusanagi-san se reponga pronto, realmente deseo continuar entrenando, pero mas que nada, deseo verlo pelear de nuevo.

El trio se detuvo de golpe al toparse con la pelirroja en la entrada.

-¡Kaoru-chan! - la saludo Athena con alegría.

-el no esta aquí - respondió de tajo, su cara era la de un bloque de hielo y sus ojos brillaban como el filo de una espada.

-¿donde ha ido? - pregunto Shingo.

Yagami solo los miro de reojo mientras les daba la espalda al caminar, sin pronunciar una palabra mas.

-¡grosera! - le grito Kensou mientras la veía alejarse.

-¿que haremos?, ¿deberíamos buscarlo? - pregunto el discípulo de Kusanagi

-quizás podamos hablar con su mamá por si tiene alguna información que nos sirva.

Sin darse por vencido el trio ingreso a la propiedad con toda la intención de obtener respuestas.

Iori acababa de salir de la ducha, vistiendo únicamente una toalla alrededor de la cadera, al cruzar la puerta del baño se encontró con Kaoru que estaba dejando su mochila sobre el sillón, ella no se perturbo de verlo así, su mente estaba demasiado enfocada en la situación como para prestarle atención a esa clase de detalle.

-¿que haces aquí a esta hora?, ¿donde esta tu uniforme? - la interrogo sentándose en la cama.

-dejare mis cosas aquí por un rato, la academia esta mas lejos.

-¿a donde vas? - continuo cuestionándola mientras su cabello aun goteaba.

-a poner un ojo en los Kusanagi - respondió con firmeza.

Iori la miro con detenimiento y reconoció su semblante, si lo estaba tomando en serio debía ser importante.

-aguarda, ire contigo.

-bien, esperare afuera.

Yuki estaba llegando al centro comercial y Maeta estaba esperándola en la entrada de este con una flor envuelta en papel transparente.

-Kushinada, luces muy linda -dijo el chico.

-em, si, gracias, es el uniforme de todos los días.

-podemos entrar al cine o si lo prefieres, comer algo.

-gracias, en verdad solo quisiera conversar contigo y aclarar las cosas.

-entonces vayamos a comer - dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¡espera! - lo soltó -Maeta, yo solo vine a decirte que…

-¡pero si es la linda Yuki! -los interrumpió Benimaru aun deambulando por el centro -¡debe ser mi día de suerte, hoy me he encontrado con muchas bellezas!

-¿Kushinada conoces a este sujeto? -la cuestiono su acompañante con el entrecejo arrugado al notar al modelo.

-¡ah, si!, Benimaru, ¿cierto?.

-¡el mismo en persona!

-¡disculpa, ella y yo estamos en una cita! - intervino el otro

-n-no, no es así -argumento Yuki un tanto avergonzada.

El característico ruido de una motocicleta escuchaba acercarse, el corazón de Kushinada latió pensando que se trataba de su novio que había llegado en su rescate.

-¡Kyo! - exclamo con emoción en sus adentros al girarse, pero se había equivocado.

En un instante el jinete motorizado, aquel hombre que venia encapuchado estiro una mano para tomarla de la cintura y arrastrarla con él por la ciudad en el vehículo.

-¡Yuki! - exclamo Benimaru al ver que se la llevaban.

Sin titubear el rubio persiguió al motorizado que iba a una gran velocidad.

-¡bájame!, ¡¿quien eres?! - decía la joven novia de Kusanagi dandole golpes con sus puños sobre la espalda

El otro no le respondía y al notar que era seguido por Nikaido acelero aun mas cubriéndolo con una nube del humo de su escape.

Los dos Yagami habían ubicado rápidamente a Kyo, que permanecía en una banca del parque cerca del centro.

-tiene cara de muerto - comento Iori

-esta derrotado - añadió la chica

La pareja que permanecía oculta de su periferia lo observo con detenimiento por un momento, esperando a las reacciones de este.

-esto es deprimente - continuo Iori -parecen los vestigios de Kusanagi.

Kaoru miro de reojo a Iori.

-¿que esperabas?, él tiene nula experiencia en esto.

-no vine hasta aquí solo para ver - dijo poniendo un pie al frente en dirección a su rival.

Ella no lo detuvo.

Con la mirada al suelo y el sol en su espalda Kyo deslizo su vista hasta el par de zapatos de color negro brillante que se posaron delante de él.

-despierta de una vez Kyo Kusanagi, ¿cuanto tiempo mas vas a hacerme esperar para nuestro enfrentamiento?.

El sonido del crujir de las escasas hojas secas arrastradas por una leve brisa empapo el ambiente mientras el heredero de las llamas carmesí demoro en reaccionar y el primer sonido que emitió fue una risa que iba creciendo.

-Yagami, te estaba esperando…

Kyo levanto la cara hacia el otro, y en ese momento los dos Yagami contemplaron el sombrío y perturbado semblante del joven Kusanagi.

Kaoru que aun se mantenía a la distancia entrecerró los ojos al notarlo.

-¿piensas enfrentarte a mi en el estado en el que estas?, no me hagas reír -respondió el pelirrojo -solo eres una piltrafa.

-¡¿que pasa?!, ¡¿te asusta que acabe contigo?!

Yagami solo lo observaba callado.

-¡¿que no es esto por lo que viniste a Osaka?!, ¡para terminar nuestra cuenta pendiente!.

Kyo se abalanzo contra su rival con un ataque cargado de energía, Yagami lo evadió y de inmediato respondió, ambos herederos comenzaron su enfrentamiento en el medio del lugar.

-sus ataques siguen siendo burdos intentos - dijo Iori para si mismo -pero, hay algo distinto, es como si…

-Sus llamas están chispeando… parece que las estuvieran atizando -murmuro Kaoru -esto… -Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y de inmediato su corazón palpito con tal fuerza que le dolió -¡olor a sangre y tierra!

-¡desperdicias tu energía en esos ataques!, ¡pareces un principiante! - le gritaba Yagami a su adversario.

-¡cállate!, ¡estoy harto de ti!, ¡de tu maldita presencia! - vocifero Kusanagi -¡desde que apareciste solo me haz causado problemas!, ¡Yagami!, ¡yo!… ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡por tu culpa me he visto en la vergüenza!, ¡por tu culpa he perdido!… ¡he perdido! -gritaba en su interior.

-¡diablos!, ¡esta tomando las palabras de Iori como una burla! -dijo la expectante chica.

Ningún otro de los anteriores enfrentamientos entre ambos herederos le había hecho transformar su expresión al grado que este, en su interior sabia que las cosas estaban muy mal.

-¡con todo este odio acumulado!, ¡voy a acabar contigo! - continuaba pensando Kyo mientras atacaba violentamente a su adversario.

Los tres estudiantes venían de regreso del dojo Kusanagi, su anterior jubilo se había desvanecido al no poder obtener ninguna información de provecho mas allá de lo que ya sabían, el único de ellos que no parecía tan preocupado era Kensou que aun venia comiendo un pastelillo que Shizuka les había ofrecido durante la visita.

-¡rayos!, ¡me siento impotente! - exclamo Shingo -¡desearía poder tener respuestas suficientes para poder ayudar a Kusanagi-san!

-no eres el único - añadió Athena exhalando.

-saben, deberíamos confrontarlos directamente de una vez por todas, si ellos no se deciden a abrirse las cosas irán de mal en peor.

-Kensou tiene razón - comento Athena en voz baja.

Antes de que Asamiya emitiera otro comentario pudo percibir algo que la hizo detenerse.

-¡ese ki! - dijo Kensou

-¿lo sentiste? - comento la Idol

-parece el de Kusanagi, pero…

-¡Ya déjame ir! - se escucho por la calle.

Como un visaje contemplaron pasar frente a sus ojos al encapuchado motorizado que llevaba sobre el hombro a Yuki Kushinada, quien aun luchaba por liberarse.

-¡¿esa no era Yuki-chan?! - dijo Kensou.

Después de que el hombre de la moto pasara, vieron a Benimaru y a Maeta correr por detrás, gritándole al sujeto que se detuviera.

Los tres amigos no dilataron en continuar al lado del rubio e ir tras el secuestrador para ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Athena!, ¡Kensou! - dijo Nikaido agitado.

-¡¿que es lo que esta pasando?! - pregunto Asamiya

-¡ese hombre quiere secuestrar a la novia de Kyo, he arrojado uno de mis ataques y lo ha esquivado, su velocidad cada vez es mayor!

-¡deténgase ahí!, ¡¿que es lo que quiere?! - grito Shingo.

-¡va en dirección de aquel ki! - añadió Kensou.

Una vez mas la cortina de humo gris del escape de la moto cego al grupo de rescate de Kushinada.

Kaoru se mantenía al filo de su posición contemplando la pelea entre los herederos, su corazón no cabía en el pecho debido a la sensación que emanaba del heredero carmesí, con una mano se apretaba en la zona para soportar el dolor que le provocaba la energía oscura proveniente de este.

-¡mierda!, ¡es como si… si tuviera la necesidad de arrojarme contra él! - dijo para si.

En el instante que ambos arrojaron sus Shiki oniyaki al mismo tiempo, las llamas de color carmesí, se tornaron oscuras.

-¡aaah! -grito Kaoru, y su propio fuego se encendió al mismo tiempo, elevandose como una serpiente y un dragón, igual que en la batalla contra rugal.

Los dos Yagami quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Iori se detuvo al contemplar el cambio de Kusanagi.

-¡¿que pasa Yagami?!, ¡no me digas que ahora te echaras para atrás! - el rostro de Kyo lucia desencajado -¡esto!, ¡este poder! - exclamo Kyo -¡este es el poder del odio!

-ese poder… ¡si no logra contenerlo tendrá el mismo destino que Rugal! - medito la chica.

Un estruendo se acero a ellos a toda velocidad, era el secuestrador motorizado, quien prácticamente se arrojo con todo y vehículo en el medio de los dos peleadores, apartándolos.

-¡Kyo! - grito Yuki al verlo.

El sujeto ato a Kushinada a un poste y enseguida se poso frente a Kusanagi.

-¡Kyo Kusanagi!, ¡tengo a tu novia, dime, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?!

-¡¿que es este circo?! - dijo Iori Yagami regresando hasta donde estaba Kaoru.

-¿podría?… no, no puede ser… -pensó la pelirroja-¡es un idi… es un tonto! -exclamo como si ya se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era el secuestrador.

otras voces se escucharon desde la distancia, eran sus amigos que venían rezagados, la persecución había sido tan ardua que Maeta no pudo seguirles el paso y al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

-¡Disculpa!, ¡tratamos de detenerlo! - comento Benimaru exhalando y solo fue ignorado por su compañero de equipo.

-parece que hay alguien mas que quiere jugar - dijo Kyo con esa mirada oscura y la sonrisa perniciosa, tomando un paso adelante para enfrentar a su nuevo rival.

-¡adelante! - dijo el supuesto desconocido retador -encendiendo sus llamas carmesí.

Kyo hizo lo mismo, con sus nuevas llamas oscuras.

-¡¿que?! - exclamaron Benimaru y Shingo al contemplar el nuevo fuego de su amigo.

-¡¿que es?!… ¡Kyo esta rodeado de un aura de oscuridad! - comento Athena también consternada.

-¡oigan si el otro puede usar llamas carmesí, entonces se trata de! -argumento Benimaru

-¡es el sensei! - dijo Kaoru a Iori -¡¿esta era la idea que tenia?!

Kyo arrojo el primero golpe, el cual fue contundente, el mismo Saisyu no espero que fuera de esa manera, así que con esfuerzo logro cubrirse para no recibirlo de lleno, acto seguido contra ataco, sin embargo el joven Kusanagi estaba muy por encima de su nivel.

-¡Kyo detente! - le gritaba Kushinada la cual igual había reconocido a Saisyu.

No demoro en hacer retroceder a su padre y orillarlo a optar por la defensa.

-¡tu lo pediste!, ¡si no querías conocer la muerte no te hubieras atravesado! - exclamo su hijo que aun no lo había reconocido.

-¡Kusanagi-san! … ¡ese!, ¡ese no es el! - exclamo Yabuki preocupado al no poder reconocer la mirada de su maestro.

por mas que el sensei presionaba terminaba por ser contenido.

-¡¿a caso Kyo va a ser capaz de matar a su propio padre?! - pensó Benimaru

-vámonos, no hay nada mas que ver aquí -dijo Iori a la pelirroja.

-no.

Yagami giro la vista hacia la joven, el semblante de ella era el mismo que tenia cuando la vio llegar al apartamento.

-se lo prometí a Shizuka Kusanagi-san -argumento mientras mordía su labio inferior nerviosa y atenta hacia los Kusanagi.

Iori pensó en forzarla por un Instate, pero al notar la determinación de la chica se reservo.

Kyo que estaba vuelto loco, se preparaba para asestar un golpe mortal contra Saisyu, este logro mantener su postura y aunque recibió el ataque logro contenerlo, no obstante, termino con una rodilla al suelo, agotado.

Su discípula corrio para ayudarlo a levantarse y apartarlo antes de que Kyo reaccionara.

-Sensei, volvamos al dojo, pensaremos en otra cosa - le decía mientras lo asistía a incorporarse.

-tu… -murmuro el joven Kusanagi al tenerla en frente y apretó su puño con ira.

Antes de que pudieran apartarse lo suficiente Kyo arrojo un poderoso shiki doku kami con una velocidad que solo le dio oportunidad a su padre de retroceder, y al hacerlo se percato que el golpe no iba dirigido a él.

-¿a donde crees que vas?, ¡Yagami! - dijo a la chica la cual apenas si tuvo tiempo de hacer el rostro a un lado y no recibir el golpe de lleno.

El ataque de Kyo había impactado con tal fuerza que incluso provoco daño en la superficie del árbol al lado de la pelirroja, ella permaneció inmóvil unos segundos atenta al siguiente moviendo de Kusanagi.

-¡Shizuka-san me pidió que viera volver al maestro sano y salvo, pienso cumplir con esa promesa! - comento de manera contundente -¡me llevare al sensei de vuelta ahora!

El heredero Kusanagi la contemplo unos segundos y después comenzó a reír con perversidad.

-así que, ¿la ratoncita se cree muy valiente?… ¡no dejare que te marches!, ¡Yagami! -le insistió con su turbia expresión.

Ella entrecerró los ojos sin mover un músculo de su posición.

-es momento de que te de una lección, por haberme rechazado - dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?! - le grito Benimaru al notar la intención de Kusanagi.

Al ver la situación Saisyu se quito la mascara que tenia, causando solo impresion en Kensou y Shingo que no se habían dado cuenta de quien era.

-¡oooooooaaaaaah! -¡todo este tiempo fue el! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-era muy obvio -comento Benimaru exhalando y virando los ojos.

-¡Kyo!, ¡¿que estas pensando?! - lo cuestiono su padre en vano ya que el otro no le respondió.

Iori Yagami tomo la delantera e intento intervenir para alejar a Kaoru de su rival, sin embargo, un enorme muro de fuego negro se levanto alrededor de Kyo Kusanagi y la joven Yagami, Iori retrocedió un instante, pero no le importo, continuo insistiendo de manera persistente contra la muralla de fuego.

-¡Iori! - grito Kaoru al verlo.

Saisyu corrio y envistió a Iori para frustrar su intento de intervenir.

-¡¿que pasa contigo viejo estupido?! - le grito el heredero Yasakani.

-¡imbecil!, ¡si intervienes ahora solo se desquitara con ella!

-¡si no intervengo va a lastimarla!

Iori empujo a Saisyu y se dirigió de nuevo hacia los otros dos.

-¡ustedes inútiles!, ¡ayúdenme a someterlo! - exigió a los amigos de su hijo.

Entre, Benimaru, Shingo, Kensou y el mismo Saisyu; intentaban evitar que Iori fuera en ayuda de Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡tienes que arreglártelas! - le grito el sensei para que pudiera escucharla del otro lado del muro de llamas.

-¡¿que pasa estas tan aterrada que no puedes moverte?! - exclamo Kyo quien arrojo de lleno a la chica otro shiki doku kami.

La otra reacciono cubriéndose de inmediato, pero el impacto fue violento.

-este no es el Kyo con el que tuve aquel enfrentamiento de prueba, es totalmente agresivo -pensó.

Kusanagi volvió a atacar de inmediato.

-¡vamos pelea! -presiono a la chica.

Los espectadores estaban nerviosos, principalmente preocupados al ver que Kaoru solo se estaba cubriendo.

-¡Kyo detente! - le grito Yuki -aun que se trate de ella, no quiero que que la lastimes - dijo en sus adentros.

-¡maldita sea Kaoru haz algo! - murmuraba Iori mientras apretaba los dientes de ira -¡solo esta evadiendo los ataques!

-¡que deprimente!, ¡¿y así te atreviste a reclamar de mi?! - continuaba Kusanagi mientras hacia presión con sus llamas oscuras.

-¡tu no eres mi verdadero oponente Kyo Kusanagi! - le dijo la chica.

Kaoru elevo su ki y juntando los brazos que tenia cruzados elevo una llama carmesí hasta su pecho, para arrojar su variante de Shiki orochi nagi, la cual era similar a la de Saisyu.

El heredero Kusanagi retrocedió lo cual le otorgo espacio a la chica.

-¡¿que?!, ¡¿Kaoru puede usar las llamas rojas?!, exclamo Shingo sorprendido.

El perturbado Kusanagi no dilato por mucho y de inmediato volvió a atacar a la chica, esta vez sin otorgarle un centímetro, Kyo estaba leyendo los movimientos de Kaoru fácilmente.

-el conoce las técnicas Kusanagi - dijo Maki haciéndose presente una vez mas en la mente de la joven -y al estilo Yagami ya lo ha enfrentado otras veces, no tendrás oportunidad con él de esa manera.

La pelirroja aun continuaba cubriéndose de los ataques de su adversario.

-¡¿Que estas esperando?! - le grito Iori.

-esta asustada - dijo Athena con una expresión de preocupación, algo esta asustando a Kaoru.

Los pensamientos que aparecían una y otra vez por la cabeza de la chica Yagami eran los recuerdos de aquel combate contra Goenitz, aquella pelea que la orillo al limite de sus propias fuerzas dejo un trauma que afectaba las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-¡Kaoru! -grito Maki -¡este no es el momento de titubear!, ¡enfocate en tu verdadero oponente!, ¡no olvides que también eres un representante de los Yata!.

La pelirroja parpadeo ante las palabras de su maestra.

-¡es verdad!, ¡esto!… ¡esto es mi responsabilidad! - exclamo.

Kaoru encendio las llamas carmesí en su brazo derecho y espero a Kyo quien sin dilatar corrio hacia ella.

-jokatsu zheng satsu ken! - su ataque consistía en una mezcla de la técnica de yata con su ataque en forma de Katana, creando un arco de fuego cortante.

Kyo no lo espero de esa manera, y retrocedió pero sin poder evitar recibir una porción del golpe.

-eso… no es Kusanagi - pensó Kyo -y tampoco es una técnica que le haya visto a Yagami.

-el conocerá el estilo Kusanagi y le ha hecho frente al Yagami, pero no al estilo de Yata -pensó la chica.

-es excelente que estés de vuelta, ¿a caso tienes un plan? - continuo Maki

-estaba pensando en los pergaminos antiguos, eso y con lo que me enseño Chizuru-san, quizás…

-¿una purificación?, si ese es el caso no necesitas vencerlo, solo debes aprovechar el momento adecuado - le aconsejo Maki.

Kaoru afirmo con la cabeza.

-parece que aprendiste nuevos trucos - dijo el heredero Kusanagi.

-solo algunos, otros son viejos, sin embargo nunca los habías visto -respondió la otra.

-es verdad, es la primera vez que veo pelear a Kaoru fuera de un entrenamiento - pensó Iori, aun cuando yo mismo le estuve enseñando, un combate de frente nunca es igual.

-muéstramelos - dijo Kyo en voz baja, haciendo un ademan a manera de invitación y sosteniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

La gente se había comenzado a arremolinar desde el primer enfrentamiento entre Kyo y Iori, sin embargo la situación fue tan impresionante que desde ese entonces quedaron atónitos, ahora contemplaban como el joven Kusanagi peleaba de lleno contra la chica Yagami.

Las llamas carmesí y las llamas oscuras provocaban que algunos retrocedieran por la sensación de calor y ardor, y también para evitar ser lastimados.

Kaoru peleaba haciendo uso de algunos movimientos de Yata combinándolos con las llamas Kusanagi.

-que técnica tan interesante - comento Athena.

Aunque la pelirroja se esforzaba en ser un gran oponente, Kyo poseía una fuerza superior.

-¡no eres lo suficiente para hacerme arder! - exclamo arrojando una combinación de ataques, los cuales la chica termino recibiendo de lleno, culminando con un puñetazo directo a la cara que le provoco arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Iori se encendieron y en un instante se libero de quienes lo sometían, pero Saisyu se coloco frente a el.

-¡si no te apartas te matare! - le grito furico al padre de su rival.

-¡¿a acaso no crees en ella?!, ¡¿tan débil piensas que es?!, ¡mirala!, ¡se esta esforzando ahí!, ¡no deshonres su combate!

-¡no se trata de eso!, ¡ella es mi!…

-¡ella es mi discípula y el mi hijo!, ¡y confío en los dos!, ¡ si quieres hacer algo por ambos solo mantente preparado para cuando realmente te requiera!

Iori exhalaba un aliento caliente de rabia e impotencia, sin embargo, así como lo indico el viejo Kusanagi contemplo a su Kaoru dando todo en su pelea.

-¡yo quiero saber!, ¡cuales son las capacidades de ella!, Kaoru no es una mujer débil - dijo apretando los puños para contenerse -¡no me decepciones pequeña estupida!

La chica contuvo el dolor de aquel impacto, no flaqueo y para evitar caer al suelo y recibir un segundo ataque, ejecuto una pirueta hacia atrás, el fuego se encendió desde los brazos de la joven y se extendió hasta llegar a sus tobillos, y aprovechando que Kyo aun iba tras ella logro encestarle un golpe de lleno y hacerlo retroceder aun mas.

Para cuando ella volvió a su guardia escupió el exceso de sangre de su boca causado por el impacto anterior y limpio un poco su labio con la mano.

-para la próxima no te me escapas - dijo Kyo.

Chica Yagami y Chico Kusanagi aun continuaban.

-¡el es un maestro del estilo Kusanagi!, ¡no vas a poder ganarle de esa manera! - grito Kensou

-¡eso ya lo se, idiota! -respondió la pelirroja.

-entonces, ¡¿por que sigue peleando?! - pensó Yuki.

-mi objetivo no es ganarle, nunca lo fue, solo debía preparar el camino - medito Kaoru.

-ha sido divertido, pero estoy comenzando a aburrirme - dijo Kyo aun sosteniendo su macabra fachada.

De pronto el ki de Kusanagi comenzó a elevarse, era diferente, como una inmensa sombra.

-¡su ki esta repleto de oscuridad! - exclamo Athena.

-lo haz provocado - dijo Maki a su discípula.

La chica Yagami hizo un movimiento circular con las manos, su brazo derecho se ilumino con las llamas carmesí, el izquierdo con las llamas púrpura y del resto de su cuerpo emanaba un resplandor proveniente de su pecho.

-¡Cuerpo, mente, espíritu!, ¡Cuerpo, mente, espíritu! - repetia como si fuera un mantra.

Esa fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos, excepto para Iori y Saisyu.

La chica se mantuvo en una posición firme a la espera de Kyo.

-¡usara el shiki koto tusk yo! - grito el sensei Kusanagi.

-¡Kaoru se quedara parada! - exclamo Shingo.

Kyo lanzo su mano hacia la chica para sujetarla y ejecutar su ataque pero algo se desprendió de ella antes de hacerlo, era como si fuera un espejismo, una segunda Kaoru apareció a una distancia próxima.

-¡saranai no fujin Ryuusei! - dijo al atacar. (Variante del estilo Yata con su técnica propia, véase técnicas de Chizuru)

Recibió por parte de ella una serie de golpes a una gran velocidad como proyectiles de ambas flamas a una distancia corta.

-¡eso fue como un holograma! - comento Benimaru

-no, eso fue… ¿una ilusión? - respondió Athena aun descifrando el movimiento.

Mientras Kyo se recuperaba de los impactos la chica elevo ambas llamas.

Kusanagi se veía molesto, y su oscuro ki se hacia mas grande.

-¡esto es lo ultimo!

Al escucharlo Kaoru golpeo con una gran fuerza ambas manos entre si, provocando que las dos llamas y el resplandor que emanaban estallaran en un choque concentrado, originando así una pequeña flama de color blanco.

-¡ja, ja, ja, ¿piensas atacarme con esa diminuta llama?!

Ella no respondió, su mirada permanecía fija.

-¡no deberíamos detener esto! - dijo Kensou.

Nadie le respondió.

-Kensou tiene razón, deberíamos… debería hacer algo - cavilo Benimaru -pero, después de escuchar lo que Kaoru me dijo… realmente quiero conocer sus capacidades.

-¡Kaoru no esta peleando contra Kyo - dijo Athena -¡ella no lo esta mirando!,

Gracias a su poder, Asamiya se percato que la mirada de la joven estaba clavada en la sombra que se formaba del ki de Kyo.

-¡va ir sobre ti, es el momento, no dudes! -exclamo la maestra Yata que le hablaba en su interior.

Las flamas oscuras estaban a tope, el ki de Kusanagi mermaba la luz de su alrededor, Kaoru solo sostenía su flama blanca.

Ambos peleadores corrieron al mismo tiempo uno contra el otro.

-¡sera un choque! - exclamo Kensou

Kyo se detuvo y alzo su llama.

-¡shiki oro!…

En el momento en que Kyo cargo su ataque para arrojarlo, la joven también se detuvo y ejecuto el suyo, flexionándola la rodilla y arrojando un certero golpe por debajo del pecho y encima del cinturón.

-¡Reiji no ishizue Ryuusei ken! - pronuncio la pelirroja.

Con esto, las llamas de Kyo desaparecieron y quedo paralizado, había sellado su poder por unos segundos.

-¡¿que es esto?!, ¡no puedo moverme!

-¡ahora! - le indico Maki.

La chica Yagami coloco la palma abierta donde tenia la llama blanca sobre el pecho de Kusanagi.

-¡Shinto Exorcism!

Lo que en un principio era una pequeña flama estallo sobre el pecho del joven envolviéndolo en una llamarada, pero aun permanecía inmóvil producto del mismo poder.

¡No!, ¡Kyo! -grito Yuki y lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver a su novio ser sometido por el resplandor de la llama blanca.

Iori miraba con la boca entreabierta.

Mientras Kyo aun seguía envuelto por las llamas, Kaoru acerco a él su otra mano y comenzó a extraer algo del pecho del chico.

-¡esta extrayendo su reliquia! - exclamo Saisyu

Sin embargo parecía que le estaba tomando mucho esfuerzo a la chica.

-¡no se lo esta permitiendo!, ¡aquella oscuridad se quiere aferrar a Kyo! - añadió Asamiya

La chica Yagami continuaba elevando su ki.

-¡Kyo!, ¡despierta!, ¡tienes que ayudarme! - le gritaba - ¡tu también debes luchar contra él!

Al ver el inmenso esfuerzo de la chica y la resistencia de Kyo, Saisyu y Iori corrieron para sujetarlo de los brazos y contenerlo.

Athena extendió los brazos y libero una gran descarga de su poder psíquico para que todos aquellos civiles que estaban observando no pudieran ver ni recordar con claridad lo que estaba pasando, incluso antes del ataque de la chica.

-¡vamos Kyo!, ¡olvida ese odio!, ¡tienes que recordar aquella razón por la cual decidiste ser un heredero Kusanagi! -decía su padre

\- por que… ¿por que estoy peleando?…

Sus amigos comenzaron a llamarlo y sus voces se hacían distantes al fugarse en las imágenes del pasado.

El joven Kusanagi se miro de seis años entrenando en el dojo de su padre todo para ser el mas fuerte y poder ayudar a sus compañeros de la escuela; aquellos momentos en los que entreno con sus compañeros del equipo de Japón con quienes tenia un gran vinculo también se hicieron presentes, así como cuando entrenaba a Shingo, su amigo y discípulo. El ultimo torneo, en donde peleo contra rugal para traer de regreso a su padre o la imagen de Kaoru en sus brazos cuando la llevaba al hospital y por ultimo aquellas palabras que su querido primo le había dicho antes de partir a Tokio:

-_"no olvides pelear por lo que vale la pena, una batalla que surge de la vanidad esta destinada a ser una derrota"…_

Mientras Kyo aun seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos Kaoru luchaba por extraer su reliquia.

-¡esta elevando demasiado su ki! - dijo maki que se encontraba en el mundo astral, esta cambiando…

-¡¿que le sucede al ki de Kaoru! - exclamo Benimaru

-es como si fuera ella y al mismo tiempo alguien mas - comento Kensou.

Iori contemplo como a su Kaoru se le comenzaban a oscurecer las raíces del cabello, su semblante se hacia mas afilado y sus ojos parecían adquirir un tono violeta por encima.

-¡¿quien es ese?! -grito Athena para sus adentros

La integrante de Psyco soldier contemplo una silueta resplandeciente formarse detrás de la joven Yagami, era un perfil masculino, enorme.

-¡no esta detrás de ella!, ¡proviene de ella!

-¡hijo!, ¡tu eres el miembro mas fuerte de nuestro clan, pero ese asombroso poder proviene de tu voluntad que no descansa en ayudar a quien lo necesita!

_ -_es verdad… yo peleo por ellos… por todos…- repetía en su cabeza.

-¡heredero Kusanagi!, ¡eres mejor que esto!, ¡eres un guardián!, ¡mi guardián! - exclamo Kaoru con una voz que no parecía ser del todo suya, era una entre mezcla de su tono con el de otra persona, una voz mas grave.

Aquella oscuridad comenzó a debilitarse y de un tajo la chica termino por extraer la reliquia de Kyo y lo libero de la llama blanca.

¡¿que es esa cosa?! - pregunto Saisyu quien por primera vez contemplo la reliquia fuera del cuerpo de un miembro de su clan, pero no se refería al objeto con las llamas carmesí, sino a una especie de parasito que estaba adherido a ella; similar a un gusano, una nauseabunda y reptante criatura formada de la oscuridad.

Kaoru volvió a elevar las flamas resplandecientes y envolvió con estas su brazo en el que sostenía la reliquia de Kusanagi.

Ambas llamas se mezclaron, causando la muerte con un chirrido de agonía de la criatura.

Kyo callo al suelo de rodillas, débil, pero consciente.

Una vez que la reliquia Kusanagi regreso a la normalidad ella camino hasta el joven y la volvió a colocar en su pecho, el cuerpo de Kyo absorbió la prenda, y con esto comenzó a recobrar algo de energía, el calor de sus propias llamas carmesí, parecían envolver su corazón de nuevo.

La pelirroja disminuyo su ki y su aspecto poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

Fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y diera paso al sol, las nubes grises se disiparon y la calma volvía lentamente.

Saisyu desato a Yuki y esta corrio hacia su novio para asegurarse que estuviera bien, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Kyo comenzó a levantar la cabeza despacio y contemplo los rostros de todos sus amigos y de su padre que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡¿estas bien?! - lo interrogo Kushinada desesperada.

El guardo silencio unos segundos y comenzó a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo.

-yo… lo siento - murmuro

-¡¿como?! - no te escuchamos - dijo Benimaru con un semblante mas relajado.

-lo lamento, lamento haber provocado todo esto, y lamento todo lo que les hice.

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa contenida.

-esta bien Kyo, sabemos que no eras tu mismo - dijo Kensou.

Todos sus amigos le sonrieron, Yuki lo abrazo y Shingo corrio a abrazar a ambos, llorando de alegría.

-no lo olvides hijo, esta es la razón por la cual uno debe luchar.

-gracias papá - respondió con un semblante entregado a la paz.

Kaoru iba a media calle, ella se retiro justo después de entregarle su reliquia a Kyo, sus pisadas eran lentas y un poco torpes.

-¿cansada? - le pregunto Maki -usaste una gran cantidad de energía.

-solo un poco…-respondió por orgullo.

La joven comenzaba a ver borroso mientras los ojos se le cerraban.

Athena aparto la vista de la afectuosa reconciliación de los amigos y deslizo los ojos hasta la chica.

-¡Kaoru-chan! -dijo preocupada al verla casi caer al suelo.

Pero su cuerpo no alcanzo a tocar el piso, Iori Yagami la sostuvo para evitarlo y la levanto en brazos.

-¿que haces? -dijo en voz apagada la pelirroja

-estas exhausta

-puedo caminar

-no es verdad

-bajame… - sus ojos se cerraron.

-callate.

Asamiya contemplo a la pareja Yagami desaparecer entre la oscuridad de los callejones, entonces, sonrío con ternura.

-ahora comprendo - susurro.

En el mundo astral Maki Kagura deambulaba también con los mismos pensamientos.

-Nuevamente se excedió, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente… ¿será posible que el deseaba tener el control en ese momento?

La guardiana Kagura alzo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la piedra sagrada que cubría la entrada a la cueva simbólica y claramente logro percibir por sobre esta, una gran mano que se deslizaba hasta el interior, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.


	11. Cap 9 Para que nunca de vayas

CAPITULO 9

"Para que nunca te vayas"

De vuelta al pequeño apartamento, Iori recostó a la chica sobre la cama; con un paño limpio y agua fresca lavo las heridas que quedaron abiertas y coloco una compresa fría sobre su mejilla, finalmente la cubrió para dejarla descansar mientras permanecía en la orilla del colchón observándola dormir profundamente mientras él aun repasaba los hechos en su cabeza, era la primera vez que pudo presenciar la manifestación de aquel espíritu.

Pero lejos de emocionarse, parecía consternado.

-ese rostro, esa voz, no era ella - medito mientras apartaba los mechones de la cara de la joven - si esa entidad tiene la capacidad de apoderarse de su cuerpo al nivel de transformarse por completo en otra persona… ¿que sucederá cuando se haga presente por completo?, ¿que sucederá con Kaoru? - continuaba contemplando a la chica en silencio.

El pequeño Iori Yagami despertó la mañana siguiente de aquella noche de tormenta, reviso a su lado y la niña ya no estaba, ni ahí, ni en ninguna parte de la habitación, se mantuvo sereno, quizás pudo ser un sueño.

Camino por el pasillo de la casa Yagami mirando los charcos que había dejado la lluvia sobre la tierra, se dirigió al comedor como de costumbre, tomo su ración de desayuno y se sentó en la mesa de siempre, la que estaba en un rincón pero que le permitía contemplar fácilmente todo el lugar.

-¿y ya supieron quien es? - dijo uno de los chicos

-no, dicen que es una niña y que por eso la anciana no la quiere aquí.

-¡¿niña?, las mujeres no se preparan aquí! -expreso otro.

Los estudiantes estaban murmurando en la mesas. Al escucharlos Iori comenzó a examinar la habitación con detenimiento, y detuvo la vista hasta localizar a la pequeña pelirroja, sentada de espaldas a él en la ultima mesa, comiendo sola.

Se sintió aliviado de que al menos no hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

-parece un niño - continuo otro de los discípulos -si la anciana no la quiere aquí debe haber una razón importante, será mejor averiguar.

El chico que aparentaba ser el cabecilla le susurro algo a quien tenia a su lado y este de inmediato se puso de pie y fue hasta la pequeña.

-¡oye!, ¡¿quien eres?! - la interrogo sin rodeos y con una voz firme -¡las mujeres no se preparan aquí, no esta permitido!

Kaoru dejo su plato de avena y lo miro fijamente.

-¡¿estas buscando algún trato especial?! -continuo el chico elevando la voz.

La niña no le dio respuesta y sin entregar ninguna expresión le volteo la cara para volver a su desayuno; enojado y giro hacia donde estaba el grupo de los demás que habían cuchicheado anteriormente, dando a entender que ella no cooperaba con el interrogatorio, los otros hicieron un ademan indicando que insistiera.

-¡¿por que estas aquí?!, ¡dígnate a responder!

La pequeña ya no volteo a verlo, incluso se deslizo sobre la madera para apartarse de quien la cuestionaba.

Al notar la acción de la niña, furioso, aquel chico que había enviado al primero se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa.

-¡¿a caso eres sorda o solo eres estupida?! - grito y de un manotazo estrello la cara de la pelirroja dentro del plato de comida -¡te han hecho una pregunta!

Iori solo se mantenía observando la escena, impávido ante la situación.

El tazón de avena cayo al suelo regando lo poco que quedaba en el y Kaoru termino con el rostro embarrado de comida.

-¡mírale la cara! - se burlaron los demás.

Con las risas de fondo la niña apretó los puños y los labios, sin previo aviso y tomando un ligero impulso arrojo un intenso golpe hacia el que la había agredido, ocasionando que este perdiera el equilibrio por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡La comida no se debe desperdiciar!, ¡es la manera de honrar el sacrificio de la tierra y la gente! -exclamo la pequeña pelirroja recordando las palabras de su finada maestra.

-le pego a Hayato… -murmuraron.

El otro se limpio la sangre que le salía del labio por el impacto y de inmediato se puso de pie con los ojos colmados de furia.

-¡¿quien rayos te crees?! -la empujo con fuerza.

Kaoru planto sus pies de manera firme para que solo llegara a sacudirla, aun lo miraba de manera rabiosa -y le devolvió el empujón.

-¡¿crees que por se niña no te voy a golpear?!

-¡crees que por ser un chico te tengo miedo?!

Dos la sujetaron por los brazos en ese instante.

-¡tu quieres que te demos una bienvenida! - Hayato levanto el puño para arrojarle un golpe a la pequeña pero de inmediato alguien contuvo su brazo -I, Iori…. -pronuncio mientras palidecía al verlo.

-¿que es lo que estas haciendo?, ¿esto es lo que aprendes del estilo Yagami? - lo cuestiono con voz fría.

-n, no… esa, ella comenzó, ¡me pego primero!

-tu la provocaste - respondió afilando la mirada -así que enfrenta a tu oponente como se debe, ¿o acaso no puedes contra una niña tu solo?

-¡es el sensei! - grito otro de los estudiantes.

Al escucharlo todos corrieron y se reagruparon, formando dos filas una de cada lado frente a la puerta.

Cuando Kaoru intento dar un paso la puerta se deslizo y el maestro apareció.

-¡buen día Sensei Moriya! - dijeron al unísono al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

El maestro observo a la pequeña que estaba parada sola en el medio.

-¿a que se debe el escándalo que emana de esta habitación?

De inmediato Hayato alzo la cabeza y señalo a la niña.

-¡La nueva me golpeo!

-¿es eso cierto Kaoru? - pregunto el estoico sensei.

La pelirroja miro hacia los demás antes de responder y luego observo al maestro directo a los ojos.

-si, es verdad.

El sensei tomo aire para continuar sereno.

-no permitimos la violencia en las áreas comunes

Ella bajo la cabeza.

-ven conmigo - la llamo con la mano.

Haciendo un gran bostezo y frotándose un poco los ojos Kaoru reconoció de inmediato el departamento de Iori.

-¿que hora será? - murmuro aun somnolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-hasta que despiertas, dormiste casi dieciséis horas - dijo Iori que salía de la ducha con solo la toalla cubriéndolo por debajo.

Al verlo Kaoru tomo los pantalones de este, que aun tenia el cinturón alrededor y se los arrojo violentamente.

-¡¿que haces?! - le reclamo el otro

-¡¿que te pasa?!, ¡no aparezcas así! - le grito la otra alterada y con la cara roja.

-¡ayer me viste así y no hiciste un alboroto! - respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡ayer fue ayer y mi mente estaba concentrada en otras cosas, hoy si te estoy prestando atención!, ¡ahora ponte los pantalones! - continuo furiosa.

En ese instante, Iori decidió vengarse.

-¡Ah!, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, ¿que me vista justo aquí? -sonrío maliciosamente - de acuerdo - comenzó a desatarse la toalla en el medio.

Al notar sus depravadas intenciones Kaoru le evento una almohada y cubrió su rostro avergonzado con las manos.

-¡deja de arrojarme cosas!

-¡Idiota ¿que rayos te pasa?! - exclamo al heredero -¡eres un degenerado! - dijo hechando la cara entre las sabanas para no verlo.

Unos minutos mas tarde y después de que Iori ya se había puesto la ropa, la chica comenzaba a ordenar sus efectos.

-¡maldicion, no voy a poder borrar esa imagen de mi mente!- decía en sus adentros aun con las mejillas coloradas- jamas lo había visto así, ni en Tokio, ahí al menos salía con los pantalones puestos.

-¿ya te vas? - la cuestiono secándose el cabello -compre comida para ambos.

-lo siento, voy de regreso a la academia, quiero cambiarme de ropa.

-lloverá, báñate aquí si quieres.

-no traje otra muda, si me doy prisa quizás pueda llegar antes de que comience a llover.

—no creo que te de tiempo -dijo Yagami después de echar un vistazo por la ventanilla.

Ella lo miro de reojo y se colgó la mochila antes de cruzar la puerta.

-nos vemos - dijo y se marcho.

Avanzo entre las personas por la calle con la mirada baja, esperando no llamar la atención con lo maltratado de su ropa.

-que bueno que sali de ahí a tiempo, me siento nerviosa de que Iori pueda hacer preguntas por lo de ayer, ni siquiera yo se por donde comenzar a responderlas… -Una gota de agua cayo directo en su nariz y cuando levanto la cabeza la lluvia se dejo caer como un grifo abierto encima de ella.

Yagami sostenía la puerta mientras contemplaba a Kaoru de pie totalmente empapada guardando su mochila dentro de su blusa con un semblante de irritación.

-así que, volviste corriendo -le dijo con expresión de burla.

-callate -pronuncio apretando los dientes.

Iori había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía por el pasillo de la casa Yagami para tomar sus lecciones; a la distancia contemplo el cobertizo del castigo y a la anciana abrir la puerta, de este salió la pequeña pelirroja, la anciana parecía decirle algo, acto seguido la niña levanto al centro los puños juntos y la longeva saco un fuete de su yukata, el cual azoto dos veces con fuerza sobre las manos de la pequeña; el aun joven heredero se detuvo al ver la escena, incluso sintió como si él hubiese recibido la reprenda; pero la niña solo apretó los dientes y no emitió ningún sonido. Cuando la tarde caía los chicos hacían actividades recreativas en la parte donde no crecía el pasto, Yagami, nuevamente avanzaba por el pasillo sin prestarles atención, lo único que detecto fue a la pequeña sentada sobre la madera haciendo círculos en la tierra con una vara seca.

-¿por que no estas ahí? - la cuestiono al estar mas cerca

-ellos no quieren que juegue y yo tampoco deseo hacerlo - respondió siguiendo en lo suyo -no tenias que intervenir hoy.

-no pensaba hacerlo, pero era una deshonra que pelearan de esa manera cobarde.

La niña lo miro de reojo.

El chico se sentó a poco mas de un metro de ella, los dos permanecían en silencio, él contemplando la entrada a la parte de la montaña y ella en la tierra. Yagami no pudo evitar observar por el rabillo del ojo a la pequeña, sin embargo su atención se centro en las marcas rojas de sus manos, producto del castigo anterior.

-¿quien te trajo aquí? - la cuestiono

-las personas que me estaban educando.

-¿tus padres?

-no… - hizo una pausa y dejo de mover la vara en la tierra - ¿el sensei Moriya es tu papá?

-no, mis padres murieron.

de nuevo hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-lo lamento - respondió ella en voz baja -debes extrañarlos.

El pelirrojo solo bajo la mirada.

-¿que hay de ti?, ¿extrañas a tus padres?

-no, no puedo extrañar a quien nunca he conocido - respondió de manera ordinaria.

Por la noche el Sensei Moriya volvió a hablar con la pequeña para darle algunas indicaciones.

-espero que ahora estés atenta a todas las reglas de la casa, nosotros no educamos a las señoritas aquí, no obstante por ser tu, hemos hecho una excepción, no hagas que me arrepienta.

-si, Sensei - hizo una reverencia.

-bien, ahora entra al dormitorio y prepara tu futon, en el armario hay suficientes para todos.

Antes de ingresar a la alcoba, Iori noto que en la parte de afuera, sobre uno de los charcos había un gran bulto de tela, cuando fue a examinar se dio cuenta que era uno de los futones de la alcoba común de los discípulos, una vez adentro vio que la niña estaba sentada en un costado con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba tranquila.

Los chicos habían tomado el ultimo futon y lo arrojaron al lodo para que ella no pudiera usarlo.

-¿que haces?, ¿dormirás en el piso?

Ella no le respondió ni lo miro.

-dile al maestro, o no se detendrán.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-no puedo hacer eso, aquí tengo un techo y comida, me guste o no esta es mi casa ahora y me agraden o no, ellos son mis compañeros.

Iori la observo unos segundos mas en silencio y se dio la media vuelta para acostarse en su futon.

Con las luces apagadas y las palabras de la pequeña en la cabeza se percato que la niña no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

-o es una persona leal o una niña muy estupida - medito y después volvió a mirarla, Kaoru ya estaba durmiendo sobre el tatami, entonces, el joven Yagami arrugo el entrecejo y se levanto de golpe, la tomo del brazo y la alzo.

-¿que pasa? - le pregunto la niña con sus ojitos entrecerrados de sueño.

La llevo hasta su futon y ahí la acomodo.

-si te enfermas serás una molestia, no puedes dormir en el piso desnudo.

La lluvia no cesaba por sobre la ciudad de Osaka, Iori estaba mirando una especie de impreso sentado en la mesa, pero realmente arrojaba los ojos hasta la ventana, contemplando a la chica, vistiendo una de sus camisas después de un baño caliente, ella estaba de pie mirando la lluvia atreves del cristal, no se daba cuenta que Yagami miraba con detalle.

-¿desde cuando mi ropa le queda de esa manera? - se preguntaba a si mismo, mientras la recorría con los ojos.

-el no me ha hecho ninguna pregunta sobre lo que sucedió, ¿estará siendo considerado? - cavilaba mientras seguía la corriente del agua sobre los cristales.

-Estoy seguro que ella no se ha recuperado completo, lo mejor será no agobiarla con cuestionamientos - medito el pelirrojo.

-no para de llover - dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?

-no… realmente tenia cosas que hacer hoy.

-déjame adivinar, irías a ver a los Kusanagi, o mas bien a Kyo Kusanagi.

Ella lo miro molesta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-sabes una cosa, yo pensé lo mismo de ti, creí que saldrías corriendo como un lunático sin importarte la lluvia para ir a enfrentarlo.

Iori le devolvió la vista con una expresión de irritabilidad.

-ese imbecil debe estar recuperando sus fuerzas, para ese entonces lo enfrentare.

-te haz vuelto mas prudente - dijo la chica y se dirigió a la parte de la "cocina" -y no, no pensaba verlos, mi vida no gira alrededor de ellos como tu lo piensas.

Kaoru coloco una taza de café sobre la mesa, la había preparado para Yagami mientras ella se calentó algo de leche.

-yo no te pedí esto.

-de nada - respondió la chica y se sentó en la cama para jugar el videojuego prestado.

-aunque ha crecido y cambiado en muchas cosas, su manera de ser aun es la misma - pensó Iori dandole un sorbo al café -le quedo bien…

Aquella noche en la cual el joven Iori fue sustituto en la banda por primera vez había logrado impresionar a los demás miembros.

-oye chico, ¿cuantos años dijiste que tenias? -le pregunto el vocalista y guitarrista

-catorce.

El integrante se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca antes de continuar hablando con Yagami.

-honestamente estamos buscando a alguien como tu, parece que tienes talento natural, aunque tu edad no es la suficiente…

-pero Oda, el chico es bastante alto, podría pasar por uno de dieciocho - argumento otro miembro de la banda.

-mmm… quizas funcione - medito el músico rascándose despreocupadamente la cabellera por detrás -¿cantas?

-puedo intentarlo.

-bien, estaremos ensayando todas las tardes, si te acoplas, estas adentro, aunque… - encendio el cigarrillo - Tu hermanita no puede estar aquí, es demasiado pequeña.

Iori giro la vista a Kaoru que estaba ayudando al señor Tamaki a subir las sillas mientras cerraban.

-si las autoridades la ven Tamaki-san se metería en problemas y lo clausurarían, así que, enviala a casa.

Yagami seguía contemplando a la niña mientras escuchaba las palabras de los otros.

-olvídenlo, eso no será posible - respondió colocando el estuche al hombro.

El chico se reunió con la pequeña, tomándola de la mano se dirigió a la salida y fueron a la estación del metro nuevamente para pasar la noche ahí.

-¡sabia que esto era una mala idea, tenemos un poco de dinero, más no lo suficiente! - exclamo molesto y arrojando con fuerza la lata de lo que acababa de consumir.

Kaoru estaba callada y con la mirada baja, el joven se dio cuenta de su expresión y pensó que la había hecho sentir mal, sin embargo aun estaba cabreado, por lo tanto solo se sentó junto a ella.

-¡di algo!- le exigió a la niña.

-déjame aquí… -comento en voz baja. -yo puedo quedarme en la estación mientras tu estas con ellos.

-¡¿de que hablas?!- la observo consternado.

-escuche lo que te dijeron, y se que te negaste por que no puedo entrar a ese lugar, por eso me quedare aquí en la estación, hasta que tu termines de tocar.

El la continuo mirando perplejo.

-¡estas loca!, ¡no podría dejarte sola en este lugar, eres muy tonta!, tenemos solo unos días en Tokio, la ciudad es enorme y aunque digas que no te moverás, algún imbecil podría intentar hacer algo estupido!

Ella volvió a guardar silencio al notarlo alterado.

Pasaron varias horas así, sin hablarse uno al otro. Iori abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de la gente que ya estaba caminando por los pasillos de la estación, era de día, pero Kaoru no estaba a su lado, de inmediato, un sudor frio lo comenzó a recorrer al no poder localizarla con la mirada, incluso sus cosas no estaban.

-¡¿a acaso ella?!… -pensó, y dirigió sus ojos hasta las vías del tren creyendo que se había marchado -no, aun debe estar por aquí.

Corrio por toda la estación pero no la hallo; sin otra alternativa subió hasta las calles, evitaba llamarla para no atraer la atención de la agente, sin embargo en su rostro solo había preocupación detrás de una expresión de enfado, aunque sabia que ella era fuerte, no dejaba de verla como una pequeña.

-¡¿donde podría estar?!, ¡ella no conoce a nadie aquí!….- decía para si mismo.

-¡Iori! - grito Kaoru por detrás de él

El se giro y la vio que venia corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡¿donde rayos estabas?!

Pero como si no le importara que estuviera alterado lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza.

-¡ven rápido!

Yagami la siguió pensando que alguien le había hecho algo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaban en el restaurante y se detuvo de golpe al ver el lugar.

-¿que hacemos aquí?

-¡anda vamos! - insisto Kaoru empujando hacia adentro.

El señor Tamaki estaba en el interior, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

-ya están los dos aquí, bien, entonces nos encaminamos - dijo el hombre

Iori estaba sumamente confundido.

-¿exactamente a donde?

-¡es una sorpresa! - respondió la pelirroja.

Sin hacer caso de los cuestionamientos de Iori continuo atrás del señor Tamaki y al otro no le quedo mas opción que seguirla.

-¡¿que esta planeando esta tonta?! - penso un tanto molesto.

Llegaron a un pequeño complejo de apartamentos cerca de la zona y ahí el señor Tamaki los condujo al interior de uno de los departamentos en el tercer piso.

-hay algunas cajas, pueden hacerlas a un lado, les traeré un futon para que puedan descansar, no es gran cosa, pero al menos no es la estación - dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-yo… no comprendo - hablo Iori aun confundido.

-Kaoru me contó que ustedes perdieron su hogar y que por el momento se estaban quedando en la estación del metro, y que si ella podía aguardar en la bodega mientras tu tocabas con Oda y los otros hasta que consiguieran un lugar donde quedarse, así que le propuse que podían usar este apartamento, mi hermana lo renta, sin embargo últimamente nadie lo ha querido tomar.

-pero yo, nosotros no tenemos para pagar la renta.

-no te preocupes por eso, solo da lo mejor de ti, para que pronto puedas ser un gran músico.

A Iori se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la bondad del hombre, no obstante guiado por su orgullo volteo la cara para que no pudieran verlo.

-¡cuando Iori sea famoso le pagaremos! -dijo la niña

-¡si se hace famoso atraerá muchos clientes! - continuo el hombre.

-gracias…. - Murmuro Iori con esfuerzo - por esto…

El hombre palmeo el hombro de Iori.

-no hay nada que agradecer.

Una vez que el señor Tamaki se fue, Kaoru comenzó a ordenar el lugar, pero antes de levantar la primera caja Iori la jalo de inmediato y la abrazo por detrás.

-¡estupida!, ¡debería estar furioso contigo!, ¡contaste nuestro secreto!, y ¡desapareciste de la nada!, ¡yo!… -la voz del chico Yagami se quebró por un instante y lentamente se dejo caer al suelo con todo y la niña aun en brazos -creí que te habías ido, que alguien te había hecho algo malo… en lugar de eso fuiste a pedir ayuda aun cuando yo…

-se que tu nunca ibas a pedir ayuda a nadie, y probablemente te hubiera apoyado en ese aspecto, sin embargo ayer estabas tan preocupado… no es necesario que tu tengas toda la carga, estamos juntos en esto - respondió la chica en voz baja.

-¿piensas que estaba preocupado apesar de que te grite?

-es exactamente la razón por la cual gritaste.

-siempre ve a través de mi… - pensó el chico.

Iori apoyo su rostro sobre el hombro de la niña, la abrazo con fuerza y por un rato se mantuvo así, sin decir nada.

-De acuerdo, iré al ensayo, probablemente no regrese hasta la noche, así que quédate aquí, usa el dinero que te di para comprar algo de comer, solo no te alejes mucho - le indico a la niña horas después.

Antes de cruzar la puerta del lugar ella lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia abajo, y apoyándose en la punta de sus pies Kaoru le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El se enderezo y la miro sorprendido, no sabia como reaccionar.

-por, ¿por que?…

-para que nunca te vayas - le respondió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Iori sintió que se iba a ruborizar se dio la media vuelta

-¡no digas tonterías! - contesto irritado, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Nooo!, ¡he vuelto a perder! - exclamo Kaoru crispada mientras aun sostenía el gameboy en sus manos.

-¡deja de ser tan escandalosa!

-¡me siento frustrada!, ¡esto es muy difícil!

-esas cosas solo te van atrofiar el cerebro.

-¡claro que no! - La pelirroja dejo aun lado el juego y se hecho de espaldas a la cama.

El departamento lucia mas oscuro debido al cielo que aun permanecía cubierto de nubes grises. Iori se puso de pie y tomo algo que tenia en el único estante del lugar, después se dirigió a la cama y con su enorme cuerpo empujo a la chica a manera de arrinconarla.

-hazte a un lado.

Ella se deslizo para bajarse del colchón pero el estaba atravesado.

-¡quitate, si no no puedo bajarme!

-dije que te hicieras a un lado, no que te bajaras - Iori se termino por acomodar en la cama y se coloco los audífonos para escuchar música.

Kaoru se quedo agazapada en un rincón de la cama.

-se te van a entumir las piernas - le dijo el otro

-¡¿y que quieres que haga?!, ¡ocupas casi todo el espacio!

Cerro los ojos e ignoro a la chica.

-Idiota… - pensó ella mientras volteaba la cara.

La lluvia aun se escuchaba recio afuera del lugar, eso y el sonido que provenía de los audífonos era lo único que percibía.

-eso suena como… -Ella reconoció la canción y se acerco al oido de Iori para escuchar, era una de sus favoritas.

Sin que la otra se diera cuenta él abrió uno de sus ojos y la vio cerca, entonces la jalo aun mas, de modo que su oido quedo pegado al de el, compartiendo el audífono.

Era la mejor sensación del mundo para la joven Yagami, estar a su lado, solos, escuchando música, por un momento se olvido de todo lo que los rodeaba y se fue relajando.

-Maestro, ¿por que han traído a Kaoru a este lugar? - pregunto Iori al sensei Moriya un par de días después.

-para entrenar - respondió el hombre mientras se mantenía detrás de su escritorio redactando algo.

-creí que a las mujeres Yagami se les preparaba en la residencia.

-y es así, pero Kaoru es un tipo de pariente lejano, y su entrenamiento es un acuerdo que se hizo hace algún tiempo.

Iori escucho a su maestro mientras contemplaba a la distancia a la pequeña sentada bajo la sombra de los arboles.

-¿es verdad que la anciana no la quiere aquí?

El maestro hizo una pausa antes de responder

-ella considera que no es una Yagami pura.

Después de abandonar el salón del sensei se dirgio hacia el jardín, ahí, la pequeña contemplaba una mariposa que se poso cerca de los arbustos, a Iori le parecía como si la niña fuera un gato, sobre todo por sus gestos de curiosidad y sus ojos. Se descubrió dibujando una diminuta sonrisa mientras la contemplaba, al darse cuenta cubrió su boca con la mano para que nadie lo viera. La mariposa desplegó sus alas y se elevo para apartarse del lugar en el que estaba, Kaoru aun la seguía, pero a media distancia el hermoso insecto fue apresado por las manos de Hayato que iba con los otros chicos, quienes terminaron aplastando a la mariposa, solo para que la otra dejara de verlo; ni siquiera le dijeron nada, solo se dieron la media vuelta riéndose, inmediatamente el rostro de la niña cambio, su expresión se hizo seria nuevamente, avanzo hasta donde estaban los restos de la mariposa y los recogió

El heredero Yasakani se acerco a ella.

-¿por que no los golpeaste como en el comedor?

-eso no la va a revivir - dijo en voz baja y después avanzo hacia la casa -ademas, estoy tratando de cumplir la promesa al sensei Moriya.

Mientras la veía alejarse cabizbaja por la pena de la muerte del animalito, comenzó a apretar los puños.

Como un toro salvaje el pequeño Iori recorrió los pasillos de la casa, hasta que llego al comedor, ahí fue directo hasta Hayato y los otros, tomo al primero de manera violenta por el cuello de la ropa y lo llevo contra la pared aporreando y elevando por encima del suelo.

-¡vuelves tu o cualquier otro a hacer una estupidez como esa y tendrán el mismo destino que ese insecto! - No fue necesario para él gritar, el tono de su voz era mas que aterrador y su mirada parecía reflejar las llamas púrpura de su interior -¡¿quedo claro?!

El otro chico estaba helado y paralizado por el intimidante Iori de tan solo diez años.

-s, si… - logro articular en respuesta.

Al oírlo lo dejo caer y se retiro del lugar.

Para la noche, por fin la pequeña pudo extender su propio Futon, parecía feliz y conforme con solo saber que podría descansar sin causarle problemas a Iori y tampoco estaría en el piso.

En el transcurso de la noche el heredero comenzó a tener una pesadilla, daba vueltas por todas las cobijas, su semblante se miraba perturbado, entre todo lo que repetía llamaba a su papá atreves de sus sueños. De repente sintió un calor sobre su rostro, poco a poco fue regresando a la realidad y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la niña.

-¿estas bien? - le susurro Kaoru.

El no supo que responder, no quería hablar sobre la pesadilla; ella le sonrío y comenzó a acariciar su frente y mejilla.

-¿que haces?

La pequeña pelirroja tampoco le respondió solo continuo haciendolo mientras seguía sonriéndole, lo estaba consolando con el calor de sus manos.

-¿te sientes mejor?

El afirmo con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado pero irritado y con el entrecejo arrugado.

Una vez que estuvo tranquilo ella se dio la vuelta y regreso a su futon, paso otro poco de la noche y en lo que ella trataba de conciliar de nuevo el sueño se giro para acomodarse, fue entonces que descubrió a Iori a su lado, durmiendo profundamente.

Después de esa noche, ella no volvió a extender su futon, compartir el mismo con él se hizo una rutina y así fue hasta que el cumplio los doce.

La música se había detenido, al igual que la lluvia, ya era de noche, ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

El ahora hombre, Iori, abrió los ojos y contemplo por un largo rato el rostro de Kaoru dormida junto a él, justo como en aquel tiempo, cuando eran solo unos niños cuidándose uno al otro.

-desde que la conocí, siempre he dormido con paz a su lado, su esencia me relaja… - pensó mientras la miraba con el semblante serio - no importa el lugar, no importa el clima… a esta distancia todo lo demás parece ser trivial…

La luz de la luna iluminaba una porción del lugar, permitiéndole seguir viendo el rostro de la chica.

-¿que sucederá cuando aquella profecía se haga realidad?… ¿seguirás siendo tú? - decía en sus adentros - y yo, ¿realmente podré protegerte?… eres la única razón que me mantiene cuerdo, que me mantiene vivo… y no puedo decírtelo, por que si lo hago tu nunca te iras… he estado a punto de lastimarte en dos ocasiones, deberías dejarme, por tu bien…

Iori recordó el momento en la cual Kaoru le había pedido que se tomaran una foto en las cabinas, y las palabras que ella dijo en aquel entonces:

_-"si desaparezco un día ¿cómo me vas a recordar?!" _

El aire se le corto un segundo

-no quiero… no quiero perder esto, perdona que sea tan egoísta…

Iori acerco su rostro aun mas, con mucha cautela, lo mas despacio posible hasta la mejilla de la chica, pero se detuvo y giro la cabeza, presionando ligeramente sus labios con los de ella, de manera en que no la despertara.

-para que nunca te vayas… - le susurro.


	12. Cap 10 El maestro del estilo Kusanagi

CAPITULO 10

"El maestro del estilo Kusanagi"

Por los alrededores del dojo Kusanagi se podía escuchar claramente el retumbar de un característico sonido.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!.. -Reía Saisyu Kusanagi a todo pulmón, sentado al frente de su Esposa, su discípula y su sobrino que había llegado de visita esa mañana. -¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!.. - seguía sin moderar el timbre de su estrepitosa voz.

Los otros tres de semblante rígido lo contemplaban, como incluso sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa torcida y como terminaba por sostenerse el estomago producto del esfuerzo de tanta risa.

-¿que quieres decir con que todo fue idea tuya? - lo interrogo Souji

-¡así es!, ¡sabia que teniendo una reliquia de Yata con nosotros seria mas sencillo auxiliar a Kyo!, ¡que astuto soy!, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! - siguió respondiendo entre risas.

-en ese caso pudiste avisarle a Kaoru, en lugar de tener que verse afectada por los golpes de Kyo.

-¡si, pero así no hubiera sido divertido! -prosiguió con su estruendosa carcajada autoglorificandose.

Shizuka aprovecho que su marido estaba distraído regodeándose de su plan para lanzar sutilmente a manera de proyectil una pequeña fritura de las que había en la mesa y con una puntería increíble atino al interior de la boca del maestro, provocando que el otro se atragantara.

-eso te pasa por reírte de esa manera - comento su esposa con una sonrisa, ocultando su travesura mientras Saisyu luchaba con la tos para aclarar su garganta -te pido disculpas en nombre de este viejo mañoso, dijo la madre de Kusanagi a la pelirroja.

-no, no hay problema - respondió la joven.

-el tío suele ser un tanto, "ocurrente" - se disculpo también Souji -de haberme avisado con mucho gusto los hubiera apoyado.

La otra no dijo nada, solo recordó cuando le hizo la misma sujerencia a su sensei.

-bien - se repuso el viejo maestro y aclaro su voz recobrando su aspecto serio y estoico - la razón por la cual los reuní aquí, es para discutir el hecho de que he tomado una nueva decisión; como el representante mas fuerte del estilo Kusanagi y designado guardián de generación, nombrare a Kyo mi sucesor inmediato…

Kyo Kusanagi regreso a la escuela después de haber descansado un día en casa, se sintió algo asombrado de que sus amigos lo recibieran con alegría y calidez, principalmente Shingo y Yuki, aun se sentía algo avergonzado por su conducta anterior y decidió compensarlos por los malos ratos.

Para la hora de la comida paso una sesión de entrenamiento con su discípulo, esta vez sin pedirle la comida a cambio.

-no me había percato lo mucho que Shingo ha mejorado - pensó mientras continuaba practicando con el joven -la primera vez que se acerco a mi no imagine que se lo tomaría realmente en serio.

-Kusanagi-san, ¿habrá oportunidad que algún día pueda entrenar en el dojo de lleno?

-no sabría darte respuesta a eso ahora, pero te prometo tenerlo en mente.

A el joven Yabuki le brillaron los ojos al escucharlo.

Yuki estaba también en la azotea junto con Athena, las dos miraban entre ratos a los chicos al mismo que charlaban entre ellas.

-deberíamos celebrar que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad -comento Asamiya

-Athena tu siempre quieres hacer una celebración de todo -respondió Yuki

-esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo - intervino Kusanagi al escucharla - deberíamos ir todos al centro para el almuerzo, es mas, yo invitare esta vez.

-¡¿Kyo te sientes bien?! - le pregunto su novia -¡tu casi nunca pagas!

-¡eso no es verdad!… ademas, es por una ocasión especial.

-¡entonces le avisare a Kaoru-chan para que nos acompañe! - añadió la Idol

-¡genial! -exclamo Shingo

-no - dijo el heredero de las llamas de manera firme mientras se acomodaba el calzado estando de espaldas -será mejor si solo somos nosotros.

Asamiya y Yabuki se miraron confundidos.

Yuki levanto los ojos a su novio asombrada.

-no deseo ver a Kaoru… no después de todo lo que dijo… - medito Kyo mientras recordaba como la pelirroja iba junto a Yagami por el centro -yo ya no le intereso…

A la salida de clases Kensou se les unió para ir todos juntos a comer, Kyo contemplaba las tonterías que este y Shingo hacían durante el trayecto, sobre todo las discusiones por cosas absurdas las cuales Kensou las convertía en algo grande.

Yuki tomo el brazo de su novio y se aferro a él.

-estoy muy feliz de que todo este bien ahora -dijo en voz baja a su novio.

El demoro un poco en responderle.

Desde que Kyo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la otra chica solía apartarse de Kushinada cada vez que ella intentaba algo así, sin embargo esta vez no lo hizo.

-¡Kensou si sigues comiendo así te dolerá el estomago! - regaño Asamiya a su amigo que ya llevaba unas cinco hamburguesas.

-la ultima vez lo vi comer hasta siete - comento Yuki riendo.

-¡eso no es nada!, ¡mi cuerpo me exige mucho alimento debido a mi entrenamiento! -respondió con la boca llena.

-mas bien por que nunca te estas quieto - argumento Athena.

Kushinada y Asamiya se pusieron de pie para acompañar a Kensou por otra orden mientras ellas llenaban sus sodas, dejando a Kyo y a su discípulo solos.

-Kusanagi-san, ¿por que no dejaste que invitaremos a Kaoru?

-estoy seguro que hubiera dicho que no, o algo así, por eso prefiero evitarme el disgusto.

-¿estas molesto con ella?

-ella dejo claras las cosas, ademas, ahora solo tiene tiempo para Yagami.

Yabuki dio un sorbo a su bebida y bajo la mirada.

-lo se, por eso no me he atrevido a acercarme como antes, sin embargo creo que ellos tienen problemas muy serios últimamente, me preocupa un poco, no podría decir que realmente "están juntos" por que las veces que los he visto juntos no son para nada cuestiones de ese tipo…

-pero aun esta lo que no vemos - dijo Kyo recordando como Iori la llevaba de la mano después de enfrentar a Billy Kane.

-en ese caso… espero que Yagami-san sea bueno con ella - comento Shingo suspirando a la ventana.

-quizás es momento de hacer caso a sus palabras y olvidarme -pensó Kusanagi.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar los amigos se despidieron y Kyo acompaño a Yuki hasta su casa.

-ojalá siempre pudiéramos estar así -dijo para si misma mientras aun iba del brazo de su novio, con la cara sonriente.

-Yuki, ¿que te parece si el día de descanso vamos tu y yo al cine?

Ella se detuvo y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-de, ¿de verdad?

-claro, también podemos ir al centro comercial.

El corazón de Kushinada comenzó a latir

-¡me parece un excelente plan!

Se despidieron por sobre la pequeña cerca de color blanco que rodeaba la entrada de la casa de los Kushinada y Kyo tomo la ruta de regreso.

-es mejor así, después de todo nuestras vidas son algo diferentes… ella es una Yagami y yo… puedo hacer que mi relación con Yuki funcione de verdad - cavilo mientras regresaba al dojo.

-¡Bienvenido! - dijo su madre con afecto, era otra de las personas que estaba muy feliz de que su hijo volviera a la normalidad -tu papá y Souji están esperando por ti en el dojo, parece que es importante.

-¡¿Souji-sama esta aquí?!, ¡excelente!

Kusanagi se despojo de su calzado y se dirigió sin demora hasta el área de practica, al correr la puerta vio a su padre y a su muy querido primo sentados en el medio, pero sus ojos cayeron directo sobre la pelirroja Yagami que estaba con ellos.

-maldición.. -pensó.

-¡Kyo!, ¡pasa te estábamos esperando!

Para rematar, Saisyu lo hizo sentarse en el cojín que estaba libre justo al lado de la chica.

-¿que sucede? - pregunto a su padre, la jovialidad de su semblante se vio mermada con la presencia de la otra.

El maestro respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

-bueno, los he juntado ya que he meditado las cosas, y después de lo que sucedió hace un par de días llegue a la conclusión de que es momento de que seas quien me remplace para continuar el entrenamiento de Kaoru.

-¡¿que?! - dijo asombrado y miro de reojo a la chica que se mantenía impávida con la mirada al frente.

-aquel combate que sostuvieron solo me confirmo que ella esta lista para avanzar, ademas necesitan fortalecer el vinculo entre ustedes.

-¿combate? - murmuro Kyo

Kaoru lo escucho y lo miro de reojo un segundo.

-hace mucho que me superaste Kyo, eres todo un maestro del estilo Kusanagi y es por eso que tu responsabilidad es suplirme con la enseñanza de esta chica, como heredero de nuestro Clan así debe ser.

-El tío y yo creemos que también será adecuado para ti que tus responsabilidades crezcan.

-pe- pero, pero yo aun no creo tener el nivel para ser un maestro.

-¿de que hablas?, ¿que no entrenas ya a Shingo Yabuki desde hace un tiempo?, me parece que tienes la capacidad suficiente -insistió Souji.

El joven Kusanagi permaneció en silencio un momento y volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba intacta.

-¡¿que no piensa decir nada?! - pensó -ella, ¿ella esta de acuerdo? - pregunto a su padre.

-este entrenamiento también es parte de su responsabilidad - comento Saisyu.

-ya veo… lo había olvidado - dijo dentro de si el joven heredero.

Su padre lo puso al tanto sobre hasta que punto había avanzado con la chica, al igual de aquellas debilidades y fortalezas que aun tenia con respecto al estilo Kusanagi, Kyo escucho atento con la mirada baja y entre ratos la levantaba para contemplar a la chica Yagami que estaba fija en las palabras del maestro.

-¿como rayos voy a hacer esto?, no quería verla de nuevo… -cavilaba.

-bien es todo - concluyo su padre y se puso de pie.

De inmediato la chica también lo hizo.

-espero puedan acoplarse rápidamente.

Ella hizo una reverencia a los presentes y junto a Saisyu abandono la habitación.

-¿todo bien? - lo cuestiono su primo al notar su semblante.

-¿eh?, si … es solo que de repente no me parece tan buena idea.

-no debería alimentar mas tu ego querido primo, pero no voy a negar que tienes una habilidad natural para esto, realmente naciste para ser el líder de nuestro clan.

-¿como dices eso?, siempre creí que tu serias quien nos representara, eres el mas fuerte.

Souji rió de manera honesta y amable.

-estas equivocado, hace mucho tu también me superaste.

-¿como puedes saberlo?, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos a conciencia, si mal no recuerdo estabas en el instituto.

El mayor de los Kusanagi se llevo la mano al mentón mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos.

-en ese caso, ¿que te parece una practica ahora?

A Kyo le brillaron los ojos de emoción, no se negaría a la propuesta de enfrentar a su Idolo.

Parados frente a frente, Souji que se había despojado del saco y arremangado la camisa, se coloco en posición de guardia a la espera del primer movimiento de su primo, el cual no demoro en arrojar el primero golpe.

Las llamas Carmesí otorgaban un resplandor amarillento a las paredes durante el combate de ambos jóvenes, a simple vista parecían iguales, no obstante en el fondo, Souji se estaba esforzando en doble al hacerle frente a un relajado Kyo, pero el otro no lo noto.

-Ahora me siento tan ligero y lleno de energía - pensó Kyo - siento como si hubiera renacido.

Cinco minutos pasaron, un corto tiempo para cualquiera, mas no para el par que se enfrentaba de manera intensa, Kyo aun sostenía una sonrisa que reflejaba su seguridad, mientras Souji jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-¿a caso no te haz dado cuenta? - dijo su primo -debes poner mas atención en tu oponente mas allá de solo los ataques que ejecuta.

-¿eh? - al oírlo, Kyo se concentro en el aspecto de su adversario, y fue cuando se percato que la respiración del otro era mas profunda.

-¿ahora lo entiendes?, realmente eres el mas fuerte - sonrío Souji -Aun cuando el tío esta consciente de que eres un tanto presumido, el sabe al igual que yo, que eres el indicado para ser el líder de nuestro clan, se que aun eres muy joven, sin embargo eso no cambia el hecho de tu potencial, no solo en fuerza, sino también en liderazgo - El combate termino en ese momento, Souji había ganado con sus palabras, pero Kyo con sus habilidades -no es por hacer presión, pero estamos seguros que nos llenaras de orgullo - añadió el mayor

Cuando abandonaron la sala de entrenamiento fueron hasta la estancia donde Shizuka se encontraba con la joven Yagami.

-¿por que sigue aquí? - pensó Kyo un tanto irritado.

-Souji, ¿donde esta tu saco?

-¡oh!, es verdad lo deje en el salón - dijo a su tía y regreso de inmediato.

Kyo se acerco a la chica para cuestionarla por su todavía presencia en la casa.

-¿que es lo que quieres?, ¿no ya te ibas?

La otra solo levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa por el tono y la forma de sus palabras.

-¿no dirás nada? -la cuestiono

-¿cual será el horario de entrenamiento? - fue lo único que dijo.

El otro frunció el entrecejo.

-bien, supongo que a las seis que ya este en casa, serán cinco días seguidos - respondió apartando la cara y masajeando su el cuello.

-de acuerdo.

Ella hizo otra reverencia y camino hacia la puerta.

-¡aguarda!, nuestra relación será estrictamente solo de maestro y alumna.

Kaoru levanto la cabeza y la giro un poco hacia su nuevo sensei.

-es bueno que estés viendo las cosas como realmente deben de ser, no pensaba que fuera de otra manera.

El otro sintió un golpe en el pecho.

-parece que no recuerda con claridad lo que paso durante la purificación, las energías que se emplearon en aquel entonces debieron provocarle un shock momentáneo, ¿será eso algo bueno o malo? - meditaba la pelirroja mientras se alejaba del dojo.

-¡rayos! - exclamo Kyo quien azoto la puerta de su habitación -¡¿por que justo ahora?!

-"_¡Olvídate de mi Kyo Kusanagi!" -_ las palabras de la joven retumbaban como un eco en su cabeza_, _mientras recordaba todas sus expresiones de frialdad y rechazo hacia él.

Kyo apretó los puños y se inmediato tomo una caja, dentro de esta comenzó a guardar todo aquello que tenia que ver con la chica, su reproductor, su almohada que se había traído de la otra habitación, las fotos que tenia puestas en el espejo, todos esos pequeños detalles y los dejo en un encierro en la parte superior de su armario.

-¡se acabo!, ¡ella solo será una estudiante!, ¡eso y nada mas! - se repetía una y otra vez mientras se echaba sobre su futon como si se estuviera convenciendo así mismo de sus palabras -si quiero que mi vida sea ordinaria, debo evitar a los Yagami a toda cosa.

-¡¿que?!, ¡¿como que ahora serás su maestro?! - exclamo Yuki al otro día en la escuela.

-tranquila no grites, no te lo dije para que reaccionaras de esta forma, simplemente no quería ocultártelo.

-¿entonces ella volverá al dojo?

-solo estará ahí durante el tiempo que estemos entrenando, pero no se quedara en la casa.

Yuki bajo la mirada, su semblante parecía debatirse entre la angustia y el enojo.

-¿por que tu?, ¿que paso con tu papá?

-el fue quien me designo para eso.

-¿puedo ir?, ¿puedo ir a ver los entrenamientos?

Kyo la observo por un rato de manera reflexiva.

-supongo que no hay problema, si eso te hace sentir mas tranquila…

Horas mas tarde, Kaoru estaba por el centro acompañando a sus amigos, se habían puesto de acuerdo para visitar una nueva tienda repleta de chucherías, y la pelirroja acepto ir para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de su entrenamiento, ahora tendría las mañanas libres, así que las gastaría en pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos, cual quiero excusa era buena con tal de no permanecer en la academia siendo seguida por el prefecto.

Los tres chicos mostraron caras de asombro al ver todas las cosas que había en el lugar, se detenían en cada estante, observando y comentando cada objeto. La joven de la academia solo compro un estuche similar a una lapicera. Abrumada de la gente que iba llegando y la enérgica actitud de sus amigos decidió esperarlos afuera mientras acomodaba su reciente adquisición en el interior de su mochila de siempre, fue cuando una sombra la cubrió y al levantar los ojos se encontró con Iori.

-hola - lo saludo como si nada -¿que haces por aquí?

-eso no te incumbe - respondió el chico Yagami

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos.

-¿donde estabas? - pregunto él

-eso no te incumbe - dijo la chica.

Iori la miro con expresión de Irritabilidad.

-supongo que vas a ir a retar a Kyo - comento la otra cruzando los brazos.

-¿sabes si ya se ha recuperado?

-parece que si.

-¡ah!, ¡entonces si lo viste!

-¡maldicion! - pensó Kaoru -¿que no recuerdas que aun entreno en el dojo Kusanagi? - le dijo en voz alta

-se supone que eso es por las mañanas - argumento Iori.

-¡¿que rayos?!, ¡Iori parece estar en todo! - continuo en sus adentros.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡mira lo que Takeo compro! - En ese momento los tres amigos salieron de la tienda y en cuanto vieron a Iori se detuvieron, primero Takeo, luego Ayame chocando con el y por ultimo Tsubame derribándolos y perdiendo el equilibrio. Desde el suelo los tres chicos contemplaron a la pareja Yagami que parecían tener un aspecto imponente con respecto a ellos, sobre todo el enorme joven.

-¡woah!, ¡¿Kaoru que haces con este señor?! -le pregunto Tsubame.

-este no es un señor, el es Iori - respondió señalándolo con su dedo indice.

-¡¿queeeeee?! - los tres chicos volvieron la vista al pelirrojo.

-¡luce tan sombrío! - Exclamo Ayame

-¡parece una estrella de rock! - comento Tsubame

-¡es tan musculoso! - dijo Takeo.

Los dos Yagami se miraron uno al otro, la chica noto que Iori se estaba poniendo mas irritable e incomodo.

-¡oye Kaoru entonces este es el Iori que te gusta, ¿verdad?! - dijo Ayame

-¡ahora veo por que! - la secundo Tsubame

-¡q… qu, que ¿que?, ¡¿que están diciendo?!- Kaoru se puso roja como un tomate, no podía articular palabra alguna y lentamente miro hacia Iori el cual la estaba observando con una ceja en alto, muy a la expectativa de su siguiente comentario.

-¡es el ¿no es así?!, ¡es tan guapo como lo describiste! - continuaban hundiéndola.

-¡nooo que están haciendo! - gritaba por dentro mientras tiraba de su coleta hacia abajo, deseando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara en ese instante.

-¡saben que!, ¡yo tengo un compromiso!, ¡nos vemos! - exclamo la joven Yagami dejando al mismo Iori ahí parado y salió corriendo de modo que ni el polvo le vieron.

-¡es rapida! - dijeron los chicos.

Corrio de esa manera hasta casi llegar al dojo Kusanagi, aun le latía el corazón muy de prisa, pero no había sido por la carrera, sino por la vergüenza.

-¡¿que clase de amigos son?!, ¡él escucho todo!, ¡¿como rayos voy a verlo a la cara?! -decía mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de ingresar a la casa de los Kusanagi, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

-bueno, eso no es importante ahora, Iori aun planea pelear con Kyo, ¿me pregunto si continuara con las mismas intenciones de antes?… estos días lo he visto diferente, como si aquella oscuridad se hubiera detenido, incluso me acompaño para asegurarse del estado de Kyo… -cavilo -sin embargo no debo confiarme, por eso no le dire a Iori que ahora Kyo es mi maestro… - la chica suspiro de pie justo a la puerta del dojo -también debo charlar con Kyo respecto a los Hakkeshu, sobre todo con la posibilidad de que Goenitz regrese y ademas de ese par por ahí rondando - dijo mirando hacia los arboles -… hay que ponerlo sobre aviso.


	13. Cap 11 La nueva discípula

CAPITULO 11

"La nueva Discípula"

-¡¿que es esto?!- pensó Kaoru al ver a Yuki Kushinada en el interior y al centro del dojo.

La novia de Kusanagi vestía un leotardo y mallas, como si se preparara para hacer aeróbicos.

-¡bienvenida compañera! -dijo la otra chica a la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada, haciendo estiramientos.

Yagami solo levanto la ceja y giro la mirada hacia Kyo, este tenia la mano sobre la cara, avergonzado.

-Yuki… esta aquí para ver el entrenamiento…

-en realidad, ¡aprenderé el estilo Kusanagi! -comento Kushinada aun sonriente mientras contaba las repeticiones.

Era claro que la otra mas que sorprendida estaba un tanto molesta, pero solo se limitaba a seguir clavando su mirada seria sobre Kusanagi.

-Kyo me dijo que ahora seria tu maestro y pensé que esta es la mejor oportunidad para que me enseñara también, por lo tanto entrenaremos juntas.

Las palabras de Kushinada irritaron a la pelirroja, sabia que Yuki no tenia realmente ningún interés en hacer algo así, sin embargo reprimió su enfado o al menos eso intento.

-no, yo te dije que podías venir a ver el entrenamiento, y hace tan solo diez minutos me dijiste que ibas a entrenar con nosotros - la corrigió su novio.

Mientras Kusanagi y Kushinada hablaban Kaoru se dio la media vuelta.

-¿oye a donde vas? -le pregunto Kyo.

-a cambiarme y a calentar.

-¿a caso estas molesta? - le pregunto Yuki -¿te molesta que este aquí?

La pelirroja no se giro hacia los otros, arrojo sus palabras aun dándoles la espalda.

-yo vine aquí para entrenar y solo eso, las decisiones le competen a Kyo ya que el es el Sensei, el cual estoy muy segura tiene la madurez y disciplina para manejar la situación, mi opinión es por mucho irrelevante.

-¿Lo dijo de burla? - pensó Kusanagi.

Minutos mas tarde Kyo estaba parado frente a sus dos estudiantes, Kaoru con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio, y Yuki sonriente con una mirada positiva y los brazos por detrás.

-¡bien! - dijo el chico que no sabia ni por donde comenzar - Kaoru, revisaremos la ejecución de tu koma ho furi, tengo entendido que a diferencia de las otras técnicas esta te esta dando problemas.

-si, intuyo es por mi estatura.

-bien adelante muestrame.

Kusanagi y Yagami tomaron distancia, la chica arrojo su patada la cual el otro la detuvo sin problema.

-Ya veo, si es por tu estatura.

-he pensado en hacerla una variante como algunas de las otras técnicas.

-en realidad la solución es mas sencilla, pero te costara un poco mas de esfuerzo, tendrás que tomar aun mas impulso al flexionar…

Kyo se acerco a la mas joven, la coloco en la posición y con sus manos acomodaba las piernas de la chica y mostrando la forma en que se debía mover.

-¡¿y yo que haré?! - pregunto Yuki alzando la voz, incomodada por las manera en que su novio se acercaba a la otra.

-oh.. cierto, contigo comenzaremos con lo básico, Kaoru practica mientras le doy indicaciones a Yuki.

Kusanagi le mostró un movimiento básico a su novia, no obstante aun seguía siendo muy avanzado para Kushinada y termino por complicarse, el nuevo maestro la corrijo al menos ocho veces antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a desarrollar una parte de este.

Yuki miraba de reojo a su compañera y el como podía ejecutar técnicas complejas y recordó el combate que había tenido contra Kyo.

-¿cuando aprenderé a hacer cosas como las que Kaoru hace?

-eso depende del empeño que le pongas a tu entrenamiento.

-¡oye Kaoru!, ¡¿cuanto tiempo te tomo aprender todos esos movimientos?! - insistió la nueva discípula.

La pelirroja se detuvo para ejercitar su respiración.

-tendrás que ser mas especifica - le respondió dandole la espalda

-me refiero a todas esas cosas que hiciste cuando peleaste con Kyo.

Kusanagi levanto ambas cejas.

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto a su novia.

-pues a cuando pelearon en el parque.

Kyo se mantuvo reflexivo tratando de hacer memoria por unos instantes.

-para ser honesta Yuki-san, muchas de las técnicas que desempeño me han llevado años aprender y no todas las ejecuto de manera correcta.

-¡¿años?!.. ¡Entonces, ¿desde cuando entrenas?!

-desde que tengo uso de razón.

-eso es imposible, no podrías hacerlo tan pequeña.

Kaoru se volteo hacia la pareja.

-creo que no sabes que Kyo también comenzó de esa manera, por eso fácilmente rebaso al maestro Saisyu, lo que le hubiera costado unos veinticinco o treinta años el lo logro en quince, así que no es tan imposible como piensas, en muchas escuelas marciales e incluso culturas entrenan a los niños desde ese tiempo.

Kushinada se quedo sorprendida y Kyo sonrío al escuchar a la pelirroja hablar así de él.

-¿y cuando podré hacer esos movimientos tan rápidos?, los que parecían hologramas.

-nunca - respondió Kaoru.

-¿de que están hablando? - pensó Kyo aun confundido, todavía no le era posible recordar lo ocurrido días atrás.

-¿por que dices que nunca? -continuo Kushinada

Kaoru se teletransporto desde donde estaba hasta quedar frente a Yuki.

La otra se quedo perpleja.

-esto no es parte del estilo Kusanagi - respondió en voz baja y se regreso a su lugar caminando -y tampoco podrás sacar llamas.

-esto es increíble, ese mundo de las peleas tiene un lado asombroso, esta chica que me parece una niña puede hacer eso y aun así sigue siendo una estudiante muy por debajo de Kyo… ahora comprendo, ella es como Kyo, ambos parecen no tener un limite para estas cosas… -pensó Kushinada.

-¿la teletransportación? - dijo Athena a Yuki al día siguiente.

-si, tu puedes hacer esas cosas ¿verdad?

-claro.

-¿entonces por que Kaoru dijo que yo no podría?

-en realidad hay varias cuestiones de por medio - comento Athena nerviosa de no saber como explicarle a su amiga -veras, yo puedo hacer esas cosas gracias a mis poderes Psíquicos.

-¿Kaoru también es Psíquica?

-no, los poderes de Kaoru son espirituales, hay una diferencia.

-¡Todo esto es tan complicado! Y ¿que hay del fuego?

-bien, esas… si mal no recuerdo lo que Kyo me contó, es un poder que se hereda entre los Kusanagi y los Yagami.

En ese momento Athena hizo memoria del combate del parque.

-¿que habrán sido esas flamas blanca y negra?, y esa silueta, era como si hubiera mas de un ki… -medito Asamiya -tal vez Kyo sepa algo al respecto.

La Idol se puso en marcha para ir en busca de sus respuestas.

El joven heredero de las llamas carmesí estaba agobiado, entrenar por las mañanas a Shingo y por las tardes a las chicas eran mas responsabilidades de las que estaba acostumbrado, así que pasaba mucho tiempo saltando las clases. Por lo tanto, cuando Athena fue en su búsqueda no le sorprendió encontrarlo durmiendo en la azotea.

-shhh, se acaba de dormir - le dijo Shingo que estaba sentado a un par de metros de él -termino de enseñarme y se quedo ahí.

-es una pena, por que realmente necesito hablar con el.

Asamiya comenzó a sacudir a su amigo, el cual la saludo bostezando y tallandose los ojos.

-hola Athena, ¿sucede algo?

-disculpa la interrupción pero acabo de recordar algo importante, es sobre la pelea que tuviste en el parque, exactamente ¿que eran esas llamas de color blanco y negro?

El otro la miro confundido

-no tengo idea de que me estas hablando -volvió a bostezar

Asamiya y Yabuki se miraron uno al otro extrañados de la respuesta.

-¿como?, ¿no lo recuerdas? - comento su amigo

-recuerdo que estaba en el parque peleando contra Yagami y apareció papá vestido como un loco… luego llegaron ustedes.

-peleaste contra tu padre y los Yagami, fue un suceso muy extraño. -continuo Yabuki

-ahora que lo dices, Yuki menciono algo parecido ayer, sin embargo yo no me he enfrentado a Kaoru fuera del entrenamiento, también recuerdo que me dolía el pecho, después me sentí mejor y vi que todos ustedes estaban con caras de preocupados… -Kusanagi se dio cuenta que parte de su memoria estaba difusa.

Athena contemplo a su amigo y gracias a su perspicacia no demoro en sacar una conclusión.

-creo que sufriste un shock en tu memoria, es probable que debido a la cantidad de energía que usaste y la que te rodeo tu mente se reiniciara desde un punto después, bloqueando el recuerdo, sin embargo la parte central de tu mente aun debe retener esa información.

-¿eh? - la miro con una clara expresión de no haber entendido nada.

Athena exhalo.

-en pocas palabras perdiste una parte de tu memoria.

-¡¿quieres decir que le lavaron el cerebro a Kusanagi-san?!

-no Shingo, quiero decir que el mismo Kyo bloqueo su memoria de manera inconsciente.

Kusanagi se frotaba la cara, había sido demasiado para enterarse de repente.

-¡¿que rayos?!

-es una lastima que no puedas recordarlo Kusanagi-san.

-tal vez es mejor así… supongo.

-no lo creo, pienso que es importante que recuperes tu memoria completa, ya que antes de lo que paso tu estado era muy malo, si ese suceso te ayudo, entonces realmente debes hacer un esfuerzo para traerlo de vuelta -argumento la Idol.

-lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo - dijo Kyo rascandose la cabeza.

-fu fu fu fu fu fu fu -rió Asamiya con una expresión de seguridad -olvidas que tienes a una amiga Psíquica aqui mismo, solo dejamelo a mi, palmeo su pecho en señal de confianza absoluta.

Athena hizo que Kyo se recostara en el lugar donde había tomado su siesta y ella se coloco por detrás de su cabeza; con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados para concentrarse comenzó a emanar un ligera aura.

-trata de poner tu mente en blanco, ¿de acuerdo? - le indico.

-e-esta bien.

-¿eso sera doloroso? - pregunto Shingo

-en absoluto.

Dentro de la mente de Kyo la Idol comenzó a navegar dentro de sus recuerdos a fin de ubicar el evento con exactitud.

Para el siguiente entrenamiento Yuki llego al dojo y Kaoru ya estaba en el lugar.

-¿donde esta Kyo? -pregunto su novia

-no lo se, no esta aquí.

-¿entonces no habrá entrenamiento?

-nuestra responsabilidad como discípulas es permanecer aquí hasta que concluya el tiempo, o el aparezca -respondió la pelirroja acomodándose el traje.

Kushinada comenzó a hacer el movimiento que Kusanagi le había enseñado el día anterior para evitar hablar con la otra chica, Yagami la miraba de reojo.

-si haces lo haces de esa manera solo conseguirás lesionarte - Kaoru se acerco a Yuki -para empezar, debes calentar adecuadamente sobre todo por que eres principiante y segundo…

Yuki se aparto para evitar que la otra la tocara.

-¡gracias!, ¡pero Kyo es el maestro y voy a esperar a que el me de indicaciones! - le volteo la cara.

La chica Yagami la miro fijamente un par de segundos.

-bah, como quieras - regreso a su lugar

-¡lamento la demora! -exclamo el joven maestro, agitado, con una expresión nerviosa, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

-¿donde estabas?, ¿estas bien? - pregunto su novia al notarlo de esa manera

-eh, si, todo esta bien -seguía acelerado -estaba con Athena y los otros y… perdí la noción del tiempo.

-te ves alterado - le dijo Kaoru

El la miro fijamente con expresión de nerviosismo, al notarlo la pelirroja alzo la ceja confundida.

-¡mira Kyo ya me ha salido lo que me enseñaste ayer!

-si, muy bien - respondió recobrando un poco la compostura - pero si lo haces de esa manera te vas a lesionar.

Yuki torció la boca y miro hacia Kaoru, era lo mismo que le había dicho.

-¡oye pero quiero aprender otra cosa!

-debes hacer una cosa a la vez y hasta que perfecciones el movimiento podrás pasar a otro.

Kusanagi fue hasta la chica Yagami, la miraba aun con expresión de nerviosismo.

-Kaoru… hoy quiero que tengamos un enfrentamiento de practica -dijo de manera titubeante.

-bien -respondió la otra como si solo le estuviera pidiendo la hora.

-¡¿y que hay de mi?! - dijo Yuki -¡¿me dejaran parada aquí?!

La tranquila y madura, Yuki Kushinada tenia un defecto que le costaba controlar, cuando estaba celosa se tornaba insistente, por lo tanto, cada vez que el sensei regresaba a la pelirroja Kushinada iba para preguntarle algo, o que la ayudara de alguna manera, era algo muy difícil de controlar para ella y mas con un novio como Kyo. No obstante el mismo chico parecía un tanto turbado de tratar con la anterior discípula de su padre y ponía una expresión de alivio cada vez que era solicitado por su novia. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche.

Revisando la hora Kaoru simplemente tomo sus cosas y se marcho, Kyo no se percato de cuando desapareció la chica.

-esto esta comenzando a ser un desperdicio - pensó la pelirroja.

En la mañana la chica Yagami estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Iori, traía su mochila y su uniforme, y sostenía algo entre sus manos.

-ayer no pude venir como de costumbre debido a la practica, seguramente debe estar molesto, pero… después de lo que dijeron esos tres tontos me da mucha vergüenza verlo -dijo para si misma -le dejare una nota explicándole.

Mientras la chica se agachaba para deslizar la nota una idea paso por su cabeza y se reincorporo.

-¿me pregunto si estará ahí adentro?, en ese caso, una vez que deje la carta saldré corriendo…

Sin verlo venir el pelirrojo acababa de llegar, y aprovechando que la otra estaba perdida en su cabeza decidió acercarse con sigilo.

-¿me estabas buscando? - susurro al oido de la chica por detrás.

Un escalofrío la recorrió a modo que parecía un gato erizado y al notar el rostro del chico casi por sobre su hombro se comenzó a poner colorada.

-¡waaaaaa! - grito sorprendida -¡¿que haces aquí?!

-yo vivo aquí.

La chica le volteo la cara y de manera temblorosa le puso la carta en la mano y se dispuso a correr pero Yagami la tomo del brazo impidiéndole que pudiera huir.

-¿que es esto?

-léelo y sabrás… ¡suéltame!

-te soltare hasta que lo haya leído.

Iori desdoblo la hoja y encontró una única linea en esta.

_-"tuve un ajuste en mi horario, no podré venir todos los días. Kaoru_ "

-¿esto es todo?

-¿que esperabas? - dijo la otra tratando de zafarse de la poderosa mano de Yagami, el otro la miro fijamente unos segundos, abrio la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero se arrepintió.

-bien - la soltó de golpe y se metió a su apartamento.

Kaoru se sintió aliviada de que no tocara el tema del otro día.

Los días transcurrían y el entrenamiento no avanzaba, el tiempo se extendía por largos periodos en los cuales la pareja se la pasaba jugueteando con el entrenamiento, otros días se ponían a platicar de temas que no correspondían en absoluto, Kyo parecía estar de acuerdo con el asunto, como si quisiera evitar a la otra, las horas pasaban y la mas joven comenzaba a molestarse.

La pareja había excluido por completo a la chica, Kushinada realmente no tenia una mala intención, no obstante para ella el entrenamiento no tenia una relevancia y su presencia durante las practicas era un gran distractor para Kyo, el cual no ponía de su parte en absoluto.

Con el mentón apoyado en la mano y tamborileando los dedos en la madera de la mesa, Iori Yagami mantenía una expresión de impaciencia.

-Hoy tampoco apareció esa tonta por aquí, ya van tres días - murmuro y se puso de pie -¡¿que rayos piensa?!, ¡¿que rayos esta haciendo?!, ¡esa nota seguramente era una mentira! -continuaba mientras se colocaba la camisa

Yagami dejo el lugar a oscuras y se dispuso a salir a las calles.

-no tengo otro remedio, iré a buscar a esa estupida y cuando la encuentre la matare por hacerme ir a buscarla- dijo entre dientes sumamente Irritado.

Recordando los pocos datos que alguna vez la chica le proporciono del lugar donde se estaba quedando se dirigió a paso normal, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente por dos presencias que ya le empezaban a parecer un tanto familiares desde algunos días.

\- ¿a caso buscan su muerte? -dijo con voz fría al detenerse abruptamente.

De entre la sombras emergieron dos siluetas, una vez iluminadas por las lamparas de las aceras pudo identificarlas, una hermosa rubia y una sexy morena de cabello corto.

-hola grandulón, es un placer saludarte -dijo la Rubia.

-ustedes son las secretarias de Rugal, ¿que demonios quieren?

Las dos damas de malévolo semblante se miraron una a la otra antes de responder.

-a ti -hablaron al unísono con una sonrisa perniciosa.


	14. Cap 12 Las mensajeras

CAPITULO 12

" Las Mensajeras"

Como si fueran dos ráfagas ambas mujeres fueron directo hacia él, la manera en que se movían hacia que sus ataques fueran impredecibles, no manejaban un estilo marcial, ellas utilizaban tácticas violentas pero bien estructuradas. Sin embargo, no lograron ser rival para el portador de las llamas púrpura, quien logro apartarlas arrojándolas metros de distancia cada vez que intentaban infligir en el daños certeros, dejando así a Iori Yagami con solo unos pobres rasguños.

-este hombre es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos - dijo Mature en voz baja

-no parece que se estuviera esforzando tanto - respondió vice - aunque nosotras tampoco estamos usando toda nuestra fuerza.

-aun así, legítimamente tiene un gran poder - añadió la otra -si es así, entonces podría ser incluso… mas fuerte que él… - pensó la rubia.

El par se incorporo de nuevo, sin embargo ya no mantenían la guardia, lo único que sostenían era una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-creo que eso es suficiente.

El pelirrojo solo levanto una ceja al escucharlas

-nuestra meta no es acabar contigo, si no probarte.

Iori Yagami se mantuvo a la expectativa de lo que las dos mujeres fueran a decir o hacer, parecía sereno, sin embargo sus sentidos se agudizaron para mantenerse alerta.

-sabemos que tienes interés en acabar con Kyo Kusanagi, ¿no es por eso que viniste a Osaka?

-parece que hicieron su trabajo.

-al haber sido el quien acabo con Rugal nuestro objetivo es el mismo.

El las observo por un momento antes de responder.

-Seré yo y solo yo quien acabe con Kyo Kusanagi, si ustedes planean entrometerse entonces acabare con ustedes también -les advirtió de manera fría y contundente.

-estas equivocado, estamos aquí para ayudarte con ese propósito, no nos importa como, solo queremos a Kusanagi muerto.

-¿entonces que dices?, ¿hacemos un trato? -lo interrogo la morena.

Iori cerro los ojos y dibujo una extensa y tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro a modo de burla.

-no me interesa, no necesito aliados para acabar con él, así que, háganse a un lado y no se metan en mi camino.

Yagami avanzo por el medio de las mujeres apartándolas bruscamente con los hombros.

-¿vas a buscar a tu noviecilla?, no la encontraras por ahí - dijo la rubia

De inmediato Iori se detuvo.

-quizás, deberías echar un vistazo al dojo Kusanagi - dijo la otra con una voz perniciosa y sugerente.

-es verdad, ella pasa mucho tiempo ahí desde que Kyo Kusanagi es su maestro.

Iori alzo la cabeza al escucharlas mientras aun se mantenía de espaldas.

Las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra con una expresión de satisfacción, habían dado en el clavo.

En el dojo Kusanagi, Kaoru estaba apoyada a la pared, de brazos cruzados y apunto de estallar, desde el inicio de la sesión Kyo y Yuki se la habían pasado conversando sobre las cosas mas absurdas del planeta.

Pero la pelirroja respetaba el hecho de que el otro fuera su maestro, por lo tanto no se atrevería a hacer un reclamo dentro del dojo, no obstante, cansada de mantenerse a la espera tomo sus cosas y abandono el lugar, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa y despedirse de Shizuka, la cual le obsequio unos bocadillos.

-¿oye Kyo que hora es? - pregunto Yuki

-¡rayos son casi las ocho!, ¡no medí el tiempo!

Kusanagi giro la vista hacia donde supuestamente debía estar la otra chica, la cual ya había desaparecido.

-¿a donde se fue? - pregunto Yuki.

Kyo fue hasta el recibidor topándose con Shizuka.

-mamá, ¿viste a Kaoru?

-si, se acaba de ir, le di algunos pastelillos para que compartiera con su hermano, se veía bastante disgustada, ¿no le fue bien en su entrenamiento?

El heredero Kusanagi salió corriendo a la calle para ver si podía alcanzar a la joven Yagami, Kushinada iba detrás de él y pasando la esquina detecto el inconfundible color rojo de su cabellera.

-¡Kaoru! - la llamo a la distancia.

La otra se detuvo y giro a él sin moverse de su lugar, su semblante serio reflejaba la ira contenida.

-¿por que abandonaste el entrenamiento?

-¿de que hablas?, ¿cual entrenamiento?, durante varios días he estado llegando para verlos perder y hacerme perder el tiempo, así que avísame cuando realmente decidas ser un maestro -respondió dándose la media vuelta.

-esta celosa - murmuro Kushinada.

-¿Celosa? - hablo Kaoru que la había escuchado y libero una pequeña risa -dejen que ponga en claro esto, mi entrenamiento no es algo que tome a juego es una de mis mayores responsabilidades, algo muy determinante para mi futuro, así que durante el tiempo que yo ponga un pie en ese dojo no hay espacio para otras ideas y pensamientos que no sean esos.

Kyo contemplo a Kaoru marcharse con toda tranquilidad.

La pareja regreso a la casa Kusanagi, Kyo estaba en silencio con la mirada baja, nuevamente las palabras de Kaoru habían sido certeras.

-Yuki… si realmente quieres aprender a ser un peleador, si estas dispuesta a estudiar el estilo Kusanagi, entonces te pediré que pongas el empeño real en esto, de lo contrario solo limítate a observar - dijo a su novia.

La otra solo lo miro consternada.

-yo también tengo mis responsabilidades… -argumento Kyo.

Aunque trataba de mantenerse serena la pelirroja realmente estaba disgustada y sobre todo decepcionada, sin pensar mucho llego por inercia al departamento de Iori y toco la puerta dos veces.

De inmediato Yagami abrió y la contemplo de pies a cabeza.

-hola - dijo sin mirarlo debido a la frustración que aun tenia.

El la dejo pasar sin decir nada.

Kaoru coloco sus cosas sobre la mesa y abrió el paquete que le había dado la madre de Kusanagi.

-¿que te pasa? - pregunto el otro.

-no me pasa nada -respondió cortante

-tu cara dice otra cosa.

-¡solo estoy molesta!, ¡¿de acuerdo?!, ¡llevo días perdiendo mi tiempo en el entrenamiento por que Kyo Kusanagi no se toma enserio nada! -estallo, y al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta que lo había confesado.

Guardo silencio de inmediato con la esperanza de que Iori no le tomara importancia, cada segundo que pasaba sin escuchar una sola palabra del pelirrojo la preocupaba.

-¿cuando?, ¿desde cuando es tu maestro?

-hace unos días… -dijo en voz baja esperando que eso mantuviera sereno a Yagami - el sensei Saisyu…

Iori se coloco detrás de la chica y aporreo la mano sobre la mesa, Kaoru cerro los ojos tratando de mantenerse impávida ante su reacción.

-¡¿y no pensabas decírmelo?!

Ella se mantuvo de la misma manera sin responder.

-¡por eso no te aprecias por aquí! - continuo el otro

Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba la giro hacia el con brusquedad.

-¡responde!

Kaoru aun con los ojos cerrados sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-diga lo que diga, seguirás pensando algo que no es, no estas en un estado razonable- hablo con el mismo tono de voz sereno.

Yagami estaba furioso.

-¡por lo menos dígnate a mirarme!

-no.

¡¿es por que me temes?!

-¡no! - grito ella -¡yo no te temo!, ¡no quiero verte por que me dolería!, ¡por que vería a alguien que no eres tu!

De nuevo se hizo silencio, Kaoru estaba contra la mesa, con la cara hecha a un lado y aun sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir el cuerpo de Iori practicante sobre del suyo, el calor de su respiración acercarse a ella, estaba segura que si abría los ojos se encontraría con el rostro del joven, a punto de tocar sus labios.

-¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero que lo haga de esta manera!, ¡por que no estaría siendo él realmente! - pensó.

La chica cubrió su rostro con la manos para evitar que Iori lo hiciera.

El se aparto de golpe.

-vete - dijo a la joven -¡largo!

A como pudo ella recogió sus cosas y salió.

-siempre había deseado que lo hiciera, pero…. Solo olía a tierra y sangre…. - decía mientras trataba de evitar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran.

El heredero Yagami se quedo en la oscuridad del lugar solo con sus retorcidos pensamientos.

-Cree que soy un idiota… -susurro -… se enfrento a él para ayudarlo y ahora que el ha vuelto a la normalidad revolotea a su alrededor…

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, donde contemplo la noche, el reflejo de la luna que se proyectaba atreves del pequeño cristal era lo único que alumbraba su sombrío rostro.

-ya te deje descansar suficiente Kyo Kusanagi.

Kaoru avanzaba tallando sus ojos y apretando los labios para evitar llorar, caminaba a paso veloz, sin mirar nada ni a nadie, no se percato que al otro lado, en una de las calles que rebaso se encontraban Athena y Kensou que habían salido a dar un paseo.

-¡ah!, ¡es Kaoru-chan! - expreso la Idol e hizo el intento de elevar la mano y dirigirle un saludo, no obstante de inmediato se dio cuenta del estado de la chica.

-¡¿estaba llorando?! - pregunto Kensou sorprendido

—algo le ha sucedido - comento preocupada - Kaoru-chan, ¿estará bien?

A unas cuadras de la academia, la joven decidió tratar de serenarse, busco una zona tranquila, el área verde que estaba a la vuelta del frio edifico de la "Kaiser del norte"

-realmente no quería ver la oscuridad en sus ojos… ahora temo, temo que vuelva a buscar a Kyo con aquella intención…

Mientras la chica seguía reflexionando lo que había sucedido, alguien la había seguido hasta ese punto, un par de damas que estaban acostumbradas a permanecer en las tinieblas.

-ahí esta, se ha quedado sola, que fácil nos la ha puesto - dijo una de las secretarias de Rugal detrás de uno de los arboles.

-entonces, la matamos y le decimos a Yagami que ha sido culpa de Kusanagi, tal cual, la leyenda ancestral -comento la otra con una risita malévola.

Las peligrosas féminas pusieron un pie por delante cuando se vieron sorprendidas.

-ya se que están aquí - dijo Kaoru en voz alta.

Las otras se helaron.

-¿que es lo que quieren?

-¡¿co, como sabias que estábamos aquí?! -pregunto Mature un tanto asombrada

-¡nuestros ki estaban ocultos! - añadió Vice

La pelirroja se viro a ellas.

-no estoy segura de quienes son, sin embargo, puedo sentir su olor a una buena distancia, apestan orochi.

-debe ser por que es una Yagami - murmuro la rubia a la morena.

-¡¿que esperan para responder?! - exigió la joven.

-bien, de acuerdo, necesitamos un favor de tu parte - dijo la rubia

La presencia de ambas mujeres provoco que la chica se mantuviera en un estado de alerta para tratar de anticipar cualquier cosa.

-te necesitamos muerta, para despertar la sed de venganza del otro - añadió la morena.

La pelirroja las miro con asombro, y aunque estaba algo tensa se puso en guardia, ya que las otras en cuestión de segundos se desplazaron hacia ella, rodeándola.

-¿dos contra uno? - dijo y creo una replica de si misma gracias a las ilusiones de Yata.

La ciudad estaba tranquila aquella noche, el cielo despejado y la brisa era sutil anunciando que pronto llegaría el verano, parecía una noche pacifica, excepto por que en el corazón de uno de sus parques, había tres mujeres enfrentándose entre ellas y no, no era el tipo de combate a base de cachetadas y tirones de cabello, esas tres mujeres estaban dispuestas a sangrar para ganar ya que la vida de una de ellas dependía de eso.

Con una risa maniaca la Rubia atacaba con sus poderosas uñas, cuales garras de alguna fiera, mientras la morena no cesaba en sus extremadamente violentos ataques.

-¡¿crees que vas poder con nosotras?!, ¡mocosa sacerdotisa! - decían a risas.

-¡yo no soy una sacerdotisa! - respondieron las dos replicas al mismo tiempo .

La velocidad de las mujeres era impresionante, las llamas carmesí y púrpura se elevaban durante el combate, como un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos.

-esto es muy extraño, ¿por que estoy tan lenta? - pensó Kaoru mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, -por alguna razón, me siento muy pesada…

-parece que tu cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado del todo - hablo su maestra Maki, quien se había convertido en su completo apoyo durante sus enfrentamientos -la cantidad de energía que usaste con Kyo Kusanagi no ha terminado por restaurarse, ten cuidado, lo mejor será que evites prolongar este combate.

-¿como?, ellas tienen toda la intención de matarme… -La joven Yagami estaba esforzándose al doble, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada -no puedo dejar que vean que aun no tengo la fuerza suficiente, tengo que apartarlas de alguna manera.

Concentrando la energía que aun tenia, la chica elevo sus llamas carmesí de la mano derecha haciendo que el fuego cubriera todo su cuerpo, su replica hizo lo mismo con las llamas púrpura, estaba empleando un movimiento de desesperación, una variante del Shiki del estilo Kusanagi y el shiki saika de Yagami, no obstante como aun era bastante lenta solo pudo lograr crear una considerable distancia.

Se apartaron por un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

-parece que esta mocosa esta llegando a su limite - dijo vice.

-eso parece, pero no hay que confiarnos, recuerda la pelea que tuvo contra Kyo, lo mejor será acabar con ella lo mas rápido.

Kaoru volvió a ser una por un momento, y las contemplaba mientras se apartaba la sangre de la cara, producto de uno de los ataques con garra.

-¿que pasa? - dijo la chica -¿no quieren seguir?, me estoy comenzando a divertir - argumento para disimular.

-deberías tomártelo con calma -sonrieron con malicia -¿a quien crees que engañas?

-demonios ya se dieron cuenta - pensó la pelirroja apretando los dientes.

La chica elevo su ki, y ejecutando el movimiento que hizo durante la pelea contra Kyo, fundió la energía de las tres reliquias en una llama blanca.

-tendré que utilizar todo en un ultimo ataque.

-¡es esa energía blanca!

-¿esto?… - la joven Yagami noto el semblante de interés en las otras y se le ocurrió ganar tiempo con ello - verán, hace un año estuve a punto de morir a manos de Goenitz - al pronunciar el nombre del supuesto sacerdote las terribles mujeres no pudieron disimular su sorpresa -imagine que ustedes se conocían - continuo Kaoru al ver la expresión de ambas- fue un milagro que pudiera salir de esa, pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

El relato las consterno, y se miraron una a la otra.

-a partir de ese momento he llevado un entrenamiento mas fuerte - sonrío la pelirroja - así que si piensan que podrán matarme tan fácilmente, están muy lejos de eso, ya que por lo que puedo notar, ustedes no son superiores a él.

-¡eres muy soberbia mocosa!, se te olvida que nosotras poseemos el poder de Orochi.

Las antiguas secretarias de Rugal se arrojaron contra ella al mismo tiempo, pero su ataque se vio saboteado por dos intrusos que llegaron en el momento mas oportuno.

-¡Fenix Arrow!

-¡Chou Kyuu Dan!

Los dos miembros del Psyco Soldier se colocaron justo entre ambas partes, manteniendo sus posiciones, listos para enfrentar a las adversarias.

-¡Mas mocosos! - expreso Vice enfurecida.

-no se quienes sean, pero no dejaremos que hagan una pelea injusta contra nuestra amiga - hablo Asamiya que torno su habitual semblante alegre a una mirada seria y decidida.

-no te preocupes niña, nosotros nos encargaremos - dijo Kensou a la mas joven con una expresión de seguridad.

-aguarda, hay algo que deben saber… -intento decirles la pelirroja

Pero Vice fue directo hasta el chico, atacándolo con una mirada semi desquiciada. El peleador apenas pudo evadir los implacables golpes de la sirviente de Orochi.

-¡¿que rayos?!

-¡es lo que les trataba de decir, ellas están tirando a matar!

-¡eso es demasiado!, ¡un combate se rige por principios! - continuo Athena.

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón a manera de burla.

-niña, ¡esto es una pelea de verdad!, ¡no un ridiculo combate de torneo! - dijo Mature

-En ese caso, tendremos que dejarlas fuera de combate - argumento la Idol.

Athena elevo su ki provocando que en sus manos se contemplara la energía de su poder psíquico.

-eso lo dudo - continuo la rubia meneando el dedo indice en negación -sin embargo, ustedes no son nuestro objetivo, y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento son testigos, vamos Vice.

-¡pero Mature!, ¡déjame acabar con ellos!

-no podemos hacer las cosas sin pensar, ya habrá otra ocasión.

-¡hasta la próxima niñitos! - la rubia sacudió la mano en despedida.

-Adiós, mocosa de Yata, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte - la amenazo Vice.

Las mujeres se fueron desapareciendo entre las sombras, sin embargo no se alejaron mucho, pretendieron solo apartarse mientras aun observaban a una conveniente distancia al grupo de chicos.

-parece que Goenitz no nos ha dicho la verdad de todo - dijo Mature.

-ella menciono que se enfrentaron, me sorprende que realmente haya sobrevivido a él.

-pero, ¿cual es la razón por la cual la quería matar en aquel entonces?

-quizás tuvo la misma idea que nosotras.

Mature permaneció reflexiva por unos segundos tratando de descifrar los planes de su sacerdote.


	15. Cap 13 Lagrimas de una traidora

CAPITULO 13

" Lagrimas de una Traidora "

Asamiya revolvía los cajones que estaban en el tocador buscando lo necesario, desinfectante, vendas, algodón, etc. Cuando reunión todo, bajo hasta el recibidor donde estaba su compañero junto a la pelirroja. La Idol no había permitido que ella regresara a los dormitorios de la academia, en su lugar, le ofreció su casa para descansar y limpiar las heridas del enfrentamiento contra las secretarias de Rugal.

-Si te arde mucho me dices - dijo Athena antes de aplicar el desinfectante.

Pero la chica no respondió, su mirada estaba baja y su semblante apagado, era como si su mente no se concentrara en dolor que el liquido dejaba sobre su piel.

-¡¿que eres de piedra?! - comento Kensou al ver que la otra no se inmutaba.

-oye Kensou, ¿podrías preparar un poco de té por favor?

-claro linda Athena - fue corriendo cual perrito en busca de una vara.

-bueno, mientras él esta en la cocina, ¿por que no me cuentas un poco sobre lo que sucedió?

-¿no lo viste?, esas mujeres querían matarme.

-llegaremos a ese tema, pero me angustia mas la razón por la cual, estabas llorando… aunque tengo el presentimiento que ambas cosas están relacionadas.

Kaoru viro su rostro sorprendida hacia la Psíquica, quien le obsequio una cálida sonrisa.

-no estaba llorando…

-a mi me pareció que si, o al menos estabas tratando de contenerlo.

La chica Yagami guardo silencio por un instante, negándose a hablar.

Al verlo Athena se puso de pie y con una determinante mirada se coloco enfrente de la otra.

-bueno, si no me lo dirás fácilmente, tendré que recurrir a métodos mas rigurosos.

-seguramente piensa usar su poder Psíquico - pensó la chica Yagami -ella entrara en mi menta y sabrá todo…

En un movimiento rápido Athena se arrojo a la pelirroja, que tenia la guardia baja pensando que recibiría algún tipo de ataque menos físico.

-¡¿oye que estas?!

La idol coloco sus brazos al rededor de la otra chica, la acerco a su regazo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, como si fuera una hermana mayor.

-ya, ya, déjalo salir.

Kaoru se puso de color rojo y comenzó a luchar para apartar a Asamiya.

-¡aaaaaarggg!, ¡suéltame!

Al escuchar el grito Kensou apareció de inmediato y se topo con la escena de ambas chicas.

-¡tuuuuu!, ¡niña pervertida!, ¡¿que le estas haciendo a mi Athena?! -grito con furia.

-¡¿de que rayos estas hablando?!

Unos segundo después y un poco mas relajados se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa con los vasos de te caliente.

-¡maldicion!, ¡hasta esta niñata recibió un abrazo de mi querida Athena! - pensaba Kensou mientras miraba con recelo a una aun ruborizada Kaoru.

-¡¿que me estas viendo?! - lo cuestiono la otra al notarlo.

-¡tu cara de depravada!

-¡¿a caso estas celoso?, seguramente tu ni a tocar la mano de Asamiya haz llegado! - sonrío de burla, lo que provoco la ira del joven.

-¡wow!, vamos a calmarnos un poco - dijo Athena

En ese instante la chica Yagami recordó la escena de discusión que tuvo con Kyo tiempo atrás que también se había desarrollada en la casa de la Idol.

-disculpa mis modales - dijo apenada por estar a punto de protagonizar otro alboroto.

-te disculpare si me cuentas el por que estabas en ese estado- alzo su taza y envío un guiño confiada.

Sin tener escapatoria ante los métodos de persuasión de la Psíquica la otra solo exhalo admitiendo su derrota.

-Poco antes de toparme con esas mujeres, yo… tuve una discusión con Iori, el… - La pelirroja buscaba las palabras correctas para evitar revelar información de mas - bueno, no fue exactamente una discusión, por que ni siquiera era él mismo.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-creo que sabes de que hablo - dijo la chica mirando directamente a Asamiya -aquello que esta nublando los pensamientos de Iori, esa voz en su cabeza que lo confunde.

De inmediato apareció por la mente de la Idol las imagines que atestiguo al interior del vórtice.

-¿el te lastimo? - la cuestiono Kensou -por que para que lloraras es por que fue algo fuerte, ¿no es así?.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

-es complicado, es… -el turbado rostros de Iori Yagami se hizo presente en los pensamientos de la pelirroja, quien agotada emocionalmente no pudo contener sus lagrimas, las dejo correr mientras apretaba sus dientes y párpados producto de la vergüenza de que la vieran -¡temo que el haga algo que cruce la linea!, ¡que esa oscuridad lo venza y se convierta en algo que el no es!, ¡no quiero que esos rumores se vuelvan verdad!..

Por las calles del pueblo colina abajo, un muy joven Iori Yagami iba caminando de manera apresurada, sosteniendo una mirada de irritación y aporreando las pisadas.

-¡date prisa!, ¡eres muy lenta! - hablo con voz fuerte

-¡no soy lenta!, ¡tu vas casi corriendo! - comento la pequeña Kaoru quien daba pequeñas carreras para tratar de seguirle el ritmo -¡ademas eres mas alto y la distancia entre tus pisadas es mayor! Y no solo eso, también tengo que usar esta ropa -La niña traía las prendas de Yagami, la cual quedaba bastante grande, unos pantalones cortos que casi le llegaban a los tobillos, una camiseta que le colgaba de un lado y las mangas las tenia hasta los codos y una gorra que le envolvía la mata de cabello rojo, junto con un calzado dos numero mas arriba a lo que ella debía usar -¡¿por que tengo que vestir así?!, pude traer la ropa del siempre - dijo tratando de levantarse la gorra.

Al verlo Iori se detuvo y evito que se la quitara.

-¡no te quites eso!, ¡si no te gusta puedes volver a la casa, esa fue la condición para dejarte venir conmigo!

-¡el sensei Moriya fue quien dio la orden de que debíamos venir juntos!

-¡no tenias que obedecer!

Continuaron avanzando, a la misma velocidad, pero Kaoru no podía evitar distraerse con el paisaje del pueblo, era la primera vez que estaba en el exterior, salvo aquella noche que murió Maki. Cuando regreso la mirada al frente se percato que Iori ya no estaba, comenzó a correr para buscarlo mas no lo encontró en ningún lado. Recorrió las calles por un buen rato y sin suerte se sentó en una banca de piedra pensando en una solución.

-¿que hago ahora? - se pregunto

-¡¿lo escuchaste?!, dijeron que ese chico de aquella familia anda por aquí.

-¡¿que?!, ¡¿creí que lo tenían recluido?!, ¡no deberían permitirle salir!

Dos mujeres de edad madura que estaban sentadas a unos metros de Kaoru cuchichean entre ellas.

-¡espero que no cause problemas!, ¡hace mucho esa familia debió irse de este lugar!

-lo se, es aterrador saber que gente maldita este en nuestro pueblo, sino fuera por que tienen grandes cantidades de dinero y propiedades el líder del lugar ya los hubiera echado, sobre todo a ese chico de cabello rojo.

-¿están hablando de Iori? - se pregunto Kaoru a si misma.

-¡me dio mucho gusto cuando se lo llevaron a la colina! - dijo una de las mujeres -¡no me hubiera gustado que alguno de mis hijos se relacionara con él, ¡con ese asesino!

-¡¿que?! - Al escuchar lo ultimo Kaoru sintió que el aire que respiraba se hacia pesado.

-¡no puedo creer que lo protegieran después de haber matado a su padre!, ¡es por eso que esa gente esta maldita!, ¡esos Yagami deberían desaparecer!

La temperatura de la pequeña se congelo.

-no… no puede ser - susurro.

Las mujeres se pusieron de pie y retomaron su camino mientras continuaban conversando entre ellas, dejando a Kaoru tratando de contener su alterado corazón.

-¡tengo que encontrar a Iori! - pensó y volvió a correr entre las calles mientras las palabras de esas personas aun resonaban en su cabeza -se detuvo en un puesto con toda la intención de interrogar al tendero por la descripción de Iori, pero al ver su estado de animo se reservo.

-¡¿quien rayos se cree ese chico al venir aquí?!, ¡que desagradable tener que atender a ese Asesino maldito!

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de golpe.

-¡le dire al encargado cuando se recupere que no vuelva a mandar a nadie de esa familia aquí, mucho menos a ese chico Iori!

-tranquilizate, ya se fue, hoy pondré incienso para alejar las malas vibras - dijo la mujer que estaba junto a el.

En su búsqueda por el pelirrojo, Kaoru no paro de escuchar las palabras de odio hacia su compañero.

-¡¿será verdad?!, ¡¿Iori es un asesino?! - con cada palabra de desprecio que llegaba a sus oídos su desesperación se acrecentaba.

Kyo venia de dejar a su novia hasta su casa, esa noche no llevaba su motocicleta con él, le había dado el gusto a Kushinada de caminar juntos el trayecto. Su andar era relajado e incluso bostezaba de manera despreocupada, no obstante su paz se vería perturbada con la inmediata presencia de su rival que se poso frente a él con toda la intención de iniciar un nuevo combate.

-¡Kusanagi!, ¡es momento de continuar con lo pendiente! - exclamo encendiendo sus llamas púrpuras -¡esta vez no tendré consideración alguna!

Kyo lo escucho tranquilamente con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-lo siento Yagami, pero hoy no puedo jugar contigo, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, tal vez otro día - dijo como si fuera nada y avanzo dejando al otro parado.

Una llamarada de Yasakani paso al lado del heredero carmesí que solo movió un poco la cabeza para esquivarlo.

-eres muy persistente Yagami, pero como te dije, hoy no tengo ganas de vencerte de nuevo, así que regrésate a tu casa, hagas lo que hagas, no voy a combatir contigo.

Kusanagi se estaba apegando a su plan de evitar a toda costa los enfrentamientos con Iori Yagami.

La respuesta y sobre todo la actitud de Kyo causo que el Iori se pusiera rabioso.

-¡te estoy hablando imbecil! - le grito a su rival, el cual, mientras se alejaba solo agito su mano aun de espaldas como si se estuviera despidiendo a manera de burla.

Yagami solo apretó los dientes al ver como Kyo se perdía entre las calles.

La noche estaba por caer, y sin poder hallar a su compañero, la pequeña Kaoru volvió a tomar asiento en una acera junto a una tienda, sin embargo mas que preocupada por no encontrar a Iori, su angustia era por las palabras que había escuchado durante el transcurso del día.

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta que tres chicos mayores aparecieron por el costado.

-ey, niño, ¿por que estas en estos rumbos a estas horas?

Ella los miro con frialdad.

-yo no soy un niño, soy una niña -respondió de manera firme.

Al oírla se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con malicia.

-¿y que hace una niña tan solita por aquí? - dijo el mas alto dando un paso hacia ella.

-¡no estoy sola!, ¡vengo con alguien!

-yo no veo a nadie mas que tu, pero si quieres te podemos hacer compañía.

Aun cuando Kaoru era despistada, fue inevitable que ellos no delataran sus intenciones, así que se puso de pie de un brinco; el sujeto dio una zancada y estiro la mano con la intención de jalarla hacia el antes de que ella se moviera, pero Kaoru fue rápida y lo evito, el tipo solo se quedo con la gorra en la mano.

-¡mira! - exclamo otro de ellos -¡tiene el cabello de ese color!, ¡como los de esa familia!

-¡es verdad!, ¡¿eres una de esos malditos verdad?!

-yo escuche que ese chico no entro al pueblo solo, debieron llegar juntos.

La pequeña no les respondía, los observaba fijamente.

-¡los que son como tu deben largarse!

Valiendose de que ella era una niña y ellos casi unos adultos intentaron intimidarla solo por el hecho de ser una Yagami, pero lejos de sentirse asustada, la pequeña Kaoru tomo su postura de guardia, preparada para hacerles frente.

Con una pie adelante los sujetos intentaron arrojarse sobre ella, pero su acción se vio frustrada. En una fracción de segundo la puerta de la tienda se abrió y como una ráfaga Iori apareció en el medio de ellos, había escuchado y observado todo, con su semblante de furia no dudo en posarse ante ellos.

-¡es ese chico! - dijeron deteniéndose.

Iori hecho un vistazo rápido a la niña y de nuevo giro a los otros.

-¡es nuestra oportunidad!, ¡si les damos una paliza la gente nos dará elogios, todos en este lugar los detestan!

-¿darnos una paliza? - repitió yagami y comenzó a reír de manera aterradora - como si se los fuera a permitir…

Kaoru se dio cuenta que la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse, y los murmullos iniciaron, primero eran susurros inofensivos, después gritos ahogados y lejanos de desprecio hacia ambos Yagami.

El cabecilla de los sujetos probablemente era mayor que el joven Yagami, pero en altura eran casi iguales.

Lleno de confianza por tener a otros dos como soporte el tipo intento provocar a Iori.

-¿crees que te tengo miedo?, te daremos una lección y luego a tu hermanita.

Al oírlo la mirada de Iori se hizo fría y vacía y en acto seguido se abalanzo contra este, asestándole un intenso golpe que provoco que el otro perdiera el equilibrio, pero Yagami no dejo que tocara el suelo, este lo sostuvo por el cuello y comenzó a elevarlo por encima.

-haz hecho la cosa mas estupida de tu vida -decía mientras apretaba despacio la garganta del otro -¡los que son como tu me dan asco!, ¡creyendo que pueden ir y poner sus imbeciles manos sobre lo que es de otros!… intenta poner un dedo encima de lo que es mío y acabare contigo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y la escena que estaba protagonizando Iori los tenia petrificados.

-¡llamen a la policia!, ¡hay un asesino en el pueblo! -comenzaron a gritar por los alrededores.

La pequeña resolvió que si dejaba que Iori enfrentara a esos chicos seguramente los dejaría mal heridos y seria un problema mayor.

-¡así es!, ¡estarán muertos! - grito la niña alzando las manos a la cara de los otros dos maleantes y agitando los dedos -¡por que les lanzaremos una maldicion!, ¡la maldicion de los Yagami caerá sobre ustedes! - recitaba haciendo retroceder a los supersticiosos sujetos mientras Iori la miraba confundido -¡a todos! -Se giro en dirección de la gente de las calles y corrio hacia ellos como una pequeña demente -¡los vamos a maldecir a todos! -reía imitando a Iori.

Las personas ignorantes del lugar se tomaron las palabras de la niña enserio y se apartaron de ahí, algunos incluso corrían aplaudiendo para alejar a los malos espíritus.

-¡¿que rayos estabas haciendo?!, ¡¿te volviste loca?! - la cuestiono Iori una vez que quedaron solos.

Ella recogió la gorra del suelo y se la coloco de nuevo en la cabeza, ya había quitado esa expresión de demencia y la remplazo por su habitual semblante.

-hay que volver, el sensei Moriya se puede enojar - comento sin mirar a Iori a la cara.

Cabizbaja, casi arrastrando los pies y con una expresión de derrota iba detrás del chico, el cual ya no tuvo la necesidad de apretar el paso para tomar distancia de ella, pues con el andar de la pequeña sola se rezagaba. Aun continuaban las palabras de odio de los pobladores abrumando sus pensamientos, pero al tener la mirada en el piso termino por chocar con su acompañante que se detuvo abruptamente.

Levanto la cabeza y vio que le extendió algo que saco de su bolsillo.

-Se que no puedes comer estas cosas, pero supongo que una porción pequeña no hará estragos, solo comelo con moderación - Iori puso en la mano de Kaoru tres pequeños chocolates, envueltos en papel de colores brillantes -seria una lastima que en tu primera visita a este pueblo no te llevaras nada, solo no le digas al sensei - Yagami se dio la media vuelta de nuevo.

La niña contemplaba fijamente los dulces con asombro y algo golpeo su cabeza, un objeto que de inmediato le aparto la gorra de la cabeza de nuevo, Iori le había arrojado su chaqueta.

-solo trajiste esa playera y ya casi es de noche - comento con seriedad y continuo avanzando.

Los ojos de Kaoru se clavaron en la espalda del joven mientras lo veía avanzar.

-el… por eso estaba molesto, no quería que yo viniera para que no escuchara lo que esas personas decían, por eso me hizo usar la gorra, para que no me relacionaran con él… el… -Kaoru apretó la prenda hacia su pecho mientras aun observaba la larga espalda de su compañero y sacudió su cabeza para salir de su trance.

Corrio, corrio a una gran velocidad, fue inevitable para Iori no escuchar las pisadas y al girarse vio como Kaoru se arrojo hacia el tomando un pequeño impulso, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando su rostro al pecho de este.

-¡¿que te sucede?!, ¡ni creas que te voy a cargar o!..

-¡estoy molesta! - exclamo ella -¡no!, ¡yo estoy furiosa!

El la contemplo perplejo.

-¡detesto a esas personas!, ¡odio sus palabras de desprecio!, ¡no saben lo que dicen!

Iori comprendió a que se refería y giro el rostro para ocultarlo de Kaoru.

-y, ¿si fuera verdad?, ¿y si realmente soy un asesino? - dijo en voz baja.

La niña levanto la cabeza y guardo silencio impactada de las palabras del otro, contemplo al joven Yagami fijamente, quien aun le escondía el rostro.

-no lo creo… ¡no es verdad! - pronuncio de manera firme y con el entre cejo arrugado -si Iori fuera malo jamas me hubiera volteado a ver, si fueras alguien cruel no me dejarías hambrienta en el cobertizo del castigo… no… Iori no es malo.

Al escucharla lentamente el giro su rostro de vuelta a la pequeña.

-¡para mi tu eres una buena persona! - dijo poniéndose de pie como si lo estuviera decretando - ¡estoy orgullosa de estar a tu lado! - exclamo con el viento frio removiendo el cabello.

Iori se levanto, se sacudió el pantalón y después coloco la gorra sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-¿eso es lo que piensas? - le pregunto con serenidad.

La otra acento la cabeza aun apretando la prenda de Yagami entre sus brazos.

-entonces no me importa, no me importa lo que digan esas persona - dijo mirando en dirección a la colina como si realmente no fuera importante - mientras Kaoru piense así de mi, esta bien.

El corazón de Kaoru palpito fuerte, y ante sus ojos apareció la mano de Iori, que se la estaba ofreciendo.

-anda torpe, no te vayas a volver a perder, ya es tarde y eres muy lenta.

Ella aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Athena quedo enternecida por la anécdota de Kaoru y de esa manera comprendió el significado de las imagines de aquella vez.

-ahora entiendo, tus lagrimas eran de angustia, ¿verdad?

La otra afirmo.

-se que Iori es grosero y áspero, pero hay una parte de el que es gentil, lo se por que es la parte que mas me ha demostrado, el, ha tenido una vida muy difícil… no solo ha soportado dolorosas perdidas, sino también el rechazo de las personas, ha sufrido hasta ahora por esas personas que hablan sobre el de esa manera y la lucha constantes contra esa oscuridad de su interior, es natural que desarrollará algún mecanismo para protegerse de todo.

-pero, ¿no crees que eso te pone a ti en peligro?, ya lo haz dicho, el te intento lastimar dos veces - argumento Kensou -¡también deberías pensar en ti y alejarte de él si estas en peligro!

Ella le lanzo una mirada fría.

-¡se que ese no era Iori!, ademas, ¡no lo dejaría solo, por que Iori dejo todo para que no nos separaran!, ¡el siempre me ha procurado, y yo!..

-¡eso es!, ¡esa es la actitud Kaoru! - pronuncio Athena con su expresión de alegría y entusiasmo -¡estoy segura que si ustedes se mantienen unidos podrán hacer a un lado esa oscuridad!, ¡solo no olvides, que estamos para ayudarte si lo necesitas!, ¡¿verdad Kensou?!

-eh, ah, este, si… - dijo no muy seguro.

Kaoru dibujo una media sonrisa gracias a la contagiosa actitud de Asamiya e inspirada por las palabras de esta decidido ir en busca de Yagami para reconciliarse con él. Caminaba a una velocidad considerable asentando los pies con firmeza, ansiosa por ver el rostro del pelirrojo mientras su corazón retumbaba. Una vez frente a la puerta del pequeño apartamento toco sin vacilar y espero unos segundo mientras se ordenaba un poco el cabello.

El entusiasmo de Kaoru desapareció de golpe al ver que detrás de la puerta estaban nada mas y nada menos que las secretarias de Rugal, Vice y Mature que la contemplaban como si fuera un insecto en el piso mientras sonreían maliciosamente.

-vaya, vaya, mira quien esta aquí, ¿viniste buscando tu propia muerte?

Se quedo muda un instante, pero tomando un segundo Aire se planto y levanto la cabeza.

-¡¿donde esta Iori?! - les exigió.

-fue en busca de tu querido maestro Kyo - respondió Mature mirándose las uñas -para este momento quizás este acabando con él.

-¡así que no estorbes mocosa! - la burlo Vice.

-¡no les creo!, ¡¿que han hecho con Iori!

-¡aquí estoy! - hablo Yagami que apareció por detrás

-¡Iori!… - Kaoru se percato que el pelirrojo aun tenia ese aspecto turbado, como si las tinieblas rodearan su semblante y el aroma de Orochi lo invadía por doquier -¡¿que?!… ¡¿que haz hecho?!, ¡¿de verdad tu lastimaste a Kyo?!

Con solo escuchar pronunciar el nombre de Kyo con sus labios, la rabia y furia que venia arrastrando desde su reciente encuentro con Kusanagi hicieron que se encendiera el odio del heredero Yasakani.

-Kyo, Kyo, Kyo… ¿es todo lo que te importa?, te haz convertido en un fastidio que solo se preocupara por ese imbecil, te haz vuelto una traidora Yagami, apoyando, defendiendo y protegiendo a los Kusanagi.

Las palabras de Iori helaron la sangre de la joven.

-eso no es… ¡lo estas entendiendo mal!, no se trata de Kyo, si no de ti…

-¡deja de pronunciar su nombre! - dijo arrojándole una llamarada a la chica.

Kaoru logro esquivarla mientras las risillas malévolas de Vice y Mature se escuchaban a su lado.

-¡estoy asqueado de escucharte pronunciar su nombre!, ¡lárgate!, ¡ve con ellos de una buena vez y no vuelvas por aquí!, ¡ver tu rostro me enferma! - como si fuera un fantasma Iori se deslizo a un lado de la chica y cruzo el umbral de la puerta del pequeño departamento, las risas de las Hakkesshu se hicieron mas intensas mientras cerraban la puerta dejando a Kaoru de pie, sola e inmóvil.

El sonido de la puerta cerrando de golpe retumbo como el eco en un vacío, un vacío que invadió a la chica.

-no llores… no llores… - se repetía una y otra vez -no puedes, ¡no debes llorar!

Kaoru se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con tal fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar, sin embargo ese dolor no era comparado con las palabras con las que Iori la había golpeado.


	16. Cap 14 Cenizas

CAPITULO 14

"Cenizas"

-Así es, El heredero del clan Yagami esta bajo nuestra vigilancia, no demorara mucho en encargarse del otro… mmm… aja… - La antigua secretaria de Rugal, aquella Rubia de hermosas piernas y cara de muñeca, se encontraba al teléfono mientras daba vueltas al concentrarse en la llamada telefónica que estaba atendiendo.

Junto a ella estaba su compañera, quien la observaba desplazarse de un lado al otro dentro del pequeño departamento mientras Iori estaba ausente.

_-quiero que hagan un cambio de planes, mantengan vivo al heredero Kusanagi por un poco mas, su nuevo trabajo será alimentar la oscuridad del Yasakani, si el guardián Kusanagi vale la pena prefiero eliminarlo con mis propias manos, el otro puede sernos de utilidad por un tiempo _-hablo la masculina voz del otro lado del auricular.

-muy bien, será como digas.

_-excelente, por ahora mantengan todo tal cual, me reuniré pronto con ustedes, en unos días dejare este lugar y arribare a Osaka, solo tengo que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos. ¿Algún otro detalle del que deba ser informado?_

-en realidad quería hacerte una pregunta, nos topamos con una chiquilla la cual dijo que la habías herido de gravedad y… - hubo silencio del otro lado de la bocina - ¿hola?… - el tono de marcado se escucho de repente.

-¡me ha colgado! - exclamo irritada arrojando el teléfono hacia Vice la cual atrapo el aparato -¡esto confirma que el nos ha estado ocultando algo!

-¡¿estas segura?!

-el siempre evade los temas que no desea explicar -Mature se dejo caer al sillón al lado de su compinche con una expresión de frustracion -¡detesto que nos trate como si solo fuéramos sus perros entrenados!, ¡si no fuera tan poderoso ya lo hubiéramos hecho pagar!

-es una lastima que no exista alguien que pueda ser un buen rival para el, si lográramos deshacernos de Goenitz podríamos movernos a nuestro antojo -comento Vice mientras hurgaba en sus pertenencias en busca de una lima de uñas.

Cuando escucho las palabras de la morena, Mature dejo de tamborilear los dedos en el descansa brazos, una idea se clavo en su mente en ese instante lo suficientemente convincente para hacerla retomar su malévola sonrisa.

Sentado en su moto sosteniendo su casco con las manos, Kyo escuchaba atentamente a Athena mientras aguardaba a que su novia saliera del aula y se reuniera con él. Asamiya había aprovechado los minutos de ausencia de Kushinada para contarle a su amigo todo lo que había escuchado de boca de la chica Yagami la noche anterior.

-realmente me gustaría hacer algo mas por ellos, por el momento estoy esperando para saber si Kaoru-chan logro reconciliarse con Iori-san -comento la idol -quisiera lograr que pudieran arreglarse, creo que esa es la mejor manera de que él desista de esas ideas violentas.

Con las ultimas palabras de la chica Kyo viro la cara y bajo la mirada, tornando su expresión un tanto irritada.

-tal vez si todos nos involucramos podriamos…

-de ninguna manera - la interrumpió Kusanagi -lamento la situación de "esa chica", pero no es mi asunto, los problemas de los Yagami son solo de ellos y creo que tu tampoco deberías tomar partido, al fin y al cabo ese par solo tiene cabeza para ellos mismos.

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron de golpe, las frías palabras de Kyo la habían sorprendido.

-¿de verdad piensas de esa manera?

-p- por supuesto… la única relación que tengo con "esa persona" es la de maestro y alumna, espero puedan resolver sus problemas, sin embargo debo enfocarme en mi propia vida.

La psíquica aun seguía consternada, incluso se quedo sin nada que decir unos segundos, algo un tanto inusual en Asamiya.

En ese instante Kushinada cruzo el limite de la propiedad de la escuela y fue hasta su novio con una sonrisa y dando pequeños saltos de alegría, Kyo le entrego otro casco para que se lo pusiera y encendió el vehículo mientras la otra abordaba.

-espera Kyo, no puedes hablar en serio - comento Athena

-ya te dije, eso no es mi asunto, si tu quieres involucrarte no te detendré, pero ese tema esta muerto para mi - con eso Kusanagi arranco dejando a Asamiya de pie, mientras Kushinada le hacia un ademan de despedida.

-¡Kyo! -grito Athena tratando inútilmente de que regresara - no pude darle los detalles de aquellas mujeres y decirle que Kaoru-chan puede estar en peligro.

Kushinada y su novio llegaron al centro, donde el joven aparco su motocicleta, ambos habían acordado una cita ese día y Yuki estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo.

-deberíamos comer primero, ¿tienes hambre?

-huh, ujum - le respondió el otro con la mirada baja.

-¿te ha sucedido algo? -lo cuestiono su novia tomándolo del brazo mientras avanzaban -¿de que hablabas con Athena?

-mmm, no, nada - dijo para evitar mencionarle el asunto a su novia y comenzaran a discutir - ella solo me estaba contando un chiste.

-¿un chiste?, no vi que se estuvieran riendo.

-si, bueno, no es muy buena para contarlos - mintió.

La pareja se dirigió al centro comercial donde comieron en el restaurante de hamburguesas que a Yuki le gustaba. La joven conversaba sobre lo que sus amigas le habían platicado en clases, así como el hecho de que debían prepararse para los próximos exámenes.

-Ya quiero que pasen los exámenes para que así comiencen las vacaciones de verano, seria bueno ir a la playa, ¿no crees? - cuando Kushinada alzo la vista se encontró con que su novio estaba mirando a otra dirección, como si su mente estuviera fugada, mientras le daba vueltas a una patata frita sumergida en salsa de tomate -creo que le haz puesto suficiente ketchup.

-¿eh? - cuando reacciono levanto la fritura que se había quedado aguada, aun así se la comió.

-¿escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo?

-si, si claro - dijo nervioso.

La chica trato de ser paciente, de todas formas estaba acostumbrada a que Kyo se distrajera fácilmente con cualquier cosa, ademas se sentía un tanto conforme con el hecho de que estuvieran juntos y a solas después de algún tiempo.

Terminada la comida caminaron por los pasillos mirando los aparadores, Kushinada ingreso a algunas tiendas para mirar mas de cerca mientras el otro la aguardaba y para cuando adquirió algunos productos Kusanagi era quien le cargaba las bolsas.

-gracias por completarme para la cuenta - dijo Yuki

-esta bien, no tienes que agradecer.

Yuki iba con una enorme sonrisa, sentía que realmente eran una pareja de nuevo.

-ojalá pudiéramos estar así siempre, disfrutando de esta tranquilidad.

Kyo se detuvo abruptamente al observar uno de los locales del lugar, era el salón de video juegos, aquel donde alguna vez acorralo a su ahora discipula, estaban quitando las maquinas e iban a cerrarlo.

-lo lamento por los que trabajan ahí, sin embargo esas cosas no dejan nada bueno - dijo Kushinada que era ignorante de lo que corría por la cabeza de su novio.

El otro no le respondió, estaba reviviendo el recuerdo de ese día al ver como se llevaban la maquina donde habían jugado antes de que el intentara acercarse.

-¿por que no vamos a ver una película? - sugirió la chica

-si, esta bien - exhalo.

Durante la proyección Kyo aun continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, con las palabras de Asamiya y los hechos acontecidos anteriormente se cuestionaba a si mismo sobre sus propias decisiones, no obstante algo lo saco del trance, era su novia que recostó la cabeza con suavidad en su hombro; Kyo contemplo el perfil de Kushinada desde ese ángulo, los hermosos ojos de color miel de su novia brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de la pantalla.

-¿en que estoy pensando?, Yuki esta aquí conmigo, debería esforzarme en brindarle mas atención en este tipo de momentos -dijo para si mismo, y acto seguido cruzo su brazo para dejarlo caer sobre el hombro de su chica.

Ese gesto, solo provoco que la alegría de Kushinada aumentara.

-hoy fue un gran día, muchas gracias - dijo Yuki mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo de Kusanagi.

El otro lucia mas atento a su pareja y le devolvió una sonrisa confiada.

-podríamos planear otra cita para el fin de semana - continuo la joven -oh quizás podamos vernos para estudiar antes de los exámenes, no me gustaría que tuvieras que perderte el verano por hacer el curso de recuperación.

-siempre termino en recuperación, aunque nunca asisto, no te preocupes.

-¡eso es a lo que me refiero!, ¡no tomes las cosas a la ligera!

Kyo exhalo

-bueno, si eso te hace feliz, entonces utilizare mi precioso fin de semana para estudiar en tu casa.

Mientras avanzaban por la calle, el agudo sentido del peleador lo hizo percatarse del auto negro que estaba a algunos metros de su moto; no demoro en reconocerlo, era el mismo que había perseguido con anterioridad, el auto de Billy Kane.

\- quédate detrás de mi, no te separes -indico a su acompañante.

La joven lo miro con desconcierto, pero el semblante serio de Kusanagi le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando.

Poco antes de que la pareja pudiera abordar la motocicleta, se abrieron las puertas del coche negro y de estas saltaron tres hombres, entre ellos el mismo Billy quien tenia el brazo en un cabestrillo, Kane usaba el traje abotonado hasta el cuelo y las mangas bien estiradas.

-Buenas tardes -dijo bajando la cabeza hacia Yuki.

Kyo cubrió parte del rostro de su novia para que no fuera objeto de los ojos del rubio.

-¡¿que rayos quieres?!

-tranquilo, no vengo a armar un alboroto, solo quiero charlar contigo un momento.

-dices eso por que claramente no podrías sostener un combate, Yagami te dejo bastante mal, ¿eh?.

Billy apretó los dientes molesto, Kusanagi lo había tocado en el orgullo.

-¡no digas estupideces!, simplemente no quiero hacer que tu novia salga lastimada.

Las palabras del subordinado de Geese comenzaron a poner nerviosa a Yuki.

-veras, estoy en una investigación muy importante, lo único que busco es reunir datos suficientes, o mas bien de utilidad, es por eso que intente sacarlos de Yagami, pero…

-pero te dio una paliza.

-¡ya cierra la boca y escucha!

El tono de voz del enérgico ingles sacudan a Kushinada.

-si tu me proporcionas la información que necesito estoy dispuesto a darte una jugosa cantidad de dinero y no solo eso, también, te daré información que podrías utilizar para el próximo torneo, como las listas de equipos, y cosas asi.

Kyo se llevo la mano al mentón al escuchar la propuesta del otro.

-¿próximo torneo?

-así es, esta corriendo la voz de que un nuevo torneo esta en puerta -sonrío confiado -¿que dices?, ¿hacemos un trato?

Yuki permanecía muda, los nervios no le permitían intervenir en la discusión.

-mmm, ¿de cuanto dinero estamos hablando? -pregunto joven el heredero elevando la mirada con una expresión de duda.

-¿de verdad Kyo aceptara el trato de este sujeto?, no me parece alguien que sea rico de manera honesta -cavilo Kushinada.

-puedo pagarte en dólares, hasta seis dígitos, ¿que tal unos 100, 000?

Kusanagi aun se mantenían pensativo sin bajar su mano, frunció el ceño como si la cantidad no le hubiera parecido suficiente.

-¿por que no un millón?

-¡¿un millón dices?! -El peleador caucásico puso atención en las expresiones del chico, así como su mirada -¡tu!, ¡tu te estas burlando de mi!, ¡¿no es así?!

-ja, ja, ja, por supuesto, ¿que clase de persona crees que soy? - la mirada de Kyo se hizo afilada al regresarla al frente, justo para chocar con la de Billy -yo no me vendo a nadie, no se que tipo de información es la que estés buscando, pero si se trata de alguien como tu, no será para nada bueno.

Con Kushinada a su lado, Kyo rebaso a Billy y a sus hombres

-tsk -el británico chasqueo la lengua de coraje -bien, entonces tendré que preguntártelo de otra manera.

En un instante el rubio tomo el brazo de Yuki y con toda facilidad la aparto de su acompañante, arrojándola hacia uno de sus subordinados, el cual la sujeto de manera firme.

-¡Yuki! - se viro el heredero de las llamas carmesí - ¡¿que diablos intentas hacer?!, ¡suéltala!, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-aaah, vaya, parece que ahora si te ves serio, ¿que te parece si replanteamos nuestro trato?, tu me das la información que necesito y yo te devuelvo a tu novia sana y salva.

-¡Kyo! - grito asustada.

Sin apresurarse para evitar que la chica saliera herida Kusanagi meditaba su decisión, su mirada se deslizaba hacia los ojos de Yuki y después a los de Billy, consecutivamente.

-aunque me disguste decirlo… ahora comprendo las razones por las cuales Yagami te trato de esa manera, no tienes la capacidad de hacer frente a un verdadero rival, así que optas por lastimar mujeres, ¿es algún tipo de complejo de inferioridad?, o quizás, ¿las heridas que Yagami te infringió fueron tan graves que apenas puedes aparentar estar de pie y por eso optaste en este plan?, si ese es el caso, sabes perfectamente que podría recuperar a Yuki con facilidad - sonrío de manera confiada - La falta de interés y de conocimientos en temas escolares para Kyo se contrarrestaban con su increíble agudeza al momento de estudiar a sus oponentes, una lección que había aprendido de Souji. Kyo sabia que Billy trataba de ocultar sus heridas bajo el traje que le cubría el cuerpo.

Billy Frunció el ceño ante las palabras del heredero Kusanagi.

-¡¿como rayos se dio cuenta?! - dijo para si mismo

-si intentas lastimas a Yuki te daré el mismo trato que Yagami te dio, ¿estas dispuesto a soportarlo? - dijo encendiendo las llamas de su reliquia que cubrieron su puño derecho.

Las personas que estaban por los alrededores comenzaron a alarmarse al notar la escena y sobre todo el fuego que emanaba del joven guardián.

-señor, la gente no demorara en llamar a la policia, y el jefe dijo que quería una operación discreta - hablo uno de sus subordinados en voz baja.

Sin ningún otro plan en mente Billy no tuvo otro remedio que devolver a la chica, la cual corrio asustada hacia su novio.

-¡no olvidare esto!, ¡tu y Yagami me las pagaran algún día!

Sumamente furioso y con una sensación de haber sido humillado el británico se retiro rápidamente junto a los suyos.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Kushinada, Kyo se mantuvo en silencio, su expresión desde que habían dejado atrás el asunto con Billy Kane no había cambiado en absoluto.

-creí que esta podría ser una cita perfecta, pero, siempre debe suceder algo… - meditaba la chica en el asiento trasero -parece que Kyo indirectamente se ha terminado por relacionar con personas desagradables, primero los Yagami, ahora… ¿que clase de gente es la que llega esos supuestos torneos?… honestamente, desearía que el pudiera apartarse de todo eso, no quisiera verlo lastimado o en una terrible situación.

Cuando llegaron Kusanagi no bajo de la moto, solo estiro su mano para ayudar a su novia, la cual tenia una expresión de tristeza en su rostro al momento de devolver el casco.

-lamento que hayas terminado involucrada en esa situación, no imagine que las cosas terminarían así.

-yo…. No pude hacer nada - dijo Yuki apenada.

-esta bien, no es como si tu estuvieras relacionada con esas cosas - palmeo la cabeza de la chica con suavidad y le sonrío.

movida por la calidez del trato del chico no pudo contenerse y un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-t-tu… ¿tu vas a participar de nuevo en ese torneo?

Kyo miro fijamente a Yuki y después giro la cara antes de responderle.

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, mejor planea algo que hacer para las vacaciones de verano, ¿de acuerdo? - Kusanagi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y después se coloco el casco para dar marcha a casa - descansa Yuki, todo estará bien - fue lo ultimo que le dijo y desapareció a gran velocidad ante los ojos de la chica.

-Kyo… por favor, no vayas a ese torneo - murmuro Kushinada colocando su mano en la mejilla deseando retener el beso.


	17. Cap 15 Un chico ordinario

CAPITULO 15

"Un chico ordinario"

Dentro de los lúgubres y estériles muros de la academia del norte se encontraba una biblioteca en la parte mas recóndita, con los volúmenes apelmazados de polvo y telarañas, los folletos con marcas de humedad y novelas de paginas faltantes sobre el desgastado mobiliario.

Era en ese espacio de tan solo unos cuantos metros cuadrados donde Kaoru se escondía la mayor parte de las horas. Hacia ya una semana desde la ultima vez que Iori le dirigió esas desagradables palabras y aun después de eso ella había ido durante tres días consecutivos a esperarlo afuera de la puerta de su departamento con la intención de poder entablar una conversación y aclarar las cosas, pero este simplemente la había ignorado cual basura arrastrada por el aire, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Arropada por la oscuridad de aquella habitación pasaba el tiempo dandole vuelta a sus pensamientos, temiendo que ahora que las secretarias de Rugal estaban a su alrededor, el pudiera perderse y alejarse mas.

-¿que es lo que debo hacer?.. No quiere si quiera escucharme… es probable que incluso en cualquier momento el vaya por Kyo, pero si me viera cerca de él creería que sus suposiciones son reales - suspiro de manera melancólica.

Cuando calculo que era la hora de regresar a los dormitorios abandono esa pequeña biblioteca y avanzo por el pasillo principal, ahí fue interceptada por el prefecto una vez mas, el cual paso alrededor de veinte minutos reprendiendo por faltar a clases y otorgándole una nota donde quedaba suspendida de abandonar la academia durante el verano, cosa que ella, al darse la media vuelta quemo sin el mas mínimo remordimiento.

-como si esto fuera realmente importante ahora- decía mientras continuaba hacia su recamara.

Giro la perilla por inercia y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darse una ducha para librarse de todo el polvo que había acumulado junto a los desgastados libros. Sin embargo, pensar en entrar a la regadera le parecía un suplicio, ya que la academia solo contaba con agua fría, otro día mas con las heladas gotas rozándole la piel, sin embargo no tenia alternativa.

Justo antes de desabrochar su uniforme escucho un sonido provenir desde su interior, era su estomago que suplicaba alimento y no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había probado bocado.

-ya han cerrado la cocina, de todos modos la comida de aquí es atroz… quizás pueda ir por un bento de verduras y pescado a la tienda de conveniencia..

Fugandose de los dormitorios como generalmente lo hacia se movió atreves de las nocturnas calles de Osaka, iba arrastrando los pies, con la mirada al piso.

-creo que he pensado demasiado estos días, la cabeza me duele mucho y los ojos me arden, o tal vez sea por el polvo de ese lugar - pensaba con la respiración agitada.

Cerca de ese lugar, unas calles antes de la avenida principal del centro, Shingo Yabuki esperaba el semáforo para cruzar, acababa de salir de sus clases de apoyo y se dirigía a su casa. Había optado por llevar materias complementarias para suplir las horas perdidas durante el entrenamiento con Kyo, pero para el, era un sacrificio que valía la pena con tal de seguir aprendiendo el estilo Kusanagi.

Iba sumergido en su pequeño cuaderno cuando la luz cambio a verde y los peatones de ambos extremos comenzaron a avanzar y justo en el medio de la avenida ambos grupos se cruzaron, los que venían al frente con los que lo acompañaban; sin embargo, a pesar de tener la vista en las paginas sus ojos lo traicionaron provocando que por el rabillo del ojo se deslizara una familiar melena de color rojo. Se detuvo en ese momento para asegurarse de lo que había visto y volteo, fue entonces que contemplo a la pelirroja cabeza abajo casi llegar al otro lado de la calle.

-ah, esa, parece Kaoru, quizás se dirige a casa de Yagami-san - dijo para si mismo -pero, ¿por que esta caminando así?, Como si fuera un tallarín cocido…

En ese instante ante la mirada de Shingo, la joven comenzó a desplomarse sobre la calle.

-¡Kaoru! - corrio hacia ella guardando su libreta a como pudo -¡¿Kaoru estas bien?, ¿que te sucede?! - la interrogo mientras la asistia para ponerse de pie.

y en el instante se dio cuenta de su rostro que estaba rojo

-¡tienes fiebre!

-¡deberías llevarla a un hospital! - dijo una persona que se acerco a ayudar -hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡¿eh?!, ¡si!

-¡no! - dijo la chica, -no iré a un hospital - pronuncio con un ultimo esfuerzo y se puso de pie para alejarse de las personas.

Preocupado el otro discípulo de Kusanagi fue tras ella.

-¡espera! - le decía mientras sorteaba a las personas que iban en contra sentido.

Finalmente ella se detuvo en un callejón donde la afluencia de la gente se había reducido, ahí, no pudo soportar mas y termino por desfallecer.

Una sensación fresca comenzó a traerla de regreso, sentía algo sobre el rostro y alrededor del cuerpo, esta ultima era suave y agradable. Lentamente abrio los ojos y contemplo el techo de un lugar desconocido, se sentía un tanto desorientada y demoro en reaccionar.

-¿donde estoy? - se pregunto así misma mientras parpadeaba con pesadez.

Muy despacio comenzó a girar la vista hasta toparse con algo que de inmediato le hizo recobrar toda la lucidez o eso creía.

El rostro de una niña que la observaba fijamente a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba. Kaoru no supo como reaccionar ni que decir, el tenaz semblante de la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos como las avellanas la tenia paralizada.

-q-qui, ¿quien…

-¡esa pregunta debería hacer la yo! - pronuncio con voz estridente la pequeña de entrecejo fruncido y brazos cruzados -¡¿quien eres tu?!

Ambas, Kaoru y la niña se miraron de manera seria, la pelirroja se incorporo y logro tomar asiento en el suave colchón de la cama donde estaba recostada.

-¿eres amiga de Shini?, ¿por que te trajo aquí? - pregunto la niña.

-¿Shini?, ¿quien es Shini?

En ese momento Shingo abrir la puerta de la habitación y al ver a la pequeña puso una sutil mueca de molestia.

-Hitomi, ¿que haces aquí?, te dije que dejaras descansar a mi invitada.

-yo no hice nada, ella se levanto sola.

-¿de verdad?, bueno, de todos modos no entres a mi habitación de esa manera por favor.

La joven Yagami miraba hacia Shingo y a la niña un tanto confundida.

El otro solo se froto la cabeza por detrás y exhalo para mantenerse paciente de tratar con la pequeña, de inmediato clavo su mirada en Kaoru y ella hizo lo mismo.

-se te ha quedado pegada la compresa - dijo mientras avanzaba hasta la pelirroja y con tacto retiro la compresa fría de su frente. Luego con la otra mano toco gentilmente la mejilla de la joven -tu fiebre bajo -sonrío - me alegra.

-¿donde estoy? -pregunto con voz baja

-en mi casa, corriste por la calle por que no querías ir al hospital y te encontré en el callejón, así que te traje aquí, disculpa por haber tomado el atrevimiento, pero no podía dejarte.

-n-no… no recuerdo eso, que vergonzoso.

-ja, ja, ja, ni lo digas, no fue así, realmente estaba preocupado -Shingo sonrío de nuevo, aun no había quitado su mano de la mejilla de Kaoru.

-¡ya fue mucho tiempo! - dijo la niña que se sintió un tanto ignorada -¡suéltala!

Los dos jóvenes se viraron a la niña y después se dieron cuenta del contacto.

-ah, eh, este, ¡disculpa! -dijo el chico retirando su mano.

-esta bien.

-¡¿por que estas sonriendo tanto?! - cuestiono la pequeña a Yabuki -¡ya se te puso la cara roja a ti también, seguro ya te contagio!

-¡Hitomi guarda silencio por favor, no digas esas cosas, vas a poner incomoda a Kaoru! - le reclamo cubriéndose media cara.

-¡pero si el que parece nervioso eres tu!

-¡eh!, ¡no es verdad, ya shhh, ve al comedor!

La niña obedeció y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes virar hacia la pelirroja y darle un ultimátum.

-¡voy a estarte vigilando! - proclamo sacándole la lengua.

La otra solo elevo una ceja desconcertada.

Shingo volvió a llevar la mano hasta su rostro cubriéndolo apenado por la actitud de la pequeña.

-disculpa, creo que la tenemos un poco mimada, es su manera de demostrar que le emocionan las visitas.

-¿es tu hermana?

-así es, a penas tiene nueve por eso es algo impertinente.

-no tienes por que disculparte, la impertinente aquí soy yo, lamento estarte causando molestias -dijo poniéndose de pie -será mejor que vuelva a la academia.

-no creo que estés en las condiciones adecuadas para echarte a andar, hasta hace una hora tenias la fiebre alta..

-estaré bien, gracias por la ayuda.

-Kaoru no puedo dejar que te vayas a esta hora y estando enferma ya ni siquiera hay trenes., si deseas, puedo ir a buscar a Yagami-san para que venga por ti.

Al escucharlo, la pelirroja bajo la mirada y aparto el rostro.

-no, eso no es necesario.

-pienso que el se preocupara si no le avisamos.

-te equivocas, es mas, no creo que le importe en este momento… - murmuro y después hizo una pausa - no te preocupes, caminare.

Shingo se puso de pie y con un muy inusual semblante de seriedad se coloco de espaldas a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, en una posición firme.

-de ninguna manera, lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte ir sola y mucho menos en ese estado, si quieres irte tendrás que derribarme.

-¿que?

-imagina, que en el trayecto pudiera sucederte algo, no me perdonaría el haber permitido algo así - dijo de manera contundente.

Kaoru contemplo el rostro del chico por algunos segundos, realmente tenia una mirada de determinación, hablaba tan enserio que tenia un aspecto que nunca antes le había conocido.

-esta bien… tu ganas - pronuncio la chica.

-¡bien!, entonces vayamos a comer algo, mi mamá debe haber servido la cena -dijo volviendo a su expresión de contento -debes tener mucha hambre, durante el camino hacia aquí tu estomago hacia sonidos chistosos, ja, ja, ja.

Avergonzada solo pudo bajar su rostro mientras iba detrás de él.

El joven Yabuki la guió por el pasillo, su casa no era de estilo tradicional, ni tampoco era lujosa como la de Asamiya y mucho menos como el pequeño apartamento de Iori; la casa de Shingo era sencilla, espaciosa y al mismo tiempo cálida. En las paredes había algunas fotos de los integrantes del lugar, fácilmente reconoció el rostro del chico y de la pequeña niña en ellas, y en todas las fotos lucían felices.

-creo que hoy será Tsukiyaki, no te preocupes te ayudare a servirte lo que puedas comer.

-¿todavía lo recuerdas?

-claro, de hecho cada vez que veo una…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la conversación una de las puertas que daban al pasillo se abrió de golpe y de esta salió una hermosa y sexy chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, alta, de excelente figura y ojos de negro profundo.

-¡si, si, eso me dijo, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! - decía hacia la bocina de un teléfono inalámbrico que sostenía a su oido -¡detesto a los hombres insensibles! -continuaba la chica cuando de repente sus ojos cayeron ante los otros dos y con su mano cubrió la parte de la bocina del aparato -cuando mamá me dijo que habías traído una chica imagine a alguien mas de tu edad - comento escaneando a la pelirroja -¿no es algo joven para ser tu novia?

-¡estas!, ¡estas equivocada!, ella es mi amiga.

-ah… bueno, en ese caso mucho gusto - dijo la joven y luego se dio le media vuelta para ir hasta el comedor mientras continuaba al teléfono.

-lo siento, esa es mi hermana Ritsuko, se expresa sin medir sus palabras.

-si, pude notarlo… es muy alta.

-es mayor, ya esta en la universidad.

-solo por curiosidad, ¿cuantas hermanas tienes? - lo cuestiono para prepararse en caso de algún otro ataque de hermana.

-solo Hitomi y Ritsuko, somos tres los hijos de mis padres.

La pelirroja se sintió aliviada pues pensó que ya no se toparía con mas chicas intimidantes.

En la mesa de los Yabuki se sirvió una gran y deliciosa cena, suficiente para una familia de cinco y la invitada, a los extremos se encontraban los padres y los hijos a los costados. Shingo había sentado a su invitada junto a el para que no se sintiera incomoda y también le alcanzo la comida suficiente, como era usual en el, la rodeo de amabilidad.

-Ritsuko ya deja el teléfono - dijo el padre apenas levantando la voz.

La otra hizo una mueca virando los ojos y se despidió de la otra persona añadiendo que volvería a llamar.

-y dinos, ¿como es que te llamas? - interrogo el padre a la intrusa.

-Yagami Kaoru - respondió en voz baja.

-¿de donde conoces a Shinchan? - pregunto Ritsuko refiriéndose a su hermano menor.

-ella estaba en la misma secundaria el año pasado - respondió Shingo -ademas, también es discípula de los Kusanagi.

-¡eso me recuerda!, ¡¿cuando me vas a presentar a Kyo!

-te dije que el esta saliendo con Yuki-san, ademas, tu ya tienes novio Ritsuko.

-¡no es verdad! -respondió la otra.

Los hermanos Yabuki comenzaron a discutir, pero de una manera muy relajada, nada parecido a la casa de los Kusanagi, y continuaron así por un momento hasta que termino la cena. Al final Kaoru ayudo a Shingo a recoger los platos y lavarlos al ser su turno.

-no es necesario que me ayudes, ¿por que no tomas un baño y descansas?, ademas recuerda que aun estas enferma.

-Shinchan tiene razón, ven te prestare una pijama - dijo la mayor quien se llevo a la chica sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras el joven continuaba secando y ordenando los platos su madre se acerco a él para agilizar su tarea.

-parece alguien reservada - dijo de la nada - ¿por que esta en esa escuela ahora?

-¿eh?, mmm no se, ella vivía con su… hermano - mintió para no dar detalles que pudieran alarmar a su madre.

-yo también fui joven y es fácil darse cuenta que esa niña te gusta, sin embargo, me alarma mucho la situación que la rodea, ¿cuanto sabes de ella?, para que este en una escuela donde asisten chicos conflictivos su vida no debe ser muy estable, ¿cierto?

-¿como sabes donde?..

-reconocí el uniforme cuando la trajiste, tampoco quiso ir al hospital y no hay familiares a quien llamar, ¿crees que una jovencita de familia correcta lleve ese estilo de vida?, no me mal interpretes, no quiero decir que me desagrada y estoy orgullosa de que la ayudaras, pero, al saber que tienes interés en ella es preocupante para mi, pues me gustaría que pusieras tus ojos en alguien que no te traiga problemas.

Shingo no refuto a su madre, simplemente escucho de lleno sus palabras como usualmente lo hacia, y aunque sabia que la otra no era una mala persona, hubo un comentario que lo dejo reflexivo _-¿cuanto sabes de ella? -_ lo que el sabia de Kaoru apenas si tocaba la superficie de todo, y eso lo inquietaba.

-¿puedo pasar? - dijo tocando a la puerta de su propia habitación, donde estaba su invitada que se había bañado y cambiado.

Al entrar encontró a la chica secando su cabello con la secadora como si de un perro se tratase.

-¡¿que?!, ¡¿por que lo estas secando así?!

-así lo seco siempre - dijo la otra con la melena en la cara.

-no no, de esa manera se te puede maltratar.

-¡¿eh?!

El joven discípulo de Kusanagi sento a la chica en el suelo y la asistió.

-n-no no tenia idea que sabias de estas cosas…

-cuando era pequeño, Ritsuko me obligaba a secarle el pelo, siempre fue algo mandona.

El único sonido que se percibió por algunos segundos era el de la pequeña turbina del aparato que Yabuki deslizaba con cuidado.

-ahora comprendo por que eres de esta manera - dijo la chica en voz baja recordando los pequeños detalles en los pasillos y durante la cena - eres una persona muy atesorada, y tu, tienes muchas personas valiosas a quien amar.

-bueno, no siempre nos llevamos bien, a veces mis hermanas son muy directas.

-pero, se ve que ellas te quieren mucho y estoy segura de que tu harías todo por ellas, ¿verdad?.

Shingo apago el aparto y paso por ultima vez el cepillo.

-su cabello huele muy lindo - pensó mientras aun lo sostenía entre sus manos - en ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre.

-¿pasa algo? - pregunto la otra al notar que se detenía.

-Kaoru, ademas de Yagami-san, ¿existe alguien mas que este cerca de ti?

-¿cerca?

-¿tienes a alguien a quien consideres algo así como un familiar?, ¿que sucedió con tus padres?

-no lo se - respondió tranquila.

-¿no te gustaría saber sobre ellos?, pueden estar buscándote.

La otra se viro y miro directo a Shingo.

-no se quienes son o si aun viven, pero no necesito saber de ellos, no los desprecio, probablemente me entregaron porque tenían que, simplemente deseo que sean felices donde quiera que estén.

Shingo la contemplo, el rostro de Kaoru no había mostrado expresión alguna al momento de decir su discurso, había pronunciado sus palabras como si fuera algo trivial.

-ahora comprendo por que ella esta tan apegada a Yagami-san… probablemente no conoce el afecto de una familia ordinaria y aun así no parece afectarle, es como si se hubiera resignado a eso desde siempre - medito mientras aun tenia la cara de la chica frente a él -quizás… quizás no hay nadie que realmente la ame de la manera convencional, si no fuera por Yagami-san, estaría sola…

-¿pasa algo?

-n-no, no es nada… - la sonrisa de Shingo se había desdibujado.

-oye, eso que tienes en ese estante, ¿que es? - pregunto la chica a modo de cambiar el tema al notar su expresión.

-ah, esas, son figuras de colección, ¿quieres verlas?

Ambos se distrajeron con los objetos y no demoro en volver la sonrisa de Yabuki.

-me agrada verte mas con la sonrisa -dijo ella mientras sostenía y le daba vueltas a una de las figuras en sus manos.

Al siguiente día Shingo acompaño a su joven amiga hasta la estación.

-gracias a ti y a tu familia por sus atenciones, lamento haber sido una molestia.

-no fuiste una molestia, solo no descuides tu salud de nuevo, estaré preocupado de ser así.

-esta bien, seré mas responsable de mi, no quiero que Shingo se preocupe y ponga esa cara larga otra vez.

La chica tomo sus cosas y se dio la media vuelta para abordar, cuando el joven Yabuki la detuvo del brazo.

-y-yo - tartamudeo un poco -yo estaré feliz si nos encontramos de nuevo… y también… no me importa si estas rodeada de problemas.

-¡¿que?!

-¡oh!, ¡eso no era lo que quería decir! - se cubrió la cara que se le había puesto roja hasta las orejas -¡me refiero a que no pienses que solo tienes a Yagami-san!, ¡con mucho gusto yo también seré alguien que pueda quererte!

Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe y recordó las palabras de Shingo la vez que se despidieron antes de que se fuera a Tokio.

-Shingo… yo….

-¡no, no, no, no!, no me refería a eso, es decir, yo aun quiero que seamos amigos y estemos cerca.

La otra lo miro de nuevo fijamente mientras Yabuki le sostenía una salida expresión.

-comprendo, gracias, sin importar que, también seré tu amiga siempre -sonrío.

El joven del gakuran azul caminaba hacia la escuela, era bastante temprano así que llevaba un ritmo relajado.

-me gustaría saber, que es lo que ella piensa de mi realmente, pero me da miedo escuchar su respuesta y que eso termine por hacer que nos dejemos de hablar… quisiera estar tan cerca de ella como Yagami-san…

En ese momento mas que el destino, los pensamientos de Shingo hicieron presente a la persona que había pronunciado. Pocos metros al frente, contemplo una cabellera de color rojizo que portaba un hombre que fácilmente sobresalia de entre la cantidad de gente de la calle, era el mismo Iori Yagami.

-¡ah!, ¡Yagami-san! - corrio a alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo antes de perderlo.

El otro al sentir el contacto de inmediato lo aparto con brusquedad y lo miro con una expresión de reto.

-no me toques - dijo con frialdad y luego lo miro de pies a cabeza -ah, eres el disque discípulo de Kusanagi… ¡¿que quieres?!, ¡¿vienes a desafiarme?!

-¡¿queeeeeeee?!, ¡no! - sacudió los brazos -¡vengo en paz!

-¡¿entonces que rayos quieres?!

-mmm, bueno…

-¡habla!

-¡Kaoru se enfermo! - escupio debido a la presión del pelirrojo

La expresión de Iori seguía seria, pero ya no lucia irritado.

-ella tenia mucha fiebre ayer, no quiso ir al hospital ni quería que te enteraras, y… creo que lo correcto era que supieras al respecto.

-¿donde esta?

-acabo de dejarla en la estación, paso la noche en mi casa y se sintió mejor… ¡ah, pero, pero no creas que paso algo, toda mi familia estaba en casa y!..

-¿es todo?

-s-si.

Iori se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando como si nada.

-¡Yagami -san! - volvió a detenerlo

-¡te dije que no me tocaras!

-¡lo siento!, ¡sin embargo! -Shingo tomo aire para llenarse mas de valor que de oxigeno y apretó su puño -¡por favor, haz feliz a Kaoru! - pronuncio con una voz firme -¡te quiere muchísimo, creo que eres la persona mas importante para ella, así que por favor no la dejes y hazla feliz!

Shingo pensó que en ese momento Iori Yagami le arrojaría algunos golpe, pero al levantar la vista hacia el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que el otro tenia la mirada baja.

-¿eres estupido?, tengo entendido de tu interés hacia ella, y aun así, ¿vienes a decirme semejante cosa?, ¡¿para empezar quien te crees?!

-¡soy su amigo!, y bueno no es como que solo me guste, es mas…. cuando uno ama a alguien, quiere que esa persona sea dichosa, aun, aun si no es con uno…

Iori hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-realmente eres irritante - se volvió a girar para darle la espalda -si tanto te preocupa su felicidad, ¿por que no la haces feliz tu?, después de todo, yo no soy una buena persona y tu te crees un mejor hombre.

Yagami se alejo sin decir mas y dejo a Shingo de pie con la boca entre abierta, sorprendido por las palabras de este.


	18. Cap 16 enjambre

CAPITULO 16

"Enjambre"

En la entrada principal del aeropuerto de Hong Kong aparco un ostentoso Roll Royce en color negro, era imposible que el brillo de los detalles metálicos en color plata que lo decoraban no deslumbraran con los reflejos del sol del pleno día.

Del asiento del conductor descendió una bellísima mujer, con un sofisticado atuendo y unas costosas gafas de sol, y del puesto de copiloto apareció un fornido hombre, vestido de manera distinta, con impecables túnicas estilo tai chi en color verde esmeralda que hacían contraste con su cabellera marrón oscuro. Este se giro y acto seguido abrio la puerta del pasajero.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad - dijo el tercer emergente del vehículo, el cual una vez completamente afuera le dio una sacudida a sus ropajes -pero mi intención era no llamar demasiado la atención, pude haberme trasladado en taxi.

-Considera esto como un detalle por parte de Byakko, no nos hubiera perdonado que el supremo sacerdote de Orochi se trasladara en un vehículo vulgar - respondió la mujer.

-¿detalle?, entones, ¿por que no vino el mismo a despedir a su tío? -sonrío de manera perniciosa.

-ya lo conoces, el siempre esta ocupado.

Los tres sujetos avanzaron hacia el interior del edifico mientras continuaban charlando, aunque la mayoría de la conversación se hacia entre la dama y el supuesto clérigo, ya que el mas fornido acompañante iba por detrás de ellos sosteniendo la valija y en silencio.

De repente el mayor de los tres, el sacerdote, se detuvo abruptamente.

-creo que hasta este punto será suficiente, de lo demás me encargo yo - se viro para tomar su maleta.

-¿estas seguro?, ¿que harás con los que te estas siguiendo? - pregunto el mas joven y de inexpresivo semblante mientras le entregaba el equipaje,

El de atuendo esmeralda se había percato desde el principio que eran observados entre la multitud.

-Tal vez parezca un viejo para ti, pero se cuidarme solo Genbu -rió discretamente -ademas, si esos sujetos deciden hacer algo absurdo lo mejor será que no los relacionen a ustedes, la imagen de mi querido sobrino se vería afectada de ser así.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron uno al otro y al no poder contrariar los deseos de su supuesto tío simplemente se limitaron a dejarlo cumplir su capricho.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, supremo… tío Leopold - dijo la mujer

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos querida Seiryu, nos veremos pronto.

Se mantuvieron observando al hombre perderse entre la multitud del concurrido aeropuerto hasta que un grupo de al menos cuatro se desplazo para ir detrás del sacerdote de Orochi una vez que lo vieron separarse de sus acompañantes.

-es hora de movernos - dijo Seiryu colocando las gafas de sol nuevamente en su rostro.

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron con toda calma hacia la salida y en cuestión de minutos escucharon el descenso de un helicóptero y de inmediato aparecieron tres hombres mas, vestido en traje guiados por el único rubio, de pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, con vivos rojos y azules, el hombre que había dejado de manera desesperada Japón para continuar su investigación que lo llevo hasta ese lugar, Billy Kane.

Fue inevitable que los dos grupos se cruzaran en la puerta principal, sin embargo la pareja que iba de regreso al despampanante automóvil no emitió sobre salto alguno.

Lo que el subordinado de Howard y antiguo campeón no sabia era que todas sus respuestas le habían pasado por el costado en ese instante que se cruzo con Genbu y Seiryu, ignorándolos por completo.

La dama se detuvo un segundo para echar un vistazo por sobre su hombro y al notar la cara de Billy solo sonrío maliciosamente.

-señor, los otros dicen que lo tienen en resguardo -dijo uno de los hombres de Kane.

Cuando el ingles arribo al área donde habían capturado al sacerdote de Orochi, solo se encontró con una escena dantesca, todos sus hombres estaban muertos. No es como si el nunca hubiera visto un finado, el mismo también había tenido que realizar algunos trabajos sucios, pero la manera tan brutal y despiadada en que los cadáveres yacían en el suelo le provoco nauseas y sudor frio.

-Es momento de darle un informe al jefe… - fue lo único que dijo ante la desagradable escena.

Los sobrinos de Leopold regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba el dueño de aquel Roll Royce, no obstante esta vez no era el apartamento dentro de la urbe, sino una propiedad de estilo tradicional con vasto y amplio jardín. Ahí, aquel hombre de cabellera larga y del color del ébano ocupaba su tiempo en atender su cultivo, no eran flores, no eran raíces, el excéntrico Byakko disfrutaba de la crianza de abejas.

-¿están seguros que abordo el avión?

-si, tomo el vuelo segundos después de acabar con esos hombres, así que quedo fuera de sospechas - respondió Seiryu acomodándose la mascara para evitar las picaduras.

El empresario suspiro, su semblante no parecía expresar contento.

-creí que estarías feliz de que finalmente partiera.

-una parte de mi esta aliviada de no tener que soportar su presencia, sin embargo, teniendo idea de lo que planea solo puedo ser rodeado de un pensamiento de frustración - respondió mientras abría una de las colmenas.

-¿no consideras que seria una ventaja que se deshaga de los tres tesoros guardianes?, no tendríamos impedimento para movernos -argumento Genbu quien estaba de pie junto al otro sin ningún tipo de protección, permitiendo que los insectos lo rodearan.

-eso seria lo único bueno, pero Goenitz puede perderse fácilmente en su propósito, su soberbia esta por sobre todo y termina por complicar las cosas. Si los oponentes son lo suficientemente fuertes el querrá enfrentarlos a modo de restregarles su poder.

-¿enviamos a los hizoku para que tengan un ojo en el? - sugirió Seiryu

-no.

-hay algo que no comprendo del todo, ¿por que Leopold y tu tienen una relación entrecortada? - pregunto el guarda espaldas a Hanzu.

-es verdad - sonrío mientras seguía atendiendo a sus abejas - tu no te encontrabas con nosotros para ese entonces… Nuestro padre tenia diversos dones, algunos adquiridos por el tratado que hizo con Orochi, pero había uno, el mas maravilloso de todos, padre podía ver el futuro próximo por medio de visiones, sin embargo no era un don que pudiera controlar a voluntad y eso le costo la vida… - el empresario bajo la mirada de manera nostálgica -en fin, durante una de sus visiones llego a él la manera de poder hacer realidad el contenedor ideal para Orochi, así como también la creación de nuestro nuevo mundo, puso manos a la obra y engendro a la semilla que también se convertiría en la base de nuestro nuevo pueblo, y al mismo tiempo que se formaba esa semilla otra también de desarrollaba, una que también tenia el destino trazado, el ultimo de los reyes celestiales. El tío pensó que ese seria un mejor contenedor ya que podría moldearlo a su manera desde su nacimiento y a diferencia del otro no poseía la idea de tener un espíritu que pudiera ser un detonante. Noah no estaba de acuerdo, el quería seguir los planes al pie de la letra y ya había designado una tarea para el ultimo rey celestial, los haría crecer juntos, como si fueran hermanos, él se convertiría en el guardián mas poderoso y caminarían juntos para el surgimiento de la nueva era, como una abeja guerrera que custodia a la reina… esa diferencia de ideas separo a los Goenitz, Leopold comenzó a hacer las cosas a su manera, claro, el no estaba solo, había un grupo de fieles que lo siguieron.

-pero el regreso para vengar a nuestro padre cuando Gaidel lo mato.

-si y no, Goenitz vio la muerte de Noah como una oportunidad para deshacerse de el otro, ya que temía que Gaidel se volviera tan poderoso como él, y la verdad, lo era…

-¿por que Gadiel no acabo con el tío para ese momento?

-por que Gadiel se convirtió en un pacifista, renunciando a los Hakkesshu por proteger a su familia, Noah se lo permitió o eso es lo que pretendió a cambio de que entregara parte de su sangre, con la cual termino por crear a nuestra bella Seiryu. Pero fue esa misma empatía por los demás lo que llevo a Gaidel a traicionar completamente a Noah, cuando Azusa, la madre de Akasha se entero de todo lo que Noah había hecho y planeaba hacer con su retoño decidió pedir ayuda a Gaidel, este fue en busca de ella para llevarla con su familia a Brasil y se aliviara ahí, sin embargo nuestro padre no lo permitiría, fue entonces que Gaidel termino por matarlo… -El hombre de cabellos lacios y negros suspiro profundamente mientras su mirada que parecía estar enfocada en sus insectos no reflejaba que su mente se había trasladado a aquel suceso - creo que me explaye sobre esto… dejemos que el tío juegue un poco y nos muestre cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, entonces tomaremos las medidas pertinentes, nosotros nos enfocaremos en traer a nuestra pequeña a casa.

-¿no te preocupa que esta división entre nosotros puede afectarnos de manera perjudicial?, al final todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, el despertar de Orochi - continuo Genbu mientras avanzaba junto a su hermano hasta un árbol de tamaño enano.

-Sabes, durante las estaciones cálidas cuando las colmenas están saturadas un enorme grupo de abejas junto con la antigua reina se agrupan lejos, formando un enjambre para después crear una nueva colmena o apoderarse de una que este débil, esto es un mecanismo normal en ellas, un puñado de insectos puede crear una sociedad completa e irla expandiendo.

Genbu escuchaba con atención a Byakko mientras este descubría de debajo de una de las ramas de aquel pequeño árbol un enjambre de abejas y con una certera y cuidadosa sacudida hizo que el montón de insectos cayera sobre uno de los paneles de cerámica, para después de llevarlo hasta una de las colmenas nuevas.

-me gusta pensar que nosotros, los hijos de Noah, somos como las abejas, y este es nuestro enjambre, somos un puñado, pero somos tan poderosos que crearemos una nueva, completa y perfecta sociedad - expreso con orgullo y emoción el empresario.

-¿y crees que Goenitz se quedara sin mover un dedo al respecto?

-creo que a veces uno debe ser paciente y esperar… si las abejas que se llevaron a la reina no dejaron una sucesora, aunque entre zánganos y obreras se apareen su preciosa sociedad desaparecerá en cuestión de tiempo… - De una de las colmenas y con mucho cuidado, Hanzu extrajo a uno de los insectos, el de mayor tamaño, una reina. -¿no es así, Akasha? - dijo en voz baja como si hablara con el insecto.

Mientras Byakko continuaba cuidando de sus preciados insectos, los otros dos se mantuvieron a la distancia, observando lo natural y sereno que se apreciaba su hermano.

-El, realmente tiene noción de todo - comento el musculoso.

-Es obvio, el estuvo muchos años junto a nuestro padre, fue el primero de todos, el resultado de sus experimentos junto con su semilla y la sangre de Leopold, por eso es que no se soportan del todo, tienen cierto parecido en sus actitudes.

-¿que tan… mayor es?

-¿Byakko?, el tiene mas de cincuenta años, pero gracias a uno de los obsequios de nuestro padre ni el ni yo aparentamos nuestra edad.

Genbu levando una ceja al escuchar a su acompañante confesar uno de los tantos secretos que envolvían sus hermanos mayores.

-no hagas esa expresión, Byakko no te va a mentir ni te engañara, trata de confiar un poco mas en él, después de todo fuimos nosotros quienes te buscamos.

-no desconfió de ustedes en este momento, aunque solo tenemos algunos años juntos me queda claro que el contestara a todas mis preguntas, solo espero que el no resulte como Goenitz - dijo en su cortante pero al mismo tiempo sosegado tono de voz.

-de ninguna manera, nuestro hermano esta completamente comprometido con el objetivo ya que el le dio su palabra a Noah antes de morir.

-me gustaría saber, como era nuestro padre realmente -El fornido y mas joven de los tres se mantuvo con la mirada al cielo mientras idealizaba a aquel hombre que lo trajo a la vida.

Aun en la ciudad y una vez que pensó que logro que en todo el aeropuerto no quedara rastro de los hechos, Billy Kane se hospedo en un lugar discreto y de inmediato se puso en contacto con quien parecía mas su dueño que su jefe.

-¡le digo que acabo con todos!, ¡fue atroz!, ¡como si realmente no le importara que lo que había hecho pedazos fueran personas!

-esta bien, cálmate, suspenderemos este asunto por el momento - contesto Geese -si el torneo es un hecho, entonces seré yo quien busque mas información durante el evento.

-pero, señor, no estamos seguros si Kyo Kusanagi y el imbecil de Yagami estarán ahí, ademas yo…

-tengo presente tus lesiones, es mas importante para mi que te recuperes…

Al es luchar esas palabras Billy se sintió conmovido de que su jefe lo apreciara tanto como para preocuparse por él, o eso creia.

-señor muchas…- comento a decir con un nudo en la garganta.

-así, solo me eres inútil - esa fue la fría respuesta de Howard - Krauser acepto formar equipo conmigo, solo tengo que buscarte un sustituto, aquí en Southtown será pan comido, una vez que tenga asegurada a la tercia me alejare de America por unos días.

-si señor - dijo con un tono de melancolía el ingles.

-¿En verdad?, si, es probable que sea ese mismo hombre el autor de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto Hong Kong, es una lastima que no pudieran rastrearlo después de eso, si.. comprendo, gracias por su informe comandante Heidern, le pido que ahora solo se concentre en los operativos para el torneo y su trabajo de proteger a los espectadores… bien, hasta luego - dijo Chizuru colgando la bocina del teléfono de su oficina

-como me temía, el llegara pronto…esperaba que al escuchar de la presencia de Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi en el torneo hiciera su aparición , pero si se esta adelantando es probable que no solo este en busca del sello…

La guardiana se mantuvo en silencio meditando su siguiente movimiento.

-es momento - dijo apoyando las manos en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie - es tiempo de que los tres tesoros guardianes se reúnan.

Sin demora se dirigió a la sala principal del edifico llevando su maletín y no tardaron sus asistentes en rodearla mientras ella comenzaba a delegar responsabilidades.

-cancela mis reuniones hasta mi retorno, si alguien pregunta estaré fuera de la ciudad un tiempo.

-señorita Kagura, han llegado las invitaciones para el torneo, ¿que haremos?

-haz el reparto conforme a la lista que te indique, envia a Korea, america, Inglaterra, etc…

-si señorita - acento su diligente asistente.

-¡aguarda! - lo detuvo la elegante dama - estas de aquí, damelas, yo las entregare personalmente - Con esa expresión que la caracterizaba y su aguda mirada la líder del antiguo clan de Yata abandono el edificio de su empresa para emprender el viaje y encontrarse con los otros dos.


	19. Cap 17 el verano llego

CAPITULO 17

" El verano llego"

Habían pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que Iori había visto a la joven pelirroja a su puerta, a pesar de sus crueles palabras ella paso varios días fuera de su apartamento con la intención de hablar con él, en cambio Yagami simplemente la había pasado de largo todas esas veces. Sin embargo un día ella ya no se presento y así continuo, ausente, por dos semanas.

Las únicas visitas que parecían mas un tormento que un alivio eran de parte de las Hakkesshu que se mantenían como un par de cuervos esperando el momento adecuado para hacer un movimiento.

-el poder de Orochi se ha incrementado en él - murmuro Mature a su compañera mientras Yagami se mantenía haciendo calentamiento.

-Es increíble, solo estando de pie puede manifestar esa cantidad de energía.

-si… pero, siento que no tiene control sobre este… - La rubia aun se mantenían pensativa sobre las acciones de su verdadero jefe, no quitaba el dedo del renglón a la idea de que este les estaba ocultando información importante -estoy segura de que el tiene la capacidad suficiente para enfrentar al rey celestial, no obstante, si no sabe manipular su propio poder le será fácil perder el control y terminar en el disturbio de la sangre, eso no nos conviene - pensó

-¿que pasa Mature?, te haz quedado callada.

-antes me parecía que el tenia un mejor dominio sobre sus propias fuerzas, ¿no te parece?…

Finalmente Yagami se detuvo y al poco se dirigió a la ducha, no hablaba mucho con sus visitas y mucho menos les prestaba atención.

Mientras el agua corría por su rostro no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho y hecho días atrás.

-ese sujeto dijo que ella se había enfermado, quizás, tuvo una recaída… podría estar en el hospital…no.

Desde aquella noche la oscuridad había ganado terreno por sobre sus pensamientos ordinarios, no era raro que terminara por divagar entre una idea y otra, y aunque las pesadillas habían aumentado parecía que estaba terminando por aceptarlas como parte de su realidad.

-si Kusanagi no quiere pelear, entonces tendré que obligarlo de alguna manera- cerro el paso del agua y comenzó a secarse -¿hace cuantos días que no lavo esta toalla?, es verdad ella era quien la lavaba, tendré que decirle que lo haga - Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, a veces comenzaba a murmurar como si no hubiera pasado nada - me pregunto, ¿por que rayos no ha venido?

-¿vas a salir? - lo cuestiono Vice al verlo tomar su chaqueta.

Pero el otro la ignoro y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

-¿no te parece que esta actuando mas raro de lo siempre?

-no, no puede ser… desde aquella noche el ha perdido el juicio, ¿tanto le afecto la discusión con la mocosa? - Mature apoyo el mentón en su puño - Vice, por el momento no podemos permitir que el se enfrente a Kyo Kusanagi.

-¿seguiremos los planes de Goenitz?

-será por nuestra conveniencia, si el mata a Kyo Kusanagi en ese estado se perderá por completo, primero debemos lograr que se deshaga de nuestro "querido" señor -sonrío con malicia.

-Ese maldito de Kusanagi, no permitiré que evada el enfrentamiento de nuevo - cavilaba mientras caminaba hacia el subterráneo -no importa que sea un lugar concurrido, acabare con el de una vez por todas -Iori había tomado la terminal que lo llevaba al norte, muchas Kilómetros en contra sentido del dojo Kusanagi.

Horas antes, esa misma mañana, Kensou llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba tan de buen humor que le costaba contenerse de gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad. La noche anterior Athena le había dicho que fueran a la piscina local y el sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, se había puesto de pie muy temprano e incluso uno hora antes de lo acordado estuvo afuera de la casa de la Idol.

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡una cita con Athena en la piscina!, ¡esto será increíble! - pensaba mientras se le colgaba la expresión de contento - ¡aun cuando no pude dormir en toda la noche por esperar a que amaneciera me siento lleno de energía!

El joven proveniente de China cargaba la bolsa de su compañera mientras la otra charlaba, pero el no estaba prestando atención a lo que ella decía, pues su imaginación lo traicionaba pensando en como gastaría el día al lado de su platónico amor.

-¡Kensou! - lo sacudió Asamiya para despertarlo del transe -¡ya llegamos!

-¡eh!, ¿que?

Cuando el joven levanto la vista hacia la entrada noto de inmediato a la otra pareja, se trataban de Kyo y Yuki que los aguardaban para ingresar.

-¡que coincidencia!- dijo el joven peleador.

-¿de que hablas Kensou?, fue Yuki -san la de la idea - Athena corrio para reunirse con la que ya era su amiga cercana para ese entonces y juntas se adelantaron a los chicos.

-esto… no… puede… ser… - mascullo en voz baja con la cabeza al piso de decepción, su idealizada cita se había esfumado gracias a la presencia de los otros -y yo que pensaba que estaría solo con Athena -lloriqueo.

Kyo alcanzo a escucharlo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para tratar de animarlo.

-ja ja ja, creo que para Athena aun sigues siendo solo un buen amigo.

-mmmm - expreso descolgando los hombros como si estuviera derrotado.

-aunque…. Tal vez no hayas pensado en las ventajas de estar aquí.

-¿ventajas?

Kusanagi puso una expresión picara y cruzo su brazo por el hombro del otro guerrero de menor estatura y con discreción se dirigió al oido.

-si estamos en la piscina, seria imposible que las chicas no usaran traje de baño.

En ese instante los ojos de Kensou brillaron ante ese pequeño rayo de esperanza, podría ver a su queridísima Athena en traje de baño. Y como por arte de magia se reincorporo para correr de nuevo tras la Idol.

-¡esperen! -dijo tratando de alcanzarlas.

-Parece que hay mucha gente aquí, no veo un sitio adecuado -comento Kushinada mientras recorría con la vista el lugar.

-¡ey!, ¡Kusanagi-san! - grito Shingo casi al otro lado, lo que provoco que las personas de los alrededores voltearan y que Kyo se cubriera la mitad de la cara con una mano y con la otra saludara a su discípulo.

-¡mira Yabuki encontró lugares!

Todos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el chico que custodiaba celosamente los lugares.

-¡que suerte que llegaron temprano! - dijo Athena a su compañero de salón

-en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que la gente llegaba por montón decidimos apartar este sitio.

-me sorprende que fueras tan aguerrido para reservarlos - comento su maestro - eres tan bonachón que seguramente los cederías a la primera dama en apuros.

-bueno a decir verdad, quien se encargo de correr a todos los que lo intentaban fue Kaoru.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja - se rió Athena por detrás imaginando la situación.

-¡¿que?! - exclamo Yuki al escuchar a Yabuki -¿por que la invitaste?

-bueno, fue por que yo…

-yo le dije que lo hiciera - interrumpió Athena - ademas así podemos ser tres chicos y tres chicas.

Kushinada puso un semblante de disgusto, al igual que Kyo, Kensou decidió guardar silencio pero concordaba con los otros dos.

-vaya, pensé que podríamos estar a gusto sin la presencia de alguno de los perturbados Yagami - dijo Kusanagi tallando su cabeza.

-¿a quien le dices perturbado? - comento la pelirroja por detrás al escuchar al heredero.

Llevaba con ella tres bebidas que había ido a comprar.

-ah, ahí estas - fue lo único que le comento Kyo de manera cortante.

Kaoru se acerco a Shingo y le entrego las bebidas.

-gracias.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y la tensión del ambiente comenzó a sentirse sobre los jóvenes.

-será mejor que me vaya - susurro la pelirroja a Shingo en privado.

-n-no, no tienes que irte - respondió en el mismo tono

-es mas que evidente que ellos no están cómodos, será mejor para todos.

-en ese caso iré contigo.

-no, esta bien, puedo ir sola, ademas ellos se ofenderán mas si te retiras.

-de ninguna manera, fui yo quien te pidió venir, así que es mi responsabilidad -sonrío

La chica había mantenido un semblante indiferente pues realmente le daba igual el estar ahí o no, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Yabuki no pudo evitar sentirse apenada.

-podemos ir a comer algo juntos, traeré nuestras cosas.

-¡¿a donde crees que vas?! - exclamo una carrasposa estridente y familiar voz.

Era Saisyu Kusanagi que apareció para interceptar a Shingo.

-¡papá!… ¡¿que rayos haces aquí?!

-¿no te dijo tu mamá?, vine a darme un chapuzón, pero ella me dejo plantado al final, dijo que se iría con sus amigas a tomar el té - expreso bajando la cabeza -¡por eso estaré con ustedes!, ¡me rodeare de la sangre joven y me llenare de energía ja ja!

-que rapido se repuso - comento Kensou.

-y mientras ustedes están con sus novias yo me relajare ja ja ja- Volvió a reír el viejo maestro mientras apresaba a ambos, chico y chica, discípulos de Kusanagi por el cuello en un áspero pero jovial abrazo.

-nosotros ya nos íbamos… - trataba de pronunciar la pelirroja casi ahogada.

-ustedes iban pero a traerme algo de comer, dense prisa anden.

Athena hizo una seña al maestro Saisyu como si estuvieran confabulados para mantener al grupo unido.

Los demás no tuvieron mas remedio que continuar su día con las presencias incomodas.

Kushinada y Asamiya se apartaron por un momento mientras iban a cambiarse, Kyo y Kensou ya traían sus bañadores puestos y solo se deshicieron de sus prendas superiores, el maestro tomaba una pequeña siesta después de que los estudiantes del estilo Kusanagi le llevaran la merienda.

Shingo ya estaba en el agua apoyado en la orilla platicando con la joven Yagami que estaba sentada remojando los tobillos y jugueteando con el agua.

-¿no deseas nadar?

-así estoy bien.

-tal vez, tal vez Kaoru no sabe nada - bromeo Shingo

-se nadar, de la manera convencional.

-entonces ven al agua - sonrío el otro tomándola de la mano tirando de ella con suavidad mientras le sonreía.

Kaoru comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, Shingo había logrado que ella se sintiera tímida.

Kyo los observaba a unos metros mientras se estiraba un poco antes de entrar al agua.

-ugh… que ridiculos - pensaba mientras viraba los ojos.

De pronto escucho risas, pequeñas risas provenientes de los otros dos, Shingo aun continuaba jugueteando con la otra y ella empezaba a ponerse de color rojo. Fastidiado, Kusanagi retrocedió unos pasos para tomar impulso y se arrojo en una bala de cañón hacia la pareja con toda la intención de interrumpir, bañándolos por completo.

-¡lo siento! -se disculpo falsamente -¡oh Kaoru te bañe toda, es una pena que no traigas traje de baño!

La otra solo lo miro con frialdad.

-mmm, ¿traes tu traje de baño por debajo? -pregunto Shingo al ver que se transparentaba su camiseta.

-ah, este… tengo una muda en mi mochila -nerviosa se puso de pie rápido y se dirigió a cambiar.

A la entrada del vestidor la joven se topo con Athena y Kushinada, pero solo se disculpo y de inmediato entro al lugar.

-¿le paso algo?, estaba toda mojada - comento Yuki.

Las otras dos se miraron una a la otra ante el semblante de la mas joven.

-Oye, ¿estas bien? - la cuestiono Yuki que la siguió junto con la Idol.

-s-si, solo… - La pelirroja no pudo terminar su respuesta, estaba luchando sacándose el traje de baño -que tonta fui al ponerme esto - pensó y en ese instante vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Kyo la vio cambiandose de ropa, en aquel momento el le había dicho que tenia un cuerpo desfavorable y aunque poco mas de un año había transcurrido y su figura ya estaba tomando la forma de una mujer, su busto aun era muy pequeño comparado con el de las otras dos -estoy segura que si me dejaba el bañador ese idiota… se reirían de mi, no debí venir, pero… - recordar la sonrisa de Shingo y su radiante semblante la hizo darse cuenta que solo lo había hecho por él.

Finalmente regreso cuando todos estaban jugando en el agua y sin deseos de entrar, se limito a quedarse sentada en la silla que estaba al lado del sensei, quien continuaba durmiendo.

Athena, Kensou y Shingo se deslizaron por el tobogán mientras Yuki y Kyo nadaban al ritmo de Kushinada.

Los cinco estaban pasándolo muy bien entre risas y chapoteos, Yuki y Athena permanecieron un rato mas jugueteando mientras Kyo charlaba con Kensou, en ese momento observaron como las chicas hacían una mini competencia de nado a modo de juego.

-Athena es muy noble, fácilmente le podría ganar a Yuki-san.

-si pero ella no es muy competitiva, así que solo lo toma a juego, ¿verdad Shingo? - Cuando Kyo giro la mirada para buscar a su estudiante no lo hallo a su lado.

El joven Yabuki había ido a hacerle compañía a su invitada.

-Ese chico si que no tiene vergüenza para hacer sus movimientos - dijo Kensou -aun que no se por que se fijo en una chica así, es decir, son como polos opuestos.

-Shingo no entiende que esta perdiendo el tiempo, esa chica solo tiene ojos para el lunático de Yagami - la memoria de Kyo se fugo a la charla que alguna vez tuvo con su discípulo, cuando este le dijo que solo quería que la otra fuera feliz.

-¿y por que te odia tanto? - lo interrumpió el miembro de psycosoldier -¿por que te odia tanto Iori Yagami?

-bueno, nuestras familias han sido rivales tengo entendido, sin embargo desde que lo conocí por alguna razón ese sujeto siempre ha sido así, esta loco.

-eso no es todo - intervino Saisyu que se estiraba de pie después de haber despertado de su siesta -existe una razón mas allá de eso.

Fuera del agua, bajo la sombra que se formaba de la sombrilla que los cubria de la luz artificial de la piscina techada, el grupo de de seis se encontraba alrededor del viejo sensei, cinco de ellos atentos a la charla que este había iniciado.

-hace 1800 años la deidad conocida como Orochi aterrorizaba las tierras de diferentes clanes, tres de ellos, entre los cuales estaban el clan de los Kusanagi y los Yasakani…

-¿Yasakani? - interrumpió Kensou

-era el nombre del antiguo clan Yagami.

Saisyu aclaro su garganta y continuo su relato.

-los tres clanes se aliaron con una deidad que había descendido a la tierra, el Dios Susanoo y juntos lograron derrotar y sellar a la serpiente Orochi., y aunque por muchos años los tres clanes se volvieron aliados, no demoro en haber una fragmentación, se dice que el líder Yasakani se corrompió por desear mas poder y termino haciendo una alianza con Orochi, quien les otorgo un poder especial.

-¡por eso sus llamas son de otro color! - acerto Athena

-en efecto, sin embargo con este pacto los Yasakani ahora Yagami recibieron una maldicion, la cual ellos piensan que será borrada una vez que el representante de los Kusanagi sea acabado.

-¡¿quiere decir que… ellos quieren matar a Kyo?! - pregunto Yuki consternada.

-así es.

En ese momento Kushinada arrojo una mirada de odio hacia la pelirroja, la cual desde el inicio de la charla no miraba a los participantes, pero Yuki no fue la única, los demás se asombraron también de escuchar el relato, y si no fuera por que ella llevaba el apellido Yagami, probablemente no le habrían si quiera puesto atención.

-es por eso que Kusanagi y Yagami han tenido una rivalidad de siglos y no solo se trata de un conflicto de fuerza.

-si es así, entonces, ¿por que hasta ahora Yagami ha estado retando a Kyo? -pregunto Kensou

-eso es por que el sello se ha fragmentado.

-¿te refieres a Rugal? - dijo Kyo

-no, a alguien mas -Saisyu arrojo una mirada hacia su antigua estudiante, quien se la sostuvo por algunos segundos y después la aparto de manera nerviosa - la misma persona que ataco a Kaoru hace poco mas de un año.

-¡¿atacada?!, creí que había tenido un accidente - argumento Yuki.

-eso fue lo que el clan Yata hizo que pareciera - comento la pelirroja en voz baja aun con los ojos abajo.

-bueno y también parece que ese chico Yagami le tiene algún tipo de rencor personal a Kyo, pero desconozco el por que - comenzó el maestro a frotar su barba siendo inocente del lío en que estaban enredados ambos herederos- debe ser por el torneo pasado - siguio sacando sus conclusiones.

Mientras Athena y los otros continuaban haciendo preguntas, Kyo, Shingo y Kaoru tenían la mirada baja concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Minutos después Kaoru estaba nuevamente sentada a la orilla de la piscina sacudiendo los pies en el agua.

-ey - se acerco su nuevo maestro y se sentó al lado de ella -sabia que mentías, aquella vez que dijiste que no recordabas lo que sucedió en la fabrica.

La otra no le respondió.

-¿por que no me dijiste la verdad?, de que alguien te había atacado.

-por que en ese momento no tenia caso, y ademas…

-¡tonta!, ¡por supuesto que lo tenia, aun lo tiene!, ¡yo te había hecho una promesa!

-¿de que hablas?…

-¡te prometí que te protegería!, ¡¿lo olvidaste?! -el molesto Kyo clavo sus ojos sobre los de la chica, pero ella se dio cuenta que su mirada no reflejaba lo mismo que el resto de su semblante.

-¿ahora te preocupas?

-¡¿que?!, n-no, yo… ¡olvídalo! - Kyo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los demás -¡mierda!, ¡¿que estoy haciendo?! - dijo para si mismo -yo, yo lo dije por que ahora soy su maestro, no es como si realmente estuviera preocupado por otra razón.

Los pensamientos del heredero Kusanagi volvían a dar vueltas, y cuando observo a Kensou y las chicas en el agua una idea vino a su mente.

-¡¿un concurso de nado?! - dijo Athena -¡suena divertido!

-así es, pero solo será entre los chicos, el que gane recibirá de premio un beso de la chica que desee - propuso Kyo.

Athena y Kushinada se miraron una a la otra

-¡no! - respondieron al unísono.

-¡¿un beso de Athena?! - murmuro Kensou y los ojos le brillaron una vez mas -¡acepto!

-¡oigan nosotras no!…

-¡Shingo, ¿que dices?, ¿te animas? - le pregunto Kyo ignorando a las chicas.

Yabuki miro a todos sus amigos con atención mientras tomaba su decisión.

-me parece bien - arrojo su clásica expresión de jovialidad.

Los chicos estaban en sus puestos estirándose y preparándose para la carrera.

-esto será si, besare a Yuki para que le quede claro que ella es mi novia - pensó Kyo muy confiado.

-¿que tontería estará planeando Kyo?- susurro Kushinada

-¡siiii!, ¡estaré besando los hermosos labios de mi Athena! - dijo Kensou para si mismos mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

-¡listos! - Dijo Saisyu quien seria el encargado de ver que todo fuera honesto -¡en posición!… ¡Ahora!

Como una flecha, los tres jóvenes se lanzaron al agua.

-esto será pan comido - seguía metalizando el heredero Kusanagi.

Kensou se encontraba a muy poca de distancia de Kyo, el chico ponía todo su empeño para tratar de seguirle el paso a Kusanagi el cual iba a la cabeza.

-¡Vamos Kyo! - gritaba Yuki -definitivamente el va a ganar, va por delante.

-lo siento por Kensou, pero Kyo es un rival fuerte - comento Athena -¡sigue así Kyo!

-¡Aaarg! - dijo Kensou - ¡creo que tengo un calambre! - y se acerco a la orilla siendo descalificado.

-¡sabia que Kyo ganaría!

Kusanagi bajo la velocidad confiado de que la victoria era suya, pero no se había percatado que Shingo le llevaba mas de una cabeza de ventaja.

-¡¿que?!

-¡vamos Shingo!, ¡tu puedes!, ¡hazlo tragar cloro! - vocifero la pelirroja que estaba irritada por que habían ignorado a su compañero durante la competencia.

La actitud descompuesta de la joven Yagami sorprendió a las otras dos.

Discípulo y maestro competían con ferocidad, era el orgullo contra la voluntad, Sin embargo a poco de llegar Kyo se quebró, su resistencia en el agua no se comparo a la de Yabuki.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡esooooo! -salto la chica Yagami feliz de que Shingo les hubiera demostrado su potencial.

-n-no… no puede ser - dijo Kyo recuperándose.

-¡Kensou te dije que no comieras tanto antes de de volver a nadar! - lo reprendió Asamiya mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a la silla.

-¡bien hecho chico! - felicito el viejo maestro a Shingo.

-ah, gracias - respondió mientras aceptaba la toalla que su acompañante le acercaba.

-bueno ya, ¡¿no vas a cobrar tu premio?! - Dijo Kensou con una sonrisa sugerente y burlona.

Shingo giro la mirada hacia la pelirroja y trago saliva.

Ella lo miraba nerviosa.

Yabuki dio un paso al frente y descendió su cara hacia ella.

-¡oh Dios! - se emociono Athena

No obstante en lugar de un beso un par de palmadas en la cabeza fue lo que obsequio Yabuki a la chica.

-¡gracias por apoyarme! - sonrío -escuche como gritaste, ja ja ja, nunca te había oido así.

-¡¿queeeeeeeeeee?! - exclamo Kensou, -¿no le vas a robar un besito?

-si mal no recuerdo, las chicas nunca aceptaron el trato - respondió el discípulo de Kusanagi.

-¡vaya eso es muy cortes! - comento Athena

-¡sorprendente! - añadió Kushinada -Shingo a madurado.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y todos recogieron sus cosas para tomar sus respectivos caminos, Athena y Kensou se despedían de Yuki y Kyo en la puerta del lugar, mientras Saisyu se había ido poco antes para dejar a los chicos acompañar a las damas.

-bien, es hora de irnos, hay que tomar el tren - dijo Yabuki - llevare a Kaoru hasta su dormitorio.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a avanzar cuando alguien detuvo a mas joven de la mano.

-¡Aguarda! - dijo Kyo -¡oye!… podrías… quiero que reconsideres regresar a tu entrenamiento, las cosas serán distintas ahora, te doy mi palabra.

La otra lo miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de responder.

-bien.

Pero Kyo aun no la soltaba

-también, hay algo que deseo hablar contigo, será cuando estemos en el dojo.

Ella aun le mantenía la fría mirada y después libero su mano para continuar al lado de Yabuki.

-es genial que retomes tu entrenamiento - dijo Shingo mientras viajaban de pie en el tren hacia la academia del norte, debido a la hora y a las vacaciones, los vagones se llenaban mas de lo usual.

-solo espero que esta vez las cosas sean de la manera en que deben…

En una de las paradas una muchedumbre mas abordo y los primeros en ser reprimidos fueron los de baja estatura, como la chica que estaba a punto de se arroyada por un grupo, por fortuna Shingo la tomo del brazo y la acomodo en un espacio junto a una de las puertas y para asegurarse de que no fuera atropellada coloco sus brazos a los costados. El espacio entre ellos no era mucho y comenzaban a darse cuenta.

-es verdad, ¿es verdad que los Kusanagi y Yagami son realmente rivales a muerte? - comento Shingo -por que yo soy un discípulo de Kusanagi y…

-lo dices, ¿por que yo soy una Yagami?

El tren hizo otra parada y otro grupo de gente entro, fue imposible que hasta el mismo Shingo fuera empujado.

El rostro de la chica estaba casi a un par de centímetros del pecho joven. Ella no lo miraba para evitar un momento que podría ser incomodo.

-disculpa, hoy no estuviste muy cómoda, ¿verdad?, no debi insistirte que vinieras - dijo en voz baja

-esta bien, nadie esperaba algo así, aunque, me alegro de haber venido, por que puede ver la cara de derrota de Kyo cuando le ganaste - rió sutilmente -creo que el no sabia que estuviste en el equipo de natación.

-¿recuerdas eso?

-si.

Por un segundo ella levanto la cabeza y el bajo la cara e inevitablemente se encontraron mirándose de frente. Al darse cuenta ambos volvieron a apartar la vista uno del otro.

-¡gracias por venir! - dijo el de la nada

-ah… si… - respondió nerviosa.

El tren se sacudió, fue algo muy leve pero como ella no estaba sujeta se tambaleo un poco.

Shingo cruzo su brazo y la acerco a él.

-¿cuantas estaciones faltan?

-dos mas

-ja, ja, ja - rió nervioso - estoy llegando a mi limite.

-Puedes bajar en la siguiente yo seguiré sola

-no, no… en verdad quiero continuar hasta que lleguemos, es solo que, no se si pueda contenerme.

Al escucharlo ella se ruborizo, sin embargo su mirada se entristeció y acto seguido apoyo su frente en el pecho del joven.

-lo siento -susurro ella.

Shingo suspiro y apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella mientras aun la abrazaba.

-esta bien, mientras aun podamos ser amigos, esta bien de esta forma ….

En el vagón contiguo, cruzando entre las puertas en busca de uno que no estuviera tan saturado y apartando bruscamente a la gente, Iori Yagami que supuestamente había salido en busca de su rival había sido traicionado por su propio deseo y había tomado la ruta a la academia, no cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o a donde se dirigía hasta que coloco su mano en la manija de la portezuela que lo conducía al siguiente vagón, aquel donde Shingo Yabuki llevaba de una brazo a la chica que estrechaba fuertemente hacia él. Al contemplarlos por el cristal desisto de abrir esa puerta, se quedo de pie, observándolos hasta que ellos descendieron, su mente se aclaro un segundo, se sentía irritado por lo que había visto, mas no de la manera agresiva. Sentía que se la habían robado o mas bien, que la había entregado al mejor postor.


	20. Cap 18 Indeciso

CAPITULO 18

"Indeciso"

-¿lo sabias?, ¿sabias que habrá un nuevo torneo?

-Sí, y es por eso que te pedí que nos reuniéramos - dijo Benimaru colocando su taza sobre la mesa -Al parecer alguien obtuvo los derechos del torneo a la muerte de Rugal, pero se desconoce quien es ese "alguien"

-Tal vez sea Geese Howard - comento Kyo hechando la espalda hacia atrás - su esbirro, ya sabes Billy Kane, ha estado merodeando por aquí últimamente e incluso me ofreció información sobre el torneo, puede que Geese haya recuperado los derechos del torneo, pero si de Geese Howard se tratase ¿por que el misterio?

-Probablemente este evitando a los Bogard, me entere que tuvo enfrentamiento con Terry y termino por caer de un edificio, un daño de ese tipo debe haberlo dejado fuera de combate por algun tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-En realidad no se ha sabido mucho de Geese en este tiempo, se que hace poco mas de un año estuvo en Japón, pero en Southtown parece que se lo trago la tierra, quien quedo a cargo de su organización por el momento es Mr. Big, aunque creo que él también esta bajo las ordenes de Geese.

-¿Southtown?, ¿te refieres a esa ciudad plagada de maleantes?

-no es tan mal lugar, su gente es agradable y tiene una hermosa playa, Soundbeach. Ademas hay un equilibrio de fuerzas gracias aun sujeto llamado Fate y a los Bogard.

Kyo levanto la mirada al cielo que pendía sobre ellos y suspiro

-Será el sereno, pero no me gustaría vivir en un lugar tan conflictivo, aunque con Yagami aquí tampoco estoy en un lecho de rosas.

-cierto, cierto, ¿como vas con eso? -acento elegantemente la cabeza.

-es algo complicado, últimamente estoy ignorando sus constantes desafíos ya que no deseo preocupar a Yuki, sin embargo no te negare que en ocasiones me gustaría tener un encuentro de alto nivel.

-si es un oponente lo que quieres, con gusto me enfrentare a ti, podríamos hacerlo como entrenamiento, justo como la vez pasada.

-ja ja ja, eso me trajo recuerdos… - Kyo hecho la cabeza para atrás y se cubrió la cara guardando silencio algunos segundos para posteriormente cambiar un tanto el tema -eso significa, que entraras al torneo, ¿verdad?

-por supuesto, y por eso te tendí esta trampa, para que formemos un equipo nuevamente.

Kyo aun con la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento contemplaba las nubes moverse despacio y no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de su novia aquella noche que le pregunto si entrara al torneo.

-necesito pensarlo un poco - suspiro.

Después de despedirse de su compañero al que consideraba un buen amigo, Kyo caminaba para continuar con sus compromisos.

-Un nuevo torneo -murmuro -ahora que Rugal no esta, quizás pueda ser un evento limpio, de ser así, me encantaría probar si el nivel de los Sakazaki y los Bogard se ha incrementado - Kusanagi se comenzó a emocionar con sus propios pensamientos -tengo muchos deseos de pelear contra Terry y Ryo, se que Ryo volvió a Mexico para continuar entrenando, seguramente ahora es mas fuerte, y el maestro Kaphwan probablemente asistirá…

El heredero Kusanagi, quien ya tenia el nivel de Sensei podía imaginarse sobre la plataforma enfrentándose a sus amigables rivales de torneos anteriores, solo la idea de volver a pelear lo llenaba de adrenalina.

Tal y como le había dicho anteriormente, Kaoru decidió confiar en la palabra de Kyo y esa tarde regreso al dojo Kusanagi para continuar con el entrenamiento, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por nadie.

Justo antes de entrar al dojo fue recibida por Shizuka quien estaba de salida en ese momento, pero le permitió pasar para que esperara a su joven maestro. La pelirroja deslizo la puerta para entrar al área de practica y se percato que la otra puerta, la que daba al jardín, estaba abierta.

-¿ya llego Kyo? -murmuro mientras se acercaba a echar un vistazo.

Pero a quien encontró sentada en el pasillo contemplando las porciones de naturaleza fue a Yuki Kushinada.

-ah, hola, Kyo aun no llega - dijo a la otra

-¿por que no traes tu ropa para entrenar? - la cuestiono Yagami al mirarla con detenimiento.

-termine por darme cuenta que eso no era para mi -suspiro Kushinada - honestamente al principio quise entrenar por que me sentía celosa que tu y Kyo estuvieran a solas, sin embargo en el fondo pensé que si yo también me involucraba en eso el me miraría como lo hacia contigo o con Athena.

-¡oh no!, Yuki-san se esta abriendo, no se como manejar este tipo de cosas - medito la pelirroja sintiéndose incomoda.

-esa vez que Iori Yagami y Kyo se enfrentaron ustedes estaban tan sumergidos en la pelea que me sentí relegada, como si no existiera y últimamente ha sido de esa manera en la escuela, Kyo conversa con Athena y Shingo sobre esas cuestiones, incluso con Kensou, hablan de técnicas y cosas así, yo… yo no puedo pertenecer a eso - dijo con aflicción - y aunque Kyo se ha comportado muy bien conmigo últimamente siento que hay veces que los temas que abordamos no son suficientes…

-no es necesario que tengas que aprender a pelear para poder comprender esos temas, quizás el permanece a lado de Yuki-san exactamente por eso, por que tu le das algún tipo de tranquilidad.

En ese momento el joven maestro Kusanagi, quien acababa de llegar a casa después de su reunión con Benimaru escucho las voces de las chicas.

-esas son Kaoru y Yuki, eso quiere decir que ella regreso al entrenamiento - pensó - vaya es raro que estén hablando entre ellas.

Kyo entro con sigilo al dojo y se coloco detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación de las jóvenes.

-no estoy segura de eso, cuando el y yo comenzamos a salir, el solo asistía a pequeños torneos locales, pero desde aquel primer torneo internacional las cosas cambiaron mucho.

-en eso coincido - dijo para si la chica Yagami.

-Ahora se que habrá un nuevo torneo y después de lo que nos contó el señor Kusanagi en la piscina y con todo lo que ha sucedido, yo quería pedirle a Kyo que no vaya al torneo, el no tiene una razón para pelear y ha ganado varias veces, ¿no crees que es suficiente?..

Kaoru se quedo sin responder, solo se limitaba a escuchar a la otra.

-pero si se lo pido será muy egoísta de mi parte, yo solo no quiero que el salga lastimado y tampoco quiero tener la vida de Shizuka- san, yo quiero una vida tranquila al lado de él…

\- así le digas a Kyo que no vaya al torneo, si es su deseo, el terminara por hacerlo, y no por que sea necio o vanidoso, aunque también lo es, si no por que es un peleador, esa es su naturaleza, un estilo de vida que el mismo descubrió al entrar a los torneos de KoF, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que al final del día no regrese a casa.

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que deberías confiar un poco mas en Kyo en ese aspecto, por eso regrese al entrenamiento, por que aunque el se aun cabeza de champiñón lleno de aire jamas a roto su palabra y aunque no lo aparenta, se preocupa por sus seres queridos -Kaoru comenzó a recordar el torneo y la pelea contra Rugal -yo lo admiro mucho.

Yuki estaba absorta en las palabras de la otra

-pero no se lo digas, por que se pondrá insoportable - añadió la pelirroja.

-si, comprendo a que te refieres… aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de que el pueda salir lastimado o que le suceda algo como lo que paso en el parque, tuve mucho miedo en ese momento de no volver a verlo, de que no volviera a ser él.

Instintivamente Kaoru sonrío como si estuviera familiarizada con las palabras de Yuki.

-se perfectamente como se siente eso, yo tampoco quisiera que Iori fuera lastimado, me aterra que la oscuridad lo domine por completo o se convierta en algo que no es… Yo quiero que Iori sea feliz, no importa el lugar que me toque, no importa si tengo que correr detrás de el siempre, solo quiero estar con él - pensó con las palabras de Kushinada en la cabeza.

-te envidio - respondió la joven Yagami - por que tu tienes opciones… - suspiro.

Kyo se quedo atónito por unos segundo al escuchar la platica de ambas, su corazón latía rápido y en su garganta había un nudo, llevando su mano a la boca para cubrirla, se esforzó por regresar a la tranquilidad y actuar fresco como si nada hubiera pasado para que ellas no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Parque de diversiones?

-si, Athena dijo que seria buena idea que fuéramos antes de que se acaben las vacaciones de verano.

Después del entrenamiento Yuki se acerco a su novio para extenderle la invitación de su mutua compañera.

-no suena mala idea, si es lo que tu deseas entonces iremos.

La pelirroja deslizo la puerta una vez que se había cambiado para notificar que se retiraba.

-me voy, gracias por el entrenamiento -dijo y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta

-espera - la detuvo Kushinada - tu también puedes venir.

-¿a donde?

-al parque de diversiones, si vas podremos ser seis, tu, Asamiya, Kensou, Shingo, Kyo y Yo.

Recordando lo ocurrido en la piscina el rostro de la de estatura pequeña se mostraba inseguro.

-gracias pero n- no…

-anda, honestamente no hay muchas chicas que deseen acompañar a los otros dos.

-eso suena terrible

-lo se, pero ellas son así -suspiro Kushinada- Kensou y Shingo son buenos no me gustaría someterlos al juicio de las chicas del salón, son muy crueles, ademas, tu siempre pareces estar cómoda con Shingo.

-es por que el es agradable, aunque de todos modos tengo otras cosas que…

-¡solo ve! - dijo Kyo en voz alta, de espaldas mientras recogía su ropa de la practica.

-… bien.

Los gritos de diversión de los que estaban en los juegos mecánicos se escuchaban con claridad a pesar de que el lugar era bastante grande.

-este parque es mas grande que aquel en donde hicimos el proyecto escolar - dijo Kaoru a Kusanagi.

-si, este es un parque oficial, el otro era ambulante.

Ambos contemplaban como el carro de rieles daba estrepitosas vueltas en la montaña rusa.

-siento nauseas solo de ver eso - dijo Kyo

-¡oh miren!, ¡ese juego se ve divertido! - exclamo Kensou -¡se llama el huracán!

-se ve peligroso - comento Yuki.

-quizás una vez en el juego no se sienta tan rápido, y la fila es corta tal vez podamos probar.

Se dividieron en dos grupos tres y tres, Kyo se sentó en el medio de Athena y su novia, mientras Shingo y Kensou dejaron en el medio a la pelirroja.

Cuando el juego comenzó no demoro en alcanzar una impresionante velocidad.

-¡Ooh! - exclamaron Athena y Yuki que cerraron los ojos para que la velocidad no las afectara, Kyo también lo hizo pero con la idea de que la menor de ellos estaba del otro lado se sentía un tanto responsable de asegurar que estuviera bien, así que con cuidado abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que no hubiese salido proyectada.

-¡¿que demonios?! - penso.

A diferencia de las señoritas a su lado, Kensou, Shingo y Kaoru estaban sufriendo estragos en su rostro debido a la increíble velocidad del juego.

-¡rayos!, ¡no se si preocuparme o reírme! -continuo Kusanagi.

-cielos todo me da vueltas - dijo Shingo justo al momento que se detuvo el juego -¿estas bien? - pregunto a su pequeña amiga

-si… creo -respondió con la cara pálida.

-¿que hay de Kensou?

Cuando los otros dos giraron hacia el integrante de Psycosoldier se impresionaron al verlo de un color un tanto peculiar, su piel se tornaba entre amarillenta y verdosa.

-o-oye no vayas a-¡waaaaaaah! -grito la chica.

Sin poder soportarlo Kensou termino vomitando sobre los pies de Kaoru.

-¡ya dije que lo sentía! - insistió el joven de china una vez que se sintió mejor y estaban en una de las bancas.

-¡y yo te dije que no comieras justo antes de subir al juego! - lo volvió a reprender Asamiya mientras le alcanza un poco de agua.

Shingo y Kyo improvisaron unos zapatos de papel para la pelirroja al tener que desechar su calzado.

-¡listo! - expreso Kyo contemplando los pies de la chica envueltos en el papel de estraza -¡pffff!, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡no te burles!, esos me gustaban… - dijo la otra con tristeza pensando en sus tenis de color rojo.

El resto de las atracciones fue casi igual, subían de tres en tres, pero por fortuna ya no hubo mas accidentes.

-¡Kyo quiero ir ahí! - dijo Yuki tomándolo del brazo

-¡miren podemos ir por ahí después - comento Athena junto a ellos.

-¡maldicion! - exclamo Kensou entre dientes apretando el puño al ver a los otros tres -esto es como esa caricatura, Scooby Doo, Fred tiene a las chicas y yo tengo a Scooby y a Scrappy.

-¿quien dijo que serias Shaggie? - le respondió la joven desde atrás que aun estaba molesta con él.

-¡calla niñata!, yo fui quien sugirió venir aquí, bueno en realidad invite a Athena y ella dijo _"excelente idea le dire a los chicos" _y termine quedando atrás.

-¿y por que no se lo dices? - comento Shingo

-¿eh?

-¿por que no le dices que quieres estar a solas con ella? O le explicas que deseas una cita.

-ay si, como si fuera tan fácil - Kensou tiro de la manga a Yabuki que era un poco mas alto que él y lo inclino par hablarle en voz baja -¿a caso tu tendrías el valor de invitar a la niña esa?

-bueno el año pasado salimos en un par de citas.

-¡¿QUE?!

-si, fuimos al cine, a comer… nos besamos - respondía como si nada mientras iba recordando todos los eventos -me le confesé.

-¡¿queeeeeee?!, ¡t- tu tu, ¡¿haz tenido tanta experiencia?!

A sabiendas que incluso había sido superado por Shingo Yabuki, Kensou termino por sentarse con las rodillas en la frente en un estado de completa depresión.

-no puede ser que ese sujeto ya haya besado a una mujer… bueno una niñata pero igual es del sexo opuesto.

-¿que le pasa a Kensou? - pregunto Asamiya

-el esta triste por que no ha podido estar a solas contigo - le dijo la chica Yagami.

-¡¿eh?!, ¡¿que?!, ¡pero que esta diciendo ese Kensou! - se puso nerviosa Athena -bueno bueno si no quiere estar solo entonces ya se que haremos.

Dejando los enormes y emocionantes juegos mecánicos por detrás el grupo de seis se reunió cerca de las atracciones de piso.

-¡muy bien!, ¡explicare la dinámica, es algo sencillo!- dijo Athena al centro del grupo - entraremos en parejas, un chico y una chica, pero… ¡estaremos revueltos! -sonrío.

La psíquica uso una de sus grandes habilidades, no las que tenían que ver con sus poderes, sino la habilidad de improvisar cosas y logro entregarles a cada uno de sus amigos un papel de con un numero.

Kyo abrió el suyo.

-soy el 1, ¡ja, esta en la suerte soy el primero!

-soy el 3 - dijo Shingo

-soy el 2 - comento Kensou.

Era el turno de las chicas.

-tengo el 3- dijo Athena

-¡nooo! - exclamo Kensou arrugando el papel de sus manos.

-me toco el 2 - dijo Yuki

-el mío es 1 - dijo la pelirroja.

-solo será una atracción, ¿verdad Athena?

-así es - rió Asamiya maliciosamente - pero esa atracción será la casa del terror.

La primera pareja, Kusanagi y Yagami entraron no muy convencidos ni cómodos, no obstante al ser solo cosa de una vez no reprocharon. -este lugar… no da miedo -comento Kyo para evitar el silencio incomodo.

-es mas grande que la casa del terror que hicimos en mi salón… recuerdo ahí saliste corriendo.

-¡no es verdad!, ¡corri por que estaba preocupado por Yuki! - dijo confiado

-mentiroso…

-¡t-tu hiciste trampa!, ¡usaste esas ilusiones!

-¿así que ya lo recuerdas?, lo que sucedió en el parque.

En ese momento de la pared brinco una especie de Zombie que no los inmuto

-parece un juego barato.

-deja de criticar todo - le indico la chica.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio por un momento, no parecían prestar mucha atención al juego.

-no te agradeci por haberme ayudado, en ese momento.

-no tienes que agradecer, honestamente no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿te pegue muy fuerte? - la cuestiono el joven.

-solo olvídalo.

-lo había hecho pero Athena insistió en que debía recordarlo.

Estaban seguros que el tramo pronto terminaría, y ya no podrían charlar mas sobre el tema después de eso.

-aun que ahora me odies, quiero agradecerte apropiadamente - Kyo se detuvo y quedo enfrente de ella - gracias por preocuparte y ayudarme.

Ella lo miro con asombro directo a la cara.

-… - exhalo y bajo la mirada - yo no te odio, después de todo eres…

En ese momento otra criatura ficticia se desplomo del techo para caer en el medio de ellos, un esqueleto colgado de una cuerda, como si estuviera siendo ahorcado.

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! - río Kusanagi -¡¿como rayos ahorcas un esqueleto si ya esta muerto?! -comento mientras agarraba al muñeco de plástico blanco y se lo meneaba en la cara a la otra.

-¡para con eso!

-ja, ja, ja, ¿no me digas que te da miedo?

-no, pero es molesto.

-lo se, ¡anda quiero ver tu cara molesta! - dijo mientras intentaba que el dedo del esquela picara un oficio de su fosa nasal de la chica.

-¡ja ja ja!, ¡eso me da cosquillas!, ¡Idiota!

Fuera de salir aterrados, el joven Kusanagi y la joven Yagami salieron riendo de la casa del terror.

-¡eso si da miedo! - dijo Kensou a Shingo al oido como ya era costumbre, -un Yagami y un Kusanagi riendo es aterrador.

-¡bien Yuki-san y Kensou son los siguientes!

El día finalizo separándose de nuevo en parejas, pero esta vez para tomar el camino a casa, Shingo acompañaría a la pelirroja a la estación y los miembros de Psycosoldier marcharían juntos.

-Kyo, espera - dijo Yuki con la voz un tanto tímida - hay un ultimo lugar al que me gustaría que fuéramos tu y yo.

Con el cielo nocturno despejado la pareja contemplaba parte de la ciudad desde la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, era une bellísima vista desde el punto mas alto.

-sabes hay una leyenda que dice que si besas a la persona que quieres sobre la rueda de la fortuna, estarás con esa persona para siempre - comento Kushinada sonrojada -Kyo… se que no podemos compartir mucho acerca de el mundo de las peleas entre nosotros, se que no soy de ayuda sobre eso y honestamente es algo que desearía que olvidaras, pero… si aun deseas continuar, yo… estoy dispuesta apoyarte.

La conversación que había espiado días atrás entre ambas chicas llego a la mente del joven heredero carmesí.

Mientras el estaba sumergido en eso y las palabras de Yuki, ella coloco en la mano de su novio un amuleto con el kanji de "protección"

-este amuleto…

Cuando Kyo volvió la mirada a su novia, ella se acerco para indicarle que deseaba un beso de parte del joven y el la complació, pero… por una fracción de segundo una imagen llego a el y se aparto de la joven Kushinada. Al ver el rostro con mejillas rojas de Yuki trato de disimular y sonrío.

De regreso Kyo estaba callado, sin embargo seguía sonriendo para no preocupar a la otra y que pensara que le había desagradado el contacto.

-descansa - dijo ella en la puerta a su novio y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla, se miraba contenta, sentía que tenia un peso fuera de sus hombros al poder haberle expresado sus sentimientos.

No obstante no fue lo mismo para Kusanagi, que continuo en su moto con la mente completamente hecha un lío.

-¡maldicion!, por una fracción de segundo cuando besaba a Yuki, yo vi… - entre las palabras de Kushinada se revolvieron otras que había estado reprimiendo -_"deberías confiar un poco mas en Kyo en ese aspecto"… "jamas a roto su palabra"… "se preocupa por sus seres queridos"…"Yo lo admiro mucho"… -_Kyo se detuvo y se quito el casco -¡no!, ¡no, ¡no!, ¡no! , ¡¿por que ahora?! - dijo colocándose la mano en el pecho -_"yo no te odio, después de todo eres"_… - el corazón de Kyo latió rápido -¡¿soy que?! - dijo golpeando su frente en el manubrio de su vehículo.

-¿Kyo? - dijo Asamiya que venia por el sendero de la zona.

-creí que te habías ido a casa Athena - le contesto en voz baja aun en la misma posición.

-si, pero salí a comprar unas cosas, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico demoro en responder.

-dime Athena, ¿te haz enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-¡¿eh?!, ¡¿como?! -la cara de Asamiya se descompuso al escuchar a su amigo.

Kyo contemplaba las llaves que estaban pegadas a su motocicleta y en ellas ambos amuletos, aquel que había intercambiado con Kaoru y el que le había dado Yuki.


	21. Cap 19 golpes del pasado

CAPITULO 19

"Golpes del pasado"

Puedes leer este capitulo con ilustraciones alusivas en wattpad, busca por el titulo de la historia o por mi seudónimo.

Ese día el sol brillaba con intensidad para casi todos, pero para otros, el sol había desaparecido para siempre…

El pequeño permanecía sentado en aquella habitación de estilo tradicional, la ventana estaba abierta apropósito con toda la intención de que el pudiera percibir todo lo que ocurría afuera.

-¿lo escuchas?, es el mismo sutra que se uso en el funeral de ella -dijo una voz áspera y seca al pequeño que vestía sus ropajes negros.

El aroma del incienso era fácilmente opacado por el olor del tabaco de la pipa que sostenía la anciana que expreso esas palabras al pequeño Iori de tan solo unos seis años.

-el mismo sutra, el mismo apellido, el mismo asesino -murmuraba pero no para evitar que el chico la escuchara sino por que tenia la pipa en los labios -eres joven, y te daré esta lección, la mas importante para ti - dijo desplazando la boquilla entre sus escasos dientes -Nosotros los Yagami tenemos un destino marcado, aferrarnos a las personas o cosas tan estupida como los sentimientos solo nos traerá debilidad - tosió de manera desagradable al momento que daba otra bocanada - tu padre, el era - aclaro la garganta - el era el gran maestro, sin embargo decidió que la idea de tener una mujer y una familia se le metieran en la cabeza y mira como acabaron… la esposa murió cuando tu saliste de su vientre y él murió envuelto en las llamas de su propio hijo…

El pequeño bajo la mirada al piso de tatami mientras continuaba escuchando a aquella que parecía una momia parlante, con uñas que se asemejaban al aguijón de un escorpión.

-ahora eres el heredero, el heredero Yagami, el mas directo de nuestros ancestros Yasakani, debes prepararte para superar a tu padre y cumplir con tus obligaciones, eso es lo que el hubiera deseado… las mujeres que se te designen cuando seas mayor solo serán para mantener nuestro clan vivo, es mejor si no las conoces mas que por una noche -rió de manera escalofriante - no te preocupes, Moriya te tomara bajo su enseñanza.

-yo… yo no soy un asesino… - trato de decir el pequeño con la voz baja y entrecortada.

-deja de llorar, ¡llorar es para los débiles!, ¡Y las mujeres inútiles! - levanto la voz y después volvió a toser -no hay manera que puedas evadir esto, tu los mataste a ambos… ese es tu camino, tu destino.

El pequeño Iori levanto la mirada dejando descubiertas las lagrimas que aun corrían por su rostro.

-Desde el día en que mi padre murió… llore cada noche por treinta días, nadie me consoló, aun cuando sabían que estaba sufriendo, aun cuando la pena y la culpa eran grandes, nadie sintió compasión por un pequeño de seis, me apartaron del hogar de mis padres y me llevaron a la casa Yagami para entrenar como el heredero principal, pero yo… no tenia un propósito real para hacerlo, ¿solo por que es mi destino? ¡absurdo!.. Aquella noche de tormenta que me encontré con sus angustiados ojos, me mire a mi mismo reflejado, era un espejo en el cual estaba aquel yo de seis años llorando por una gran pena. Ella no era mi problema, ni siquiera debí mirarla, ¡diablos pude haberme girado hacia el otro lado!, ¡pero no pude evitarlo!, por que sabia lo que se sentía, que tuvieras frio, incertidumbre y tristeza. Yo la consolé, pensando que me consolaría a mismo de aquel entonces…

Cuando el sensei Moriya y la anciana se percataron de la cercanía de los pequeños de cabellos rojos, la anciana ordeno separarlos por unos días para evitar que interfirieran uno con el entrenamiento del otro.

Durante tres días los dos niños habían estado separados, no se les tenia permitido intercambiar palabras entre ellos, los hacían comer a horas distintas y por las noches ella siempre terminaba por ser encerrada lejos de los demás. Pero las cosas resultaron de manera diferente, la ausencia de su compañera realmente estaba afectando al legitimo heredero del clan, su mente divagaba en los pensamientos sobre la pequeña, se preguntaba si ese día la habrían reprendido, o si habría comido bien para entonces.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción le costaba conciliar el sueño y molesto daba vueltas por el futon, finalmente abrumado e irritado el pequeño se escabullo como generalmente lo hacia cuando le llevaba comida cada vez que era castigada, lo cual era muy recurrente y llego hasta donde estaba encerrada la otra.

-¿estas despierta? – pregunto en voz baja a través de la puerta de madera del cobertizo.

-Iori… se supone que no debemos hablar –respondió la niña con su dulce pero angustiada voz.

-lo se… es solo que…¡es tu culpa Kaoru! – le reclamo el chico -¡si no hubieras llegado aquí nada de esto hubiera sucedido, no tendrías por que estar encerrada ahí sola!, y… ¡y, yo podría estar concentrado en mi entrenamiento!

Se hizo silencio.

Segundos después el se percato de lo que había dicho, pero antes de poder borrar sus palabras ella lo interrumpió.

-lamento haberte causado problemas…

Sorprendido el se enojo aun mas, pensó que ella le respondería de manera enérgica.

-¡tonta!, ¡no me vuelvas a hablar!

Al otro día paso algo a lo que el chico no estaba acostumbrado, termino siendo reprendido por la falta de concentración y entrega a su entrenamiento.

-¡¿que rayos sucede contigo?! - grito la anciana forzando su áspera faringe.

-Iori, tu desempeño se ha mermado desde hace algunos días -apunto el sereno sensei Moriya, que en ese momento tenia el entrecejo arrugado, como señal de estar molesto.

La pequeña había concluido sus ejercicios del día y se dirigía a los baños cuando escucho que el maestro Moriya y la anciana estaban alzando la voz, atraída por lo que para ese lugar era un alboroto se asomo con cautela, ahí, contemplo a Iori quien a pesar de la manera en la cual se lo reprendía el Sensei el mantenía una posición firme y la mirada al frente. De entre todo lo que escucho que le dijeron hubo algo en particular que incluso a ella le dolió.

-¡si aun viviera tu padre estaría avergonzado de ti al verte en estas condiciones! -exclamo la anciana.

Cuando Ambos salieron de la sala, Iori también lo hizo por el otro lado, camino de manera normal hasta cruzar la puerta, después de eso corrió a toda velocidad, sin siquiera notar la presencia de ella.

Kaoru sabia que las palabras lo habían lastimado y fue tras él, hasta la parte boscosa de la elevación que estaba dentro de la propiedad.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo?! – le grito él -¡vete, no me sigas!

Pero ella lo ignoro y continuo detrás de él sin decirle nada.

-¡¿a caso eres sorda?! –continuo gritándole y en un arranque de ira la empujo al suelo dejándola para continuar hasta lo profundo, al pie de la colina.

Iori se sentó cerca de un pequeño claro, recordando todo lo que le habían dicho, trataba de contener su llanto por la frustración pero le era muy difícil.

De repente sintió algo cálido tocar su espalda.

Cuando se giro, ahí estaba la niña, aferrada a el, mirándolo con angustia, el sentir el contacto con ella hizo que se suavizara y las lagrimas se detuvieran.

-Al termino de esos treinta días no volví a llorar frente a nadie o al menos no permitiría que nadie me viera hacerlo, pero esa chiquilla no se detuvo, aun cuando la empuje, aun cuando le grite, ella no me estaba escuchando, por que estaba viendo atreves de mi ira y frustración, se preocupo por mi, ella era quien me estaba consolando, y lo hizo muchas veces, aun cuando no había lagrimas corriendo.

El único testigo de ese momento fue el sensei Moriya, que a sabiendas de las duras palabras que Iori recibió se aseguro que pudiera manterse bajo control, sin embargo al ver que el heredero se había tranquilizado abogo por permitir que la pequeña volviera a los dormitorios.

Iori Yagami deambulaba por la calle y atrás de el venían el par de Hakkesshu que ya parecían una extensión se sus pensamientos oscuros, sin embargo esa noche tanto a esos pensamientos como a las voces de ellas las ahogaría en alcohol.

-¿piensas beber hasta morir? - le pregunto Mature mientras lo miraba tomar otro trago a la botella de Whisky barato -¿vas por la segunda?

-no, esta es la tercera - comento Vice quien era excelente para llevar las cuentas.

-bien, si este es tu plan por esta noche nosotras nos iremos.

-¿no deberíamos ver que llegue a su casa?, o, ¿por lo menos ver que no se trague la lengua si se desmaya? -murmuro Vice a la otra

-de ninguna manera, se nota que ya tiene experiencia en esto, ademas, no somos niñeras.

Cuando las antiguas aliadas de Rugal se viraron fueron espantadas por una criatura que emergía de los contenedores de basura mas cercanos.

-¡diablos! -exclamo Mature

Un delgado pero bonito gato de color blanco apareció ante ellas.

-¡maldito animal! - dijo Mature enojada por ser sorprendida -¡los sustos arrugan la piel!

-¡no te preocupes Mature, lo haré pagar! - la morena se dispuso a tasajear al animal sin embargo su ataque fue impedido, por la botella de Whisky que Iori sin mucho esfuerzo pero con una puntería excelente arrojo directo a la cabeza de la Hakkesshu.

-¡Vice! - exclamo Mature viendo a su compañera casi noqueada.

-si le pones un dedo encima seré yo quien tasajee tu cadaver - dijo mirándolas fijamente con los ojos vacíos.

-¡rayos!, ¡deja de tratarnos así! - exclamo Vice recuperándose.

Después de reclamos el par de infernales damas se marcharon dejando a Yagami y al felino solos. El animal no demoro en comenzar a restregarse entre los pies de su salvador, al notarlo, el lo levanto y lo examino principalmente de la cara.

-te pareces a aquel otro -dijo contemplando el rostro del gato -ambos, se parecen a esa estupida niña.

-miau - expreso el gato mirando la cara de Yagami.

-no creo que el Whisky sea bueno para ti.

-¡Mira Iori!, ¡es un gatito! - señalo la pequeña Kaoru mientras ambos barrían las hojas cerca del cobertizo y corrio hacia el animalito para de inmediato acariciarlo.

-déjalo, viene de la calle.

-¡¿y eso que?!- le respondió la otra en un tono enfadado

-si te encariñas con ese gato luego no se ira, los gatos pueden sobrevivir afuera, es mas peligroso que este aquí adentro, a la anciana no le gustan los gatos, los odia.

-este no lo hará, mira - Kaoru que ya tenia al gatito entre sus brazos lo acerco a Iori y le extendió su pata -esta herido, así no podrá buscar alimento.

-es algo superficial.

-pero aun es pequeño -insistió la niña.

El pelirrojo exhalo imaginándose lo que estaba pensando su compañera al contemplar su expresión.

-¡rayos Kaoru nos meteremos en un problema!… supongo que mientras permanezca en el cobertizo podría quedarse unos días en lo que se recupera…

-¡si! - dijo sonriendo la pequeña mientras acariciaba al animalito a su mejilla.

-¡¿que demonios?!, ¡¿desde cuando hace esas expresiones?! - pensó Iori al ver la cara de la pequeña que se había puesto radiante.

-te prometo que le dare de comer todos los dias y cuidare de él.

-si, como sea, traere leche…

-la leche no será suficiente, yo iré - dijo la niña entregándole el gato al otro y salio corriendo.

-¡espera!, ¡esa tonta!

Iori permaneció con el gatito sentados en el cobertizo uno enfrente del otro, contemplandose las caras.

-si te pusiera una peluca roja serias igual a ella…. hasta tienen el mismo color de ojos… ¿será macho o hembra?… dime gato, ¿de que poder gozas para hacer que esa chiquilla tonta ponga esa cara? - el gato solo miraba fijamente al niño.

Yagami salió de la tienda que estaba mas próxima, en una de sus manos aun cargaba al felino al que Vice y Mature habían planeado aniquilar momentos antes, y en la otra mano había cambiado el Whisky por un cartón de leche entera.

Llevo al felino hasta la arboleda y ahí, en un improvisado recipiente vertio la leche, acto seguido el animalito comenzó a alimentarse.

-se que no es mucho, pero es mejor que la basura - dijo al felino con suavidad.

Shingo venia de regreso de acompañar a la chica Yagami a la estación aquel día de la feria, transitaba por la acera, mientras buscaba de entre su bolsillo su pequeño cuaderno, pero antes de que pudiera hallarlo fue sorprendido por una voz.

-¡vaya pero si es el hombre! - exclamo Iori de manera burlona al verlo pasar, cosa que causo un sobre salto en Yabuki que de inmediato se viro a el.

Durante algunos días la pequeña Kaoru había estado llegando religiosamente al cobertizo para alimentar y cuidar del gato, muchas veces lo hacia con Iori o este la alcanza un rato después, tener un secreto que ambos compartían era divertido, claro, él jamas lo admitiría, pero su presencia lo confirmaba. El animalito había mejorado tanto que ya no le agradaba permanecer encerrado tanto tiempo y en una de las ocasiones en las cuales Kaoru llego sola al cobertizo vio como el gatito se escabullía por la puerta.

-¡oye espera no puedes salir!… -cuando la niña cruzo la puerta se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que la misma anciana, que sostenía al gato de manera que lo incomodaba, como si fuera algo desagradable.

-¡suéltelo lo esta lastimando!

Al escuchar a la pequeña levantarle la voz se lleno de ira e intento tomar al gato por el cuello, pero la pelirroja reacciono rápido y termino por arrojarse para morder el brazo de piel seca y escamosa de la anciana para que soltara al gato.

-¡aaaaaahg!, ¡maldita! - grito la mujer de cabellos grisáceos.

-¡vete huye! - dijo ella al gatito, sin embargo Kaoru no tuvo la misma suerte, la anciana que tenia los ojos encendidos de furia le propino un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que la otra cayera inconsciente.

La mujer arrastro a Kaoru sin la mas mínima delicadeza hasta una parte profunda del bosque, haciendo que su cara y extremidades expuestas se rasparan.

-¡ya estoy harta de ti! - decía mientras amarraba a la pequeña a un árbol -¡maldita sangre de Kusanagi!

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente lo primero que sintió fue ardor y frio, ardor de los raspones y frio de tener la espalda descubierta. Cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta que estaba atada. Al voltear lo primero que vio fue a la anciana arrojarle un golpe con el fuete en la espalda, tan fuerte que le abrió un poco la piel.

-¡ahg! - lanzo un alarido ahogado.

-¡si gritas te pegare mas fuerte! - volvió a pegarle -¡seguramente quieres que Iori venga por ti!, ¡niña estupida!, ¡desde que llegaste solo haz sido una distracción para él!, ¡si gritas no dejare que vuelvas a verlo!

Eso basto para que la pequeña no volviera a gritar, apretaba sus dientes, labios y manos cada vez que recibía un azote de la mujer.

Mientras en la casa, el pequeño Iori se dirigía a encontrarse con la niña cuando para su sorpresa vio al gato blanco de ojos turquesa parado cerca de la habitación de los estudiantes.

-¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?! - dijo perplejo -seguramente Kaoru se distrajo y te escapaste - El niño levanto al gato y lo llevo al cobertizo, pero no encontró a la otra, espero y no apareció -¿donde rayos esta?…

Sin otra opción decidió ir con el sensei para contarle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, llevando al gato como prueba de todo.

La anciana se había cansado de dar los azotes, sin embargo su sed de venganza no estaba satisfecha.

-¡sabia que no debíamos aceptarte!, ¡solo por que una tercera parte es Yagami!, ¡pero de resto eres impura! - comenzó a enterrar sus negruzcas uñas en la pequeña -me alegra haberte amarrado de esa manera, así no veo tu cara de mustia, esa que pones para que Iori te tenga lastima.

-¡¿lastima?!… ¡¿el me tiene lastima?! - penso sin importarle el dolor.

-averiguare que es lo que ha sucedido con Kaoru, por lo pronto llevare al gato a un lugar lejano -dijo el sensei a su discípulo una vez que estuvo al tanto de los hechos.

Sentado en la banca de la arboleda, con sus largas piernas extendidas y la espalda sobre la madera Iori contemplaba a Shingo a una distancia de unos pocos metros.

-estoy tratando de descifrar, quien me desagrada mas en este momento, si tu o Kusanagi - dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa un cigarrillo.

Shingo miro hacia los lados, luego hacia atrás, como si buscar algo.

-¿te refieres a mi?

-¡¿a quien mas idiota?! - respondió encendiendo el cigarrillo entre dientes.

-por, ¿por que te desagrado?

-¿y todavía lo preguntas? - dijo hechando el humo al aire.

El alcoholizado Yagami levanto su brazo con el puño cerrado.

-Fácilmente podría darte una golpiza, o apretar tu cuello hasta que te quedes sin aire o te lo rompa, lo que pase primero.

Yabuki trago saliva.

-¿por que me estas diciendo todo esto?, ¿estas molesto por lo que te dije la otra ves?, si es así…

-deja de hacer preguntas… es increíble, ¿que tienes de especial?, no eres mas alto que Kusanagi, solo eres un simple aprendiz…tu corte es estupido…

-Yagami-san esta balbuceando incoherencias - pensó Shingo -¿se habrá golpeado la cabeza?

Con mucha cautela, Yabuki trato de acercarse a Iori para verificar que estuviera en sus cabales.

-y aun así la abrazaste como si fuera algo tan sencillo…

-aaah, tu, ¿tu nos viste?

Iori levanto la vista y la clavo en el discípulo de su rival, sus ojos estaban sumamente turbados, como si estuviera recordando ese instante en el tren.

-desearía matarte… pero si lo hago ella estaría triste… y entre tu y el imbecil de Kusanagi, prefiero que seas tu.

-esto esta muy extraño, Yagami-san, ¿te ha sucedido algo?

El pelirrojo aun tenia la mirada puesta en Shingo al igual que el cigarrillo en los labios.

-Voy a explicarte algunas cosas, ven aquí, palmeo la porción de asiento junto a él dando a entender al mas joven que se sentara junto a él.

-nop, no gracias, esta distancia esta bien, ja, ja, ja -rió nervioso.

-cuando Kaoru era una niña, ella... - tomo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos - ella era muy fea.

-¡¿eh?!

-su cabello era tan corto como el de un chiquillo, sus cejas eran oscuras y revueltas y su rostro era tan redondo como un tomate, bastante desagradable.

-por favor no digas eso.

-sin embargo, sus ojos eran como los de un cachorro… esa noche ella llego de la nada y sin nada mas que un puñado de lagrimas, llego a un lugar donde no era bienvenida -continuo divagando -siempre corriendo tras de mi, y yo siempre hiriéndola… pero la verdad es que sin ella yo tampoco tengo nada - Iori bajo la mirada -si me deshago de Kusanagi, ella me odiara, y no me quedara nada, ni un solo propósito… ni un solo consuelo…

-¡Dios santo! - dijo el Sensei Moriya que encontró a la pequeña desmayada, aun atada al árbol con las heridas expuestas -si dejo que Iori la vea así, se dará cuenta de todo y no tengo idea de que tipo de reacción tenga, tengo que evitar a toda costa que el disturbio de sangre vuelva a presentarse, será mejor que este oculta.

Con cuidado y sin ser visto durante esa noche, Moriya llevo en brazos a la niña hasta la habitación mas lejana de la casa y ahí comenzó a atender sus heridas y la fiebre que ya le comenzaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Iori que no había dormido vio que el sensei despedía en la puerta al medico a domicilio, eso le dio una mala espina.

-Maestro, ¿sabe algo de Kaoru? - lo interrogo una vez que estuvo solo.

-si…ella, ella esta en un entrenamiento especial - suspiro evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-me esta mintiendo.

-no olvides a quien te diriges Iori - dijo el sensei y se marcho de ahí.

Los días transcurrieron, Iori casi no dormía, su mirada era melancólica a pesar de su expresión seria. Siempre los habían adiestrado por separado, ya que ambos llevaban entrenamientos especiales, sobre todo él, pero terminaban reuniéndose en el tiempo libre, por la noche o durante las lecciones de lenguas.

-¿por que tengo esta sensación? - se preguntaba mientras miraba su futon vacío del otro lado.

Con ayuda de los cuidados del maestro y la medicina, la pequeña pelirroja al fin abrió los ojos y lo primero que intento fue ponerse de pie.

-aun estas débil y las heridas no han sanado del todo.

-¿como esta Iori? - fue lo primero que dijo al maestro.

Este la miro atónito con la boca entre abierta.

-si le digo que esta preocupado ella saldrá corriendo para ir a verlo - medito el maestro -esta bien, haciendo su rutina.

-ya veo… - se recostó con cuidado, pero no tardo ni cinco segundos y se volvió a incorporar -quiero verlo - dijo firmemente casi exigiendo.

-aun no…

-¡estoy bien!, mire ya puedo ponerme de pie y caminar, no quiero estar aquí -en la mente de la pequeña solo corrían las palabras de la anciana -_"el te tiene lastima" _

Convencido por la decisiva e impaciente expresión de la niña el sensei termino por doblar las manos.

-muy bien Kaoru, te dejare ir, pero debes ir conmigo dos veces al día para tomar una medicina que te ayude a terminar el proceso de recuperación.

-sí.

Era de mañana, Iori estaba sentado en el comedor, sin tocar su plato, pensando.

-¿se habrá marchado?… ¿cuantos días han pasado desde que ella?..

La puerta se corrio y levanto la vista, ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba la niña, con algunos pocos vendajes, en las manos y algunas heridas visibles en el rostro, pero esas eran solo las lesiones superficiales, aquellas que aun no sanaban por completo se encontraban ocultas bajo su ropa.

-¿realmente estuvo en un entrenamiento?

Hasta ese momento ella estaba segura de que querer ver a Iori, sin embargo, una vez que se topo con el rostro del chico comenzó a sentirse nerviosa principalmente por las palabras de la mujer que aun daban vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿dónde estuviste? - la cuestiono él una vez que ella tomo asiento frente a él.

-entrenando - evito mirarlo a los ojos y respondió continuando con la coartada del sensei.

Pero Iori no era estupido, de inmediato se percato que ella tenia una expresión distinta, bastante apagada.

-te lo preguntare una vez mas, ¿donde estuviste?

-¡ya te respondí!- dijo la otra irritada

Para esa noche mientras descansaban, Iori quien parecía conciliar mejor un poco el sueño se deslizo sobre el futon y por inercia abrazo a la niña como si fuera una almohada.

Al sentir presión sobre sus heridas ella se contuvo de arrojar un sonido de su boca pero por inercia empujo a Yagami para apartarlo, cosa que hizo que se levantara, ya que ella no lo había repelido antes. La niña continuo en silencio, esperando que el no se haya dado cuenta, pero fue inútil, Iori rápidamente levanto una porción de la prenda superior de la niña y alcanzo a ver algunos detalles antes de que ella se incorporara para volverlo a apartar.

-¿que estas?… - dijo ella.

-¿que es lo que ocultas? - dijo el con tenacidad -si no me lo enseñas entonces te obligare.

Kaoru lo miro fijamente, sabia que él lo haría, así que se viro y se levanto la prenda para revelarle su espalda desnuda donde estaban todas las marcas de los golpes.

-¡¿quien fue?! - la cuestiono

-eso ya no importa…

-deja de decir tonterías, dime, ¡¿quien lo hizo?!

Cuando Kaoru volvió la cara a Yagami pensó en las palabras de la anciana y de inmediato volvió a apartar al chico para alejarlo y salió corriendo de la habitación, corrio a toda prisa entre la maleza, unos metros mas hasta el pie de la colina.

-¡Kaoru! - grito Iori alcanzándola

-¡no te me acerques! - dijo ella

-¡¿pero que?!

-¡no importa quien lo hizo!, ¡estas heridas sanaran en algunos días!, ¡Y estaré bien!, ya no tienes que preo!.. ¡Ya no tienes que hacer nada por mi! - su entrecejo estaba fruncido mientras le gritaba -¡no quería que las vieras!, ¡no necesito tu lastima! - continuo enojada -¡si por eso haz venido, entonces déjame sola!

-lastima… ¿crees que te tengo lastima? - murmuro Iori entre dientes mientras apretaba la dentadura y los puños -¡estupida!, ¡yo no te tengo lastima!, ¡yo!..

De un tiro la jalo hacia el por los hombros.

-¡yo te odio! -dijo en voz alta pero su pensamiento fue otro -¡te odio! "Te quiero", ¡te odio! "Te quiero" - repitió -¡te odio porque durante días no pude dormir, te odio porque pensé que te habías marchado sin decir una sola palabra, ¡te odio por que no sabia que había sucedido contigo!… - la voz de Iori se fue debilitando y conforme seguía hablando iba perdiendo su firmeza - ¡te odio por provocarme este tipo de sensación!

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, donde ambos se calmaron.

-lo siento - dijo ella en voz baja -lamento haberte preocupado…

-¡no te disculpes! - dijo y coloco su frente sobre el hombro de la chica para que no viera su rostro -¡¿por que no gritaste mas fuerte?!, ¡hubiera ido por ti! - decía aun apretando los dientes de impotencia.

-si Iori iba por mi, ya no me dejarían regresar… y yo no quiero dejar de ver a Iori.

Con el nudo en la garganta y conteniendo su rabia el pequeño rodeo a la niña por el cuello.

-si te sostengo así, ¿te duele?

-no - respondió en voz baja.

-Eres completamente diferente a mi, eres amable, eres honesto, eres la persona con quien ella debería estar, sin embargo, esa estupida prefiere a un demonio como yo, ¿por que? -continuo Iori hablando a Shingo, el cual se había acercado algunos pasos mas.

-bueno… yo me he hecho esa pregunta a veces, quizás, es por que Kaoru no te ve con los mismos ojos que tu te ves - Shingo se acerco un poco mas mientras se explicaba -cuando la conocí ella me gusto por que me pareció bonita y a diferencia de otras chicas no ponía una cara de fastidio, ella realmente me escuchaba. Pero fue en esa ocasión cuando ella me dijo que yo le gustaba por ser como era, ella no pensaba que yo era alguien tonto, nadie me había dicho algo así, es a lo que me refiero, todos ven la superficie grosera de Yagami-san, pero Kaoru te ve mas allá de eso.

Con las palabras de Shingo, la mirada al piso y el cigarrillo apenas sostenido entre su boca Iori se fugo en el recuerdo de aquellas palabras también.

_-"¡para mi, tu eres una buena persona!" _

-lo había olvidado -dijo poniéndose de pie - sin embargo eso lo hace aun peor, en el momento en que yo termine con Kyo, ella ya no pensara eso de mi - arrojo la colilla al suelo y la piso al avanzar -entonces hazte cargo, pero si tu lo arruinas también te matare a ti - dijo Yagami dejando a Shingo de pie.

-¡espera Yagami-san! - dijo el otro siendo ignorado por el pelirrojo.

-Cuando nos conocimos yo solo quise consolarla por que creí que éramos parecidos, mas no fue así, nosotros somos realmente diferentes, la verdad del porque a veces tiendo a apartarla es por que en el fondo creo que no soy merecedor de que esa persona este a mi alrededor, alguien que acabo con la vida de sus propios padres, alguien que ha cometido tantos pecados no debe merecer ser feliz -Iori se dio cuenta que el gato al que había alimentado hace poco lo había seguido y se detuvo, el mínimo de nuevo acaricio su cuerpo entre los tobillos del enorme Yagami.

-Entonces, ¿el sensei encontró un hogar para el gatito? - pregunto la pequeña Kaoru mientras tomaba el desayuno junto al chico Yagami.

-si, dijo que la persona que se hará cargo del gato es un conocido y cuidara bien de él.

-¡me alegro!, ¡el gatito tendrá un verdadero hogar! - sonrío ampliamente la niña, cosa que puso nervioso al otro.

-¡quita esa cara!

-pero si es la única que tengo.

-como sea… creo que es mejor así, ademas si ese gato se hubiera quedado mas tiempo hubiese terminado por confundirme.

-¿a que te refieres?

Iori aparto la cara para que la pequeña no lo observara mientras aun continuaba hablando, pero con sutileza tomo los dedos de la niña que estaban sobre la mesa y los acaricio con delicadeza.

-ustedes son similares… eres como una gatita… -susurro lo ultimo a modo que la otra no pudiera escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Kaoru se había escapado de la academia como de costumbre, esta vez con la idea de ir a llevarle a Shingo su pequeño cuaderno que se le había caído cuando se despidieron la tarde anterior.

Pocos metros mas adelante del edificio de los dormitorios una enorme silueta la estaba esperando de entre los arboles, era el mismo Iori Yagami, la chica quedo asombrada de contemplarlo por esos rumbos y mas aun después de las ultimas palabras que le dirigió así como los días que habían estado distantes.

-luce terrible - fue lo primero que ella pensó al notarlo demacrado y con las ropas maltratadas.

El solo se mantenía observándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras aun estaba bajo las sombras de los arboles y ella al darse cuenta que el no hacia movimiento alguno respiro profundamente y decidió pasar de largo.

-buen día - le dijo como un mero saludo casual.

Iori quien realmente estaba a la expectativa de su reacción, cuando vio que la chica avanzaba sin siquiera mirarlo decidió detenerla.

-oye… - dijo a la chica, pero ella ni se detuvo ni viro la cara. -¡te estoy hablando! - lo volvió a ignorar -¡mírame! - exclamo tomándola del brazo.

-¿que?, ¿que es lo que deseas? - pregunto la otra mirándolo con el entrecejo arrugado.

Yagami se quedo sin palabras en ese momento, su mente estaba completamente nublada y al no emitir palabra alguna, la chica sacudió su brazo para que el otro la soltara.

-si no vas a decir nada entonces por favor suéltame, tengo que ver a Shingo y devolver…

Con eso el pelirrojo tiro de la chica y la apreso entre sus brazos arrojandose al césped bajo el árbol.

-¡suéltame!, ¡hueles a sudor y también a!.. - Kaoru percibir el aroma de la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había bebido Yagami.

-no te vayas… no seas de otro, no seas de nadie - dijo el otro en voz baja mientras la abraza por detrás -¿por que no haz regresado?

-¡¿que estas diciendo?!, ¡fuiste tu quien dijo que no quería ver mi cara!, ¡¿lo recuerdas?!

Una sensación de cosquilleo fue percibida por la chica justo detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿el, el me beso el cuello?!, ¡no, no, esto es suficiente! - expreso para si misma irritada y apenada.

Forcejeo con Yagami que gracias al estado en el que estaba no pudo retenerla por mas tiempo.

-¡estas tan ebrio que ni siquiera sabes lo que estas haciendo o diciendo!, ¡vete, báñate y duérmete!, ¡es horrible de tu parte que vengas a hacer estas cosas de esta manera, es humillante, si crees que tus palabras estando ahogado de borracho harán que!.. ¡estas equivocado!

Mientras la otra lo sermoneaba el otro solo la contemplaba fijamente, recibiendo de lleno las palabras.

-¡eres injusto!, tu no quieres que este contigo, y no quieres que pueda estar con otras personas, ¡¿a caso me odias tanto?!

Las ultimas palabras de la joven fueron un puñal para ambos, y el silencio se hizo presente por varios segundos mientras Iori solo tenia la mirada al suelo.

Cuando el viento corrio entre las copas de los arboles, el volvió a mirarla pero sus ojos eran melancólicos, lo que provoco que el semblante de ella cambiara de la misma manera.

-el parece como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, y aunque su expresión aun es algo sombría no puedo percibir el olor de orochi… pero yo, esta vez esperaba algo mas por parte de él - medito

-¿por que estas aquí? - lo cuestiono

-tu dejaste de llegar - respondió el otro - y yo…no te odio.

-cuida de ti por favor, no te hará bien estar en ese estado - La joven se dio la media vuelta y retomo su camino para ver a su amigo.

-tan solo anoche le dije a ese sujeto que podía tenerla, y ahora estoy aquí deseando meterla en una jaula y tragar la llave para que se quede…

-seria lo ideal - dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza -después de todo una vez que acabes con Kusanagi ella no querrá verte de nuevo, ¿que persona puede amar alguien como tu?, tan solo no lo ha visto con sus propios ojos.

-yo, no quiero convertirme en un asesino - murmuro Yagami cubriendo su rostro para tratar de contener su expresión de angustia y desesperación.

-pero si ya lo eres… ¿lo haz olvidado?, desde el día en que naciste te convertiste en un asesino, eso es lo que eres y siempre serás

-¡no!, ¡yo no!… yo no seré… soy… - la oscuridad estaba dominando la mayoría del terreno en su cabeza y poco a poco el comenzaba a creer cada palabra, poco antes de perderse en las tinieblas de su mente, se sacudió el rostro -antes de que ella lo vea, antes de que me enfrente a Kusanagi por ultima vez, solo quiero que lo sepa, que sepa realmente lo que pienso.


	22. Cap 20 cosas que no se pueden decir

CAPITULO 20

"Cosas que no se pueden decir."

Puedes leer este capitulo con ilustraciones alusivas en wattpad, busca por el titulo de la historia o por mi seudónimo.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Osaka, el verano pronto acabaría, y aunque a la estación aun le quedaban un par de semanas, el otoño se anunciaba con algunas hojas secas que se desprendían y eran levantadas por suaves brisas ligeramente frías. El verano fue determinante, para muchos, pero sobre todo para el par de herederos, Kusanagi y Yagami. Y así, en el claro que proporcionaba un terreno desolado dentro de los suburbios estos rivales estaban frente a frente.

Su combate se había extendido mas allá de lo que imaginaban, el poder y la fuerza de ambos no era muy diferente en ese momento, apartaban la sangre y el sudor de sus rostros mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aire. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas los mantenía de pie, este seria el ultimo combate para ambos, en sus ojos solo se reflejaba la idea de que esta pelea determinara todo, vivir o morir.

La charla era escasa y mínima, incluso por parte del poseedor de las llamar carmesí, a diferencia de todos aquellos encuentros anteriores, mantenía un semblante frio.

-¿cansado? - dijo al pelirrojo.

Yagami esbozo una ligera sonrisa maniaca

-pero si yo solo estoy calentando, ni creas que caeré ante ti.

-eso esta por verse - respondió Kusanagi sonriendo confiado.

Las llamas de ambos clanes, ardían en las extremidades superiores de los guerreros, concentrándolas para un ataque que esperaban que fuera el ultimo.

-¡voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas y borrar de la faz de la tierra tu estupida sonrisa! - pronuncio el turbado Yagami.

En un alarido por parte de los peleadores se arrojaron uno contra otro, para asentar el golpe final.

-¡Alto! - grito la única persona que había estado de espectadora desde el inicio de ese encuentro, su voz fue tan fuerte y desgarradora que logro hacer que los oponentes se detuvieran -¡por favor!, ¡ya basta! - continuo Yuki Kushinada, que estaba de rodillas y tratando de atrapar sus lagrimas…

Un día antes del encuentro de los descendientes, Asamiya estaba reunida con Yabuki, Kensou y Kaoru en el techo de la escuela, la psíquica deseaba mantenerse al tanto de la información sobre lo que ocurría entre ambos Yagami, ya que de esa manera podría seguir apoyando a sus amigos.

-así que eso fue lo que te dijo, sus acciones no tienen mucha coherencia -comento Athena mientras reflexionaba.

-es probable que estuviera actuando así por estar bajo la influencia de la bebida - respondió la pelirroja.

-ese sujeto parece tener todos los defectos - comento Kensou que estaba jugando con el gameboy que Kaoru llevaba.

-a mi me pareció mas sincero de esa manera -añadió Shingo, elevando la cabeza en señal de que estaba recordando su encuentro con Iori.

-¿te pareció?, ¿hablaste con el? - lo cuestiono Asamiya.

Al percatarse de que había hablado de mas, Shingo decidió dar una excusa, pensaba que no debía tomarse la libertad de compartir la conversación que tuvieron ambos esa noche.

-b-bueno, me pareció por lo que Kaoru contó, ja, ja, ja - respondió disimulando.

Athena lo miro de manera sospechosa, pero ella también estaba guardando un secreto, las palabras de Kyo cuando se lo encontró esa misma noche.

-no puedo dejar que nadie sepa lo que Kyo me dijo, porque las cosas se pondrán mas complicadas, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en ayudar a los Yagami, así Iori-san se mantendrá sereno y puede que con la presencia de Kaoru desista de atacar a Kyo -medito.

-pero puede ser que Yabuki tenga razón, tal vez estaba siendo sincero, bien dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad - comento Kensou - el maestro Chin es mas honesto cuando esta ebrio y también mas cariñoso con su esposa, tal vez Yagami sea igual.

-es verdad - lo secundo Athena.

-Si eso es así, entonces… - la pelirroja se fugo en los recuerdos de todas las veces que Iori había estado bajo la influencia del alcohol y de inmediato la cara se le puso roja.

-Oye Kaoru, ¿por que no te le confiesas? - dijo Athena

-¡¿QUEEE?!- respondió la otra -¡¿que estas diciendo?!

-quizás así se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes.

-¡no!, es decir, ¡no hay nada que confesar! -se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza.

-seguramente te rechazaría por que eres una niñata plana y él un lunático con cara de pervertido- comento Kensou mientras seguía jugando.

Irritada por el comentario del chico de los psycosoldier Kaoru le arrebato el juego.

-¡cierra la boca!

-¡ey!, ¡no lo había guardado!

-me tengo que ir - dijo la pelirroja guardando el juego en su mochila.

-entonces, si sucede algo no dilates en decirnos - se despidió Asamiya.

Mientras la joven Yagami estaba por abandonar la propiedad escolar, fue alcanza por Shingo Yabuki quien corría para detenerla.

-¡Kaoru espera! - se detuvo a recuperar un poco el aire -pienso que Asamiya tiene razón, deberías decirle todo a Yagami-san.

La otra lo miro perpleja

-¿de verdad me estas diciendo esto?

-mi obligación como amigo es apoyarte, ademas, así ambos dejaran de poner esa cara tan triste, quiero verte sonreír, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡así que da lo mejor de ti! -sonrío.

-Shingo… -Los ojos de la otra se cristalizaron -¡¿por que eres tan genial?!

-¡¿crees que soy genial?!, ¡ojalá pudiera ser tan genial como Kusanagi-san! -sonrío.

-ugh… no necesitas ser como él - antes de que ella dijera algo que podría confundir al chico decidió despedirse de el para caminar hacia la escuela de sus otros amigos y devolver el video juego.

Mientras caminaba a su siguiente destino reflexiona las palabras que Athena y Shingo le habían dicho un momento antes.

-no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, mas bien, es que el me ignoro por completo aquella vez…

Después de recuperarse de su noche de bebida, Iori, se encontraba de nuevo en compañía de las Hakkesshu.

-estas entrenando muy duro hoy, ¿planeas tener un enfrentamiento pronto? - pregunto Mature.

Pero Yagami no le respondió, continuaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¡ey!, ¡no estamos pintadas! - exclamo Vice.

-he tomado la decisión, me enfrentare a Kyo esta noche sin importar que, pero antes hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Nuevamente Iori tomo sus cosas y se marcho del lugar.

-oye Mature, tal vez es cosa mía pero, desde anoche no he sentido la presencia de Orochi alrededor de él.

-esta teniendo un momento de lucidez, no se que planea, sin el poder de Orochi a su alrededor ese difícil para mi calcular que es lo que se propone.

Iori tomo el tren esa mañana poco antes del medio día, estaba enfocado a donde se dirigía, el heredero Yasakani viajo hasta la ciudad de Tokyo y fue directo y sin escalas hasta el restaurante donde usualmente tocaba con "la banda", ahí hallo al señor Tamaki que estaba preparando todo para abrir en un par de horas y también al vocalista principal, Oda, que tomaba unos tragos en la barra. Todos lo saludaron ya que tenían algunos meses que no gozaban con su presencia.

-creí que traerías a Kaoru contigo, ¿la dejaste en casa? - comento el cantante mientras le servia un trago a su compañero.

-ella aun esta en Osaka.

-¿y que te trae de vuelta por aquí?, ¿quieres tocar de nuevo?

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte - dijo Yagami tomando un trago del licor -aquella vez que ella estuvo viniendo todas las tardes…

-ah, si, si, tu te enfadaste y pensaste que estaba intentado algo con ella, ja, ja, ja -rió suavemente -fue tan absurdo, aun no comprendías que aquí todos la vemos como "la hermanita"- Oda apago el cigarro que ya estaba casi acabando - Kaoru venia por que me pidió que le enseñara a tocar una canción en la guitarra, simplemente no quería que tu supieras por que estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti - el joven encendió otro cigarro y lo aspiro, después lo aparto de su boca para girarse hasta Iori -se que ustedes no son hermanos, y eso me alivia, ya que creo que le gustas -volvió a ponerse el tabaco en los labios -mmm, no, mas bien, creo que ella realmente te quiere.

Iori no creía en la amistad, pero si en el respeto, no obstante en su retorcida visión de la vida, no existían muchas personas las cuales se hubieran ganado el derecho a ser respetados por el, sin embargo, si ese era su concepto de "amistad", Oda estaba lo mas cerca a ser llamado alguien a quien Iori Yagami respetaba profundamente, y no solo por ser quien lo acepto en la banda, si no también por ser quien le continuo enseñando sobre música, por ser alguien que no le hacia demasiadas preguntas y por que siempre lo trataba como su igual a pesar de ser mayor, era paciente con él y trataba con afecto a Kaoru. Iori no sabia mucho de ese chico y en el fondo no le interesaba, pero si Oda también necesitaba algo, Yagami terminaba sin decirlo, siendo alguien solidario, era lo mismo con el señor Tamaki, el primer en mostrar generosidad hacia ambos chicos.

-Al menos dime que lo escuchaste - dijo Oda sirviéndose un poco mas de bebida.

-¿de que hablas?

-la canción, la que ayudamos a grabar, ella dijo que te lo daría como obsequio de cumpleaños, pero, terminaste por marcharte a ese evento de artes marciales.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Iori se levanto de su asiento y salió del establecimiento.

-Adiós - dijo el otro al aire estando ya acostumbrado a las actitudes de Yagami.

Iori llego a su apartamento, el que hasta hace algunos meses compartía junto a la chica, cuando abrió la puerta encontró el lugar en orden, pero con un poco de polvo, entonces abrió las ventanas para que entrara la brisa de la tarde, y mientras contemplaba los edificios aledaños desde el balcón hizo memoria de aquel momento…

Durante esos días que el estuvo prácticamente encerrado en su alcoba al regresar del torneo la neblina oscura de su mente había hecho pasajero todos los momentos en que Kaoru había tocado a su puerta para intentar hablar con el, pero ahora estaba lucido.

-_"Iori, se que estas molesto, pero, quería darte esto que prepare para ti, era tu obsequio de cumpleaños sin embargo debido al torneo yo… bueno, espero sea de tu agrado - dijo Kaoru en aquel entonces y deslizo bajo la puerta de del pelirrojo un disco de formato pequeño"._

Yagami entro a su habitación y comenzó a revolver por todos lados en busca de aquel disco, hasta que finalmente lo hallo, en uno de sus cajones. De inmediato fue hasta la estancia donde se encontraba su equipo de sonido y comenzó a correr el pequeño disco.

La pista inicio con un poco de silencio para después escuchar la primera voz.

-listo - dijo la voz de Oda

-¿ya esta grabando? - hablo la pelirroja y después de una pausa dio un rasgueo a la guitarra.

-espera, ¿no quieres decir algo primero? - intervino el vocalista de la banda de Yagami.

-oh, si de acuerdo - dijo la chica y se pudo escuchar como respiro profundamente -Hol.. Iori… - su voz estaba un tanto temblorosa.

-tranquila lo harás bien - la animaron los demás miembros de la banda.

Kaoru volvió a tomar aire.

-Yo, esto es para ti, no es mi canción pero… solo escucha con atención…

Quien dio la señal de inicio fue Oda y la melodía comenzó a sonar, una serena y armónica pista acompañada de la voz suave de la pelirroja, quien a sabiendas de Iori que ella no era una cantante realmente se notaba que había estado practicando para hacerlo bien. Y fueron algunos fragmentos de aquella canción, que Yagami no puedo sacarse de la cabeza.

_"…__Lo haremos todo, todo por nuestra cuenta… no necesitamos nada, ni a nadie… Si me acuesto aquí, si sólo me tiendo aquí, ¿Te acostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?…No se cómo decir el como me siento … Esas tres palabras, se dicen demasiado, no son suficientes… Olvida lo que nos dicen, antes de que nos hagamos viejos… No se donde, y me confunde acerca de cómo también… Solo sé que estas cosas nunca cambiarán para nosotros…"*_

Repitió la melodía al menos unas tres o cuatro veces antes de reflexionar completamente sobre todo y para cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer él ya estaba de vuelta en Osaka.

Kaoru había terminado el entrenamiento con Kyo esa tarde, era un día en el cual Yuki no se presento para observar a ambos, así que el heredero Kusanagi se ofreció para llevar a la chica de vuelta a su dormitorio.

-esta bien si solo me dejas en la estación.

-ya esta comenzando a oscurecer, estaré mas tranquilo si se que llegaste directamente.

No pudo reprochar a su maestro ya que era difícil hablar mientras el iba conduciendo, así que por esta ocasión ella acepto, ademas se sentía un poco cansada.

Kyo detuvo su vehículo una cuadra antes del edificio, para que la chica no fuera descubierta y reprendida.

-oye, quiero hablara contigo - la detuvo el joven sensei -no me agrada la idea de que estés en este lugar tan deplorable… soy tu maestro y mi deber también es ver por ti.

-estoy bien…

-déjame terminar - la detuvo -se que en este momento Yagami te ha hecho a un lado y no me parece correcto que una jovencita como tu viva sola, quiero que regreses al dojo y te quedes con nosotros - Kyo contemplaba y movía uno de los espejos de su moto mientras hablaba a la chica -después de todo, es así como debía ser, tu debías venir aquí y vivir con nosotros… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no necesitas a Yagami y que puedes quedarte en Osaka siempre - Con una mirada seria pero firme Kyo clavo los ojos en la joven que quedo perpleja de sus palabras.

Kaoru permaneció muda, no sabia que responder.

-Podremos entrenar temprano por la mañana y por las tardes- dijo acercando su mano hacia el rostro de la otra - te podrás inscribir de nuevo en la escuela donde están tus raritos amigos, te llevare todos los días y te esperare al regreso - continuaba mientras apartaba los mechones revueltos de su cara -cenaremos juntos con papá y mamá, tendrás una cálida habitación, y yo… yo cuidare de ti.

-¡sobre mi cadaver!- pronuncio una fuerte y grave voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Iori! - exclamo la pelirroja al verlo.

De un muy rápido movimiento, Yagami aparto a la joven de Kusanagi

-¡¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no la toques?!

-¡¿ey que rayos estas haciendo?! -reclamo el heredero carmesí.

Iori tomo a la chica como si fuera una muñeca y se la hecho al hombro como ya empezaba a hacer maña.

-¡espera!, ¡bajame!, ¡esto es vergonzoso!

-¡te dijo que la bajaras!

-¡callate y largate Kusanagi! - exclamo y se alejo del sitio con la joven.

Cuando Iori considero que se habían apartado lo suficiente bajo a la otra que tenia una expresión de furia.

-¡¿que sucede contigo?!…

Antes de que ella continuara reclamando el saco de su chaqueta algo y lo puso en sus manos, era uno de los discos de la banda.

-este ya lo tengo - respondió ella.

-lo se, es mismo que estaba en tu habitación.

-¿fuiste a Tokio?

-tienes que escucharlo

-es evidente que ya lo escuche, ¡lo escuche mil veces!

-¡pues escuchalo otra vez!

-¡¿para que?!

-¡solo hazlo!, ¡deja de pelear conmigo! - Yagami tomo aire para mantenerse calmo -solo escucha con atención -Dijo haciendo referencia a las mismas palabras de ella y después se retiro.

Dentro de su habitación, aseada y con la ropa de dormir puesta Kaoru, sin otra cosa mas que hacer en ese momento decidió poner el disco en el reproductor, uno nuevo que había adquirido hace no mucho tiempo.

Kyo regreso a su casa, pero intranquilo por la intervención del heredero Yasakani decidió dar una vuelta a manera de relajarse y no regresar a la academia para buscar a la otra chica. Fue entonces que se topo con Kushinada que regresaba a casa después de sus actividades.

-¡que alegría encontrarte por aquí!, ¡¿como estuvo el entrenamiento?! - lo cuestiono cuando el se detuvo.

-ah, estuvo bien, como siempre - dijo un tanto cortante.

-¿paso algo?

-n-no, nada… oye, sube, te llevare a casa - cambio el tema

Al momento de tomar el casco con sus manos la pareja fue interrumpida en ese instante.

-¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar! - pronuncio Iori Yagami que había alcanzado a su rival -¡terminaremos con todo, esta noche!

El joven Kusanagi tenia una mirada distinta a todas esas veces que se había cruzado con el pelirrojo, aquella llamas carmesí estaban ardiendo reflejadas dentro de sus ojos, hambrientos de un enfrentamiento.

-¡no podría estar mas de acuerdo! - respondió al otro y se bajo de su moto -¡este encuentro será definitivo!

La sangre de Yuki se helo en ese instante al ver como su novio se había olvidado completamente de la situación y estaba perdido en el desafío de Yagami.

Ambas llamas se encendieron dentro sus manos, los herederos estaban listos para pelear hasta el ultimo respiro, hasta que uno de ellos finalmente cayera, el espíritu de rivalidad de cientos de años de ambos clanes ardía dentro del corazón de los dos jóvenes.

-¡no comprendo! - exclamo Kaoru una vez que termino de escuchar nuevamente el disco -¡creí que habría algo diferente! -Suspiro y se estiro -pero se que si el me dijo es porque hay una razón - sin mucho entusiasmo la joven volvió a reproducir el cd desde la primera pista -¡¿que es?!, bueno, si es una canción en especifico tal vez sean las que el canta, pero esas letras son sombrías… quizás algo en esas letras -La chica tomo el cancionero del disco y comenzó a hojearlo buscando las líricas que interpretaba el mismo Iori, pero de repente algo llamo su atención -estas melodías, aquí dice que Iori las escribió con Oda, aunque el interprete es Oda - fue entonces que Kaoru reviso cada una de las canciones en el librillo, hasta que se topo con una de la completa autora de Yagami, pero que también era cantada por su otro compañero.

-esto… -la chica de inmediato avanzo hasta esa pista y la dejo correr mientras seguía con los ojos las letras plasmadas.

_"__…__Adiós… a la hermosa dama que me entrego su amor, Mis ojos se humedecen… Hay sentimientos que duraran para siempre, Al principio nunca lo creí… En este momento la gente va y viene, me siento tan alejado de ellos… perdiéndome entre suspiros… siempre pensando en ti…soy consciente de esto, pero pretendo no reconocerlo… Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar?, Para que vuelvas a estar a mi lado…Te acercas y te vas ... como las olas… Soñando en el amor y mirando a un cielo lejano, Mis ojos se humedecen … calles que solía recorrer envueltas ahora en un suspiro…"**_

-¡no puede ser!- una vez que termino la canción ella se quito los audífonos y salió de los dormitorios con solo la ropa de dormir en busca de un teléfono publico.

-¡Hola, Oda! -la pelirroja había llamado al restaurante de Tokio.

-¡¿Kaoru eres tu?! -pregunto el chico que hacia un esfuerzo por escucharla debido al murmullo del establecimiento -¡vaya!, hoy estoy muy solicitado por los Yagami, imagino que tu también tienes algo que preguntarme, ¿cierto?

-¡si!, ¡la canción!, la canción que escribió solo Iori, aquella que tu… -decía agitada.

-comprendo, esa letra me la dio algunos meses después de que te fuiste a Osaka el año pasado… supongo, que algo lo inspiro en ese momento - dijo el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras apretaba la bocina con el hombro -no quiero suponer, pero me desespera que las cosas estén a medias, si me lo preguntas diría que si, que el escribió eso pensando en ti… ¿hola?, ¿estas ahí?

La joven Yagami, soltó el auricular y salió corriendo de la caseta dejando colgado a su amigo de Tokio.

Iori Yagami, usando su Tsuma kushi y Kyo Kusanagi el Ara gami no se daban tregua entre si, los golpes con una gran fuerza del heredero Kusanagi eran evadidos en ocasiones por los rápidos y feroces ataques de Yagami, pero debido a su estilo de manos abiertas, aquel que utilizaba el fuego púrpura a veces recibía algunos golpes por parte del castaño. Ambos peleaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y probablemente así era, los dos estaban decididos, solo uno quedaría en pie, Kyo pretendía noquear por completo a Yagami, dejarlo tan lesionado que no pudiera fastidiarlo por algún tiempo, en cambio Iori, estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su rival, aun si significaba perder la suya después.

Cuando los ataques se comenzaron a ver reflejados en las heridas y la sangre que corría de ambos peleadores, Yuki sentía que el corazón se le detenía, su respiración se corto un instante al ver a su novio recibir un golpe tan fuerte en la frente que se vio reflejado instantáneamente, ya no sabia de quien era la sangre que salpicaba a ratos.

-por favor… - trataba de pronunciar con la voz entrecortada mientras caía de rodillas ante el violento enfrentamiento.

-¡ey abre! - toco Kaoru la puerta de Yagami de manera enérgica.

Y quienes abrieron en ese instante fueron Vice y Mature, que esta vez la recibieron con un semblante diferente.

-ustedes… ¡¿donde esta Iori?!

-no esta aquí - dijo Mature abrieron toda la puerta para revelarle el lugar vacío.

-¡¿que hicieron con el?!

-nada aun, simplemente se marcho desde temprano, tenemos la sospecha de que enfrentara a Kyo Kusanagi y esta vez en definitiva… imaginamos que terminaras viniendo aquí.

La pelirroja las miro perpleja.

-aunque nosotras lo intentemos no podremos someterlo, necesita que lo saquen de su trance.

-si te das prisa quizás puedas evitar que acabe con él - dijo Vice

-¡¿que?!, creí que ustedes querían que el matara a Kyo.

-no te confundas, algún día lo convenceremos, sin embargo por ahora no nos conviene en absoluto - expuso Mature.

-necesitamos que ambos estén en pie para acabar con un enemigo mayor -añadió Vice

La otra permanecía confundida por las palabras de las Hakkesshu.

-no se que traman, ¡pero mas les vale que me estén diciendo la verdad!

-¡nosotras no mentimos!, bueno… no en circunstancias como estas, como sea, date prisa, el ki de ambos parece elevarse hacia el oeste.

Kaoru hecho un ultimo vistazo a las mujeres no muy segura de confiar en ellas, sin embargo la presencia del Ki de ambos peleadores la hizo continuar.

-mas vale que esa mocosa se de prisa, pronto llegara el viento salvaje…

Mientras Kaoru corría por las calles de Osaka guiada por las energías que emanaban los peleadores, Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi habían hecho una pausa para cargar su energía y hacer un ultimo choque, un golpe que acabaría con todo.

Kyo pretendía usar el "shiki-kamijin" en cuanto a Iori, "san shingi no ni" le parecía que seria el ataque que pondría fin a la vida de su rival.

Pero antes de que ambos ataques chocaran entre si, el alarido de Kushinada provoco un estruendo en ambos guerreros.

-¡por favor!, ¡ya basta!-¡¿no ha sido suficiente?! - Yuki trataba de contener un poco su llanto pero le era imposible, sus lagrimas corrían a manera de desbordarse -¡detengan esto!

Yagami fue el primero en parar y contemplo a la joven Kushinada en silencio con atención.

-creí que querías terminar con esto - dijo Kyo a su oponente, el cual avanzo hasta que sus pies quedaron frente a los ojos de Yuki y le arrojo su pañuelo.

-no seria justo que ella te viera morir - dijo Yagami a Kyo dandole la espalda -tranquiliza a tu mujer y llévala a casa- fue lo unico que este dijo y se marcho.

-¿que?… - murmuro Kyo al escuchar al otro y verlo partir con tranquilidad.

-la energía de ambos ha disminuido… - dijo Kaoru deteniéndose sobre el puente - aun esta presente, pero… es como si - una suave y ligeramente fría brisa golpeo el rostro de la chica que parecía tener mas tranquilo el corazón - ¿se detuvieron? -Desde la altura del puente la chica se dio cuenta que la luna estaba llena y se veía enorme, así que no pudo evitar contemplarla - él no ha sido capaz de hacer algo así… tu no eres un asesino… Iori, ¿cuanto haz estado sufriendo ahora?..

Iori caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su andar era sereno, como si aquella pelea no hubiera pasado, no obstante las lesiones expuestas delataban el combate.

-el rostro de esa chica -dijo recordando la cara de Yuki - seguramente seria el mismo que Kaoru pondría si ambos ataques hubieran chocado, sin importar el resultado de esa pelea, ella lloraría de la misma forma -Yagami imagino por un instante a la pelirroja ocupando el lugar de Kushinada.

Iori continuaba su andar con la luna llena a un costado, iluminando las calles para él, fue entonces que levanto la cabeza y vio en el puento a la joven pelirroja que contemplaba al enorme astro.

El con la sombra cubriendo su rostro y ella reflejando la luz pálida. No la llamo, se quedo observándola por un momento.

-que bonita se ve- pensó -con el reflejo su piel parece de porcelana.

No obstante la chica no demoro en sentir la mirada de Yagami y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el pelirrojo.

-Iori - susurro mientras lo observaba fijamente -la mirada de Iori, su olor… el, ¡el esta lucido!, ¡el no lo hizo!, ¡no huele a Orochi y sus ojos brillan! - dijo para si misma- ¡es él!, ¡finalmente es él!

Debido a la emoción ella no pudo esperar mas, con lo que estaba contemplando y aquella canción que aun tenia en la cabeza, la chica subió los pies sobre el barandal del puente.

Yagami que leyó de inmediato las intenciones de la chica corrio para quedar debajo del puente y recibir a Kaoru que se había arrojado sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez que esta fue atrapada por el pelirrojo el esperaba reclamarle por su acto irresponsable y arriesgado, pero no tuvo tiempo si quiera de emitir sonido alguno, la chica tomo con suavidad el rostro de el y sin importar que en sus labios estuviera la sangre seca lo beso con ternura, un primer cálido y lento beso consciente.

Al apartarse el estaba atónito, sin embargo no dilato y fue ahora él quien atrapo los labios de la chica, en un beso más profundo.

Durante todos los años que habían compartidos juntos, el siempre había robado pequeños besos de ella mientras estaba dormida, siempre se había imaginado lo que se sentiría poder probarlos sin restricción, pero debido a la diferencia de edad era algo que le parecía lejano. Esta vez no fue el quien tuvo que robarlo…

En ese instante, todo pareció desvanecerse, eran ellos dos en todo el mundo.

Fue atreves de aquellas melodías en que ambos finalmente pudieron saber los sentimientos de uno por el otro, pero no lo mencionarían, por que después de todo, hay cosas que no se pueden decir o mas bien, cosas que no son necesarias decir, bastaba con aquella sensación que se transmitían uno al otro a travez de sus labios o con el latido de sus corazones.

_Creditos:_

_*Fragmentos traducidos de la canción "Chasing cars",de la banda "Snow Patrol"_

_**Fragmentos traducidos de la canción "The Fourth Avenue Café",de la banda " L'Arc~en~Ciel" (nota: la traducción de los fragmentos puede variar en algunas palabras debido a que esta traducido del japonés)_


	23. Cap 21 cambio de estrategia

CAPITULO 21

"Cambio de estrategia"

Puedes leer este capitulo con ilustraciones alusivas en wattpad, busca por el titulo de la historia o por mi seudónimo.

-¡¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?!, y ¡¿tu cocinaras?!

-¡así es! - dijo Asamiya a su compañero de equipo.

-¡si!, ¡por supuesto! - exclamo Kensou saltando de alegría mientras dejaba volar su imaginación pensando en tener una romántica comida con la Idol.

-¡será genial que estén todos ahí! -añadió la psíquica.

-t-¿todos? -se detuvo el chico -¿a que te refieres con todos?

-pues a Yuki-chan, a Kyo-san y a Shingo-kun - comento con una sonrisa.

Una vez mas a Kensou se le había roto su burbuja de ilusión al creer que podría haber disfrutado del almuerzo a solas con su platónico amor.

Mas tarde la Idol sirvió a sus amigos un gran festín de guisos, una mezcla de platillos japoneses y chinos que mas allá de lucir apetitosos recibieron elogios por su excelente sabor.

-¡eres una gran cocinera! - comento Kushinada.

-gracias, es una lastima que Shingo no nos haya podido acompañar hoy.

-si, si, es una lastima, pero mas comida para mi - dijo Kensou sirviéndose por tercera vez.

-gracias por tu hospitalidad Athena, pero, ¿cual es tu excusa para habernos invitado hoy? - pregunto Kusanagi

-¿se necesita una excusa para convivir con los amigos?

-cuando tus nos reúnes es porque generalmente tienes algo en mente, ¿no es así?

-fu, fu, fu, fu, fu, fu - rió la Idol -Kyo-san eres muy perspicaz, es verdad los invite con un doble propósito, verán, el festival cultural esta cerca y le propuse a los maestros que este año se haga un concurso de bandas y se me ocurrió que podríamos participar en el.

-¿como?, ¿quieres que hagamos una banda contigo? - la volvió a cuestionar Kyo

-sip, Kensou se encargara de la batería, Yuki-chan puede tocar el teclado, Kyo-san puedes tocar la guitarra y yo cantare.

-¡ah!, pero, mi nivel no es bueno, honestamente solo aprendi a tocar un par de canciones en la secundaria - se justifico el heredero Kusanagi.

-no importa aun hay mucho tiempo para practicar, encontré un estudio donde todos podemos ensayar después de clases, un amigo mío nos lo prestara.

-¿y porque una Idol reconocida como tu tiene tanto interés en participar en un concurso de bandas de la escuela?

-ah, em, este… -sonrío nerviosa -bueno, se me ocurrió que también podríamos invitar a nuestros otros conocidos.

-¿conocidos?, no estarás hablando de Yagami, ¿o si?

-¡¿que?!, ¡no!, ¡en absoluto! - fingió -oh, pero ahora que lo mencionas, Iori Yagami es un músico, quizás le interese participar, ¿no creen?, seria divertido, ¿verdad?

Todos miraron Asamiya con los ojos entrecerrados al no haberse tragado su actuación.

-¡sabia que tenias algo en mente! - exclamo Kyo

-lo siento, es solo que considero que seria mejor que ustedes se enfrentaran en un escenario de este tipo y no en un calle a golpes, la música hace feliz a las personas, quizás con esto los Yagami cambien su manera de ver las cosas.

La única que no había emitido comentario alguno era Kushinada que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y principalmente en las escenas de lo que sucedió aquella noche que se habían enfrentado los herederos la ultima vez.

-Aunque parezca una locura, preferiría mil veces la idea de Athena a ver que Kyo pelee de nuevo… no he deseado tocar el tema para no incomodarlo, y he tratado de actuar normal para que las cosas no se salgan de control, sin embargo aun no puedo quitar esas escenas de mi cabeza…. -medito -tal vez podria hablar con Yagami-san y pedirle que desista de esta ridiculez - Yuki contemplo el pañuelo de Iori que tenia en su bolso, preparado para devolverlo en cuanto pudiera.

Athena aun trataba de justificar su plan a modo de convencer a los otros dos cuando fueron interrumpidos de la nada.

-me parece bien - dijo Kushinada en voz alta -participare.

-si es así, entonces yo también - confirmó Kyo

-¡excelente!, entonces debemos ensayar.

-aguarda, ¿como estas segura de que Yagami participara?

-eso, no te preocupes - la psíquica coloco su mano al pecho y alzo la cabeza en señal de confianza y orgullo -ya he tomado acciones para eso y usare métodos convincentes para lograr mi objetivo.

Sorprendidos por las palabras de la peleadora los amigos se miraron uno al otro intrigados en si Asamiya había usado sus poderes para su objetivo.

Por las calles junto con la afluencia de las personas la joven pelirroja iba cavilando mientras en sus manos sostenía un pedazo de papel.

-No puedo creer que Chizuru me haya enviado una carta… -murmuro mientras releía el escaso texto en esta.

"Llegare pronto a la ciudad, quédate cerca de los guardianes - C. Kagura"

-que mensaje tan extraño… y formal - continuo la chica y después guardo la carta en su mochila de siempre - parece una advertencia, aunque también podría significar cualquier otra cosa, a Chizuru le gusta mantener el misterio para todo… no puedo quejarme yo tampoco he hecho mucho esfuerzo en ponerme en contacto con ella, honestamente temo que me pregunte sobre el estado de Iori y así tener una excusa para que…

La chica llego a la intersección de las calles y se coloco para esperar el semáforo junto con los demás transeúntes.

-pensando en eso, ya van tres días desde que paso - dijo para si misma mientras recordaba el momento cerca del puente -¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSADO?!, no tengo el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara, me limitare a esperar a la llegada de Chizuru - a unos diez segundos que el semáforo cambiara una sombra cubrió a la joven de cabello rojo -me pregunto, ¿si estará enojado? - murmuro -¿eh?, ¿a donde se fue el sol?

Cuando Kaoru levanto la cabeza para saber que era lo que eclipsaba la luz del día sobre ella se topo nada mas y nada menos que con el rostro del enorme Iori que la observaba callado y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-e-eh, este… - tartamudeo la joven con el rostro descompuesto -¡hola!, ¡¿que cuentas?! - dijo ridículamente, provocando que el otro se irritara aun mas de lo que ya se venia conteniendo. -uy!… c-creo que si esta molesto.

El otro no emitió palabra alguna y no le permitió cruzar la calle.

-¡oye bajame! - exclamo la chica cuando Yagami la levanto sobre su hombro y se la llevo del lugar sin decirle mas, solo se mantenía apretando los dientes de la furia.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el pequeño departamento, abrir la puerta e ingreso aun con la chica a cuestas.

-¿que estas haciendo? - continuaba cuestionándolo.

-¡ya callate!, ¡no voy a hablar contigo en la calle! - finalmente la bajo.

-¡ah, son ustedes! - los saludaron Vice y Mature.

-¡¿que hacen esas brujas aqui?!

-¡¿a quien le dices brujas mocosa petulante?! - le reclamo la rubia.

-¡a ustedes!, ¡¿a quien mas?!, ¡son las únicas ancianas aquí!

-¡¿Ancianas?! - exclamo Vice preocupada tocando su rostro

-¡no somos ancianas!, ¡para que lo sepas aun estamos en nuestros veinte!

-¡mas bien en sus segundos veinte!

Con el alboroto de las tres mujeres Yagami comenzó a perder los estribos.

-¡Las tres cierren la boca! -bramo agobiado -¡ustedes dos lárguense de aquí! - ordeno a las ex secretarias de Rugal -¡y tu!, ¡¿a donde crees que vas?! - dijo a la chica que intentaba escapar del lugar.

-¡no pienso hablar contigo si esas brujas están aquí!, ¡¿como puedes seguir relacionado con esas que intentaron matarme?!

Al escucharlo la expresión del heredero de las llamas púrpura cambio.

-¡¿ellas que?! - se viro furioso a las viles mujeres

-Querían matarme para provocarte.

Con cada palabra de la chica Iori enfurecía mas y mas.

-o-oye, no era enserio - Argumento Mature temblorosa de la expresión del pelirrojo

-s-si, solo estábamos, estábamos jugando - tartamudeo Vice

-incluso arañaron mi carita - dijo la pelirroja provocando la ira de Yagami a manera de cobrarse todas las que le habían hecho las Hakkesshu.

De un movimiento rápido y totalmente repentino Iori abrió de golpe la puerta del lugar y arrojo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza al par de sirvientes de Orochi hacia la calle.

-¡LARGO!

-¡maldito!, ¡¿como puedes tratar a unas bellas damas como nosotras así?! - reclamo Mature incorporándose.

-¡a ustedes no se les puede llamar damas, ni siquiera mujeres! - vocifero cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿quien se cree que es?! - dijo Vice que se sacudía la falda

-no desesperes Vice, nuestro plan aun sigue en pie, esto solo es por la mocosa, pero ya se le pasara, por el momento seguiremos el juego hasta que el logre acabar con el rey celestial.

-se lo merecían - murmuro Kaoru una vez que Iori cerro la puerta.

De pronto se percato que había quedado sola con el pelirrojo, el cual viro muy despacio la cabeza por sobre su hombro y le arrojo una mirada intimidante a la chica.

-y-yo tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo ella retrocediendo mientras el gran heredero Yasakani avanzaba hacia ella con su mirada penetrante.

-tu no vas a ningún lado- dijo con una voz profunda y firme mientras seguía avanzando -¿por que retrocedes?, ¿a caso me tienes miedo?

Al escucharlo ella se detuvo

-¡yo no te tengo miedo!

-¿de verdad? - sonrío con malicia y la otra se mantuvo firme.

Pero la expresión de Iori y el recuerdo la otra noche la mantenían un tanto nerviosa.

-es solo que… - dijo en voz baja evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-es solo, ¿que? - continuo Yagami mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

-es, es, es… ¡estoy molesta! - exclamo y su expresión hizo que el otro echara un pie atrás.

-¡¿que?!,

Ella lo miro fijamente

-¡¿si estas molesta entonces por que te arrojaste sobre mi esa noche?

-ah, eso, pues esa era yo desvariando por la luna llena - se hizo la tonta

-¡desvariando mi trasero!, ¡se honesta! -aporreo el puño

-¡lo mismo digo! - respondió ella aporreando el pie.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión de furia.

-¡suficiente!, ¡tu y yo nos arreglaremos aquí y ahora!… ¡hey!, ¡¿por que rayos te pones en guardia?! - dijo el otro sorprendido de verla en una pose lista para un combate.

-dijiste que nos arreglaríamos, pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de desafío.

-¡estupida!, ¡no pelearía nunca contigo!, ¡no eres rival para mi! - sonrío confiado -no vales mi tiempo.

La otra solo gruño irritada por su comentario.

-bien, solo contéstame una cosa - dijo ella -l- la canción que escribiste, era para…

-Sí - Yagami respondió sin titubear mirándola con una expresión seria.

-entonces es verdad, el realmente… - medito la chica -de acuerdo, entonces seré honesta.

Kaoru le hizo un ademan a Iori indicándole que se acerque.

-y-yo, t-tu… tu me - tartamudeaba con la cara roja pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Al notar que estaba apenada y su timidez la estaba dominando Iori decidió ser indulgente, y sin esperar que ella terminar de hablar, el la levanto por la cintura y la puso de pie sobre una de las sillas.

-¿que?.. - se sorprendió la joven

-esta bien, no tienes que decirlo en voz alta ahora -le susurro y acto seguido la beso despacio, ella lo miro con los ojos brillando -ademas… escuche el disco que me diste.

-¡TU!, ¡solo estabas jugando conmigo para que lo dijera!

Una vez que el se cercioró de que ella estuviera avergonzada comenzó a reírse maquiavélica y triunfantemente.

-¡idiota! - decía la otra con la cara mas roja.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡esta hecho! - dijo Asamiya a su compañero y siempre fiel Kensou, que se había quedado unas horas mas tardes ese día.

-¿estas segura de esto?

-¡por supuesto!, con esta carta Yagami-san se enterara del concurso de bandas.

-¿y si lo ignora?

-no lo creo, además, he conseguido sobornar a alguien para que convenza.

-¿sobornar?

-Kensou, es preciso que arreglemos todos los cabos sueltos, Kyo me ha dicho que habrá un nuevo torneo, y si somos convocados, no me gustaría ir sabiendo que estas cosas han quedado al aire, ademas hay que cerciorarnos de que Iori Yagami ya no tenga la idea de hacerle daño a Kyo.

-estoy seguro de que Kyo Kusanagi puede vencer a ese tipo, lo ha hecho antes.

-en eso tienes razón, no obstante… seria mejor estar seguros, después de todo lo que hemos visto y enfrentado, tengo el presentimiento de que algo oscuro rodea el torneo, para comenzar, no sabemos ni siquiera quien es el nuevo organizador.

-es verdad, solo espero que no sea otro lunático como ese tal Rugal.

Mas tarde, después de haber hecho "las paces", el par de jóvenes de cabello rojo habían ido a buscar algo para cenar, caminaban de regreso al apartamento de Yagami mientras conversaban como si nada de lo que sucedió días anteriores hubiese sucedido, aunque en el fondo había algo diferente de una manera muy agradable.

-Lo siento no puedo temprano, prometí a Ayame, Takeo y Tsubame que comería con ellos mañana en su escuela, después iré a comprar unos nuevos tenis.

-¿que le paso a tu otro par? - pregunto el enorme joven que venia caminando un par de pasos por delante.

-es una larga historia.

-entonces iré contigo, no me agrada que estés tonteando por ahí, ademas, esa porqueria de Kyo Kusanagi podría aparecer para fastidiar.

-yo no tonteo…

Cuando ingresaron una vez mas al departamento, se encontraron nuevamente con el par de Hakkesshu

-¡¿ustedes de nuevo?!

-¡Holaaaaaa! - los saludaron sonrientes -¡no queríamos estar enojadas con ustedes mucho tiempo! - parecían irradiar aprecio o eso trataban de fingir de una manera muy obvia -ademas no podemos dejarlos solos por completo, ¿verdad Vice?

-así, es después de todo ella es menor.

-¿que están insinuando?

-que hay un limite de delitos que te podremos permitir, pervertido - sonrío Vice.

-¡están dementes! -murmuro entre dientes.

-como sea, también no olvides que tenemos un trato, dijimos que seriamos tu apoyo para tus objetivos - comento Mature.

-¡no las necesito!, ¡mis objetivos no son de su incumbencia!

-¿que?, ¿a caso haz cambiado de parecer en cuanto a acabar con Kusanagi?

Iori se mantuvo en silencio y la joven a su lado solo lo contemplo atenta a lo que fuera decir o hacer.

-excelente - aplaudió la rubia -sabes, creo que esta bien que por el momento te abstengas a eso, después de todo hay un pez mas gordo para ti.

El otro las miro con una ceja en alto.

-este oponente será un verdadero reto para ti -añadió Vice.

Yagami expuso una sonrisa burlona antes de contestar.

-¿que rayos sucede con ustedes?, hablan como si fuera su perro y las obedeciera, ¿tienen idea de lo que están diciendo?

-claro que lo sabemos, y estamos seguras de que terminaras por interesarte en lo que estamos hablando - Mature deslizo la mirada hacia la chica que aun permanecía en silencio -ahora que eres un "tipo feliz", estamos seguras que no te agradara perder a tu pequeña y fastidiosa felicidad, ¿cierto?

-¿me están amenazando? - pregunto la pelirroja.

-fu, fu, fu, en absoluto, en este momento somos las emisarias de lo que podría suceder, aquel oponente del que hablamos, es uno que tu muy bien conoces mocosa.

Al escuchar lo ultimo Iori se viro un poco esperando la explicación de la chica pero ella continuo callada.

-no falta mucho para que él llegue, y seguramente querrá terminar lo que comenzó hace un año, ¿cierto? -Dijo Vice también clavando su mirada sobre la mas joven.

Kaoru torno su expresión de manera nerviosa.

-¿de que están hablando? - interrogo Iori

-oh, ¿nunca se lo contaste?, bueno, no la culpes grandulón, seguramente aun tiene un desagradable recuerdo de aquel entonces.

-ellas están hablando del accidente de la fabrica, cuando estuve en el hospital - dijo la joven en voz baja y un tanto apenada -la verdad de eso, no fue un accidente…

-¡así es!, fue atacada y esa persona que casi mata a tu preciada mocosa, es uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales, el primer sacerdote de Orochi… ¡Leopold Goenitz!

Yagami aun se mantenían sereno y en silencio, mientras terminaba de escuchar lo que las mujeres tenia que decir.

-Fue él quien nos ordeno buscarte y hacer que mataras a Kusanagi en un principio, pero ahora el mismo quiere pelear contra él, y seguramente si lo derrota querrá acabar con esta mocosa ya que posee las tres reliquias.

Iori elevo las cejas y respiro profundamente.

-suficiente -dijo y se quito la chaqueta -no me importa quien sea, soy el único que puede humillar a Kusanagi -dijo acercándose a la nevera - por lo tanto, si se aparece por aquí, simplemente acabare con él - dijo abriendo una lata de bebida y tomando un trago con toda tranquilidad.

-¡¿de verdad?! - pregunto Vice -creí que serias mas difícil de convencer

-están equivocadas, esto no lo hago por que ustedes lo estén diciendo, si no porque ahora que se que el tiene esas intenciones de pelear contra Kyo entonces no puedo permitirlo -continuo bebiendo.

-¡vaya!, nuestro plan salió mejor de lo que esperaba - dijo Mature una vez que las dos se marcharon del apartamento -creo que realmente le irrito la idea de que alguien mas pudiera acabar con ese chico.

-ahora debemos estar mas atentas a los movimientos de Leopold.

-cierto Vice, pero lo mas importante, ya que el heredero Yagami accedió a hacer frente a Goenitz debemos procurar que se mantenga estable, aun si eso significa rebajarnos y quedar bien con ambos.

Una vez que se marcharon las otras, Kaoru desempacaba la comida que habían comprado en silencio.

-oye, ven aquí - la llamo Iori con suavidad a donde estaba sentado y ella accedió -¿por que no me dijiste lo que sucedió en esa ocasión?

-tu volviste a Tokio y cuando nos encontramos pasaron muchas cosas, ademas, Chizuru me pidió que no dijera nada ya que el plan era que Goenitz pensara que yo estaba muerta.

-ah, Kagura, es verdad, ella me había dicho que fue un Hakkesshu quien te había atacado, mas no menciono nada de un rey celestial.

-¿lo sabias?

-si

-¿por que no lo mencionaste?

-esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, pero, supongo que al final yo estaba… "indispuesto"

El tono de voz y el semblante de Yagami hacia que el Iori de semanas atrás fuera otra persona, el estaba realmente comprensivo a todo.

-también fingiste frente a esas brujas.

-no esperaras que confíe en ellas, ¿verdad?, creen saber mucho, sin embargo no tienen ni idea de quien eres, piensan que seguramente el te quería matar por los tesoros, seria bueno que siguieran pensando en eso.

-supongo que tienes razón.

-si es verdad lo que ellas dicen y ese sujeto puede aparecer en cualquier momento, es mejor que te quedes aquí de lleno -Yagami dio otro sorbo a su bebida -el único problema seria… que ahora dormir juntos podría ser mas complicado - la miro fijamente elevando una ceja.

-deja de beber, solo dices incoherencias - dijo la otra y se puso de pie para regresar a la mesa -no me quedare aquí, después de cenar regresare al dormitorio.

Iori se levanto y fue hasta la chica.

-¿te asusta?, no haré nada que tu no quieras - susurro a su oido.

-¡¿que?! -se sonrojo

-Ja, ja, ja, ja - rió fuertemente -¡incrédula!, ¡solo te estoy molestando!, deberías ver tu expresión.

-¡eres un!.. -apreto los dientes.

A pesar de lo que había dicho la joven, no cumplió con su palabra y mientras Iori tomaba un baño ella se había recostado en la cama y cerro los ojos, cuando el salió y la vio, se dio cuenta que fingía estar dormida, pero no la cuestiono, simplemente se recostó a su lado.

La realidad era que al haber escuchado el nombre de Goenitz y saber que podría aparecer en cualquier momento las imagines de la paliza que el sacerdote de Orochi la había dado tiempo atrás inundaron su memoria, provocándole una sensación de nervios similar a la que solía sentir cuando escuchaba una fuerte tormenta. Para su alivio, una vez que estuvo rodeada de Iori esa sensación se fue disipando poco a poco, los dos durmieron juntos tranquilamente por el resto de la noche como cuando eran niños.

-ugh… que pervertido -dijo Vice a la mañana siguiente cuando entraron al departamento y vieron a los pelirrojos aun dormidos.

-se, y no creí que ella fuera tan precoz -añadió Mature.

Debido al cotilleo y risitas de las dos mujeres que los seguían contemplando y susurrando cosas sucias sobre ellos Iori no pudo evitar despertarse y toparse con el rostro de ambas.

-¡¿que?!… - se detuvo de alzar la voz al darse cuenta que la otra aun estaba dormida -¡¿que diablos creen que están haciendo?! - susurro.

-¡el desayuno! - dijo Vice mientras sacudía una bolsa de pan a la cara de Yagami.

-¡¿van a fastidiar tan temprano?! - dijo irritado pero aun en voz baja.

-oh, perdona por interrumpir, seguramente querías ver a tu mocosa despertar como una gloriosa princesa -dijo Mature en tono de burla.

-¿gloriosa princesa?, ¿Kaoru?, ¡ja! -rió Yagami y en ese momento sacudió a la chica -¡hey despierta!

Cuando la otra se despertó su cabello estaba tan revuelto y su expresión era tan somnolienta que parecía una especie de aparición.

-eh… ¿que?, ¿que pasa? - dijo bostezando y tallando los ojos.

En ese momento Vice y Mature pusieron una expresión de desagrado.

-Kaoru siempre parece un zombie cuando se levanta tarde, es por eso que ella generalmente se despierta primero.

-no entiendo… ¿que sucede? - continuaba confundida aun con sueño.

-de todas maneras deberías agradecer que les trajimos comida, y el correo.

-¿correo? -dijo Iori

-tienes una carta -dijo Mature extendiéndole un sobre.

Con mirada sospechosa el pelirrojo examino el sobre el cual era ordinario, nada similar a las invitaciones del torneo y no tenia una dirección escrita solo decía para Iori yagami con una letra femenina y un color de tinta en lila.

En el interior un papel de color rosa y con monitos tenia escrita unas cuantas lineas:

_"El día X del próximo mes mi banda tocara en una competencia dentro de mi escuela, si crees que puedes vencerme entonces ven, tengamos una batalla decisiva entre bandas._

_ Con afecto Kyo"_

-Kyo Kusanagi tiene una letra muy femenina, ¿no les parece? -dijo Vice mientras leía por detrás junto con Mature la carta de Yagami.

-¿un concurso de bandas?, que … -murmuro Mature.

-¡¿como se atreve?! - vocifero Yagami con los ojos encendidos -¡mi talento no será desperdiciado en algo tan absurdo!

-estoy de acuerdo -dijo Mature.

Cuando Kaoru recobro un poco la conciencia y vio el papel recordó que Athena le había pedido el favor de que convenciera a Iori de participar, sin embargo antes de abrir la boca el otro ya estaba de pie y seguía exaltado.

-¡seguramente es un aficionado!, ¡no podría tocar ni dos notas al mismo tiempo!, ¡vencerlo seria pan comido!

-en realidad no recuerdo haber visto a Kyo tocar nunca - comento la pelirroja.

-¡entonces, ¿que le da valor?!, ¡si lo que quiere es que lo humille entonces le considere el placer! -Iori fue hasta el improvisado armario que tenia en aquel lugar y de este saco su preciado bajo -¡Kyo Kusanagi, te haré tragar tus palabras!

-que competitivo - dijo Vice

-bien entonces, ¿quieres que le llame a Oda y a los otros para que vengan? -pregunto Kaoru.

-¡de ninguna manera!, ¡con nosotros bastara!

-¿nosotros? - se sobre salto Mature.

-por supuesto, Kyo Kusanagi no merece el privilegio de ver tocar a mi banda oficial, por lo tanto tendrá que conformarse con ustedes.

-¡¿que?! - dijeron las Hakkesshu al mismo tiempo -nosotras no sabemos nada de música.

-Iori, ¿estas loco?, ni ellas ni yo sabemos tocar.

-¡tu haz tocado una canción!

-si, pero porque me la aprendi en varios días.

-¡con eso bastara!, ¡practicaran!, ¡practicaran día y noche!, ¡practicaran hasta que las uñas se les caigan y los dedos les sangren! - se carcajeaba maquiavélicamente - Kyo Kusanagi si quieres guerra, ¡guerra tendrás! ¡y voy a ganar! -continuo riendo.

-¡ha perdido la razón!

Durante los días siguientes, la banda compuesta por Asamiya, Kusanagi, Yuki y Kensou practicaban un par de horas después de las clases en el estudio que Athena había conseguido, la canción que interpretarían pertenecía a la Idol con algunos ajustes para que no fuera una canción completamente pop. La manera en que se compaginaban al momento de tocar era el reflejo de lo bien que se llevaban, por lo tanto no tenían problemas en ninguno de los ensayos, no, la banda de Kyo y Athena seria la banda de ensueño.

Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de la improvisada agrupación de Iori Yagami…

-¡rayos ya no puedo mas! - exclamo Mature arrojando las partituras al suelo.

-pero lo estas haciendo bien Mature, creo que tienes dotes para esto -comento su compinche.

-no se trata de eso, si no del hecho de que no hemos descansado en absoluto, llevamos días y días haciendo esto por horas.

-creo que no bromeaba al decir que esperaba que nos sangraran los dedos. - continuo Vice mirándose las manos.

-¡es un tirano!-Mature se apoyo en la pared mientras meditaba una manera de lograr convencer a Yagami de que les diera un respiro.

-seria bastante frustrante que después de estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto los otros chiquillos terminaran por ridiculizarnos -comento Vice mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre el teclado.

-sabes, no había pensado en ello, me pregunto ¿que tan hábiles serán?, como dices no me gustaría pasar vergüenza ante unos niños, tal vez debamos hacer un poco de investigación de campo - comento la rubia sonriendo -pero primero debemos escaparnos de aquí un rato.

-¿no seria mejor solo decirle a ese sujeto lo que haremos?

-de ninguna manera, es tan orgulloso que seguramente dirá que no se rebajara a espiar… ¡no!, esto será un trabajo nuestro.

La Rubia giro la mirada hacia la esquina donde estaban los pelirrojos sentados, mientras el mayor de los Yagami le explicaba y le enseñaba a la otra la forma correcta de tocar y aprovechando que estaban distraídos se deslizaron con sigilo hacia la puerta para escabullirse fuera del lugar.

Una vez lejos y después de refrescarse un poco ambas procedieron a ir tras la pista de la banda del rival de Iori, especializadas en inmiscuirse no demoraron en hallar el lugar donde ellos ensayaban, y con mucha cautela buscaron el mejor flanco para poder observar y escuchar a los otros.

Con toda la experiencia de Athena y su hermosa voz la canción brillaba por si misma, Kensou y Yuki que estaban muy familiarizados con sus propios instrumentos no tenían ningún problema en seguir la canción y Kyo, aun que tenia algunos problemas parecía estar poniendo todo de si.

-¡oye Mature! - susurro la morena -ellos son buenos -dijo nerviosa.

-¡r-rayos! - exclamo la otra en voz baja, si competimos contra ellos seguramente perderemos.

Después de haber caído en la cuenta del talento de sus adversarios el par de damas buscaron un lugar para reflexionar sobre sus alternativas.

-estamos acabados…

-si… - dijo la otra desanimada - una banda donde solo una persona toca bien nunca funcionara… -suspiro.

-El mayor problema es que esa chiquilla es una cantante popular, de entrada ahí tenemos la desventaja completa.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras seguían echadas en sus asientos sintiendo pena por ellas mismas y el ridiculo que se avecinaba.

En eso Mature arrojo la vista hacia un grupo de estudiantes que fácilmente identifico por el uniforme y los observo con atención mientras estos hablaban trivialidades, de pronto una idea vino a su mente.

-¡eso es! - exclamo y recobro las energías poniéndose en pie -¡tendremos que convencer a Yagami, debemos hacer un cambio de estrategia!

-¡¿de que hablas?!

-¡te lo explicare, vamos!

-Mature ¿no seria mejor solo aceptar la realidad?

-¡de ninguna manera Vice!, ¡¿no te das cuenta?!, !ya sea en un combate, enfrentando a Goenitz o en un absurdo concurso de chiquillos nosotras siempre debemos estar del lado del ganador!-declaro con el puño en alto -es hora de que tomemos las riendas de esta situación, ¡ademas no seré humillada por esos chiquillos!

-¡Paren todo estamos de vuelta! - Exclamo Mature abriendo con toda violencia la puerta del lugar donde los pelirrojos ensayaban -¡es momento de hacer unos ajustes!

El par de Yagamis se arrojaron una mirada rápida y se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a lo que sus asociadas tendrían que decir.

-Nuestros adversarios son personas con experiencia, o en resumen, la mayoría de ellos saben lo que hacen, sin embargo, ese no es nuestro mayor problema - expuso Mature -nuestro mayor problema son ellos - señalo a una imagen mal hecha por las prisas de Athena y Kyo - Ella es una Idol conocida, y él un sujeto que goza de una enorme popularidad.

-¿y? - dijo Yagami

-¡y!, si hablamos de un lugar donde el publico principal serán mocosos de escuela es muy probable que ellos obtengan la mayor ovación.

-creo que entiendo lo que dicen, Athena es profesional, Yuki-san sabe tocar bien al igual que Kensou, y Kyo aunque no lo haga bien con solo que se pare en el escenario le aplaudirán por que es apuesto - comento la Pelirroja y el otro solo le envío una mirada de irritación por lo ultimo que le escucho decir.

-¡patrañas!, la canción que interpretaremos es por mucho superior a…

-si, si, a nosotras nos gusta tu música, pero no es lo mismo que lo aprecien colegiales superficiales - argumento la ex secretaria de Rugal al interrumpirlo -si queremos ganarles tenemos que hacerlo con una mejor estrategia y aprovechar que ellos desconocen el tipo de música que tocaremos.

-ademas, también nos tocara vendernos.

-¿que? - dijo Iori

-lo digo en sentido figurado, si ellos son los chicos buenos, entonces nosotros seremos sus contra partes - Una ráfaga de brillo en los ojos de la Rubia se hizo presente al momento de exponer su visión de todo.

-supongamos que accedemos a lo que dices, entonces, ¿que es exactamente lo que tienen en mente?

-jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, ya lo verán, por lo pronto debemos escoger otra canción -puntualizo la Hakkesshu mientras que con ambas manos formaba un marco en el cual encerraba a los dos Yagami -eso es, una canción que los resalte muy bien.


	24. Cap 22 desafio de bandas

CAPITULO 22

"Desafio de bandas"

Puedes leer este capitulo con audio en wattpad, busca por el titulo de la historia o por mi seudónimo.

El primer cambio que traía la estación eran las ráfagas de viento frías y fuertes, estas lograban levantar las hojas secas que se desprendieron de los arboles días atrás y se había pronosticado para las siguientes semanas que podrían haber ligeras pero prolongadas lluvias. En la escuela de "la banda de ensueño" conformada por Kyo, Athena, Yuki y Kensou esperaban que el tiempo mejorara para el día que se llevaría acabo el festival cultura, lo cual, para lo cual no faltaba mucho.

Aun con el pendiente de la competencia Kusanagi seguía manteniendo su palabra de entrenar a sus dos discípulos, a Shingo y a Kaoru. Por las mañanas se centraba en su amigo, el cual últimamente no había podido frecuentar como antes debido a todos los compromisos que ambos tenían, Yabuki debía mantener sus calificaciones para que su familia no le pidiera que dejara su entrenamiento y Kyo cada vez tenia mayores responsabilidades.

-es una lastima que no haya podido ir a verlos ensayar, me gustaría darles animo - comento su discípulo.

-honestamente creo que me daría algo de pena que estuvieras ahí -dijo su maestro -no soy tan bueno.

-¡yo creo que lo harás muy bien el día de la competencia Kusanagi-san!

-eso espero -sonrío de manera ingenua.

-no importa que, ese día estaré ahí para apoyarlos a todos.

Kyo observo detenidamente a Yabuki por un momento y de nuevo sonrío, pero esta vez con mas serenidad.

-gracias Shingo, es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo - palmeo el hombro de este, provocando que el otro se sintiera en una nube al saber que su maestro y héroe pensara de esa manera.

Por la tarde se ocupaba de la joven en el dojo, y Yuki seguía acompañándolos la mayoría de las veces, pero esa tarde Kushinada se había ido temprano para alcanzar a sus amigos en el ensayo. Cuando termino la practica, Kusanagi, en su moto, alcanzo a su discípula a media cuadra.

-¡hey!, voy hacia el ensayo con los chicos, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu dormitorio, o ¿por que no nos acompañas?

-gracias por tu amabilidad, pero no voy al dormitorio -respondió con una reverencia.

-¿vas a casa de alguno de tus amigos?, también podría llevarte - insistió

-am, no yo…

-¿algún problema? - se escucho una voz provenir de frente a ellos.

Se trataba de Iori quien había aguardado a la chica en la esquina para llevarla con el, sin embargo, al notar a Kusanagi y escuchar sus propuestas se adelanto para que el otro se apartara.

-oh, hola Yagami, que sorpresa verte por aquí, tan cerca de mi casa, ¿a caso me estas espiando? o ¿esperas retarme de nuevo? - pregunto Kyo con una expresión de burla.

-me fascinaría romperte esa cara de idiota que te cargas, pero casualmente pasaba por aquí y ahora me llevare a esta tonta conmigo.

-¿pasabas por aquí? -comento la chica confundida - tu dijiste al medio día que vendrías por mi y aghmmmmm… -antes de que ella pudiera continuar Yagami le cubrió la boca para que no siguiera contando sus asuntos frente al otro.

-no tengo idea de que esta hablando - murmuro Iori molesto con la chica.

-¡¿por que la sigues forzándo para llevarla contigo?!

-yo no la estoy forzando

-¿no?, entonces deja que ella decida que es lo que quiere, anda Kaoru dile.

La otra miro a los dos mayores que estaban a la expectativa de su respuesta.

La joven pelirroja tenia miedo de las palabras que pudiera expresar debido al constante conflicto entre ellos y quería evitar a toda costa que la situación se complicaran una vez mas, así que se limito a tomar la mano de Iori.

Al verlo el otro puso una mueca que indicaba que estaba conteniendo su disgusto.

-ah, ya entiendo, así que ustedes se han arreglado.

-te pondré claras las cosas - hablo Yagami -si dejo que ella venga aquí es porque no seré obstáculo para que lleve su entrenamiento a cabo, pero tu deberías limitarte a solo ser su "maestro", por lo demás no esta sola.

-bien… excelente -dijo el otro entre dientes volteando la cara -felicidades.

-y una cosa mas, con respecto a tu desafío ten por seguro que barreremos el suelo con ustedes -advirtió Yagami y después de eso se marcho con la chica mientras la otra iba sujeta a la manga del heredero de las llamas púrpura.

Kyo no dijo nada solo los observo alejarse por la calle, no obstante recordar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rival lo hizo perder un poco los estribos y terminar por cobrársela de la manera en la cual lo irritaría en ese momento. Así que acelero con su motocicleta hacia la dirección por la que ellos iban, cuesta abajo, y usando sus habilidades físicas estiro la mano y jalo a la chica la cual no pudo sujetarse bien debido a la velocidad en la cual fue arrebatada.

-¡¿que demonios?! - dijo Yagami y avanzo para alcanzarlo

Pero Kyo se detuvo unos metros adelante.

-¡descuida Yagami solo quería despedirme de mi "discípula"! -dijo bajando a la chica de manera tranquila, al momento que ella dio el primer paso para ir hacia el pelirrojo Kyo la volvió a jalar y la beso en la mejilla.

-¡imbecil! ¡no lo hizo! - exclamo Yagami.

-¡aaa!, ¡¿que?! ¡hey! - le quiso reclamar la otra

-¡buenas noches! - dijo Kusanagi con una sonrisa de confianza y se retiro de ahí a toda velocidad solo escuchando como Iori le gritaba a la distancia diversos insultos.

Una vez que dejo atrás al par de cabellos rojos este cambio su semblante, a pesar de que su broma le había salido como quiso, sentía que fue derrotado.

En el ensayo sus amigos parecían estar divirtiéndose, todos ellos ya se habían acoplado a la canción que orquestarían, el era el único que todavía tenia algunos problemas y debido a su desagradable encuentro con Iori horas antes, el joven Kusanagi se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo alegando que estaba cansado cosa que provoco que sus amigos le insistieran en marcharse antes.

-no te preocupes Kyo, aun faltan algunos días, y todo ha salido muy bien, tomate el resto por hoy - dijo la comprensiva Athena -nosotros acompañaremos a Yuki a casa, al fin que esta cerca de la mía.

-gracias chicos -dijo colgándose su efectos al hombro.

-ten cuidado creo que lloverá mas tarde -le dijo su novia de manera dulce - no te vayas a resfriar -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kyo abordo su moto y tomo la dirección hacia el dojo pero en una señal de alto mientras aguardaba que los transeúntes terminaran de cruzar contemplaba los dos amuletos de su llavero y cuando la luz cambio, el también tomo otra dirección.

-¡maldito Kusanagi! - bramo Iori.

La bromita de Kyo había logrado su propósito de irritar a su rival al punto de que chirriaba los dientes de coraje.

-¡¿que se cree ese idiota?! -continuaba mascullando.

-ya olvídalo, lo hizo para molestarte -le dijo la pelirroja

-¡claro que lo hizo apropósito, para que yo me cabreara de esta manera!

-y le funciono - murmuro la otra que lamentablemente fue escuchada por Yagami y este le lanzo una mirada amenazante -… em, lo que quiero decir es que ya te olvides de eso.

-¿olvidar?, no lo comprendes, ¿verdad? -Al escucharla Iori avanzo hacia ella con un semblante cargado de ira -¡¿no te cabe en tu preciosa y estupida cabecita?! - le reclamo mientras le apuñalaba la frente con su enorme dedo indice.

-¡ay!, ¡idiota eso duele! - dijo la otra apartando la mano de Yagami y frotándose donde le había quedado la marca como si de un taladro se hubiera tratado.

-¡no se trata de solo ignorar!, ¡se trata de que nadie toca lo que me pertenece! ¡Mucho menos esa bazofia de Kusanagi!, ¡pero me las pagara!

La chica no demoro por mucho estando con Yagami, debido a la rabieta de este y que llovería pronto se retiro temprano para encaminarse a su dormitorio. Poco antes de poder ingresar por la parte posterior descubrió a Kyo Kusanagi esperándola junto a su moto que había resguardado bajo los arboles de los alrededores.

-¿sucedió algo? - lo interrogo sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-no, todo esta bien.

Ella se lo quedo mirando esperando que le diera una razón o un comentario del porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¿podemos hablar? - dijo el chico

-si

-tu, no me haz dado una respuesta sobre mi propuesta del otro día, acerca de vivir otra vez en el dojo.

-con respecto a eso… agradezco tu preocupación, sin embargo deseo permanecer como ahora.

-no me digas que estas dispuesta a seguir en este lugar solo para evitar que Yagami se moleste si llegas al dojo, si realmente le preocuparas no te dejaría quedarte aquí -argumento en un tono serio.

-te equivocas, soy yo quien ha escogido seguir estando aquí, ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

Kyo la detuvo por el brazo

-¡yo!… aun no he terminado de hablar.

-oye si esta es una de esas charlas sobre tu y yo honestamente prefiero pasar de esto.

Al ver que la otra se encontraba en una posición defensiva la solto

-muy bien, entonces, permanecere en este lugar hasta que decidas escucharme, no me moveré hasta dejar las cosas claras.

La otra lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-estas loco, va a llover, vete a tu casa.

-no importa, me quedare aqui.

-haz lo que quieras - fue lo ultimo que ella dijo y de inmediato ingreso al edificio.

Una vez estando en su dormitorio la chica hizo su rutina como de costumbre, pero cada vez que pasaba por la pequeña ventana terminaba viendo a Kusanagi que seguía apoyado frente al edificio esperando.

-que testarudo, supongo que se ira una vez que comience a llover.

y así como si lo hubiera pronosticado la lluvia se dejo venir al poco tiempo sobre la ciudad, ella ya estaba recostada esperando que el clima no se complicara y trajera una tormenta. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar y se puso de pie para cerrar la cortinilla cuando al echar un vistazo a la calle se encontró con que el heredero de las llamas carmesí no se había movido.

-¡¿ES UN IDIOTA?!, ¡¿que rayos?!, ¡maldicion pescara un resfriado!-dijo para si mientras estiraba su rostro de furia.

Kaoru no tuvo mas remedio que ingeniárselas para hacerlo entrar al lugar.

-¡a veces comprendo porque a Iori le irrita tanto!, ¡si lo descubren aquí me meterá en un enorme problema! - seguía en sus adentros mientras compraba en la maquina dispensadora del piso donde se encontraba un par de latas de te -solo lo dejare estar aquí hasta que la lluvia termine, después le dire que se marche.

Cuando la joven regreso a su habitación encontró a Kusanagi sentado con la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente envuelta en su cobertor.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?! - te di algo para que te cambiaras por esa ropa mojada -ahora mojaras mi cobertor.

Kyo se había quitado la ropa de encima y la había colgado para secar.

-no voy a ponerme eso, claramente esa prenda le pertenece a Yagami - dijo volteando la cara como si fuera un niño mimado.

-como quieras….

-si lo que quieres es darme algo de calor, podrías darme un abrazo - comento deslizándose a la chica.

la otra al ver sus intenciones tomo una de las latas de té caliente que traía consigo y la estampo agresivamente en la cara de su joven maestro.

-toma, caliéntate con esto - fue lo único que dijo.

-eso también podría servir - respondió el otro y se sentó a tomar el contenido de la lata -vaya, tienes la prenda de un hombre y a un chico en tu cuarto, te haz vuelto una pequeña descarada.

-¿quieres volver a la lluvia tu repugnante lolicon?

-¡eh!, ¡¿como te atreves a hablarme así?! - dijo mientras le estiraba la mejilla para castigarla -¡sabes que podría ser tu hermano mayor!.. - Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se detuvo -bueno, no es como si quisiera serlo -sorbió el te

-Kyo, ¿que quieres de mi? - pregunto la otra en un tono de cansancio.

-dime, ¿ahora estas con Yagami?

-no se que quieres decir con eso, pero si te refieres a que hemos hecho las pases, entonces si.

-es, ¿solo eso?

-… no tengo una respuesta clara para ello, solo se que sin importar la posición en la que me encuentre para Iori en este momento solo quiero permanecer a su lado.

-tu, una vez dijiste que tenias sentimientos hacia mi.

-es correcto, y después de todo este tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que esos sentimientos son solo de admiración - la chica suspiro -¿por que estas tocando estos temas? dijiste que solo seriamos alumna y maestro…

-¡si, si! Lo se, se que lo dije, y lo intente pero…

-tu perteneces a Yuki-san

-¿es realmente así?, Yuki es tan buena, a veces siento que no la merezco, se preocupa por mi, sin embargo hay momentos en los que siento que ella no logra comprenderme - expreso tallandose la cabeza - hay momentos en los que ambos deseamos cosas diferentes.

-¿se lo haz dicho?

El otro sacudió la cabeza.

-pienso que si lo hago se molestara o se decepcionara de mi… estoy seguro que si se tratara de ti las cosas serian distintas, tu crees es mi como peleador y como persona.

-no es que ella no crea en ti, es solo que le asusta que te lastimes.

-las escuche el otro día y me sentí muy feliz por las palabras que dijiste sobre mi, no se por que las palabras me afectan tanto viniendo de ti.

-solo dije la verdad, no es nada por lo cual debas emocionarte -sorbió un poco de te.

-¡a eso me refiero! - dijo arrojandose para atraparla dentro del cobertor

-¡quitate! - exclamo furiosa y empujando con los pies - si tanto quieres una novia que te "comprenda de esa manera" ¿por que no buscas otra chica?

-¿otra chica? - se medio incorporo

-si, como por ejemplo Athena, ella es linda.

-oh, si, Athena es linda - dijo con la mirada reflexiva

-ademas es una peleadora.

-cierto, cierto - asintió Kusanagi -pero… Athena no comprendería mi sentido del humor

-¡¿sentido del humor?!, ¡mas bien diría que eres un fastidio!

-¡respeta a tu sensei pequeña descarada!

Entrada la noche, la joven comenzó a tener un sueño, en este se encontraba en una especie de lugar árido con ráfagas de viento azotando su rostro y la tierra seca entrando por sus ojos, entre todo lo que le nublaba la visión logro percibir que a unos metros, estaba aquel que ahora era el primer sacerdote de orochi y avanzaba hasta ella con esa penetrante mirada y sonrisa escalofriante. La pelirroja intento correr pero sus piernas estaban estancadas en la arena que parecía tragársela lentamente.

-¡no!, ¡ayuda! - gritaba mientras luchaba contra las arenas movedizas -¡aléjate de mi! - decía al hombre que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella y solo estiro su mano para intentar tomarla -¡NO!

-¡Kaoru!

Escucho a alguien llamarla y logro abrir los ojos de golpe, se trataba de Kyo quien la contemplaba con un rostro de angustia, mientras ella lo miraba aun con la sensación de aquella pesadilla.

-¡¿te encuentras bien?!

La otra demoro en responder.

-… solo, solo fue un sueño - dijo con agitación -¿por que todavía estas aquí?

-aun llueve, te quedaste dormida.

El joven Kusanagi puso atención en la expresión de su estudiante, parecía que aun no se recobraba por completo del sueño.

-¿quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?

Si, quería hacerlo, pero solo recordar a ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, así que por inercia sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-esta bien, tranquila - la abrazo

-su mirada se ve perturbada, es la primera vez que la veo tan asustada, incluso su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, me pregunto, ¿que es lo que te esta pasando Kaoru? - pensó.

-¡Todo se ve increíble! - exclamo Athena con las manos juntas y los ojos brillando al ver como los estudiantes de la escuela se habían esforzado en la elaboración del escenario para esa noche -¡es como uno de mis conciertos!

-creo que al saber que la misma Athena cantaría frente a todos se emocionaron y crearon un bello escenario -comento Yuki.

-entonces nos toca dar lo mejor de nosotros - añadió Asamiya - aun debemos prepararnos, esto ya no solo es para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, sino también para que todos tengan un espectáculo para disfrutar.

Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse cerca de donde se llevaría acabar la presentación del concurso de bandas, se había corrido la voz de que la gran Athena interpretaría una de sus mas populares canciones lo que atrajo no solo a todos los estudiantes y maestros de las escuelas aledañas sino también a publico en general.

-¡wow!, hay tantas personas que no se si entraran todos - comento Kensou cuando llegaron al lugar.

Los jóvenes pertenecientes a la que se denomino dentro del publico "la banda de ensueño" aquella conformada por Kyo, Athena y los otros se habían vestido de acuerdo al estilo de música que interpretarían, todos parecían Idolos pop.

-Yagami-san aun no ha llegado - comento Athena.

-¿creen que se haya retractado?

-no lo creo Kensou, ese loco me dijo personalmente que no faltaría - advirtió Kyo.

-¡dense prisa de una vez! - grito Yagami de manera impaciente mientras esperaba en el marco de la puerta de su departamento con su instrumento al hombro.

-¡no te desesperes!, ¡la belleza cuesta! - argumento Mature

-¡arg!… ¡mujeres! - mascullo girando la cara

-¡listo podemos irnos! - dijo Vice

Cuando Iori volteo a ver a Kaoru su expresión se transformo.

-q-que, ¿que diablos traes en la cara?

-ellas me maquillaron -dijo apenada.

-¡quítenle eso!, ¡no necesita esas porquerías aun! ¡Parece mayor!

-¡esa es la idea!, ¡ahora vamos! - dijeron las Hakkesshu mientras empujaban al par de pelirrojos hacia la salida.

La multitud había crecido aun mas después de la ultima hora y la mayoría llevaba pancartas de Athena.

-¡Este lugar parece un estadio! - dijo Ayame que había sido invitada junto con Takeo y Tsubame a ver la presentación de ambas bandas- deberíamos tomarnos de las manos para no perdernos - tomo la mano de su compañero y acto seguido el otro se puso de color rojo -Tsubame dame la mano.

Pero la otra no cabía de emoción al saber que estaba por presenciar a Asamiya cantar en vivo, es mas, Tsubame incluso se había traído un cosplay similar a los que Athena solía usar tanto en el torneo como en sus presentaciones, la robusta chica había dejado atrás sus colitas y se había soltado el cabello para utilizar una diadema similar a la de la Idol.

-Con toda esta gente no tendremos otro remedio que permanecer aquí atrás - dijo Takeo.

-¡NO! - exclamo Tsubame -¡yo viene a ver a Athena y la veré en primera fila!

-creí que también habíamos venido a apoyar a… ¡waaaaa! -exclamo Ayame cuando de pronto Tsubame tomo a sus dos amigos y con una gran fuerza y velocidad corrio a traves de la multitud embistiendo a todos hasta llegar a la parte del frente.

-¡vieron!, no fue tan difícil - dijo ya mas relajada mientras sus otros amigos se recuperaban -tal vez Kaoru nos pueda llevar tras el escenario para saludar a Athena después del concierto, hay que estar atentos.

-creo que apenas llegaron - dijo una voz al lado de ellos.

-¡Yabuki-san! -pronunciaron los menores al unísono.

-hola, tiempo sin vernos…. Estaba detrás de las cortinas saludando a Kusanagi-san y me pareció escuchar que apenas llegaron todos los participantes, honestamente estoy ansioso, se que todos practicaron mucho estos días.

-que oídos tan agudos tienes Yabuki-san, no será que tu… ¿estas aquí para ver a nuestra amiga? - lo miro Ayame de manera picara.

-por-por supuesto, vine a animar a todos, oh mira ya va a comenzar je, je, je - rió nervioso.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!, ¡la escuela secundaria xx tiene el honor de presentar para el cierre de su festival cultural un concurso de bandas!, ¡prepárense todos para una noche de diversión!

Mientras la juventud estaba reunida dentro de los limites de la escuela secundaria, a la puerta del dojo Kusanagi llego una muy inesperada visita. Una dama vestida con casco y traje sobre una flamante motocicleta. En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo después de estacionarse apropiadamente fue recibida por ambos Kusanagi, señor y señora que encontraban en el pórtico disfrutando de la brisa.

-Bienvenida - dijo Shizuka que siempre resultaba ser una amable anfitriona.

-Muy buenas noches - dijo quitándose el casco y revelando su largo lacio y sedoso cabello negro -busco a Kyo Kusanagi.

Sin titubear un segundo y al reconocer sus rasgos, el viejo sensei Saisyu de inmediato adivino la identidad de la dama.

-tu eres, la guardiana del sello.

-así es, mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura y vine aquí con el propósito de reunir a los tres tesoros.

La banda de Kusanagi seria la penúltima en presentarse, mientras que Yagami tocaría al final, esto debido a que fueron los últimos en llegar.

-¡y ahora con ustedes!, a quienes estaban esperando, ¡la banda formada por Athena Asamiya! -todos aplaudieron con fervor - Yuki Kushinada, Sie Kensou - seguían aplaudiendo -y ¡Kyo Kusanagi! - al pronunciar el nombre de este ultimo quienes gritaron mas fuerte fueron las mujeres al contemplar al apuesto joven con una vestimenta de cuero.

-¡Athena se ve hermosisima! - grito Tsubame

-¡vamos Kusanagi-san! - lo animo su discípulo.

Una vez presentados todos los miembros de la banda las luces se apagaron un segundo y después se incendio una al centro, iluminando a Asamiya que estaba de pie junto al micrófono y el publico hizo silencio.

Fue el sonido de la batería de Kensou que dio inicio a la ya famosa canción de la Idol "My Love", al instante el juego de luces típico de los conciertos de la Psíquica no se hicieron esperar, los colores, púrpura, rosa y amarillo hacían brillar a cada uno de los miembros mientras continuaban con la interpretación, era casi como si todos hubieran nacido para tocar juntos, Yuki coreaba al mismo tiempo que tocaba el teclado como una profesional, años de lecciones de piano le habían otorgado ese nivel. Kensou tocaba sumamente entusiasmado, como cada vez que su amada Athena estaba en el escenario. La gente estaba fascinada, querían gritar y aplaudir mientras coreaban la letra de la canción.

-Son buenos pero su música es absurda - dijo Iori que observaba el numero detrás del escenario. El pelirrojo se viro hacia sus compañeras y las encontró en cuclillas con la cabeza hacia abajo en un estado deprimente -¡hey!, ¡¿que rayos pasa con ustedes?!

-n-no imaginamos que fueran tan buenos ya con todo - dijo Vice sin levantar la cabeza -todos los aman ¡¿como podremos presentarnos después de ellos?!

-creo que voy a vomitar - añadió la joven Yagami -todo me da vueltas

-¡estamos muertas de los nervios! - Exclamo Mature.

-¡estupidas!, ¡no se trata de si los ovacionan o no, si no de la interpretación!, la música no depende de solo que tan popular es uno, sino de como se sienten al escucharla, y eso es algo que no solo las letras y la voz transmiten, sino también la presencia.

Al escuchar las palabras de Iori, Kaoru levanto la cabeza pero no dijo nada, solo se lo quedo mirando con esas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

-Nunca creí escuchar a Iori decir algo así - pensó -justo ahora siento deseos de verlo tocar frente a tanta gente.

-¡tiene razón! - se levanto mature -ademas aun tenemos el elemento sorpresa.

En ese momento se escucho el solo de guitarra que debía interpretar Kyo, el cual dio unos pasos mas al frente y sin apartar su expresión de intensa confianza logro ejecutar la pieza sin problemas, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso de cometer un algún error.

-¿En la escuela? - dijo Chizuru una vez dentro del dojo Kusanagi

-si, los jóvenes están en un concierto de hip hop o algo por el estilo - comento Saisyu -la música moderna no es lo mío.

-entonces iré para allá - se puso de pie y tomo su casco.

-¡espere!, ¡es necesario que me diga que es lo que esta sucediendo!

Chizuru se detuvo y aun dando la espalda al gran maestro Kusanagi pronuncio de manera seria y fría lo que nadie deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

-el rey celestial, ha llegado a Osaka.

Con solo eso basto para que al mismo Saisyu se le helara la sangre.

-entonces iré con usted, es mi deber como maestro y como parte de la familia Kusanagi.

Al salir del dojo Shizuka despedía a su marido recordándole que tuviera cuidado y regresara con los jóvenes sano y salvo. Fue cuando una fuerte ventisca se arremolino por las calles, como si algo hubiera pasado a una gran velocidad, y fue tal la sacudida que agito la motocicleta de la guardiana de Yata.

-¡esto es una mala señal! -dijo y de un tiro subió al sensei a la parte de atrás de su moto -lo siento señora pero debemos darnos prisa - Chizuru arranco casi con Saisyu a punto de caer por no estarse sujetando bien, la guardiana iba a la mayor velocidad que le permitía su vehículo.

Finalmente "la banda de ensueño termino su presentación" y estuvieron al menos unos tres minutos recibiendo los aplausos mientras la gente gritaba.

-¡ATHENA!, ¡ATHENA!, ¡ATHENA!

-siguen ustedes - dijo el encargado a los últimos -¿cual es el nombre de su banda?

-¿nombre? - respondió la Hakkesshu

-Mature no pensamos en un nombre - dijo su compañera.

-a si, un momento - Gracias a su habilidad de pensar rápido la rubia escribió en un papel un nombre improvisado pero inspirado en el concepto de su banda.

-¡Excelente!, ¡esa fue la maravillosa Athena y "la banda de ensueño", pero aun tenemos un ultimo número… -decía la presentadora mientras las tres mujeres que acompañaban al pelirrojo tomaban aire para luchar contra los nervios.

-¡suficiente!, ¡no podemos permitir que unos chiquillos nos intimiden! - dijo Mature

-¡estas en lo cierto Mature! - exclamo Vice y sus ojos brillaron en un filo de seguridad - ¡es momento! - añadió y de su traje saco un par de gafas de sol que se coloco para dar un aire confianza extrema.

-no sabia que traía eso -dijo la pelirroja a Mature

-si, yo tampoco, se le ven bien.

Antes de salir Yagami puso su mano en el hombro de Kaoru.

-lo haremos juntos - fue lo único que le dijo casi como un susurro, sin embargo la manera en que la había tocado le dio una ligera descarga de energía y fuerza para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar, solo un tenue destello rojo les permitió acomodarse en sus posiciones.

-… un grupo desconocido que se presenta hoy como "¡Red Blood Moon!"

Al escuchar el nombre Yagami se molesto por un instante pero ya después se las cobraría a las Hakkeshu.

Como nadie tenia idea de quienes o que tipo de música era la que tocarían, el publico estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban algunos tosiendo.

El sonido de los instrumentos que se acababan de conectar a los amplificadores, junto con un rasgueo de cuerdas, una estridente batería y el alarido de Iori Yagami fue lo que dio inicio a la canción al mismo tiempo que las luces se encendieron para ellos, presentando al grupo, con los pelirrojos por el frente y a las fatales damas por detrás. La canción era estrepitosa pero cargada de energía, una energía que proyectaban sus miembros.

-eso suena genial - comenzaron a decir las personas del publico -¡esas mujeres de atrás son demasiado sexys! -continuaban corriendo los comentarios - esa tipa de la batería parece un demonio a como toca - dijeron refiriéndose a Vice - los dos de cabello rojo se ven agresivos, pero me gusta - sonreían los chicos.

Algunos incluso reconocieron a Yagami

-¡ese es el bajista sexy del otro grupo!

-¡son geniales! - dijo Athena que junto a los demás estaban observando la presentación de sus rivales.

-oye Athena, ¿tu de que lado estas? - dijo Kensou

-honestamente me gusto la canción, maldito Yagami, realmente sabe como pararse en el escenario - dijo Kyo para si mismo.

El plan de Mature dio resultado, si la banda de Kyo y Athena era la de los chicos buenos, la banda de los Yagami era la de los chicos malos, y se habían encargado de proyectarlo en su sonido, su vestimenta y su presencia.

-¡No creí que pudiera ser posible!, ¡pero Yagami-san se ve mas imponente que la ultima vez! - dijo Ayame.

Shingo miraba atónito al escenario.

-el día que Kaoru sea mayor, llegara a ser una mujer muy sexy- pensó y trago saliva mientras dejaba volar un poco su imaginación.

La canción a dueto interpretada por los pelirrojos concluyo con la misma energía que había comenzado y al termino para su sorpresa recibieron una gran ovación.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! - Exclamo la baterista Vice poniéndose de pie endemoniada alzando las baquetas al aire.

-Vice… cálmate - le murmuro su compañera al verla exaltada.

Pero aunque fueron muy bien recibidos, ligeramente se pudo notar que no lograron los gritos finales que la banda de Asamiya, sin embargo, ellos sentían que habían logrado el triunfo.

-ah, a esto se refería Iori, es la satisfacción de haber hecho una gran interpretación - medito la joven Yagami girando la vista a su queridísimo Iori -cada vez me pareces mas y mas increíble -sonrío guardándose esas palabras.

-¡lo hicimos!, ¡lo hicimos! - venían coreando las Hakkesshu una vez que concluyeron -¡ven mocosa hay que celebrar!, ¡te compraremos tu primera copa! -sonrieron maliciosamente como un par de diablillos.

-¡¿que?!, ¡no!, ¡dejen me! - dijo la chica que era arrastrada por las ex secretarias de Rugal -¡es una escuela no venden alcohol!

Mientras las otras tres tonteaban mas atrás Iori se dedicaba con toda paciencia a guardar los instrumentos de cuerda.

-Yagami-san - dijo Yuki Kushinada que se apareció ante él - ¿podemos hablar un segundo?..

Unas calles antes de llegar a la escuela Chizuru y Saisyu podían escuchar el estruendo de la música que emanaba del terreno escolar así como las brillantes luces de colores.

-¡estamos cerca! - dijo la guardiana

Sin embargo fueron golpeados por otra ráfaga de viento que paso al lado suyo.

-¡maldicion! - exclamo el sensei - nos estaba siguiendo, sabia que iríamos por Kyo y los demás.

Kagura acelero hasta casi emparejarse con la ventisca y al instante el viejo Kusanagi pego un salto fuera del vehículo.

-¡maestro! - dijo Chizuru al ver su acción

-¡continua!, ¡tienes que advertirle a Kyo y a los otros!

La representante de Yata no demoro, decidió tomar la palabra del maestro y continuar hasta la escuela.

-¡revelate de una buena vez rey celestial!

El viento formo un tornado que poco a poco se fue disipando para dar paso a la apariencia de su controlador.

-mi objetivo no es pelear contra un anciano, si te retiras seré indulgente contigo -pronuncio con su sosegada pero penetrante voz.

-¡eso jamas!, ¡ademas!, ¡un ser como tu, no conoce la indulgencia!

-quiero pedirte que por favor desistas de confrontar a Kyo - Pronuncio una seria y firme Kushinada mientras le extendía a Iori el pañuelo de vuelta -puedo tolerar que el asista a esos torneos, pero la manera en que ustedes dos pelean solo provoca que sienta temor por la vida de Kyo.

Yagami contemplo con frialdad el rostro de Yuki en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿que no es Kyo Kusanagi lo suficientemente mayor para tomar esa decisión por si mismo?, ¿o tiene que venir su novia a suplicar por el?

-¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?!, ¡¿crees que mis palabras son un juego?!, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena fe, Kyo no sabe nada de esto.

-creí que eras mas lista… si quieres ser la mujer de un peleador tienes que tener la sangre y el estomago para soportar toda clase de cosas.

-¡hablas de esa manera por que no tienes idea de lo que se siente ver a alguien amado en peligro! - Yagami expreso una ligera risita irónica con lo que Kushinada dijo -¡dime!, ¡¿como te sentirías si alguien estuviera atentando contra la vida de la persona que amas?!

-es diferente, por que Kusanagi es quien tiene la opción de rehusarse a combatir contra mi, pero no lo hace… las mujeres como tu y tu amiga piensan que la vida de todos debe ser color de rosa, sin embargo no comprenden que todos tienen sus propias ambiciones y propósitos.

-¿tu ambición es matar a Kyo?

-no estaba hablando de mi - cerro su estuche y se lo coloco al hombro -debes poner mas atención a tu novio al momento en que el esta peleando, quizás solo así lo comprendas.

Kushinada bajo la mirada

-por ahora ambos pueden respirar - dijo dandole la espalda a la novia de Kusanagi- dejare la ciudad en estos momentos, tengo otros asuntos que atender, mi pelea con Kyo estará pospuesta hasta entonces.

Yuki se quedo de pie ahí, con un semblante de pesadumbres sosteniendo el pañuelo de Iori, que este no había aceptado de vuelta, lo apretaba con mucha fuerza como si fuera el reflejo de la descarga de sus sentimientos.

Saisyu había caído al suelo, y aunque estaba mal herido aun trataba de ponerse en pie,

-¡desgraciado!, ¡solo estas jugando conmigo!-

-es suficiente, no tengo porque perder mas tiempo contigo, no eres oponente para mi - dijo el sacerdote de Orochi que tenia sus prendas intactas señal de que no había emitido ninguna clase de esfuerzo en el combate -mi objetivo es conocer el poder de aquellos guardianes.

Para cuando el viejo sensei Kusanagi se incorporo de nuevo su opone se había marchado dejando tras de él una estela de viento que arrastraba todo a su paso.

-¡maldicion!, ¡lo siento Kyo pero parece que tendré que dejarte el resto! - dijo volviendo una rodilla al suelo.

Chizuru había llegado a la escuela, con toda la gente que estaba por todas partes le costaba desplazarse para buscar a su homónimo de las llamas carmesí.

-¡Mature mira! -¡¿que no es esa la sacerdotisa de los Yata?! -dijo Vice mientras observaban los movimientos de Chizuru entre la muchedumbre

-¡¿que hace ella aquí?! -La malévola Rubia puso atención en el semblante de la representante de los Yata y de inmediato se dio cuenta -oh, no, Vice, es probable que nuestro "jefe" este por aparecer.

-¿debemos volver con Yagami?

-no, por el momento será mejor que nosotras nos mantengamos en un perfil bajo.

El par de damas se dio la media vuelta no obstante, terminaron por toparse con aquel de quien pretendían escapar.

-ah… ¡pero si eres tu! - dijo nerviosa Vice.

-oye - hablo Yagami a la pelirroja cuando la alcanzo -¿donde están esas dos?

-no estoy segura, apenas si pude quitármelas de encima, creo que se perdieron.

-bien, entonces vamos, aun podemos tomar el ultimo tren.

-es temprano ademas tu apartamento no esta tan lejos de aquí.

-me refiero al tren a Tokio.

La otra se detuvo y lo miro perpleja.

-Tokio… ¿quieres que vayamos a Tokio?, ¿p-pa, para que?

-¿como que para que?, ahí es donde vivimos, ¿te golpearon la cabeza esas dos?

No podía creer lo que Yagami estaba diciendo, en su extraña manera le estaba pidiendo que volvieran a donde estaba aquel lugar que compartían, el corazón de la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¡estas!, ¡¿estas seguro?! - pregunto emocionada e incrédula al mismo tiempo -¡aun no anuncian al ganador!, ademas, ¡¿que sucederá con tu pelea contra Kyo? -los sentimientos de la chica hacían que no se diera mucha cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-da igual que banda gane, desde el comienzo Kusanagi había perdido, ya que todos gritaban por Asamiya, dejo de ser la banda de Kyo y se convirtió en la de esa chica, mi pelea contra el puede esperar un poco - miro a Kaoru con una muy rara pero cálida expresión -¿que pasa?, ¿no quieres ir?

-¡claro que quiero ir a casa! Pero… -ella se detuvo y bajo la cabeza -Goenitz, ¿que hay de ese asunto?

Iori se agacho un poco y le dio un diminuto golpecito en la frente para provocar que ella lo mirara.

-tonta, ¿a caso crees que voy a dejar que te ponga un dedo encima?, anda vamos, a casa, como dices…

Por dentro ella quería llorar de felicidad, pero se contuvo.

-¿puedo despedirme de mis amigos?

-bien, pero que sea rápido, te esperare afuera…

Antes de que la chica pudiera dar unos pasos para apartarse de Iori algo la congelo en ese instante su mirada de clavo al frente y su semblante era igual a como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte.

-a pasado tiempo -dijo el mismo Leopold Goenitz que estaba frente a ellos.


	25. Cap 23 el rey celestial pt 1

CAPITULO 23

"El Rey Celestial parte 1"

Iori se mantuvo frio por unos instantes analizando la situación antes de tomar acción y con cuidado estudio al hombre vestido como un clérigo que estaba frente a ellos, este lucia totalmente relajado, en su rostro se dibujaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de confianza pero para quien era un espectador atento podría notar todo lo que reflejaba esa expresión, en el fondo era una especie de sonrisa retorcida que ocultaba sus desquiciadas ideas tras una mascara de supuesta amabilidad.

El otro no fue menos astuto y de inmediato identifico al pelirrojo, no obstante decidió usar otras artimañas para llegar a él.

-Es una pena encontrarte junto a uno de tus guardianes, no como la ultima vez - sonrío a la chica que permanecía en silencio -¿que pasa?, ¿la serpiente te comió la lengua?

Goenitz quien ya estaba al tanto de cierta información respecto a la vida de los poseedores de las reliquias intentaba intimidar a la joven con la intención de provocar a Yagami… y lo logro.

El heredero de Yasakani deslizo su mirada hacia Kaoru, la cual aun tenia los ojos fijos en el Hakkesshu que parecía hipnotizarla con los suyos, pero lo que mas alarmo a Yagami fue que la chica no se había movido en absoluto, aun tenia la boca semi abierta, sus manos tiritaban sutilmente y estaba sudando a pesar de que la noche era fresca, Iori no demoro en percatarse que Kaoru estaba paralizada por el miedo. Entonces de un movimiento tomo a la chica fuertemente por la chaqueta y de inmediato, la arrojo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡aléjate de aquí! - fue lo que le indico mientras el cuerpo de Kaoru se alejo con la fuerza del lanzamiento.

Al notar que sus métodos surtieron efecto en el pelirrojo Goenitz continuo; con un paso hacia adelante como si se dirigiera a la chica y de inmediato Iori se interpuso en su camino.

-¿deseas morir? -pronuncio Yagami, siendo esas palabras el inicio de la afrenta.

-veo que eres orgulloso, ¿tienes idea de quien soy?

-he escuchado de ti.

-ah, entonces, sabes que soy uno de los Reyes Celestiales.

-esa mierda no me importa, se que tus intenciones son acabar con Kusanagi y eso no lo puedo permitir, ya que soy yo quien tendrá ese privilegio, pero sobre todo, se que eres quien toco a esa chica y no hay nada que me moleste mas que alguien toque lo que me pertenece.

Kyo se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos los cuales charlaban acerca de la interpretación de ambas bandas, con la cantidad de gente que rodeaba el lugar era fácil que no hubieran escuchado aun nada de lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado, no obstante no demoro en que su propia reliquia fuera quien comenzara a llenarlo de una sensación inusual.

-¿que sucede? - pregunto Kensou al notarlo alarmado.

-no lo se, tengo una extraña sensación…

-Pensé que era mi imaginación - dijo Athena - yo siento que el viento esta cambiando.

Con una enorme y poderosa ráfaga, el sacerdote de Orochi logro impactar a Yagami contra uno de los muros del lugar, por fortuna Iori pudo resistir, al cubrirse con ambos brazos y así no recibir todo el ataque de lleno.

-¿un ataque de viento?

-El aire es mi elemento - sonrío Leopold.

El pelirrojo rápidamente tomo compostura para seguir enfrentamiento. No le tomo mucho comprender la naturaleza de los movimientos de su oponente.

Kaoru también se incorporo y contemplo la escena mientras se levantaba.

-Iori ha dejado de cubrirse y no esta usando sus llamas aun, el parece intentar acercarse… creo que sabe que si usa su fuego desde esa distancia… - la memoria de la chica se fugo unos segundos en el recuerdo de la fabrica - usar sus llamas desde tan lejos solo le dará ventaja a ese hombre.

-Honestamente creí que siendo uno de los tres tesoros serias un mejor oponente - dijo el sacerdote con su expresión de confianza.

Pero el heredero del linaje Yasakani no se inmuto.

-Iori esta tomando mas precaución para atacar - la joven miro con cuidado una vez mas el combate - ya comprendo, aunque no lo quiere aparentar, Goenitz esta tratando de mantener a iori lo mas apartado, ¿será posible que ese hombre considere que Iori tiene la suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente?

La chica no estaba equivocada y el pelirrojo también se había dado cuenta de que el Hakkesshu se concentraba en los ataques a la distancia, sin embargo, en uno de los intentos de Yagami por romper las barreras de viento del rey celestial volvió a ser impacto, esta vez recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

-¡NO!, ¡Iori! - exclamo alarmada.

Antes de que la pelirroja tuviese un momento de valor y se atreviera a entrometerse en la pelea alguien la detuvo por detrás.

-este no es lugar para las mocosas - Dijo Vice que coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-se lista y ve hacia donde los otros chiquillos - añadió Mature dandole la espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la pelea junto con su compañera -si ese sujeto te pilla, el fortachón no nos lo perdonara.

Las Maliciosas mujeres habían salido de su escondite y decidieron escoger el bando de los Yagami atacando a su antiguo jefe antes de que este arrojara otro ataque a Iori, La primera en ir contra él fue Vice, siendo la mas rápida y logrando que el sacerdote de Orochi retrocediera para esquivarla, después siguió Mature al ataque.

-¿por que?… ¿por que están haciendo esto?, ellas… ellas están dandole tiempo a Iori -Al ver el acto de las antiguas secretarias de Rugal, la chica se dio cuenta que ellas ya no parecían ser las mismas que al principio.

-Vice, Mature, su objetivo era solo vigilar a los guardianes, pero ahora se han aliado a ellos, han decidido convertirse en traidoras.

-¡¿Quien es el verdadero traidor?!, ¡aquel que guarda secretos! ¡que solo desea el poder para si mismo! - respondieron las mujeres.

-¡¿que esta pasando ahí?! - comenzaron a arremolinarse las personas de los alrededores al notar la pelea, ¡¿eso también es parte del show?!

-¡estar del lado de las reliquias!, ¡de aquellos que solo traen conflicto a la familia de Orochi eso es traición! -continuo el sacerdote.

Iori se repuso y observo a aquellas fastidiosas damas enfrentando al sacerdote.

Entonces, arrojo una rápida mirada hacia Kaoru y contemplo el angustiado rostro de la chica.

-no importa que, no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima - pensó Yagami y de inmediato se unió a las otras.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡Kaoru! - la llamo Maki desde su interior -¡recuerda las palabras de Chizuru!

-¡Maki-sama!… ¡si!, ¡es verdad! -Rogando por que aquellos tres que estaban haciendo frente al rey celestial no tuvieran el destino que ella hace mas de un año la joven pelirroja se dio la media vuelta para abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre -¡tengo que encontrar a Kyo!

-¡maldicion!, ¡este sujeto realmente esta dispuesto a llevar esto lo mas lejos posible! - dijo Mature.

-hay que romper su muro de remolino -dijo Yagami - si penetramos su defensa no podrá evitar recibir los ataques de lleno.

-entonces, ¿que tal un ataque de tres flancos? - propuso Vice - no podrá tan fácilmente con un ataque combinado.

-Bien, ustedes, una a la izquierda la otra a la derecha, yo al centro -indico Yagami.

-¡a un lado!, ¡apartence del camino! -escucho Kyo una voz que provenía de las filas de personas.

-esa voz…

Finalmente la chica Yagami logro ver de frente a Kusanagi.

-¡Kyo!, ¡Kyo! - dijo agitada y jalando del brazo

de inmediato el joven de cabello castaño se percato del semblante de la otra.

-¡¿que sucede?!, ¡¿estas bien?!…

-¡Es él!, ¡Esta aquí!, ¡tienes que ayudar a Iori!

-¡¿que?!, ¡¿de que hablas?! -La cuestiono mientras los demás también esperaban una explicación mas concreta.

El equipo de Iori Yagami se abalanzo sobre el rey celestial, el cual de inmediato se percato de lo que planeaban hacer.

-¡¿como piensa enfrentarnos?!, ¡solo puede atacar a dos de nosotros! - pensó Vice.

Y así fue, con la ejecución de dos tremendas ráfagas de viento, las Hakkesshu fueron quienes recibieron los ataques de lleno, siendo proyectadas hasta el techo.

Iori aprovechando el sacrificio de sus compañeras y no titubeo ni una miga arrojando su ataque concentrado a Goenitz con un cargado Shiki Oni yaki.

-cuando llegue a esta ciudad la oscuridad me rodeaba por completo, sin embargo estos últimos días las cosas han sido diferentes - decía para si mientras los recuerdos a partir de que se había reconciliado con la joven Yagami llegaban a él- esa sensación que ahora es mas fuerte, es el sentimiento que solo da la felicidad, y ¡no voy a permitir que me la arrebates!

Pero la sonrisa de Leopold no se había borrado, sabia que no podía contra atacar a Yagami a esa distancia ni bloquear su ataque tan rápido, así que mostrando una habilidad impresionante, se deslizo entre sus propias ráfagas de aire y logro evadir el shiki Toni yaki del pelirrojo, sin embargo eso no fue todo, antes de que Iori pudirá si quiera pensar en arrojar otro ataque aquel que se proclamaba siervo de Orochi lo tomo violentamente por el cuello.

-¿lo escuchas?, es el llamado de nuestro Dios - proclamo mientras la mirada del heredero Yasakani comenzaba a nublarse.

-¡Si no nos damos prisa Iori podría!… - insistía la joven a su guardián de las llamas carmesí.

Una explosión de hizo presente en ese instante.

Era el mismo Goenitz que haciendo uso de su poder se abría paso sin importarle quien o que estuviera en su camino. Fue imposible para todos los presentes no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¡De prisa evacuen a todos de aquí! - Exclamo Chizuru al localizar con la mirada la aglomeración donde estaba su homologo Kusanagi y avanzo para reunirse con este.

-¡¿Que esta sucediendo?! - Grito Ayame asustada al ver como partes del escenario se derrumbaban -¡¿a caso es un terremoto?!

-¡no! - dijo Yabuki que estaba al lado de ellos -¡fue un estallido!

-¡parece un atentado!, ¡debe haber algún terrorista aquí! - comenta Takeo.

-¡de prisa hay que evacuar!

El discípulo de Kusanagi encamino a los menores a una de las salidas para que pudieran apartarse del peligro, no obstante antes de continuar con ellos se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

-¡Kusanagi-san!, ¡el sigue ahí! - fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y tomo la decisión de regresar para asegurarse del bienestar de su maestro. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia el lugar donde estaban concentrados los peleadores, una de las enormes vigas que se había vencido por las explosiones empezaba a descender sobre los chicos y algunos otros espectadores. Los mas jóvenes se paralizaron ya que la estructura se venia sobre ellos de manera implacable sin embargo, esta no logro impactarlos.

-¿que?… - dijeron consternado y al abrir los ojos que habían cerrado para no mirar lo inevitable encontraron a Shingo sosteniendo con una gran fuerza el objeto.

-chicos… no se queden ahí… -dijo mientras elevaba la estructura para poder apartarla.

Con el poder de Orochi desencadenado por la presencia y de Leopold Goenitz aquellos poseedores de las reliquias comenzaron a sentir los estragos ante la percepción de aquella oscuridad.

Las llamas en ambas manos de la chica Yagami se encendieron elevandose, como generalmente sucedía ante la presencia del Dios serpiente.

-¡es como aquella vez! - dijo Athena recordando lo sucedido en el parque.

-¡Kyo Kusanagi! - dijo Chizuru que finalmente los alcanzo -¡es momento de que el guardián mas poderoso tome partido en este asunto!

-¡¿Que?!, ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto el joven Kusanagi que estaba completamente confundido con la situación.

-Mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura del clan Yata, considérame tu aliada.

-¡Chizuru-san! - exclamo la pelirroja al verla con un tono de ligero alivio.

-al igual que tu clan somos enemigos de Orochi.

-O.. Orochi - pronuncio Kusanagi.

Una segunda explosión de escucho pero mas cerca y casi la mitad del escenario comenzó a venirse abajo.

Asamiya reacciono rápido y con ayuda de sus poderes logro evitar que los escombros cayeran sobre los civiles que estaban en ese lugar.

-¡este lugar esta por caer salgan de aquí! - dijo la psíquica mientras su compañero de equipo también ayudaba a evacuar a los otros.

De entre el humo producido por las explosiones y el escombro dos siluetas comenzaron a dibujarse.

Kaoru se cubrió la nariz al percibir de golpe el desagradable olor de Orochi.

-espléndido, ahora todos estamos reunidos - pronuncio Goenitz dejando ver su rostro una vez que el polvo se comenzó a disipar.

El sacerdote traía a rastras al Iori Yagami, que parecía estar luchando contra si mismo o mas bien, contra la oscuridad que buscaba envolverlo, habiendo mermado sus fuerzas.

-¡NO!, ¡IORI! -grito Kaoru al contemplar a su querido Iori siendo rebajado por el vil siervo de Orochi.

-¡Yagami! - exclamo Kyo al notarlo también -¡¿que rayos le hiciste?! - Continuo poniendo un pie al frente sin dudar en intentar atacar a aquel que apresaba a su rival.

-¡Kyo detente! - dijo una asustada Yuki interponiéndose para evitar que su novio entrara en combate.

-así que tu eres Kyo Kusanagi, no te preocupes por el heredero de Yasakani, por que tu serás el siguiente -Goenitz comenzó a desplazar su mirada en Chizuru y su protegida - ustedes también, todos se reunirán pronto.

-¡maldito!, ¡¿quien diablos te crees?! - continuo Kyo

-Es uno de los Hakkesshu - pronuncio Chizuru con una voz fría y firme sin quitarle la mirada al sacerdote..

-Mis disculpas, me presentare apropiadamente… Soy el actual primer sacerdote de Orochi, aquel que representa al viento y uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales, Leopold Goenitz.

-¡me importa una mierda tu nombre!, ¡¿como te atreves a hacerle eso a Yagami?! - dijo irritado

A pesar de la fuerte rivalidad entre los jóvenes herederos, ambos mantenían cierto ápice de respeto uno por el otro en cuanto a combate se trataba y Kyo consideraba una humillación el trato del clérigo hacia el pelirrojo.

-no se preocupen, el aun esta vivo, no pretendo eliminarlo por ahora, en estos momentos el pasara a una nueva vida al servicio de nuestro Dios, su presencia será de utilidad.

-¡NO!, ¡Desgraciado deja a Iori! - grito Kaoru e intento correr hacia el rey celestial.

Pero la chica fue detenida por Chizuru.

-¿a caso ya se te quito el miedo? - le sonrío el otro de manera aterradora.

Kyo también se dio cuenta de que la expresión del ciervo de Orochi menguaba a la joven y de inmediato se puso por delante de ella haciendo escudo.

-no te atrevas… - dijo a Leopold, apretando los dientes de rabia.

-estoy impresionado, realmente me sorprende que no tengas intenciones de retroceder, heredero Kusanagi.

-¡yo no le temo a ningún oponente, retroceder no es para mi!

-¡es suficiente! - exclamo Athena -¡¿como puedes a hacer esto?!, ¡se supone que este evento era para hacer feliz a todos, y ahora es un desastre!

Al oír el reclamo de la Idol Goenitz comenzó a liberar una pequeña risa que luego se torno en una enorme y burlona carcajada.

-niña, ¡¿crees que esto es un juego?! - el adversario frente a ellos comenzó a levantar sin nada de delicadeza el cuerpo de Iori Yagami, elevándolo como si de una marioneta se tratara -aun si de un ridiculo torneo se tratase, la realidad es muy diferente - tomo el rostro del pelirrojo con sus dedos -muchos de aquellos que se denominan peleadores no son otros cosa mas que…Asesinos - pronuncio haciendo un corte en el rostro de Yagami, por lo tanto tu tonto concurso solo es un chiste al final.

-¡BASTA!, ¡NO LO TOQUES!- reclamo Kaoru con el rostro descompuesto al ver como un hilo de sangre salía de la mejilla de Iori -¡No lo toques con tus asquerosas manos!, ¡TU!, ¡monstruo! - forcejeaba con Chizuru para liberarse.

-¡Ryusei! - logro arrojar uno de sus proyectiles de fuego hacia el sacerdote, el cual solo movió un poco la cabeza para evitarlo y Con la reacción de esta el otro solo reía de placer.

-¡calmate! - intentaba contenerla la guardiana Kagura.

Al notar que la chica se estaba perdiendo en sus emociones y para evitar que las cosas se complicaran aun mas, Chizuru opto por dar un certero golpe por detrás de la cabeza a su protegida, provocando que esta perdiera la conciencia.

-ustedes están haciendo esto mas fácil de lo que pensé -dijo Goenitz.

Con todo esto Kyo estaba furioso.

-¡bastardo! - pronuncio Kusanagi entre dientes -¡no te permitiré que lastimes a mas personas!

Kyo encendió sus llamas carmesí y sin importar que Yuki se interpusiera o Chizuru lo interrumpiera; se arrojo contra el representante de Orochi.

Por un instante Goenitz vio que su barrera de viento estaba siendo penetrada por una intensa y concentrada llamarada que Kusanagi lanzo usando una versión mas poderosa de su shiki doku kami. Pero logro deslizarse entre sus corrientes de aire para evadirlo.

-estoy impresionado, sin embargo aun no creo que seas un oponente para mi.

Kyo continuo lanzando sus ataques hacia el Hakkesshu y este se limitaba a esquivarlos. En cuanto pudo posicionarse detrás del joven Kusanagi, Goenitz, al igual que lo hizo con Iori, sujeto a su oponente por el cuello pero a diferencia de Yagami tenia todas las intenciones de acabar con el heredero carmesí.

-¡Kyo no! - grito Yuki

-¡Psycoball! - arrojo Athena un ataque hacia el poderoso rey celestial provocando que este liberara a su amigo y al mismo que enfureciera.

-niña, ¿eres una principiante? -dijo volviendo la vista a la Idol - haz decidió interceder en este combate, pero… debes saber algo importante - una ráfaga de viendo se comenzaba a concentrar en el medio entre Asamiya y el sacerdote -si vas a golpear a un oponente como yo, asegúrate de acabar con el de un solo tajo, de lo contrario…

Un tercer estallido se suscitó, un ataque directo hacia Athena y cuando esta abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba intacta, frente a ella con una rodilla al suelo por haber recibido el impacto estaba su fiel Kensou.

-¡Kensou!, ¡no!, ¡¿por que?!- se agacho para auxiliarlo.

-es- ¿estas bien? - pregunto el otro - me alegra que nada le haya pasado a Athena.

-¡Por favor alguien detenga esto! - exclamo Kushinada al ver como uno a uno sus amigos iban cayendo.

Cuando Kyo se repuso y observo a su amigo desfallecer por el impacto su furia aumento y de nuevo el fuego de sus llamas se elevo.

-¡es suficiente! - decreto Chizuru que se teletransporto hacia donde estaba Kyo y le encesto un golpe a este también, mas fuerte aun provocando que también cayera inconsciente.

-¡¿que haces?! ¿Por que intervienes guardiana del sello?

-dejare que pelees contra Kyo pero no de esta manera, estas haciendo frente a un oponente que no tiene idea de quien eres ni de la magnitud de este combate así como el trasfondo real.

Goenitz escuchaba atento a la representante de los Yata.

-si solo deseas pelear contra un chico que arroja sus ataques de furia entonces adelante, pero si tu intención es enfrentarte al verdadero guardián Kusanagi entonces, te pediré que aguardes un día, ese será el tiempo suficiente para que yo deje claro a Kyo Kusanagi las razones de por que este combate debe ser tomado enserio.

Las palabras de la empresaria dejaron pensativo al ciervo de la serpiente, bien podría enfrentarse a Kyo teniendo todas las probabilidades a su favor, no obstante la idea de vencerlo contra su verdadera fuerza alimentaba el ego y orgullo de Leopold.

-Interesante -murmuro mientras se frotaba el mentón - de acuerdo, pero hasta que se cumpla el plazo el heredero Yasakani me pertenecerá, ya que el ha recibido el llamado de nuestro Dios.

-¡¿Pero que esta pasando?! - exclamo Shingo rehuniendose con sus camaradas -¡K-Kusanagi-san!, ¡chicos! - expreso al ver a su maestro, a Kaoru y a Kensou inconscientes.

-¡Shingo!, por favor ayuda a sostener a Kyo! - solicito Athena que aun sostenía a su compañero de equipo.

-por el momento debemos retirarnos - dijo Chizuru levantando el cuerpo de su protegida.

Cuando Kushinada se encamino para ayudar a sus amigos una ráfaga de viento la envolvió arrastrandola hasta las manos del Hakkesshu.

-¡suélteme! - gritaba forcejeando inútilmente -¡Kyo! -continuaba gritando con desesperación.

-¡Yuki-san! - exclamo Shingo quien aun con Kyo a cuestas intento dirigirse para ayudar a su amiga, pero este fue interceptado por Kagura.

-No es momento de agregar mas cuerpos a la pila -dijo al joven discípulo de Kusanagi.

-no se preocupen por su amiguita, ella estará a salvo, hasta que se cumpla el plazo, les doy mi palabra -sonrío Goenitz.

-entonces vamos - dijo Chizuru girando medio cuerpo.

-¡esperen no podemos dejar a Yuki-san!- insisto Yabuki

-Ahora mismo, ninguno de nosotros podrá hacerle frente sobre todo si Yagami se ve vencido ante el poder de Orochi -respondió con serenidad -si quieres ayudar a tus amigos, trae a Kyo con nosotros.

Abrumado y un tanto indeciso Yabuki no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a la sacerdotisa, no sin antes decirle a Kushinada que aguardara por Kyo.


	26. Cap 23 el rey celestial pt 2

CAPITULO 23

"El Rey Celestial parte 2"

Cuando Kyo Kusanagi despertó lo hizo con un sobre salto debido a que su cuerpo y su mente aun se encontraban tensos, su agitación fue cesando lentamente pero aun se mantenía rígido como en estado de alerta, incluso demoro algunos segundos en percatarse que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido.

-q-que, ¿que es este lugar? - dijo para si mismo levantándose del elegante futon en el que había estado recostado.

Solo, en una enorme habitación se puso de pie para buscar respuestas.

-¡Kusanagi-san ya despertaste! - dijo Shingo contento de verlo, el discípulo de Kyo venia acompañado de sus otros amigos, Athena y Kensou, este ultimo ya había sido atendido de sus lesiones.

-¿que sucedió?, ¿donde estamos?

-La sacerdotisa nos trajo aquí, estamos en un templo - comento Asamiya -es extraño, al parecer esa persona sabe mucho de ti.

Kyo miro a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que faltaban personas importantes para él.

-¿donde esta Yuki?

Los tres amigos se miraron algo avergonzados.

-¡¿donde esta Yuki?! - insistió elevando la voz.

-esta con Goenitz - interrumpió Chizuru que se acerco por el otro lado.

-¡¿que?! - de inmediato tomo a Kensou del cuello -¡¿por que lo permitieron?!, ¡¿a caso no son lo suficientemente hombres?! -regaño a los otros chicos.

-¡Kyo detente!- lo intento calmar Asamiya -ellos hicieron lo que pudieron.

-Yuki se encuentra bien, puedo garantizarlo - dijo Chizuru - sacerdotes de mi clan están vigilando la zona de la escuela, y me informan cada tanto el estado de la situación y los rehenes- no obstante si te interesa traerla de vuelta entonces te sugiero que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

Uno de las mayores habilidades de Chizuru era su increíble presencia, ella no necesitaba demostrar poder alguno, era el tono de su voz y su semblante lo que las personas respetaban al tenerla en frente, y Kyo no fue la excepción. Lentamente dejo ir a Kensou y su rostro dejo de mirarse irritado.

-lo siento - dijo a sus amigos.

-esta bien -comprendieron los otros.

Kyo respiro profundamente y se viro a la sacerdotisa y empresaria.

-ahora, ¿que es lo que hay que hacer?

-ven conmigo.

-dijiste que te llamas Chizuru Kagura, ¿verdad?, ¿exactamente quien eres? Y ¿donde estamos? - la cuestionaba Kusanagi mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

-Soy la lider del Clan Kagura antes conocido como el clan Yata.

-¿Yata?, ¿Como los Yata de la leyenda?

-exacto, uno de los tres clanes que enfrentaron a Orochi en el pasado y ademas soy la protectora del sello… y este lugar es uno de los templos de mi clan, el templo central que se erigió en honor de la alianza de los clanes y la razón por la que te traje aquí, es para que conozcas la verdad.

Kyo se quedo en silencio permitiendo que Chizuru lo condujera hasta una enorme piedra sagrada debajo de un gran árbol.

-Tu padre, el maestro Saisyu Kusanagi seguramente te ha hablado sobre la historia de los tres clanes.

-el me hablo sobre la derrota de Orochi, la alianza y también la traición de los Yasakani.

-hay mucho mas detrás de todo eso - continuo Chizuru - podría sentarme a explicarte todo con detalle, pero considero que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Kagura se detuvo a unos centímetros de la piedra junto a su invitado y le indico que colocara su mano sobre el objeto sagrado.

Nada paso.

-¿que es lo que?… - dijo Kyo

-shh, concentrate -le indicio la guardiana.

El joven Kusanagi cerro los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, con solo la brisa nocturna sobre su rostro las imágenes del pasado no demoraron en llegar hasta él.

Kyo pudo contemplar a través de sus pensamientos los rostros de sus antepasados, así como también la estrecha amistad que tenían los clanes, sobre todo entre los Kusanagi y los Yasakani.

-Yagami y Kusanagi no solo eran aliados… ¿si no también amigos? - murmuro.

Las visiones se tornaron lentamente hasta el momento en que el líder de los Yasakani irrumpió donde se encontraba el sello para obtener el poder de Orochi.

Mientras tanto Yuki secaba la frente de Iori Yagami usando el pañuelo de este, el sudor producto de la fiebre caía en gruesas gotas por el rostro del peleador.

-este hombre necesita ir aun hospital - comento preocupada.

-no te preocupes -dijo Goenitz quien no les había despegado el ojo -el simplemente se esta resistiendo al llamado de nuestro Dios, sin embargo será en vano, tarde o temprano terminara por servir a mi señor, es su destino, esta en su sangre.

Con cada toque del malévolo sacerdote, Iori continuaba luchando contra si mismo arrojando alaridos de dolor, Kushinada estaba asustada y preocupada, pero no le quedaba mas que aguardar, orando por que Yagami no desfalleciera y su salvador llegara pronto.

-¡Kyo, por favor date prisa!..

Como si hubiese sido un susurro el joven Kusanagi pudo escuchar el llamado de su novia y esto lo hizo apartarse de aquel objeto.

-¡Yuki!... no, no tengo tiempo para esto.

-es necesario que sepas la verdad -insistió Chizuru.

-lo lamento, no puedo tomarme el tiempo de tomar lecciones cuando la vida de Yuki corre riesgo -dijo y se apresuro a prepararse para la pelea contra el Hakkesshu.

Después de vestirse y abandonar la habitación en la cual había reposado, Kyo que se ajustaba los guantes escucho dos voces que parecían tener una charla altisonante. Cuando giro la cabeza vio que sus otros amigos estaban contemplando una discusión.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! - exclamo Kaoru

-¡No!, ¡de ninguna manera! - le respondió Chizuru que había tornado su sereno tono de voz en uno mas elevado.

-¡Pero es mi deber!

-¿que es lo que sucede? - pregunto Kyo a sus amigos

-Kaoru-chan quiere ir con nosotros a la escuela, pero Kagura-san se ha negado, dice que ella debe permanecer aquí - respondió Asamiya casi como un susurro.

-¿y quien es Chizuru para obligarla a quedarse?

-no lo se, al parecer que se conocen bien, es como una discusión de madre e hija - argumento Kensou.

-¡tu deber es permanecer a salvo!, ¡esto compete a los guardianes!, ¡tu aun no tienes la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar algo así! - continuo la sacerdotisa.

-¡no me importa de todos modos iré! - dijo la pelirroja y se dio la media vuelta desafiando la autoridad de la representante de Yata, cosa que hizo enojar a la empresaria.

¡Kaoru! - la llamo y en cuando la otra se giro Chizuru orquesto una serie de movimientos veloces con sus manos, fueron tan rápidos que apenas y pudieron apreciarlos, concluyendo con un toque semi agresivo en el pecho de la chica a modo de ligero empujón.

-esto, tu - se palmeo el pecho- ¡¿tu me sellaste?! - reclamo la chica Yagami atónita.

-así es, no abandonaras este templo a menos que yo lo ordene, ¡debes entender que tu seguridad es primordial!, ¡¿ya olvidaste lo que ese hombre te hizo?!, ¡casi te mata!, ¡aun no eres un adversario para él, si vas solo estorbaras a Kyo y a los demás!, ¡no permitiere que hagas algo estupido!..

Antes de que Chizuru terminara la reprenda la otra se dio la media vuelta y corrio hacia la parte trasera del templo evitando que le vieran el rostro.

-¡Kaoru-chan! - dijo Athena preocupada y con toda la intención de seguirla, pero Kyo la detuvo de ir.

Mientras Chizuru quien apenas se dio cuenta de las palabras que uso solo colocaba su mano en la frente en señal de estrés por haber protagonizado esa escena con su protegida.

Bajo el árbol de la piedra sagrada en la parte trasera del templo Kaoru estaba sentada sollozando, trataba de contener su llanto y el sonido que producía para que no la escucharan los que estaban adelante.

-¿vienes a burlarte de mi? -dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con los ante brazos.

Kyo estaba de pie a un par de metros de ella.

-¿por que habría de burlarme cuando se que estas angustiada?

-por que no soy… ¡por que soy débil!.. -expreso apretando los dientes como un chiquillo.

-no eres débil, eres joven y se que tu intensión de querer ir es por que estas preocupada por Yagami -Kyo avanzo hasta la chica y la levanto con cuidado.

-puedo escucharlo - dijo ella aun tratando de contener sus lagrimas - puedo escuchar la voz de Iori, él, el esta sufriendo en este momento, y yo, ¡yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada! -se soltó a llorar debido a la impotencia.

-por favor, no llores - la abrazo para intentar calmarla -quiero que me escuches con atención -se aparto de ella y se agacho con una rodilla al suelo.

-voy a ir a vencer a ese sujeto y te traeré a Yagami de vuelta es una promesa que te hago -limpio las lagrimas de su rostro de niña -¿confías en mi?

Ella lo observo detenidamente, con esas palabras había parado de llorar y sin titubear acento a manera de afirmación.

-entonces, espera aquí, espera a nuestro regreso.

Kyo sonrío a su discípula, pero no de la manera convencional su sonrisa confiada emanaba un aura serenidad y se puso de pie una vez mas, sujetando las manos de la chica fue cuando de repente comenzó a surgir un pequeño destello del pecho de ella.

-¿una luciérnaga? - murmuro Kyo.

-no - Kaoru junto sus manos hacia ella misma y esa pequeña chispa de color blanco se traslado hacia sus extremidades.

-es la llama de los guardianes - dijo Chizuru que venia hacia ellos - aquel espíritu te esta nombrando formalmente uno de sus guardianes.

-¿Que? - dijo Kyo sin la mas remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-no hay tiempo - comento Kaoru y coloco la chispa en el pecho de Kusanagi - tal vez no sea de ayuda pero te protegerá si ese hombre intenta usar la oscuridad de Orochi contra ti.

Aun estaba confundido pero debía tomar la palabra, no había mas tiempo que perder, en solo algunas horas amanecería y le angustiaba saber que Iori y Yuki aun estaban a merced de Goenitz.

Kaoru se despidió de ellos en la parte alta de los escalones de la entrada principal.

-aguarda - dijo Kyo a Shingo que los iba siguiendo.

-¿que sucede Kusanagi-san?

-Shingo no puedes venir

-por-¿por que?

-quiero que te des la vuelta y mires detrás de ti.

El estudiante de Kusanagi contemplo a Kaoru observándolos desde arriba.

-Si vamos todos Kaoru se quedara sola y no sabemos si alguien pueda hacerle algo, según Chizuru ella no puede dejar este lugar y no podría pedir ayuda, Athena, Chizuru y Kensou serán mis refuerzos -Kyo coloco con fuerza su mano sobre el hombro de Yabuki -por favor, quédate y cuida de ella, eres el único en quien confío para esta tarea, ¿cuento contigo? -dijo con voz firme y seria.

-¡el!, ¡el cuenta conmigo! - pensó Yabuki mientras sus ojos brillaron al saber que su maestro lo creía lo suficientemente capaz para ser un protector.

-¡si!, ¡por supuesto Kusanagi-san!, ¡protegeré a Kaoru con mi vida!

-gracias Shingo - sonrío -andando - dijo a los otros.

Yuki miraba con angustia como el cielo se iba aclarando poco a poco, el negro con toques ultra mar se iba tornado lentamente en un tono celeste, Kushinada giro la vista en dirección a donde el sol debería salir para indicar que un nuevo día acababa de comenzar, fue entonces que en la parte elevada de la construcción pudo contemplar a su novio aparecer.

-¡Kyo! - expreso con contento y emocio al verlo portar su uniforme con el astro en su espalda.

-¡lamento la espera! -dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

-ustedes pidieron un día y a penas si paso una noche - hablo Goenitz que se encontraba por detrás -aunque por mi es mucho mejor, supongo que no podías esperar para enfrentarte a mi.

-honestamente, no me interesa los sucesos de hace cientos de años, sin embargo, si esto compromete a las personas que son importantes para mi, entonces, todo lo que suceda con Orochi es mi problema y solo yo debo enfrentarlo -dijo lanzando una mirada a Kensou y Athena en señal de que no interfirieran en el combate, cosa que los otros comprendieron de inmediato.

-admiro tu confianza heredero Kusanagi -dijo Goenitz.

En ese momento un alarido provino de la parte de atrás. Era Iori que había sido sometido de brazos y piernas, pero la oscuridad ya había ganado la mayor parte de terreno en él.

-¡Yagami!, ¡no te preocupes también he venido para ayudarte!, ¡resiste un poco mas!

-eso será imposible, Orochi ya lo ha llamado, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que tome control de él por completo.

-es una lastima por que antes de que eso suceda te derrotare primero -sonrío con seguridad.

Las llamas carmesí se encendieron en las extremidades de su portador; chispeaban intensamente, el rojo intenso y el amarillo como el ámbar se elevaba con la ventisca de su oponente, no obstante a diferencia del enfrentamiento anterior no era como si Kyo estuviera perdiendo el control de su propio elemento, sino todo lo contrario y ademas de todo, parecía que ahora tenia una agilidad mayor.

-¡¿que es esto?! - dijo Goenitz para si mismo -¡es como si fuera otro!

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Kyo encontrar un ángulo de ataque, donde dirigió sus llamas para encestar un golpe de lleno a su oponente y con esto arrojarlo metros atrás.

-¿como es posible?, antes no poseías ese poder.

-a diferencia tuya yo poseo un motivo limpio para pelear, peleo por mis amigos, por las personas que quiero y tu, solo peleas por poder.

Las palabras de Kusanagi enfurecieron al sacerdote y este elevo su ki reflejado en la ventisca que se alzaba por sobre si mismo mientras sus ojos se tornaron como los de una serpiente.

Kyo aprovecho el momento y arrojo su shiki orochinagi, el mismo que había usado contra Rugal.

El fuego de Kusanagi golpeo nuevamente al clérigo pero a diferencia del ataque anterior era como si no hubiera sufrido rasguño algunos.

-¡ese sujeto recibió el ataque de lleno y ni un quejido! -grito Kensou.

-¡¿habrá absorbido las llamas?! - exclamo Athena perpleja al ver al Hakkesshu avanzar a Kyo como si nada.

-El viento alimenta al fuego, por lo tanto para mi es fácil absorber el aire del que se forma tu llama y usarlo para recargar mi propio poder, el viento es mi elemento y lo controlo a perfección.

-ya ha amanecido, me pregunto ¿como ira el combate? - dijo Shingo a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en el borde de los amplios descansa manos de concreto de las escaleras.

Cuando Shingo se giro para ver si la otra respondía, la encontró sumergida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida.

-¡oye Kaoru! - elevo la voz para llamar su atención y logro que ella parpadeara dos veces -¿no quieres ir a ver un poco de la pelea? No le dire a nadie que nos escabullimos -sonrío traviesamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y después señalo hacia la parte de la calle

-si cruzo la propiedad mi cuerpo caerá inerte.

-¡¿que?!

-se le llama sello de tierra sagrada, mi espíritu debe permanecer en el suelo sagrado de este templo por eso aunque mi cuerpo abandone el lugar mi espíritu permanecerá aquí , seria como morir sin estarlo realmente -dijo con desanimo.

-Y-yo yo creí que al decir que no podías abandonar este lugar era mas como una orden que te dieron, n-no imagine algo así… ¿esto es por siempre?

-no, sin embargo solo la persona que coloco el sello puede removerlo, por lo tanto estoy a lo que Chizuru diga.

Yabuki suspiro, le parecía algo complicado e injusto, pero no hablo hasta reflexionar un poco.

-esa persona, no lo hizo de mala fe, me pareció que estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-soy su responsabilidad así que lo comprendo, ademas, por mas que me duela o moleste tiene razón, solo seria un estorbo en aquel lugar… por que soy débil, por que cuando ese sujeto estuvo frente a mi no pude hacer nada… - oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-No eres débil, mira mi ejemplo, tu al menos puedes usar tus llamas como Kusanagi y Yagami-san, Athena y Kensou tienen sus poderes, pero yo aun o puedo hacer nada de eso, soy ordinario -sonrío avergonzado.

-tu- tu eres fisicamente mas fuerte que yo - dijo la chica al escucharlo -si yo no tuviera mis reliquias y me enfrentara a ti seguramente perdería, y tener o no un poder no determina si eres mas fuerte o no, claro, te da una ventaja pero si no sabes controlarlo es inútil… sabes, el torneo pasado pude ver a muchos peleadores excelentes que no tienen ningún poder en especial, solo su talento y su propia fuerza, como King y el idiota de Billy Kane, pienso que tu eres igual, en el aspecto de que el poder en ti debe ser tu propia fuerza.

-si piensas así de alguien como yo, entonces por favor no pienses que eres un estorbo, por que si fuera así Kusanagi-san no se hubiera podido recuperar aquella vez.

La pelirroja se giro a Shingo elevando ambas cejas

-No estés triste Kaoru, Kusanagi-san volverá estoy seguro de eso y si algo llega a suceder me tienes aquí, ¡seré tu guardián!

-Gracias Shingo - sonrío la chica.

-¡Shiki Yano sabi! -exclamo Kyo utilizando una serie de golpes con sus intensas llamas a modo de presionar la defensa de Goenitz.

En el instante en que este elevo la ventisca el joven pensó rápido y arrojo un ataque al suelo.

-Shiki yami barai! - la flama viajo a una gran velocidad por el suelo hasta los pies del sacerdote creciendo en una llamarada que lo envolvió por completo -¡ahora! - Kyo aprovecho que su ataque había entrado de lleno y arrojo una serie de golpes continuos al hombre.

Recibiendo algunos, Leopold no demoro en reaccionar y volvió a escabullirse entre las ventiscas de aire aprovechando su truco para tomar una vez mas al heredero carmesí por el cuello.

-¡No Kyo! - exclamaron sus amigos

-que la oscuridad de mi Dios te consuma - dijo el Hakkesshu intentando nublar la mente del joven peleador con el poder de Orochi que corría por las extremidades del clérigo -¡¿que pasa?! - dijo Leopold al sentir que algo lo estaba quemando - aquella chispa blanca estaba evitando que su poder oscuro tocara al guerrero, era diminuta no obstante producía dolor en la mano del sacerdote, de inmediato soltó a Kusanagi que no se había dando cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Chizuru sonrío confiada y aliviada.

-es la llama del guardián, ¿a caso no la haz visto antes? -dijo la sacerdotisa a Goenitz -Kyo Kusanagi es formalmente un guardián, así que tu poder maligno no surtirá el mismo efecto en el.

Leopold se detuvo por un instante, esto era algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa, entonces recordó el choque de fuerzas que había provocado la explosión en la fabrica tiempo atrás.

-eso… no me intimida en absoluto, por que yo tengo el poder Orochi y el viento, mi nivel es por mucho superior al de un estudiante de secundaria.

-ese estudiante del que hablas es un maestro en su estilo - añadió Athena

Durante el cese hecho por el Hakkesshu debido a los argumentos de Kagura y Asamiya, escucharon otro alarido emerger de Yagami, este sí había reaccionado al llamado de oscuridad del sacerdote; deshaciendo sus ataduras y con un andar torpe y desorientado se dirigió hacia Kyo.

Athena y Kensou corrieron para resguardar a Kushinada colocándose por delante de ella.

-Muerte… Muerte - lograba murmurar Yagami aun en su estado.

-¡así es! ¡Mata!, ¡matar es la única victoria!, ¡mata a tu oponente! - indico el ciervo de Orochi -Nuestro Dios te ha llamado para que acabes con aquel que lo ha ofendido!

Kyo no vacilo y antes de que Iori sucumbiera completamente a aquello que intentaba dominarlo, arrojo un golpe directo a su rival de cabello rojo, uno sumamente fuerte y certero provocando que este cayera de rodillas.

-¡Yagami se que estas ahí!, ¡lucha contra esto! ¡Tienes que volver a ser tu! ¡hay alguien esperando por ti!

Las palabras de Kyo causaron un conflicto en el débil Iori que hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para esparcir esa oscuridad, al notar su sufrimiento, Kusanagi opto por arrojar otro golpe con la intención de dejarlo noqueado.

-Lo siento Yagami, pero por el momento seria inconveniente que nos enfrentemos en este estado -contemplando el cuerpo de su rival inconsciente la furia de Kyo creció al igual que su ki.

-¡Goenitz! ¡Esto no te lo perdonare!, ¡es momento de que esta pelea acabe! - el Ki del heredero de la reliquia de Kusanagi aumentaba cada vez mas y sus llamas no solo se hacían mas chispeantes, si no que también parecían ligeramente mas claras y resplandecientes.

-¡este fuego! ¡Esta energía! -dijo el sacerdote -¡¿es por esto que lo consideran el guardián mas poderoso?!

Kyo concentro todo su poder y fue directamente sobre su enemigo, el otro hizo lo mismo, preparando su poderoso y salvaje viento para enfrentar el golpe de Kusanagi.

-¡será un choque! - dijo Athena y de inmediato creo una barrera para proteger a sus amigos de los efectos del impacto.

-¡esto termina aquí! - grito Kyo arrojando un golpe cargado de poder.

Aquel fuego destellante rompió inmediatamente la barrera de aire y penetro con un enorme impacto sobre el vil Goenitz envolviéndolo en una llamarada y arrojándolo varios metros atrás.

-¡arghh! -grito el viento salvaje mientras era arrojado por el impacto.

-¡soy el vencedor! - declaro Kyo.

-bien… entonces, termina con esto - dijo el derrotado sacerdote de Orochi -¿que esperan?, termina conmigo y sella mi poder, ¿no es eso lo que desean?

-aunque desearía que pagaras por todo lo que haz hecho, tu naturaleza y la nuestra no es la misma - comento Chizuru una vez teniendo al rey celestial de frente y en el suelo -nosotros no tomaremos una vida por mas desagradable que esta sea.

-que absurdo, sabes que me recuperare y los buscare una vez mas.

-entonces estaré esperando, no importa las veces que aparezcas, igual te derrotare - dijo Kyo con una sonrisa confiada.

Con una ventisca proveniente de las puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par, el rey celestial desapareció ante los ojos de los guerreros.

El sol resplandecía sobre el azul cielo que se posaba sobre el templo central, Shingo y Kaoru no se habían movido aguardando a la llegada de sus amigos, y aunque se veían algo cansados por el desvelo su espíritu seguía en pie, fue entonces cuando el brillo del sol trajo algo de vuelta, el grupo de peleadores se diviso a la entrada del terreno, el mismo Kyo junto con Kensou traian al inconsciente Iori Yagami.

Los ojos de ambos discípulos de Kusanagi se abrieron a la par al ver retornar a su maestro triunfante.

-¡Genial! - exclamo Shingo que corrio a su encuentro para asistirlos

Pero Kyo no le permitió que tomara su posición, es mas, una vez que toco el limite del templo aparto a Kensou y el solo llevo a su rival hasta donde la chica estaba parada.

-lo he traído de vuelta -dijo en voz baja.

Ella acento y de inmediato tomo el otro lado para llevar junto con su maestro a Iori a una de las habitaciones.

Kyo lo dejo caer con cuidado sobre uno de los futones y Kaoru se apresuro a llevar agua y toallas limpias, entrego una a Kyo.

-Gracias -se inclino la chica antes de que el cruzara la puerta de madera -gracias por cumplir tu promesa - lo miro con admiración.

El otro sonrío

-cuida de él - dijo y se marcho, pero antes de cerrar por completo observo como Kaoru con mucha delicadeza limpiaba el rostro y las heridas de Iori mientras acariciaba su rostro y manos con ternura. Kyo suspiro y su sonrisa se borro.

-debes descansar - dijo Athena a su amigo -tu pelea fue muy exigente, la cantidad de energía que usaste fue mucha.

-llevare a Yuki a casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados y tengo que darles la cara.

Antes de abandonar el templo con los otros Kyo fue donde Chizuru.

-espero pueda hablar contigo antes de marcharme -comento Chizuru - esperare a que repongas tus fuerzas.

-si, nuestra charla aun esta pendiente y hay algunas respuestas que necesito.

-de acuerdo, por ahora descansa guardián Kusanagi, te lo mereces, no te preocupes por ella -dijo refiriéndose a Kaoru - permanecere aquí por el momento.

Las horas transcurrieron y cuando Iori abrió los ojos la luz del día ya casi desaparecía, no le importo mucho el lugar donde estaba pues lo primero que noto fue que algo sujetaba su mano, se trataba de Kaoru que no lo había soltado, incluso se quedo dormida en el suelo a un lado.

El se giro y contemplo el rostro de la chica por un largo rato mientras aun continuaba sujetándola, entonces acerco su mano libre para apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella; pero justo antes de tocarla una terrible punzada llego a su cabeza, fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar encogerse del dolor soltando la mano de la chica. Se froto la cara tratando de recuperarse y de inmediato se puso en pie para buscar algo de agua.

-el baño esta por ahí - dijo Chizuru al verlo salir de la habitación y notarlo turbado

El otro no respondió y fue hasta donde le indico.

Mientras se lavaba la cara y el cuello con el agua fresca se contemplo en el espejo, lucia un tanto demacrado por todo lo que había sucedido. Continuo contemplando su reflejo mientras las gotas de la llave caían sobre el agua sobrante del lavamanos.

-hola - escucho un susurro -¿creíste que te habías librado de mi? - era aquella presencia que daba vueltas en su cabeza -solo por que pasaste unos días a lado de esa mujer ¿pensaste que yo habría desaparecido?

Yagami retrocedió sorprendido al ver como su propio reflejo emergía del cristal.

-es momento de que te entregues a tu destino, respondiste al llamado - dijo mientras se iba acercando al heredero Yasakani como una enorme sombra sobre él -te mostrare la verdadera felicidad - pronuncio con su escalofriante y viperina voz que se tornaba mas grave conforme se acercaba.

-no… ¡NO! -exclamo Iori arrojando un golpe al cristal logrando que la sombra desapareciera momentáneamente.

De rodillas en el suelo trato de serenarse nuevamente mientras miraba la sangre que goteaba de sus nudillos.

Al salir del baño se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación cuando fue interceptado por la guardiana de Yata.

-sabia que habías tenido problemas con esto, pero ella no me dijo a que grado, ahora que Goenitz a utilizado el llamado de Orochi en ti, solo serás una bomba de tiempo, ten en cuenta eso y haz lo correcto.

-Ira detrás de mi - murmuro Iori

-no podrá abandonar el templo sin que yo se lo permita

Iori se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir.

-aunque, si aun quieres hacer algo por ti y por ella -extendió el sobre de la invitación del torneo al joven -estoy segura que el aparecerá de nuevo - fue lo ultimo que dijo Chizuru y continuo avanzando por el pasillo.

Kyo no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo había tomado un descanso y atendido sus lesiones, después de eso se dirigió una vez mas al templo para saber el estado de los Yagami.

La noche trajo consigo densas nubes que no demoraron en liberar una fina lluvia, de esa que caen como una cortina, casi silenciosa.

Iori había movido a la chica al futon y la observaba dormir profundamente.

-es verdad, lo había olvidado de repente, quizás por que estos últimos días yo… - los recuerdos de los momentos que paso junto a la chica después de que se reconciliaron y la convivencia con las ex secretarias de Rugal, habían puesto un entorno que Yagami había disfrutado, pero la imagen que mas estaba grabada en su mente fue la de aquella noche cerca del puente, Iori se había sentido feliz a partir de ese momento, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo que los rodeaba -eres lo mas preciado para mi, espero que lo tengas en cuenta - susurro a la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba con un semblante casi a romper.

La sensación de calor de la mano de Iori hizo que Kaoru fuera despertando poco a poco.

-Iori… ¿Iori? - dijo cuando noto que el no estaba en el lugar.

El resto de sus cosas no estaba y ella sin vacilar corrio para buscarlo.

Aun con la densa llovizna logro divisar la luna en la espalda del pelirrojo que se alejaba hacia la salida.

-¡Iori! - gritaba mientras corría sumergiendo los pies en los charcos de barro y agua -¡aguarda!..

El otro avanzaba sin detenerse, como si no la escuchara.

Por el pasillo resguardado a tiempo de la lluvia Kyo rápidamente se giro al sonido de el llamado de Kaoru y enseguida la siguió con la vista.

-¡Iori! - continuaba llamando la chica.

Justo antes de que él pisara el limite de la propiedad la pelirroja arrojo las palabras en un tono aun mas alto.

-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! -y el así lo hizo -¡Lo siento! -dijo agitada y con una sonrisa nerviosa - debo hablar con Chizuru, sucede que no puedo abandonar el templo, hablare con ella y…

-lo se - respondió él dandole la espalda y con un pie por delante continuo alejándose del lugar.

-¿que? - dijo ella al verlo avanzar.

Una sensación similar a una punzada en el pecho golpeo a la joven Yagami, no sabia si era la lluvia aquello que provocaba que viera borrosa la luna que se esfumaba lentamente de su presencia

-no… no, ¡no! ¡Iori espera! -dentro de su desesperación perdió todo juicio al ver como Iori iba desapareciendo entre la calle y la lluvia, entonces corrio de nuevo para seguirlo, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

Kyo vio como al poner un pie fuera del templo la joven parecía dividirse en dos, una parte de ella se quedo firme en la entrada del templo, mientras su cuerpo parecía ir cayendo lentamente con los ojos completamente blancos.

Fue el puro instinto que hizo que el heredero Kusanagi corriera y la jalara de vuelta al interior del suelo sagrado, haciendo que de nuevo volviera a estar completa.

-¡déjame ir! - decía ella mientras forcejeaba -¡no podre alcanzarlo después!

-creo que el no quiere que lo alcances - le dijo con voz sosegada.

-¡no! ¡No es verdad! ¡El no me abandonaría aquí! ¡No otra vez! - Kaoru apretaba sus dientes tratando de contenerse -¡déjame ir! - decía mientras Kusanagi la sostenía con firmeza -no… ¡no es justo!- finalmente lloro desconsoladamente con la imagen de la luna menguante desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Kyo se quito su chaqueta y cubrió a la joven con ella y con toda paciencia aguardo junto a ella bajo la lluvia.


	27. Epilogo

Epilogo:

La derrota momentánea del sacerdote de Orochi lo llevo de nuevo a Hong Kong, donde sus supuestos sobrino se concentraron en atender sus injurias, pero sus lesiones no eran nada comparadas con el daño a su orgullo.

-entonces, ¿como resulto todo? - pregunto Byakko mientras estaba sentado frente a él observando como la hermosa Seiryu vendaba a Goenitz -¿pudiste probar el poder de los guardianes? - sonrío levemente.

El otro no le respondió

-descuida querido tío, aun puedes tener tu revancha, habrá un torneo dentro de unos meses, seguramente los tres tesoros asistirán y tus lesiones estarán curadas - serbio un poco de agua de su vaso - aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu orgullo, ¿cierto?…

Iori tomo el tren en dirección desconocida, debía alejarse de ambas ciudades, sentía que mientras mas apartado estuviera mas a salvo estaría ella. En el fondo no había querido voltear cuando lo detuvo ya que sabia que al mirar su rostro no podría irse.

-de nuevo… la he hecho llorar… -pensó - Kagura esta en lo cierto, mientras esta sombra se cierna sobre mi solo seré un peligro para ella…

Los pensamientos de Iori daban vueltas tratando de no recordar lo que había dejado atrás.

-estoy segura que la mocosa estará bien con la sacerdotisa - dijo Vice dandole la espalda como si estuviera contemplando la ruta del tren

-deja de gimotear -le reprocho Mature de brazos cruzados -si deseas volver a ver a esa fastidiosa entonces te sugiero que te concentres en acabar con Goenitz, una vez que el desaparezca tal vez puedas tener mas dominio sobre ti mismo.

Las Hakkesshu habían hecho un esfuerzo a pesar de sus lesiones y continuaron al lado de Yagami.

-es cierto, Kyo Kusanagi podrá enfrentarlo varias veces, sin embargo no será capaz de matarlo, por lo tanto nosotros debemos encargarnos -añadió Vice

Iori no respondió, permaneció escuchando a sus aliadas mientras contemplaba el sobre con la invitación del torneo que tenia en sus manos.

Las gotas de agua que lo tenían empapado a causa de la lluvia caían lentamente sobre el papel color blanco.

-no creí que vinieras tan temprano - dijo Chizuru al día siguiente teniendo a Kyo frente a ella -¿estas seguro que no necesitas descansar mas?

-estoy bien, gracias. Honestamente no me sentiré muy tranquilo hasta saber la verdad de todo esto - respondió sin si quiera tocar la taza de té que la anfitriona le había servido -si mal no recuerdo la historia decía que Orochi fue sellado, pero mi padre comento que alguien había fragmentado el sello.

-estas en lo correcto, aquel quien lo hizo fue Goenitz, ocho años atrás, el irrumpió en el templo del norte, en donde descansa el sello de Orochi desde hace cientos de años, esa noche cambio todo - la mente de Chizuru se fugaba en el pasado -mi hermana quien había sido nombrada la guardiana principal del sello y guardiana guía del espíritu de Tsukamatsu pereció en el cumplimiento de su deber... gracias a eso Leopold Goenitz no logro abrir el sello por completo y tanto Kaoru como yo pudimos sobre vivir.

-lamento mucho eso - dijo Kyo

-fue hace mucho tiempo… - respondió con un aire de nostalgia.

-me pareció que ella había mencionado que conocía a su clan, pero no sabia que Kaoru y tu se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo.

-ella llego a nosotros el día que nació, fue entrenada y criada por nosotros hasta los seis años y aun continua bajo nuestra tutela.

-¿entonces por que se apellida Yagami?

-eso fue un capricho de ellos para ser aceptada en su casa.

-Chizuru, ¿quien es exactamente esa niña?

La empresaria miro fijamente a su homologo del clan Kusanagi.

-¿haz escuchado la profecía del guerrero sagrado?, años después de la derrota de Orochi, al ver que los clanes se habían aliado entre ellos, los Dioses principales, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo dieron aviso a los lideres de cada clan de que algún día Orochi seria liberado de nuevo y para esto ellos enviarían a un guerrero, un espíritu que seria la contra parte de este, y junto con los tres clanes sellarlo de nuevo…Por cientos de años se espero la aparición de aquel espíritu, pero paso tanto que los clanes se olvidaron de ello dejándolo como una leyenda. Sin embargo el clan Yata estaba firme en que la profecía se haría realidad un día, y fue así como llego a nuestras manos una infante recién nacida, que cumplia con todas las señales que se dieron en aquella profecía.

-¿quieres decir que Kaoru es ese guerrero?

-no -respondió de inmediato -Kaoru es Kaoru, aquel guerrero es un espíritu que esta en su interior y esta a la espera de que ella desarrolle su potencial y la madurez necesaria para hacerse presente, en pocas palabras, ambos comparten un mismo cuerpo.

-Goenitz sabia esto, ¿verdad?

-si, el y seguramente muchos otros de la orden de Orochi.

-¡¿quieres decir que hay mas?!

-los Hakkesshu son una orden muy amplia, pero existen ocho de ellos que son los mas peligrosos y cuatro de ellos son los reyes celestiales.

Kyo se quedo con la boca abierta

-Nuestro deber como guardianes es evitar el resurgimiento de Orochi y proteger a quien lleva el espíritu de ese guerrero, así como de los maestros de cada clan lograr que Kaoru alcance la fuerza suficiente.

Después de la charla Chizuru y Kyo salieron de aquella sala y caminaron despacio hasta la parte trasera mientras continuaban hablando.

-estoy muy segura que Goenitz volverá y es por eso que me he encargado de organizar el siguiente torneo, deseo que ese sea el campo final para que el rey celestial comprenda su derrota.

-¡así que tu eres la misteriosa organizadora!

La otra acento con la cabeza

-dime, ¿crees que pueda contar contigo para el torneo? …

Kyo giro la vista hasta el gran árbol donde pudo ver a lo lejos a la pelirroja agazapada contemplando la piedra sagrada.

-¿como esta?

-no muy bien, no ha querido comer nada desde… Dios sabe cuando, no ha llorado, pero no quiere mirarme a la cara, solo contesta con "si Chizuru-san", claramente esta molesta conmigo.

-es por que fuiste muy severa con ella.

-Al morir mi hermana la responsabilidad de su crianza paso a ser mía… hay veces en que pienso que es mejor que ella no hubiera crecido, solía ser mas obediente y responsable pero desde que conoció a Iori Yagami tomo el rumbo equivocado, aunque después de todo fui yo quien la hizo tomar esa senda.

-¿a que te refieres?

-se había decidido que cuando ella tuviera cierta edad iba a ser enviada al dojo Kusanagi para continuar su entrenamiento, no estaba planeado que fuera a donde los Yagami, para su preparación se pretendía traer a uno de los maestros a este templo para que le enseñara, sin embargo aquella noche que su maestra murió pensé que la casa de los Yagami seria el ultimo lugar donde los hakkesshu la buscarían… bueno, supongo que al final ha sido mi culpa

Kyo quedo atónito de escuchar a su aliada.

-quise remediar ese error tiempo después pero de algún modo Iori se entero y ambos huyeron juntos de ese lugar, fue así como comenzó todo -suspiro la guardiana -en fin, lo hecho hecho esta y ella me odia por que no le permiti seguirlo.

-no creo que ella te odie, es solo que… su ilusión se vino abajo.

-honestamente me cuesta mucho hablar con ella.

-y puedo ver por que, al parecer ambos no son muy abiertas, ¿te molesta si charlo con ella un poco?

-no, adelante, tal vez puedas hacer algo por ella.

Con cautela por no saber que actitud tendría la chica Yagami, Kyo se acerco hasta donde estaba.

-hola.

-hola- lo saludo la otra con desgano.

Kyo se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

-linda piedra

la otra solo lo miro de reojo

-no es mía, pero gracias…

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban las hojas del enorme árbol ser empujadas por la brisa del otoño.

-Chizuru me contó todo, ahora se por que estabas tan fastidiosa con eso de "la responsabilidad" - la empujo ligeramente a modo de juego sin embargo la otra seguía con el mismo semblante.

El rostro de la chica reflejaba una enorme tristeza.

-el volverá - dijo Kyo

-¿como lo sabes?

-bueno seguramente esta consciente que no puede dejar a una chica como tu a merced de alguien tan apuesto y atractivo como yo, tarde o temprano caerías rendida ante mis encantos.

Le sonrío ampliamente a la pelirroja mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

-solo tu puedes creer una tontería así.

-ja, ja, ja, no es una tontería, será cuestión de tiempo para que te enamores de mi, ya que vendre seguido para que continúes tu entrenamiento.

-¡déjate de bromas! ¡no estoy de humor para eso!

-¿quien dijo que era una broma?, la verdad, es que te quiero y ahora que se que en realidad tu debías ir al dojo Kusanagi siento mas ganas de robarte de ese chiflado de Yagami.

Ella volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez con asombro.

-tu estas loco, ¡seguramente el aire dentro de tu cabezota ya te esta afectando el juicio!

-¿te asusta?, ¿te asusta pensar que en realidad tu y yo pudimos estar destinados a crecer juntos?

-en absoluto, me irrita saber que aun continuas con estas tonterías.

-bueno eso ya es un avance, al menos ahora te he hecho sentir algo mas que tristeza, ¿no?

Kyo había utilizado sus bromas para sacar a la chica de su cascaron, pero una parte de su juego había sido real.

-como te dije, se que Yagami volverá, y si no, me encargare de recordárselo cuando lo vea en el torneo.

-¿participaras?

-por supuesto, y mas ahora que se que fue ese desgraciado de Goenitz quien te hizo eso en la fabrica, ademas no le perdonare que por su culpa terminaste con Yagami y no conmigo - dijo confiado.

-¡deja de bromear! ¡Eres muy pesado!

-no bromeo…-se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa- aun no me he rendido contigo y no me rendiré contra ese sujeto, sostengo mi promesa, como tu guardián yo voy a protegerte siempre, ya lo veras, seré tan genial en el torneo que caerás por mi -le guiño el ojo.

La otra solo le volteo el rostro ante su vanidoso argumento.

Pero una vez que el joven maestro descendió de la pequeña escalinata la joven Yagami lo llamo.

-¡Kyo!

El otro volteo de inmediato

-… ¡Gana!

Con una flama encendida en su dedo indice apunto hacia ella y después al cielo en señal de que la victoria estaba asegurada para él.

Fin del Volumen 2

¡ESPERA! ¡AUN NO HAZ TERMINADO DE LEER!

¡NO TE PIERDAS LOS EXTRAS!

Extra 1: "La casa Yagami" (Shingo y Kaoru deben ir a la antigua casa de entrenamiento y recuperar algo importante)

Extra 2: "Un rey, dos asesinos y tres tesoros" (La final del torneo)

Extra 3: "Un recuerdo en la oscuridad" (Lo que sucedió antes de la guerra de bandas)

Capitulo especial: "El primer sacerdote de Orochi" (El origen del primer sacerdote de Orochi)

Fin del Volumen 2

¡ESPERA! ¡AUN NO HAZ TERMINADO DE LEER!

¡NO TE PIERDAS LOS EXTRAS!

Extra 1: "La casa Yagami" (Shingo y Kaoru deben ir a la antigua casa de entrenamiento y recuperar algo importante)

Extra 2: "Un rey, dos asesinos y tres tesoros" (La final del torneo)

Extra 3: "Un recuerdo en la oscuridad" (Lo que sucedió antes de la guerra de bandas)

Capitulo especial: "El primer sacerdote de Orochi" (El origen del primer sacerdote de Orochi)

¡Nos vemos en unos dias!


	28. Cap extra 1 La casa Yagami

CAPITULO EXTRA

"La Casa Yagami"

Los meses transcurrieron, las hojas que habían caído de los arboles volvieron a crecer de un verde intenso, y las flores de durazno y de los ciruelos ya habían brotado.

Durante todo ese tiempo Chizuru había mantenido el sello en su protegida impidiendo que pudiera abandonar el templo central, por lo tanto la joven no hacia otra cosa mas que obedecer lo que la líder del clan Yata le indicara. Suspirar y asentar la cabeza se convirtieron en una costumbre desde la desaparición del Dios Celestial, y aunque Kyo había cumplido su palabra de ir a concluir su entrenamiento, una vez que el torneo estuvo cerca se despidió de la chica para comenzar su propia preparación, poco a poco fueron aminorando los visitantes, ya que Chizuru tampoco podía estar presente todo el tiempo debido a todas sus responsabilidades, y así los días solitarios eran cada vez mas frecuentes.

Una semana antes del inicio del torneo la sacerdotisa de Kagura hablo por ultima vez con su protegida para darle las indicaciones pertinentes antes de su partida.

-He hecho los arreglos para que alguien venga un par de veces a la semana por si necesitas alguna cosa, también puedes llamar a mi asistente -decía mientras cerraba con llave las puertas de las habitaciones que no estaban en uso.

-¿como podría llamar a tu asistente?

-hay una caseta… - Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

No había telefotos en el templo y el único medio de comunicación era una caseta a una cuadra de la zona. La inquilina del templo no podría en absoluto llegar hasta esa parte.

Chizuru se viro para observar el semblante de la joven el cual no era muy diferente al de aquella noche del concurso de bandas.

-sigue sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos - dijo para si

Trato de no pensar mucho y se dio la media vuelta.

-en todo caso no creo que tengas problemas…

-si, Chizuru-san - le respondió la otra con desgano y de manera monótona

-¡Bien!, de acuerdo - dijo la empresaria que había llegado a su limite-si te libero del sello, ¿prometerás no ir tras ese sujeto?

Al escuchar la posibilidad de recuperar su libertad la otra levanto la cara y miro a su guardiana con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡lo prometo! - dijo con un ligero tono de entusiasmo.

Chizuru Inhalo y exhalo no estando muy segura de su decisión, y con un movimiento igual de veloz que la primera vez revoco el sello que había confinado a la otra por tantos meses.

-Quiero que comprendas que la razón principal por la cual quite tu sello es debido a que existe la posibilidad de que el rey celestial este en el torneo y nada garantiza que salgamos ilesos, por lo tanto no me arriesgare a que quedes atrapada aquí. - Chizuru tomo su maletín y bajo las escalinatas de la entrada principal.

Abajo la aguardaba su fino vehículo y su chofer que abrió la puerta para ella al verla acercarse.

A Kaoru no le tomo mucho tiempo entender las palabras de su guardiana. El hecho de que Kyo hubiese logrado vencer a Goenitz no implicaba que un segundo encuentro tuviera el mismo resultado y sabia que la muerte podría ser el destino de alguno de los guardianes.

Con eso presente la pelirroja corrio para alcanzar a la empresaria y sin previo aviso la abrazo por detrás.

-¡yo lo siento!, ¡de verdad lo siento! ¡No estoy molesta con Chizuru-san! ¡Yo!..

La otra se había quedado inmóvil unos segundos al momento en que sintió a la chica rodearla con sus brazos, no obstante una vez que reacciono y busco el rostro de la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-tranquila, no hagas un drama por esto, ya no eres una niña.

-¡pero!..

-lo entiendo - Chizuru sonrío levemente -no es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver.

Una vez que la sacerdotisa de marcho del templo no le quedo mas a la otra que aguardar por un resultado, y así los días continuaron pasando, hasta que el torneo inicio.

En ausencia de casi todos y con el alma en un hilo, Kaoru se distraía regularmente haciendo alguna tarea domestica en el templo. Con la escoba de mango de bambú y largas cerdas barría la explanada principal esperando que las horas pasaran mas rápido con cada cepillada, fue en una de esas mañanas en las cuales recibió dos inusuales visitas.

Al principio no lo creía, pero el olor fue lo que las delato, eran las antiguas secretarias de Rugal y ahora aliadas de Yagami que se posaron al pie del tori.

-Parece que sabes hacer otras cosas ademas de fastidiar - dijo Mature

-¿que hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿no se supone que deberían estar en el torneo?

-eso es correcto, pero resulta que la final se llevara acabo aquí.

Kaoru las miro atónita.

-¿aquí?, Chizuru no me dijo nada de eso.

-lo supusimos.

-bueno, ¿y que quieren de mi?, no saben que este es un lugar sagrado, ustedes no son bienvenidas, shuu, largo, les decía mientras las empujaba con la escoba.

-¡oye!, ¡oye!, ¡basta! - Dijo Vice tomando el recogedor como escudo.

-¡todavía que venimos a visitarte ¿y nos tratas de este modo?

-¡ustedes solo han traído problemas!

-¡no es así!, ademas, ¿no te interesa en saber como esta él?

La joven bajo la escoba y permaneció mirando a Mature a la espera de lo que tenia que decir.

-Somos el equipo que llego a la final y nos enfrentaremos contra Kyo Kusanagi.

-estoy segura que no se tomarían la molestia en venir solo a decirme eso, ¿cierto?

Las Hakkesshu se miraron una a la otra.

-Veras, aunque nuestro equipo no tuvo problemas en llegar a la final nos inquieta la actitud de Yagami - dijo Mature - parece que desde que se encontró con Goenitz las cosas en su cabeza no van del todo bien.

-¡si! -intervino Vice -por ejemplo, el otro día estábamos aburridas y nos le insinuamos para pasar el rato y ¡¿puedes creer que ni siquiera nos volteo a ver?!

-u, ustedes, ¿ustedes que?..

-¡Vice shhhh! ¡creí que acordamos no tocar ese tema nunca mas!

-¡cierto!

-como sea, estamos seguras que Goenitz aparecerá de nuevo en el torneo, pero no podremos asegurar la victoria contra él si Yagami es susceptible a su poder.

Las imágenes de Iori atormentado por la oscuridad durante el pasado enfrentamiento contra el Rey Celestial inundaron la memoria de la pelirroja mientras continuaba escuchando a las otras dos.

-Han olvidado que Kyo también estará ahí al igual que Chizuru-san, ellos no permitirían que las cosas se salieran de control fácilmente.

-eso no es garantía, ademas, Kusanagi y la sacerdotisa de Kagura no están dispuestos a acabar con Leopold.

-¡¿y creen que quiero que Iori lo haga?! ¡No! ¡de ninguna manera, él no es un asesino!

-sabia que dirías eso y esa es la razón por la cual nosotras continuamos con la alianza - expuso Mature -nuestro plan consiste en que el grandote derrote a Goenitz para nosotras dar el golpe final, así el tendrá la conciencia limpia, por supuesto el no lo sabe.

-a ustedes de verdad no les afecta el arrebatar una vida.

-esta no es cualquier vida, se trata de un Rey Celestial y si permanece con vida muchas mas se perderán.

-detesto admitirlo pero ellas tienen razón - pensó.

Vice y Mature contemplaron el semblante de la chica que permanecía en silencio, todavía se podía ver la tristeza y la pena en sus ojos, después intercambiaron miradas entre ellas.

-seguramente te preguntaras que tiene que ver todo esto contigo, ¿no es así?, pues bueno, la verdad creemos que tu podrías ayudarlo.

-¿yo?

-entendemos que tu y el crecieron juntos, algo debes saber que pueda ser de utilidad para evitar que el se vea rendido ante los poderes de Leopold.

Kaoru las miro fijamente y luego entrecerró los ojos

-¡estupidas! ¡¿No creen que si así fuera ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto?!

-¡pero eres una sacerdotisa de Yata!

-¡ya les dije que no es así!

-¡¿pues como hiciste para liberar la reliquia de Kusanagi?!

-¡eso era una purificación! Y… termine por darme cuenta que no funcionaria con Iori - su voz se hizo sosegada - yo honestamente no tengo idea alguna de que hacer al respecto, esa es la razón por la cual también he permanecido aquí, por que soy completamente inútil… no puedo si quiera ayudar a Iori… - bajo la cabeza.

-o, oye, no es como para que pierdas las esperanzas, escucha, aun tenemos unos días antes de la final, trata de pensar en algo, por que no solo no podremos acabar con Goenitz si no que es posible que el pueda adueñarse de Yagami al despertar por completo la Oscuridad de Orochi, si lo quieres de regreso entonces, te sugiero que comiences a buscar una solución.

-¿que les hace pensar que yo podría tener una solución?

-el hecho de que a pesar de que el se ha desentendido de todo, eres la única persona a quien él le interesa.

-hay algo que no comprendo, ¿por que ustedes están tan preocupadas por esto?, son Hakkesshu, somos enemigos

-no mal interpretes nuestras palabras, esto es simple conveniencia, no obstante, nuestros objetivos han cambiado por le momento.

Después de la charla con las Hakkesshu Kaoru se sentó para reflexionar todo lo que se le había dicho.

-Yo, realmente quiero ayudar a Iori, pero, no tengo idea de por donde comenzar… -se cubrió el rostro con las manos

Una pequeña flor de cerezo se desprendió de uno de los arboles cercanos, estaban comenzando a florecer, el viento de la tarde arrastro aquella flor hasta los pies de la joven Yagami y ella lo contemplo. El color claro de los pétalos y la suavidad de estos le recordaba al papel, papel como los pergaminos que se encontraban ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Shingo iba de camino al templo central, el también había mantenido frecuentes las visitas a su amiga y era por medio del joven discípulo de Kusanagi que la chica Yagami se mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía en el torneo. Pero ese día era diferente, Shingo, al escuchar que la final se realizaría en ese lugar había movido cielo mar y tierra para obtener dos pases y asistir al encuentro entre el equipo de su maestro y su rival. Y a raíz de que Yuki no tenia el valor de contemplar a Kyo enfrentarse de nuevo a Iori, Shingo decidió invitar a su compañera del estilo Kusanagi.

Con frescura y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Yabuki entro como si ya estuviera familiarizado con todo y deslizo la puerta de la sala principal del templo, sabiendo que ahí hallaría a la chica.

-¡Buenoooooooos…. d, días - dijo y su semblante se transformo levemente al ver que la usualmente limpia y despejada sala estaba tapizada entre libros, pergaminos y otros documentos.

Había torres en el suelo y en lo que parecía ser la mesa, libros abiertos por doquier y pergaminos extendidos, todo era un caos y en el medio de ese desorden estaba Kaoru, con los ojos enrojecidos y los párpados oscurecidos.

-Shingo… ¡¿que?!, ¡¿Ya es de día?! - se sorprendió ella al verlo en el marco de la puerta -¡oh no!, no he podido avanzar en absoluto.

-¿estas reorganizando la habitación? - pregunto mientras trataba de llegar hasta su amiga evadiendo los objetos con cautela.

-no, estaba buscando algún tipo de información útil -respondió con desanimo -¡pero no hay nada aquí! - aporreo lo que tenia en las manos

-¡wow!, ¡tranquila!, je, je, je -rió nervioso al verla alterada -si revisas con calma tal vez puedas encontrar…

-¡no puedo calmarme! -continuo

El chico estaba sorprendido de verla de ese modo.

-ella esta bastante alterada - medito y después la observo con cuidado -luce tensa y su rostro se ve opaco, creo que no ha dormido nada.

La chica se sentó y coloco las manos sobre la cabeza mientras trataba de serenarse.

-el tiempo se acaba y no he logrado nada.

-exactamente, ¿que es lo que buscas?

-algo que ayude a Iori.

-¿le ha pasado algo a Yagami-san?

La otra sacudió la cabeza.

-es complicado…

-bueno, si me explicas tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar lo que necesitas - sonrío mientras apilaba los libros que estaban mas dispersos.

Kaoru se destapo la cara y giro la cabeza hacia Yabuki, y como de costumbre, la expresión de el le devolvió la serenidad.

-Iori sufre de una condición… bueno, mas que eso, es una maldicion.

-¡¿m,maldición?! -murmuro perplejo

La joven relato a grandes rasgos el trasfondo de la historia de la batalla contra Orochi así como la alianza de los clanes y aquel pacto que los Yasakani hicieron con Orochi.

-v,vaya no tenia idea… -respondió aun procesando la información.

-El sujeto contra el que se enfrentaron durante el concierto, aquel que secuestro a Yuki-san es el principal líder y sacerdote de la orden de los Hakkesshu y posee la habilidad de liberar una parte del poder de Orochi, Iori que es susceptible a la oscuridad de Orochi puede terminar siendo controlado por él.

-entonces, Yagami-san terminara del lado de ese desagradable sujeto.

-si y no solo eso, el podría incluso hacer cosas terribles si esta bajo el control de Orochi.

El viento salvo de repente.

-regrese a Osaka para ayudarlo, sin embargo la idea original que tenia no funcionara, es por eso que estoy buscando un indicio, pero en estos textos solo esta la misma información de la que ya tengo conocimiento, ¡pase toda la noche en vano!

-ya veo -dijo su amigo -Pero quizás Kaoru no ha buscado bien - comento Shingo -En ocasiones cuando extravío algo por mas que lo busco me es imposible hallarlo, después le pido ayuda a mi mamá y ella de inmediato lo encuentra, quizás como estas preocupada algo se te ha pasado, por lo tanto yo te ayudare… ah, pero, b, bueno no quiere decir que no me preocupe lo que me hayas dicho, s, solo que quizás mi mente esta mas fría - se rasco la cabeza por la parte de atrás.

-sabes, es posible que sea así - ella también sonrío

-¡bien!, ¡manos a la obra! - Shingo tomo un libro al azar y lo abrió para comenzar a buscar pero para su sorpresa no comprendía nada de lo que estaba escrito -¡¿eh?!, ¡esto!, ¡esto esta en!..

Kaoru se acerco para ver lo que el otro estaba revisando

-chino, lo siento, algunos de estos textos están en chino y otros en japonés antiguo, pero la mayoría tienen lengua moderna, puedes dejar los otros aquí, yo revisare esos.

-esta bien… no sabia que podías leer chino.

-si, comencé a aprender con los Yata sin embargo fue en la casa de los Yagami que logre leerlo y escribirlo correctamente, era la única clase que compartía con Iori. Aunque me costo algo de trabajo sobre todo la escritura, por suerte el sensei Moriya era paciente conmigo… -como una ráfaga una idea llego a su mente -¡es verdad! - exclamo poniéndose de pie -¡¿por que no lo pensé antes?!

Shingo vio como la chica salió de la sala apresuradamente.

-quien mas, si no son los mismos Yagami quienes tienen el conocimiento exacto sobre la maldición - dijo mientras iba por el corredor.

Y el otro la siguió para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

-estoy segura que en ese lugar debe haber información que no poseen los sacerdotes de Yata - continuo entrando a su habitación con Yabuki detrás atento.

-¿ese lugar? a que te refieres… ¡wa!, ¡eh!..

Kaoru que estaba de espaldas comenzó a cambiarse la ropa tradicional del templo por sus propias piezas, estaba tan sumergida en sus palabras que no noto a su amigo dentro de la habitación, penso que le hablaba desde el pasillo, sin embargo el otro como todo un caballero se cubrió la cara roja y dio la vuelta rápido.

-o, oye… ¿piensas salir?

-si, Chizuru-san me ha liberado del sello, así que si me doy prisa tal vez pueda volver antes de la final.

-¿donde queda ese lugar?

-Mmm… cerca de Yamagata.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! - se dio la vuelta, por suerte ella ya se había vestido -¡Eso esta muy lejos!

-lo se

-¡P, pero, aun si tomaras el Shinkansen tendrás que hacer escalas! Y ¡tomar trenes regulares en algunas partes!

-por eso debo darme prisa - guardo algunas cosas en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro -lo siento Shingo charlaremos luego.

A paso veloz, Kaoru se dirigió a la puerta, cuando algo la tomo por el brazo.

-¡aguarda!, ¡no puedo permitir que vayas hasta ese lugar!

-¿intentaras detenerme? -lo cuestiono seriamente

-supongo que no podría, es decir, no te obligaría, aun que es una locura.

-esta bien conozco el camino, estaré bien

-¡no!, ¡no es correcto! - volvió a sostenerla y medito unos segundos -¡no puedo detenerte, pero tampoco puedo dejar que vayas sola!

La otra lo miro confundida.

-yo, yo iré contigo.

-no, de ninguna manera, no es necesario que te involucres en esto, ademas ese lugar no es exactamente muy hospitalario.

-¡con mas razón!, ademas, tu y yo somos discípulos de Kusanagi y por lo tanto debemos permanecer juntos, y si se trata de algo que podría afectar a Kusanagi-san, entonces también es mi responsabilidad.

-Shingo… - Kaoru quería insistirle a su amigo de que desistiera de la idea, pero la mirada de Yabuki reflejaba una gran determinación -si eso es lo que quieres entonces adelante.

-¡genial!

La pareja de estudiantes de Kusanagi se dirigió sin demora a la estación, por fortuna los costosos fueron pagados con los recursos que la familia Yata le había proporcionado a la pelirroja y terminaron por llegar poco antes de que el sol se ocultara.

-cielos, aun en primavera hace algo de frio - comento Shingo una vez que bajaron de la ultima estación.

Mientras la chica avanzaba sin titubear, el joven iba girando la cabeza mientras observaba todo el lugar.

-Es muy pintoresco, Yagami-san y tu debieron haberse divertido mucho aquí cuando eran niños.

-no exactamente.

-parece muy agradable, quizás deberíamos llamar a esa casa para avisarles que iremos de visita…

Kaoru se detuvo de golpe y Shingo que iba un tanto distraído choco con ella.

-¿que sucede?

El semblante de la pelirroja se hizo serio.

-al sitio donde nos dirigimos… las personas no son como piensas, es un lugar hostil

-lo dices como si fuera algo horrible.

Ella no respondió y continuo caminando.

Sus pasos los llevaron hasta un pueblo en la zona oeste, los alrededores no habían cambiado mucho sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo del resto del lugar, los años no habían favorecido a las condiciones del lugar, el número de casas en lugar de aumentar había disminuido y muchas lucían deterioradas, en las calles no se miraban muchos vehículos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Este lugar no luce exactamente como lo recordaba, antes era mas prospero - murmuro mientras observaba la avenida donde alguna vez estuvo aquella tienda de la que Iori había salido para protegerla.

-oye, parece como si las personas se hubieran ido de vacaciones o algo así, ¡tal vez es un pueblo fantasma! -dijo Shingo algo nervioso.

Las palabras de su acompañante no le parecían tan descabelladas al observar la desolación.

-tal vez estén pasando alguna crisis - dijo en voz baja.

-¡La única crisis que ha golpeado este lugar es la plaga de la sangre de los Yagami! -escucharon por detrás de ellos.

El par de discípulos de Kusanagi se giro y observo que las personas comenzaban a acercarse.

-¡Ah!, Hola! -saludo Yabuki -disculpen la intromisión solo venimos de visita.

Los sujetos los observaron con detenimiento y no demoraron en notar los rasgos de la chica.

-Ese cabello… ¡es una de ellos! ¡Una Yagami! - Comenzaron a estallar los murmullos.

La otra no les dijo nada, solo los observaba con frialdad mientras comenzaban a alzar las voces con insultos y palabras de desprecio.

-¡¿como se atreve a mostrar su cara por estas calles?!, ¡bruja Yagami!

-¡¿eh?!, ¡o, oigan mi amiga no es una bruja! - intervino

-no importa - le dijo la chica a su compañero y se dio la media vuelta para continuar con su camino -hay que seguir.

-¡No!, ¡dijimos que si alguno de ustedes volvía a pisar nuestras calles entonces los echaríamos a palos de aquí!

-¡No tenemos tiempo para lidiar con ustedes! - exclamo la chica que aun no olvidaba la forma en que siempre se expresaron contra Iori.

Aquellos que parecían estar mas enteros se armaron con lo que tenían y se abalanzaron principalmente contra la chica, varios al mismo tiempo, ella detuvo algunos por el frente y por detrás Shingo contuvo a los demás.

-¡¿que les sucede?!, ¡no pueden lastimar a una persona que ni siquiera conocen!, ¡no se que haya sucedido para que odien a los Yagami así, pero no dejare que lastimen a mi amiga! - decreto Yabuki que convirtió su sonrisa en una mirada seria.

-¡entonces si estas con ella también te tocara a ti! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo! ¡malditos Yagami!

Kaoru extendió su brazo izquierdo y con esto encendió el fuego de Yasakani sobre la palma de su mano y de inmediato todos retrocedieron.

-mírense, solo son un grupo de cobardes ignorantes, ¡toda su vida han marginado a los Yagami, solo por que les temen!

-¡demonios! ¡Los Yagami son demonios! -replicaron y cautelosamente se fueron acercando de nuevo.

-¡Suficiente! - exclamo alguien que se encontraba al fondo de la muchedumbre.

Los pueblerinos fueron abriendo paso de a poco mientras giraban hacia atrás.

-¡es la dama Fujimoto! - cuchichearon

Una mujer alta, de una silueta impresionante, cabello castaño bien peinado y decorado con la plata de algunas canas, se poso ante los ojos de los discípulos de Kusanagi. Claramente se notaba que era mayor, pero seguramente en su juventud había sido muy bella, pues aun habían remanentes de esa belleza en su rostro.

-yo me haré responsable de las visitas - dijo con una voz tan serena que adormecía con solo escucharla -si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema con ellos con mucho gusto puede arreglárselas conmigo.

Los pobladores se miraron unos al otro, todo indicaba que esa mujer tenia algún tipo de control sobre estos, pues no demoro en dispersar a la muchedumbre con su sola presencia.

-¿serian tan amables de acompañarme? - dijo a los chicos

-la actual experiencia nos ha demostrado que no debemos confiar en extraños - dijo Shingo -y menos en un lugar donde casi nos linchan.

-fu fu fu fu - rió la mujer de una manera encantadora ante las palabras de Yabuki - descuiden no los molestaran si están conmigo.

-agradecemos su intervención, pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos dirigirnos a la casa Yagami.

-lo se, sin embargo estoy segura que tengo información que les será útil, seria mejor no llegar a ciegas, ¿no lo crees?, Kaoru.

-¿C, como?, ¿como sabe mi nombre?

La dama sonrío ampliamente.

-Moriya siempre me hablo de sus estudiantes, en especial de dos de ellos, Iori-kun hijo de su medio hermano y Kaoru-chan la única niña que tuvo a su cargo -comento mientras le servia té a los jóvenes una vez que los llevo hasta su hogar - cuando encendiste tu fuego de color púrpura supuse que eras tu.

-disculpe, ¿exactamente quien es usted?

-Mi nombre es Keiko Fujimoto y yo soy… alguien cercana a Moriya Yagami.

Un suave maullido acaricio el oído de Kaoru y cuando busco el origen se encontró con un gato de color blanco y ojos turquesa que se restregaba a los invitados.

-disculpen a Tsuki, es un gatito muy cariñoso.

Kaoru lo observo con detenimiento, y lo reconocio.

-este gatito…

-oh, me lo obsequio Moriya hace varios años, ya se ha puesto viejo pero aun es un lindo compañero - comento la mujer mientras acariciaba con cariño al gato.

Aquel mínimo que Iori y Kaoru habían cuidado en el cobertizo y por el cual ella fue azotada termino en las mejores manos, tal y como lo prometio el sensei en aquel entonces.

-¿por que las personas del pueblo reaccionaron así? -pregunto Shingo que tomo uno de los bocadillos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Como dijo Kaoru-chan ellos son muy ignorantes y creen que los problemas que han golpeado este lugar son culpa de los Yagami, sin embargo con lo que ha sucedido estos últimos dos años no los culpo de que piensen de esa manera.

-¿que es lo que ha ocurrido? - pregunto Kaoru.

Keiko Fujimoto suspiro profundamente y su mirada se opaco por unos instantes.

-Fue algo muy extraño, Una nube de oscuridad se poso sobre la casa de los Yagami y poco a poco fue expandiéndose al pueblo, la gente comenzó a enfermarse con frecuencia, el odio se esparció como si fuera la gripe, los visitantes fueron menos frecuentes, nuestras cosechas comenzaron a morir, y en cuanto a los Yagami cada vez sabíamos menos de ellos, claramente sentíamos una terrible sensación cada vez que nos acercábamos a la propiedad.

-¿se aislaron? - pregunto Shingo

-ellos de por si casi no salían a las calles del pueblo pero podía vérseles un par de días al mes cuando buscaban los suministros, sin embargo, hace seis meses que nadie sabe nada… Moriya solía visitarme con frecuencia, sobre todo por las noches, no obstante ya son varios meses que no de nada de él, y lo que mas me preocupa era su rostro de la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-¿podría describirlo?

La dama Fujimoto cerro los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

-su mirada estaba ensombrecida y decía que no soportaba el olor a tierra de la casa, parecía que tenia algún tipo de dolencia crónica, por que un par de veces tosió dejando el pañuelo con sangre.

Con esa descripción Kaoru no tuvo duda de que era la presencia de Orochi.

-¿pero porque hasta ahora? - pensó la joven Yagami.

-Kaoru-chan, ¿es acaso esa "maldicion" la que pudo haber provocado esto?

La pelirroja no contesto de inmediato, pues ella tampoco estaba totalmente segura de sus palabras. Quien ayudo a aclarar sus pensamientos fue su maestra Maki.

-se lo que estas pensando y debo decirte que no estas equivocada -comento a la chica por medio de sus pensamientos -los tiempos coinciden con la presencia de Goenitz en Japón y los choques de poder que ha utilizado.

-Ya veo - murmuro Kaoru

-¿Kaoru-chan? - insistió Keiko

-¿Kaoru? - también la llamo Shingo.

-Todo esto es por culpa de Goenitz - dijo en voz baja

-el sujeto del concierto, ¿verdad? - comento Shingo y la pelirroja acento.

-Existe un segundo templo de la familia Yata mas al norte, es ahí donde se encuentra el sello de Orochi.

-¡¿que?!, ¿que esa cosa no estaba en la ciudad?

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza.

-Mi maestra me dijo alguna vez que el templo central se creo para despistar a quienes intentaban liberar el sello, cuando Goenitz se dio cuenta y ubico el templo del norte rompió un fragmento de este liberando una porción del poder de Orochi, ahora que el esta en Japón y utilizo ese poder en grandes cantidades, ha provocado una perturbación del resto de lo que aun queda. En pocas palabras, la parte de Orochi que aun permanece sellada ha sentido la presencia de su mitad y se esta extendido para encontrarla…

-¿pero por que ha afectado tanto a este lugar?

-de eso no estoy tan segura, quizás el quiera utilizar a los Yagami.

La joven hizo memoria de las palabras del sacerdote de Orochi cuando hizo presencia en el concierto.

-ese llamado de Orochi que utilizo Goenitz probablemente lo este utilizando la parte rota del sello, quiere llamar a los Yagami ya que son su recurso mas próximo - Añadió Maki.

-esto solo significa que debemos ir a la casa cuanto antes.

-solo una ultima cosa - dijo Keiko - si ves a Moriya, por favor, dile… dile que lo esperare.

Kaoru contemplo el rostro de la mujer y solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Fujimoto acompaño a los jóvenes hasta el final de la calle que los conduciría a la gran casa Yagami.

-No se preocupen, a partir de aquí nadie los molestara, mientras sepan que ustedes están conmigo los dejaran en paz.

-¿es usted la alcaldesa de este lugar? - pregunto Shingo.

-fu, fu, fu, fu, que chico tan encantador - rió de nuevo -yo poseo conexiones fuera de la ciudad que aun proporcionan recursos al pueblo y por lo tanto…

-el pueblo la respeta - completo Kaoru

La otra afirmo con una leve sonrisa.

-tengan cuidado, por favor.

Con la noche a sus espaldas continuaron avanzando, pero solo unos metros mas adelante Kaoru no pudo evitar cubrir su nariz de golpe, el olor era tan intenso y nauseabundo que le provocaba mareo, su rostro palideció pues contenía las ganas de devolver.

-¡¿Que sucede?! -pregunto el otro atónito.

-Shingo… no tienes que venir conmigo, aun, aun puedes regresar -dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura

-¿por que dices eso ahora?

-Porque este lugar… huele a muerte…

-entonces - Yabuki saco de su bolsillo un caramelo y se lo entrego a su amiga -esa es una fuerte razón para no déjarte sola, toma come esto, te ayudara.

Kaoru miro a Shingo extenderle la mano con el dulce, sosteniendo una sonrisa confiada, ella tomo la golosina y la comió, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a soportar el olor que por fortuna solo ella podía percibir.

Definitivamente no usaron la entrada principal, después de lo que Fujimoto les había dicho, optaron por rodear y entrar al terreno con cautela y Antes de que Shingo continuara ella lo detuvo.

-es necesario que estés al tanto -dijo en voz baja

-¿eh?

-Sobre los inquilinos de la casa y las partes mas relevantes - continuo en el mismo tono de voz

-bien, entiendo - susurro el otro y se agacho para escucharla.

-Las habitaciones que están el pasillo frente al terreno pertenecen a los discípulos, los maestros descansan en la planta alta, la única que usa la planta baja para dormir es la anciana - explicaba mientras miraba la casa que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-¿anciana?, ah, o sea, es como tu abuelita

Kaoru sonrío levemente ante el comentario de Shingo

-me odia.

El otro se quedo con los ojos abiertos

-¿fue mala contigo?

-Lo que la anciana mas desprecia es a los Kusanagi, y por la parte de mi sangre que lo es, me gane su odio sin mas, detestaba que yo estuviera cerca de Iori por que ella siempre lo vislumbro como el sucesor de todo, supongo que ahora me repudia ya que me fui con él- Kaoru no entro en detalles de las acciones que la anciana tuvo para con ella mientras vivió ahí -lo mas importante es que debes tener cuidado con ella, por que aunque no tiene fuerza alguna, todos la obedecen, es como si los dominara de alguna manera, inculco a los discípulos de la casa el no tener piedad con su oponente.

-¡de acuerdo!, la cosa es: encontrar a tu antiguo maestro, obtener la información necesaria y evitar a la viejita infernal, ¡lo tengo!

La chica Yagami aclaro su garganta para contener la risa por el comentario de Yabuki.

-iremos directo a la segunda planta, para buscar al sensei.

Como si se tratara de un par de torpes ninjas, el dueto de estudiantes del heredero carmesí se las ingenio para poder llegar a la planta alta por medio del tejado.

-este lugar también esta en malas condiciones - dijo Shingo

Kaoru le hizo la señal de guardar silencio y le señalo un destello de luz cálida que provenía de una de las habitaciones, exactamente la que estaban buscando.

Se pegaron a la puerta para poder observar entre el espacio que se formaba por ambas corredizas, pero no había movimiento alguno.

-quizás no hay nadie - dijo Shingo en voz baja

-¿quien esta ahí?- se escucho una áspera y débil voz -¿eres tu Hayato?

-es la voz del sensei - dijo Kaoru para si misma.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y lentamente corrio una de las puertas, revelando a su rostro. Pero quien quedo mas sorprendida fue ella.

En esa fría y casi oscura habitación, yacía en su viejo futon, un moribundo Moriya Yagami, aquel hombre que la joven recordaba como sereno, varonil e imponente estaba reducido e irreconocible, con un rostro pálido y mirada opaca.

-s, sensei - dijo con la voz quebrada al verlo en ese lecho.

-¿que es esto? - hablo el maestro -¿estoy alucinando?

-no - respondió la otra y se acerco a su antiguo maestro -soy yo, soy Kaoru.

-Kaoru… haz crecido mucho, ya no pareces un animalito salvaje, ahora eres una señorita.

Las palabras del hombre enternecieron a la chica.

-Iori, ¿donde esta Iori? - pregunto buscándolo con la mirada y terminando por encontrar a Shingo -¿y este quien es?

-el es Shingo Yabuki, es un discípulo de los Kusanagi… maestro, es por Iori que he venido aquí, pero, al verlo así… ¡¿que le ha pasado?!

-estoy muriendo -dijo serenamente

A Kaoru se le descompuso el rostro al oírlo.

-n, no, no puede ser…

-Nuestro clan esta desapareciendo, la maldicion ha comenzado a consumirnos mas rápido, soy el ultimo maestro que queda, alguien ha llamado el poder de Orochi a este lugar, quienes nos resistimos terminamos por acelerar el proceso - tosió - algunos alumnos lograron apartarse, pero, será cuestión de tiempo para que… - volvió a toser.

Su discípula lo ayudo para incorporarse y le acerco un pañuelo el cual impregno con sangre.

-o, oiga no sea pesimista, sí, se ve mal, pero podemos llevarlo a un hospital

Moriya giro lentamente la cabeza hacia Yabuki y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-es, ¿es enserio?

-lo siento, el no esta familiarizado con todo esto, aun.

-no hay salvación para nosotros… Kaoru me ha dado una gran dicha verte una vez mas, pero debes irte antes de que la oscuridad te afecte a ti también, recuerda que tu eres un ser valioso.

-No puedo irme maestro, no sin que me escuche antes, he vuelto aquí para buscar una manera de ayudar a Iori, así como a ustedes a el también lo ha estado afectando su pacto con Orochi, pero de una manera distinta, es como si se estuviera convirtiendo en otro…

-comprendo - dijo el sensei en un tono cansado -se de que hablas, es el disturbio de la sangre… - suspiro - el ya había manifestado síntomas de esa condición otras veces, estoy seguro que ahora debe ser peor, ¿no es así?

La otra afirmo.

-Todo esto es nuestra culpa.

-¿que?

-Iori, que estaba destrozado fue víctima del plan de la anciana que las cabezas restantes del clan decidimos seguir… la noche en que su padre murió Iori comenzó a tener reacciones del disturbio de la sangre, mi hermano lo calmo y lo controlo, pero como una terrible coincidencia, fue en ese instante cuando la maldicion consumió el cuerpo de mi hermano, Iori era muy pequeño y había quedado inconsciente, solo lograba recordar a su padre envuelto en llamas. Sin embargo el no quería venir a la casa de entrenamiento, prefería ir a un lugar adoptivo… la anciana le dijo que el había atacado a su padre y que era culpable de su muerte, y la de su madre al nacer y por eso debía venir aquí, para no ser una amenaza.

Con el relato del sensei tanto Shingo como a Kaoru se les helo la sangre.

-a consecuencia de todo eso, Iori desarrollo otra personalidad… - el sensei cubrió su cara avergonzado de sus acciones -¡era un niño!, ¡solo un niño! y ¡lo hicimos creer que era un monstruo!, ¡cuando los verdaderos monstruos éramos nosotros! -se le corto la voz.

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Kaoru aunque su semblante lucia inexpresivo.

-temí que Iori terminara por convertirse en aquello que la anciana deseaba o por quitarse la vida en algún momento, pero, cuando tu llegaste las cosas cambiaron, el volvió a ser un niño, comenzó a expresar mas sus emociones, y pensé que quizás aun había esperanza para él…

-¡aun la hay! - intervino Shingo tratando de aminorar el ambiente de melancolía -¡por eso estamos aquí!, ¡seguramente debe haber alguna manera de ayudar a Yagami-san! - Shingo dejo caer su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru a manera de sacarla de su trance -¡¿no es así Kaoru?!

-El tiene razón, maestro - dijo sacudiéndose la cara - Iori aun no se ha dado por vencido, esta luchando contra esa oscuridad, así que por favor si realmente esta arrepentido de sus acciones, le ruego me ayude.

El antiguo maestro vio su reflejo en los ojos de su discípula así como la desesperación que tenia y sonrío levemente.

-dime, ¿en que puedo serte útil?

-necesito toda la información que se ha ocultado sobre la maldicion, aquella que ni los sacerdotes del clan Yata conocen.

-La mayoría de los textos hablan de lo mismo, resumen el hecho de que no hay alternativa para nosotros, sin embargo, mi hermano estuvo trabajando en una investigación sobre eso cuando supo que su esposa estaba en cinta… sus notas permanecen en un cuadernillo que yo oculte porque pretendía traducirlo ya que él lo plasmo en Chino, tal vez eso pueda servirles.

-¿donde esta ese cuaderno? -pregunto Shingo.

-en mi biblioteca en la parte baja -con un gran esfuerzo el sensei Moriya se puso de pie - los llevare ahí -dijo apoyándose en la pared.

-pero usted esta débil -dijo Kaoru

-aun estoy vivo y usare lo que me quede de fuerza para ayudarte, ademas, esto es nada comparado con todo lo que debo resarcir a Iori.

Apoyado en las paredes y el hombro de su discípula, guió a los chicos hasta su pequeña biblioteca, donde solía darle clases. El lugar estaba intacto, y aunque tenia algo de polvo aun se podía sentir el olor de incienso que el sensei sola encender, la nostalgia los envolvió junto a esa fragancia.

-Detrás de ese estante dentro de la pared hay un orificio cubierto con el papel de arroz.

Shingo fue de inmediato e hizo a un lado el mueble para obtener el manuscrito.

-¡aquí esta!, ¡y si esta todo en chino! - dijo contento y se lo entrego a su amiga.

-llévenlo con ustedes, espero que pueda ser de ayuda, ahora váyanse, antes de que los vean.

-si, pero usted vendrá con nosotros - dijo la pelirroja que guardo el cuaderno -no lo dejare morir en este lugar.

-de ninguna manera, yo solo seré una carga en este estado.

-Sensei, por favor, no me obligue a faltarle el respeto -insistió la otra

-La clara influencia de Iori esta presente en ti - dijo riendo y tosiendo

-oh, es verdad, la señorita Fujimoto dijo que lo estaba esperando, ¿cierto? -comento Yabuki volteando a su compañera.

-¿Keiko?.. - murmuro el sensei al escuchar las palabras del chico

-así es sensei, ella nos recibió al llegar.

-y nos salvo de la muchedumbre - añadió el joven estudiante de Kyo -y es de mala educación dejar esperando a las personas -sonrío.

Moriya también sonrío levemente

-bien, creo que la casa de Kei… la señorita Fujimoto será un lugar agradable para visitar.

-creo que cualquier lugar será mas agradable que este -comento Shingo mirando los alrededores.

Justo antes de que se pusieran en marcha fueron detenidos por una voz, una que resonó en los oídos de Kaoru como el eco, una voz áspera y desagradable.

-Moriya no abandonara esta casa… - dijo la anciana que estaba en el marco de la puerta y aporreo su pipa en la madera produciendo un pequeño y claro sonido, de inmediato las otras puertas se abrieron, revelando a cuatro de los discípulos Yagami -…y ustedes tampoco.

En un acto de valor el maestro se coloco por delante de los intrusos Kusanagi.

-me quedare si así lo deseas, pero permite que ellos se vayan.

-¡no! - exclamo Kaoru

-¡no hay pero! - le dijo el maestro -ayudar a Iori es mas importante

La anciana dio una bocanada a su pipa y sacudió la cabeza

-creo que no lo están entendiendo -levanto la mirada hacia ellos - no les estoy dando opciones -pronuncio con su carrasposa voz.

El mayor de los cuatro que la acompañaban se acerco a ellos, y al estar mas de frente Kaoru pudo reconocerlo.

-Hayato… - el chico que mas la había molestado durante el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, sin embargo eso no fue lo que la perturbo, si no aquel velo de oscuridad que tenia entre los ojos - el poder Orochi también los afecto a ellos.

-¡retírate Hayato! - exclamo el sensei que no demoro en ser sometido por otros dos estudiantes.

-¡suéltenlo! - dijo Shingo que intervino para ayudar al acabado hombre -¡¿no ven que el esta débil?!

-¿quien diablos es este? -pregunto la anciana

-¡soy Shingo Yabuki!, ¡discípulo de la escuela Kusanagi! -recito con orgullo

Mientras que el sensei Moriya se cubría la cara.

-¡Kusanagi!, ¡hay una escoria Kusanagi aquí! - El rostro de la vieja se transformo, enseñando los pocos y amarillentos dientes que fuertemente apretaba -¡mátenlo! ¡Maten a todos los Kusanagi! -gritaba escupiendo de rabia.

Hayato, quien era de la misma edad que Yabuki, el mas alto y fornido de ellos paso de la chica para atacar al discípulo y amigo de Kusanagi.

Shingo al principio esquivo sus ataques, pues lo tomo un tanto desprevenido, pero no demoro en reaccionar y hacer uso de lo que había aprendido todo este tiempo. Retrocedió para evitar el shiki tsuma kushi de Hayato y devolver el ataque con lo que parecía una variante del ara gami de Kyo.

-¡Ara gama Mikansei! - lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia el otro que tuvo un lapso con la guardia baja al arrojar sus llamas púrpura segundos atrás

-no es conveniente que sepan que Shingo no puede usar fuego, porque estará en clara desventaja - pensó Kaoru -lo mejor será salir de aquí

Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos viendo a los otros pelear, busco con la mirada una salida cercana.

-puedo teletransportar al maestro y regresar por Shingo, si soy rápida no habrá problema

-¡vamos Hayato no juegues con él! - dijeron los otros alentando la pelea.

Kaoru tomo la mano de su maestro y comenzó a alejarlo lentamente, pero la anciana si estaba prestando atención al entorno en general.

-¡piensan escapar! - grito alertando a los otros

-¡diablos! - dijo la chica

Dos de los otros la rodearon junto al maestro.

-¡no!, ¡a ella no la toquen! - comento Shingo y eso le costo distracción, recibiendo de lleno uno de los ataques de Hayato.

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja!, ¡eres una basura, Kusanagi, ni siquiera me haz hecho sudar!

Shingo se puso de pie rápidamente solo sacudiéndose donde había recibido el golpe, no contesto a la agresión verbal solo se mantuvo atento.

-¡¿que es lo que que quieren de nosotros?! ¡Solo quieren vengarse por lo que sucedió?! -reclamo la chica

-¿creen que voy a permitir que le digan la verdad a Iori?, esta es la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando para lograr su retorno.

-¡ha sido suficiente! ¡Todos estos años hemos hecho que el crea una mentira casi destruyendo su vida! ¡El merece recuperar su felicidad! -reclamo el sensei.

-¡¿felicidad?! - la anciana arrojo carcajadas -¡Iori es un descendiente directo de nuestros ancestros Yasakani, el esta destinado a guiar el clan para destruir a los Kusanagi!, ¡para convertirse en el mas poderoso! ¡Esa será su verdadera felicidad!

-¡estas tan equivocada!, ¡esa no es la verdadera naturaleza de Iori!

-¡cierra la boca p*ta Kusanagi!¡haz sido tu quien lo ha apartado de su verdadero destino!¡tu llegada aquí solo trajo problemas! -expreso rabiosa - ¡Pero serás tu quien lo traiga de vuelta! - haciendo otra seña aquellos que rodeaban a la chica y a Moriya se prepararon para atacar.

-¡Kaoru! - exclamo Shingo quien también fue rodeado por Hayato y un segundo.

-tu muerte será la excusa para que él retorne, una vez que digamos que moriste por causa de los Kusanagi.

-¡es lo mas estupido que he oido! - grito Shingo -¡Yagami-san podrá tener una rivalidad con Kusanagi-san, pero el sabe muy bien que nadie de los Kusanagi seria capaz de matar a otra persona y mucho menos a Kaoru.

-Hayato, Akechi, rompan el ocio de ese perro - dijo la anciana refiriéndose a Shingo, masticando la boquilla de su pipa -y ustedes - miro a los otros -quiero el cadaver de esta impura.

-¡¿por que siguen escuchándola?! - dijo el Sensei -¡yo soy su maestro! ¡Y les ordeno que desistan!

Todos los estudiantes parecían sordos ante las palabras de Moriya incluso mantenían una tenebrosa sonrisa en ellos.

-es inútil, ellos están perdidos…

Esa noche la luna estaba llena, y en aquel pueblo cerca de Yamagata se podía contemplar al astro en todo su esplendor, sin embargo las calles estaban vacías y un silencio sepulcral reinaba por todo el lugar, nadie podía escuchar ni percibir lo que se suscitaba en aquella casa cerca de la montaña.

-¡aaah! - exclamo Shingo que salio proyectado por la pared destruida debido al ataque de ambos estudiantes.

-creí que los Kusanagi serian oponentes que valieran la pena - se burlo Hayato

Shingo se levanto y se limpio la tierra de la cara, nuevamente no respondió a sus palabras.

-mira Akechi, todavía quiere continuar

-a este perro le gusta ser apaleado - dijo el otro saltando para atacar a Yabuki con un oniyaki

El joven del gakuran azul se cubrió con los brazos cruzados y una vez que vio que Akechi había alcanzado el punto mas alto por la técnica, el discípulo de Kyo tomo impulso y lo golpeo en el aire con su propia variante de shiki oboro guru ma mikansei. Akechi, quien recibió el golpe directo cayo sobre las tablas.

-¡mierda! - dijo el derribado levantándose -¡tal vez lo subestime!

Dandole tiempo a su compañero para recuperarse, Hayato ataco a Shingo con una combinación del Yami Barai para romper su guardia y dañarlo con su Aoi Hana. Pero no se detuvo solo con eso, aprovecho para encestarle mas golpes y tratar de acorralarlo.

Su amiga también tenia sus propios problemas, los otros dos discípulos de Yagami la atacaban al mismo tiempo, y ella se concentraba en evitar que lastimaran al maestro.

Rodeada de llamas púrpura provenientes de sus adversarios ella pelo utilizando el estilo Kusanagi técnicas propias.

-¡Ryuusei! -arrojo el proyectil de fuego a uno mientras saltaba para evitar el ataque de otro.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡no bajes la guardia! - le aconsejaba Moriya que trataba de evitar el remanente de las llamaradas.

-¡¿que pasa?! ¡¿Por que no usas tus llamas, Kusanagi?! -Cuestiono Hayato a Shingo una vez que lo tenía dominado -¡realmente quería acabar con un Kusanagi!

El otro, Akechi ya estaba repuesto y cerco la distancia de Shingo, con la intención de acabarlo.

-yo… no poseo fuego - dijo Yabuki apretando los dientes

-¡¿un Kusanagi sin fuego?!

-no poseo fuego por que no soy un Kusanagi de sangre.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja -rieron -¡¿quiere decir que los Kusanagi entrenaron a un don nadie?! -volvieron a reír -¡ese Kyo Kusanagi es tan patético que no puede tener un estudiante decente!

Fue con esas palabras que Shingo se decidió a responder a sus provocaciones Yagami.

-¡no lo permito! - apretó los puños con fuerza -¡pueden decir lo que quieran de mi! ¡Pero no permitiré que se expresen así de mi maestro!, ¡por que aunque no soy un Kusanagi de sangre mi espíritu arde tan fuerte como las llamas carmesí!

Como una estampida el estudiante de Kyo envistió a Hayato y antes de que pudiera levantarse el mismo Shingo lo alzo por la camisa y lo arrojo hacia el otro lado, después fue al segundo que sorprendido de la energía de Yabuki solo vio como la combinación de golpes por parte de este entro de lleno a él.

Shingo Yabuki se había llenado de una poderosa energía que era impercetible ante los ojos comunes, era el poder de la voluntad y el espíritu que lo doto de una gran resistencia y una notable fuerza; y sin desaprovecharlo el joven peleador brillo por su agilidad al hacerle frente a ambos discípulos de Yagami, su método; una veloz combinación de golpes que no le dieron tregua a sus oponentes y culminando en un un una variante del shiki oni yaki.

-¡¿q, que, que diablos?! - pronuncio Hayato -¿como lo hizo?… -dijo antes de caer derribado al suelo junto a Akechi.

-¡¿que les sucede?! ¡No pueden caer ante ella! -dijo la anciana al ver que Kaoru se les escurría de las manos a los otros -¡es solo una mujer!, ¡una chiquilla inútil!

-¡te equivocas!, ¡Ella es mas fuerte de lo que piensas!, ¡lo se por que yo la entrene! - le respondió Moriya con el entrecejo fruncido -¡todos mis estudiantes son destacados representantes de nuestro clan!, ¡no como los traidores que estas controlando!

Por la otra parte, Kaoru decidió utilizar una técnica que había comenzado a desarrollar a partir del enfrentamiento contra Kyo, aun sin ser bautizada con un nombre para ello, la joven encendió el fuego en sus extremidades y aprovechando que los otros atacaron primero ella brinco para ejecutar una mezcla de golpes y patadas diagonales.

El par de estudiantes de Kusanagi habían salido victoriosos, aun cuando solo estaban a medio camino de su preparacion.

Cuando la joven se detuvo para recuperar un poco el aire no contó con que la anciana la dejara tan fácilmente. En su desesperación y chillando de odio extendió sus garras con la intención de arrastrar a la chica, sin embargo su intento se vio frustrado por el maestro Moriya, que de un firme manotazo arrojo a la vieja al otro lado.

-¡debería acabar contigo! ¡Eres tu quien ha llevado a el clan a la miseria! - exclamo con un semblante nunca antes visto por su estudiante.

Kaoru y el maestro avanzaron a la improvisada salida donde Shingo los alcanzo para ayudar al mayor.

-te lo agradezco discípulo de Kusanagi - dijo apoyándose en él.

-em, me llamo Shingo.

-¡KUSANAGI! - se escucho un alarido provenir del interior de la casa.

Las llamas de Kaoru se encendieron al instante, como ya era costumbre cuando la presencia de Orochi era latente.

De entre las tablas, las astillas y el polvo, la anciana se arrastro hasta el exterior, clavando sus horrorosas uñas en la madera y la tierra.

-¡Muerte! ¡Deshonra!¡Muerte a todos los Kusanagi que nos han deshonrado! - decía mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo al reptar sobre el suelo y llegar al exterior.

-¡¿que le pasa señora?!, ¡¿que no ve que ya ganamos?! - expuso Yabuki

Un nuevo velo de oscuridad de poso sobre la casa de los Yagami, en el instante Moriya cayo con una rodilla al suelo, seguido de su discípula, ambos escupieron sangre.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡¿estas bien?!

La otra acento con la cabeza y con esfuerzo se reincorporo.

-Es ella… ella es quien ha traído la oscuridad a este lugar - comento a su amigo.

Con los ojos blancos y la mirada a la luna el cuerpo de la longeva mujer parecía contorsionarse, sus huesos tronaron tan fuertemente que lo escuchaban como ramas gruesas y secas rompiéndose, de su boca que tenia la mandíbula colgando comenzó a emanar una sustancia entre sangre y oscuridad.

Los tres estaban atónitos contemplando lo que sucedía.

-¡Hemos escuchado el Llamado! - dijo la mujer que aun tenia posibilidades de comunicación

Así, con los ojos también en blanco, los cuatro estudiantes se pusieron de pie, emanando una poderosa aura oscura.

Poco a poco la anciana comenzaba a dejar de ser humana, su piel seca y agrietada se estiro hasta romperse y tomar una nueva forma…

Shingo y Kaoru no podían creerlo, con la boca entre abierta y la luna a su costado contemplaron algo que les pareció irreal, sobre todo al joven Yabuki.

La maldicion había corrompido a la anciana a tal punto que termino por fusionarse con una sombra de Orochi, dando vida a una serpiente formada de la oscuridad y el fuego.

-M, Maki, Maki-sama -murmuro la pelirroja llamándola, para que una vez mas la asistiera ante semejante reto.

Sin siquiera un segundo para terminar de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la enorme serpiente se arrojo contra los discípulos de Kusanagi y el sensei, pero el reflejo de los luchadores les permitió apartarse a tiempo, sin embargo esto era lo que la serpiente quería, pues una vez que vio a la chica sola, fue tras ella.

Kaoru no tuvo mas remedio en ese instante que correr y evadir a la enorme criatura terminando por internarse en la parte boscosa.

-¡No!, ¡Kaoru! - exclamo Shingo que intento seguirla pero fue cercado esta vez por los cuatro estudiantes que parecían haber perdido todo sentido de la razón.

Fue entre dos que comenzaron a reducir a Yabuki, esta vez estaban tirando a matar.

-¡argh! - dijo Shingo que toco el suelo después de pelear contra los cuatro alumnos al mismo tiempo.

Los estudiantes fueron hacia él con toda la intención de acabar con su vida pero el maestro Moriya se interpuso y no solo se quedo de pie. Usando una postura muy similar a la Iori, Moriya ejecuto a una impresionante velocidad el shiki saika, sobre los cuatro alumnos y culminando con aquella explosión de fuego púrpura que nacía desde la tierra y se elevaba hasta el cielo, solo que con la diferencia de que el logro proyectar cuatro llamaradas al mismo tiempo y al final cayo de rodillas, agotado.

-¡wow!, ¡ahora veo por que es un maestro!, ¡no imagino su capacidad de pelea estando sano! - se emociono Shingo.

-Ponte de pie discípulo de Kusanagi, por que si mueres aquí, Kaoru estará sola - dijo tratando de levantarse

-¡oiga! ¡Quédese quieto usted no esta para hacer estas cosas!

-se que moriré pronto, pero prefiero morir peleando que siendo un lastre… el orgullo es todo lo que me queda y no pienso dejar que un discípulo de Kusanagi me defienda.

-je, je, realmente si es muy orgulloso - pensó Yabuki.

Kaoru corría en zigzag entre la vegetación mientras la serpiente reptaba a una gran velocidad casi pisándole los talones.

-¡si es una sombra de Orochi lo que posee a esa mujer puedes sellarla, tal y como lo hiciste en aquella vez! -argumento Maki refiriéndose a la sombra del festival de hace dos años.

-¡aunque quisiera no puedo!, ¡es demasiado grande y rápida!

-¡entonces haz algo al respecto!, ¡no puedes correr por siempre! ¡Recuerda tu experiencia anterior!

-¡Si!

La joven chica freno de golpe barriendo al piso y la serpiente no pudo detenerse, lo que provoco que se estampara contra uno de los arboles mas grandes, fue cuando la pelirroja aprovecho para dejar crecer las llamas carmesí en su brazo derecho a manera de espiral y así cortar a la criatura por la mitad.

-¡satsu ken fire!.. - pero, el ataque no pudo ser ejecutado, esta serpiente era mas inteligente y gracias a su enorme volumen sacudió su cola con fuerza proyectando a la chica varios metros a un lado, Kaoru fue impactada hasta la piedra que nacía de la falda de la montaña, su cuerpo cayo sobre los restos que la misma colisión dejo. Sosteniendo su hombro dolorido la joven se estaba poniendo de pie cuando la serpiente se arrojo con tus fauces completamente abiertas para engullirla de una sola vez.

Fue cuando se escucharon unos pasos a gran velocidad…

Corrio por medio cuerpo del animal, impulsado de este mismo y dando un enorme brinco ejecuto un certero golpe.

-¡Shingo kick! - Al ver que su amiga estaba a merced del animal no lo había pensado dos veces y con esa poderosa patada logro sacudir la cabeza de la criatura y se colgó del animal para continuar sometiéndolo.

Pero no termino ahí, el sensei también decidió asistir a su antigua estudiante, sin embargo al no poder estar tan cerca como Yabuki opto por usar otra técnica poderosa: shiki ya sakasuki, y el fuego de Yasakani viajo por la tierra del bosque alcanzando a la serpiente paralizando por unos segundos.

-¡auch! ¡Auch! -decia Shingo que fue un tanto alcanzado por el fuego de moriya

-¡es momento! - dijo Maki alertando a la su pupila para que tomara acción.

La primera vez que Kaoru enfrento a una de las sombras de Orochi ella lo había contenido con el poder de ambas llamas y termino por sellarlo con el espejo de Yata, No obstante las cosas eran diferentes ahora… encendió ambas llamas y el resplandor de su pecho y con un ágil y ya trabajado movimiento fusiono los tres poderes dando nacimiento a la pequeña llama blanca.

Impulsada del muro de piedra solida alcanzo una altura mayor que la de la serpiente y la llama que estaba en su mano creció al instante sobre pasando el tamaño de la cabeza del reptil.

-¡RYUUSEI-KEN! -el proyectil luminoso fue directo al ser de oscuridad.

Shingo logro soltarse y rodó por el suelo a manera de aminorar el impacto.

La llama blanca envolvió a la serpiente que se agitaba y chirriaba en agonía.

-¡¿lo, lo mataste?! -pregunto Shingo

-¡no! -respondió la otra -es la sombra la que esta siendo consumida.

Y así fue, la serpiente se fue reduciendo hasta que solo quedo el cuerpo desnudo de la anciana que lloriqueaba y se quejaba del dolor, aun estaba viva, mas ya no era una amenaza.

-es mejor irnos antes de que otra criatura aparezca -dijo Shingo

Kaoru lo ignoro y camino hacia el vejestorio.

Temiendo que la chica no estuviera en sus cabales el otro se mantuvo a la expectativa.

Al ver a Kaoru de pie frente de ella la anciana se reclino para atrás

-¡n, no, no me mates! - le suplico a la chica

-¿por que?, debería hacerlo, debería matarte por todo lo que haz hecho.

-si lo haces no serás mejor que yo

-no se trata de ser mejor o peor, se trata de hacer lo correcto - Kaoru encendió sus llamas carmesí y arrojo un gran golpe hacia la anciana

La mujer arrojo un alarido intenso de dolor.

-¡No lo hagas! - dijo Shingo, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta Kaoru solo la había golpeado en el rostro.

-Tu, nunca fuiste alguien que realmente pudiera someterme con tu fuerza ni con tu oscuridad, si te obedecía era por tus palabras y el hecho de que tenia que me separaras de Iori, podía soportar cualquier cosa que me hicieras con tal de permanecer a su lado, pero…. ¡Fuiste tu quien le robo la oportunidad de recuperarse por la muerte de sus padres, fuiste tu quien lo hizo pensar que era una mala persona! ¡Fuiste tu quien intento destruir su bondad! ¡Y eso jamas, jamas lo perdonare!, ¡por eso cada vez que te veas al espejo contemplaras esa marca hecha con el fuego de Kusanagi, por los días que te resten de vida te acordaras de mi y de todos tus pecados! ¡Y yo, yo me encargare de que Iori se olvide de ti!

-¡maldita! ¡Perra maldita! ¡Ustedes nunca podrán estar juntos! ¡Maldigo su union por siempre! - grito la anciana encolerizada

Shingo tomo a Kaoru de la mano con suavidad y abrazo a la chica que lloraba de rabia.

-vamos, hay que llevar el diario a Yagami-san - le susurro

La voz de Yabuki fue serenando a la chica y junto a este se reunieron con el sensei, dejando atrás a la humillada y acabada mujer.

El trio regreso a las solitarias calles del pueblo, el sensei estaba sumamente débil, mas aun por haber utilizado la energía que le restaba para ayudar a los chicos.

-no era necesario que me trajeran, solo estoy rezagándolos.

-No nos perdonaríamos dejarlo en ese lugar -dijo Shingo que era quien soportaba la mayor parte del cuerpo del maestro pues por su estatura Kaoru no era de tanta ayuda.

-Ya casi llegamos -dijo Kaoru al ver el ultimo tramo hasta la casa de la dama Fujimoto.

Justo en la puerta con una lampara en mano y un semblante de angustia se encontraba la fémina esperando.

-Keiko -susurro el Sensei cuando la noto y de repente dejo de avanzar.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Que le sucede?! ¡¿Por que se detiene?!, ¡Fujimoto-san! - dijo Shingo mientras giraba la cabeza al maestro Yagami y luego a la dama.

-¡¿que haces no la llames?! - le reclamo el maestro

Pero fue muy tarde, la otra ya lo había visto y corrio lo mas rápido que le permitió su Kimono para encontrarse con ellos.

-¡Moriya!

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, el acabado hombre trataba de ocultar su rostro.

-esto es muy vergonzoso… -dijo en voz baja

El maestro, un hombre orgulloso se sentía apenado de que Keiko lo viera en ese estado. La hermosa mujer sonrío y giro con delicadeza el rostro del sensei hasta el suyo.

-estoy tan feliz de verte.

La pelirroja se quito y le dio su lugar a la dama para que ayudara al hombre a llegar hasta su casa. Ahí, lo recostaron en un futon, la habitación en la que ahora estaba era muy distinta, estaba llena de color y calidez, incluso había flores y por supuesto Fujimoto estaba a su lado.

-¿por que aun siguen aquí? - les dijo el sensei a los chicos

Kaoru no le respondió su mirada estaba hacia abajo, la joven sabia que en fondo seria la ultima vez que vería a su maestro y no quería decirlo frente a los otros.

No obstante Keiko fue perspicaz

-Voy a prepararte algo de té, de ese que te gusta mucho - dijo al maestro y se puso de pie -¿podría este encantador jovencito ayudarme? -comento refiriéndose a Shingo.

-¿eh?, ¿yo?, oh, si claro -Yabuki siguió a la dama.

-quita esa cara por favor -dijo el sensei a su discípula una vez que estuvieron solos - debes darte prisa y volver con Iori

-pero…

-agradezco lo que han hecho, no solo en la residencia, si no por traerme a casa -respiro profundamente - Aquella mañana cuando revise las habitaciones y me entere que ustedes habían desaparecido me llene de dicha, por que aunque ambos eran unos chiquillos tuvieron el valor de desafiar todo para permanecer juntos, me enorgullece saber que fui yo quien los eduque…- tosió - el tiempo para mi ha terminado, pero, todavía existe esperanza para Iori… y mientras tu estés a su lado se que encontraran la manera de reescribir su destino, por que hay algo en ti que aun lo mantiene humano.

La joven aprendiz reflexiono pensando que se trataba de aquel espíritu dentro de ella.

-no me refiero a la leyenda - continuo el maestro -si no a esto -señalo con su mano justo el medio de su pecho - jamas concebí hijos, ustedes son lo mas cercano a lo que tuve, sobre todo Iori, así que te suplico que no lo abandones nunca, por que aunque el no lo exprese con palabras se que te necesita y te ama, soy testigo de eso -cerro sus ojos para recordar por un segundo cuando el par de pelirrojos eran niños y se sentaban a la orilla del pasillo por las tardes.

Kaoru apretó sus párpados y sus labios para contenerse, y como no pudo responderle debido a que temía soltarse a llorar recurrio a otra acción, con mucho cuidado se hecho para atrás y ejecuto un "Dogeza" hacia su sensei. El otro solo acento con la cabeza y la mano para que ella no demorara mucho tiempo de esa manera.

-Ahora date prisa y reencuentrate con él.

Shingo y Fujimoto regresaron a la habitación, los estudiantes no se quedaron a tomar té, de inmediato tomaron sus cosas listos para partir.

-Discípulo de Kusanagi, tu maestro debe estar orgulloso de ti, por que peleas con el corazón… te encargo cuides a mi alumna.

Shingo se asombro de las palabras de Moriya.

-¡s, si! -dijo un tanto nervioso.

En el marco de la puerta, acompañados por Keiko agradecieron una vez mas por la hospitalidad.

-no te preocupes por Moriya, cuidare de él - dijo la mujer y después acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja -es duro, este tipo de amor… se necesita mucho coraje y mucha fuerza, pero a ti te sobra, lo se porque viniste hasta aquí - le dijo en voz baja a la chica con una sonrisa -Kaoru-chan, si algún día regresas a este lugar, por favor ven a visitarme.

-se lo prometo.

Kaoru y Shingo se fueron mirando una ultima vez a la casa de la dama Fujimoto mientras el cielo comenzaba a aclarase.

-espero logren tener su final feliz -dijo Keiko a Moriya.

El maestro llevo con esfuerzo su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer

-perdoname, por no poder hacerte feliz y por no poder darte la vida que deseabas.

-¿de que hablas? - dijo ella tomando la mano del sensei para que no la soltara y lo acaricio con ternura -me diste tu amor, para mi eso es suficiente.

Tres días después, Moriya Yagami murió en aquella habitación sosteniendo la mano de Keiko Fujimoto, el fuego de los Yasakani envolvió su cuerpo reduciéndolo a un puñado de cenizas y como si fuera un deseo por parte de él, las llamas no lastimaron a Keiko la mujer que siempre lo espero.

Mientras aguardaban la llegada del tren en la estación, Shingo estaba de pie mirando a los lados de las vías y la chica Yagami estaba en una banca encogida abrazando sus rodillas.

-Estoy seguro que no tardara en llegar, aun estamos a tiempo, la final será después del medio día -Al no recibir respuesta Shingo se viro y vio que la otra estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-ellos… ellos se amaban, pero el sensei no se caso con ella para que la maldicion no la afectara y Fujimoto-san permaneció ahí, acepto vivir como su amante con tal de estar a su lado… y… ¿que pasa si no puedo hacer nada por Iori?…

Shingo vio caer un par de gotas por debajo de la banca y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-no, no, tranquila… - se puso de rodillas y le levanto la cara la cual estaba desbordando en lagrimas -no debes pensar de esa manera, no te des por vencida, lo estas intentando ¿cierto?, quienes fracasan son los que ni siquiera lo intentan.

La otra acento

-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras -le limpio el rostro

-Gracias Shingo -dijo la otra poniéndose de pie.

-¡ahora vamos! ¡El tren esta por llegar - le extendió su mano.

Al momento que Kaoru toco la mano de su amigo paso algo increíble, del pecho de Kaoru un pequeño destello se hizo presente y a una gran velocidad recorrió su extremidad, pasando por el brazo del otro y depositándose en el pecho de este, como si lo hubiera absorbido.

-¡waaa! ¡¿Que fue eso?! ¡Me dio un poco de cosquillas! - dijo palpando su pectoral -¡lo viste!, ¡lo viste!

-¡¿c, como?! - tartamudeo ella, ¡e, esto!, ¡esa era una chispa de guardián!

-¿chispa?

-¿A caso aquel espíritu a elegido a Shingo como un guardián? - dijo para si misma estando sorprendida.

-¡no me digas que es algo malo! - comento al ver la expresión de la chica.

-¡e, en absoluto! ¡Tu ahora eres un guardián! -parpadeo varias veces.

-¡¿como Kusanagi-san?!, eso quiere decir… ¡¿quiere decir que también podré sacar fuego?! -los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-oh no, no es esa clase de fuego… lo siento -se disculpo por causarle desanimo

-no entiendo nada - rió nervioso

-prometo explicártelo después.

Dentro del tren Kaoru aprovecho para revisar el manuscrito del gran maestro Yagami.

-ahora que lo pienso, ella lleva alrededor de dos días sin dormir y tampoco la vi comer -pensó su compañero - y después de esa pelea debe estar exhausta -la contemplo pasar las paginas.

Shingo pico el brazo de la pelirroja para llamar su atención, cuando ella volteo vio que el palmeo su propio hombro con las mejillas un tanto coloradas pero con un intento de seguridad en su rostro.

-aquí -siguió palmeando -si deseas puedes descansar en mi hombro, n, no me molestare por eso.

-gracias, pero aunque tuviera sueño no podría conciliarlo, no con todo esto.

-uff, tienes razón, yo también me siento tenso, es decir, no todo los días vez a una abuela convertirse en una serpiente gigante

Kaoru libero una pequeña risita.

-¡ya no espero para poder contarle a Kusanagi-san sobre esto! ¡Me emociona tanto que tampoco podría dormir!

Diez minutos después Shingo cayo rendido de sueño sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual sostuvo con mucha delicadeza su rostro cuando hubo alguna sacudida.

-K, Kusanagi-san, por supuesto que acepto hacer equipo contigo - decía entre sueños.

La joven lo contemplo mientras el dormir pacíficamente.

-si hubiera venido sola, probablemente no habría podido volver, Shingo fue increíble -Lo siguió mirando pero esta vez con dulzura - Gracias, no lo hubiera podido lograr sin ti - le susurro mientras el aun seguía dormido.

-¡Es excelente! ¡Aun tenemos un par de horas antes de que comience la pelea final!, ¡seguramente alcanzaremos a Kusanagi-san y a Yagami-san -dijo mientras corrían por las calles de la ciudad a la que porfin retornaron.

-¡seguramente habrá afluencia vehicular en exceso, lo mejor será llegar a pie…

Sin poder terminar la frase, Shingo se dio cuenta que por detrás y a una gran velocidad se acercaba un enorme vehículo negro, con los vidrios completamente cubiertos.

-¡cuidado! -advirtió a la otra y la aparto

Pero el auto los rodeo y se detuvo frente a ellos, a forma de hacerles un cerco.

De este descendieron dos sujetos, una hermosa mujer con el cabello entre celeste y marino, y un muy fornido hombre. Vestían de una manera muy extraña y ambos estaban enmascarados.

-Mis felicitaciones - dijo la fémina de voz sexy mientras aplaudía a la pareja de estudiantes de Kusanagi -Nos enteramos que lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

-¿quienes son estar personas? - pensó Kaoru, no emanan ningún tipo de ki ni tampoco ningún aroma -… no me gustan nada - una gota de sudor frio recorrió su espalda

-es una lastima que este sea el final del camino para ustedes -dijo casi entre risas la sensual mujer.

-¿que es lo que quieren? - pregunto Kaoru

Con una mano en la cintura y la otra al frente, la mujer elevo su dedo indice para señalar tenazmente a la chica Yagami

-lo siento, ¡tenemos prisa!-dijo Shingo tomando la mano de su amiga con firmeza y acercándola a él.

-si tienes prisa puedes irte, no estamos interesados en ti, deberías aprovechar porque mi oferta solo durara unos segundos, después no tendré piedad.

-¡no! - el semblante de Shingo se hizo sumamente serio y apretó más la mano de Kaoru.

-no digas que no te lo advertí… - solo se podían ver los ojos de ambos sujetos pero claramente la mirada de la mujer se transformo, de unos seductores y atractivos par zafiros a unos ojos desquiciados -¡Genbu! - pronuncio refiriéndose al otro sujeto.

Como si fuera una ilusión el hombre que aun no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pareció teletransportarse hasta quedar frente a Shingo y le encesto un brutal golpe, fue tan intenso que sacudió su cuerpo por completo, la manera en la que aquel adversario se desplazo fue tan rápida que ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar apropiadamente.

-¡Shingo! - exclamo Kaoru e intento golpear al sujeto.

-¡dos contra uno no es adecuado! - dijo la mujer que hizo un movimiento de desplazo hasta la pelirroja, similar al del otro hombre, y le encesto una violenta patada a ella arrojándola por los aires -¡debes estar atenta cuando hay dos oponentes!

-¡d, déjala en paz! - Hablo Shingo luchando por levantarse

-vaya, ¿aun puedes respirar?, el golpe de Genbu es tan fuerte que puede partir un auto a la mitad… debes tener las costillas destrozadas.

-soy mas resistente de lo que piensan - dijo Shingo con esfuerzo.

-¡estos sujetos! ¡¿De donde diablos han salido?! -pensó Kaoru también tratando de recuperarse -la magnitud de sus ataques, son…

-tu también estas arriba, ¡bravo!, honestamente me hubiera decepcionado si hubieras caído con un ataque tan simple - miro a la chica- no quiero tener que lastimarte mas, así que se buena niña y ven con nosotros.

Con el entrecejo fruncido Kaoru abrió la boca para responder, pero fue Yabuki quien se puso por delante indicando que no cederían.

-mala decisión -La mujer extendió su mano y a ella llego una especie de corriente liquida y transparente que arrojo a la pelirroja.

Kaoru lanzo una llamarada hacia ella

-¡Ryuusei! - sin embargo su cometa de fuego fue completamente extinguido por aquella sustancia, que continuo directamente hasta golpearla y la envolvió por la cabeza.

Era agua y la estaba sofocando.

-en su desesperación Kaoru luchaba por liberarse encendiendo las llamas y apagándolas sin poder coordinarse.

Shingo se acerco para intentar ayudarla.

Con un golpe de su enorme puño, Genbu, provoco una gran abertura en el suelo evitando que llegara hasta la chica Yagami, y nuevamente utilizando aquella habilidad de desplazamiento arrojo varios golpes con la misma intensidad al joven guerrero, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -Rió la mujer como si estuviera semi desquisiada, al ver a Shingo en el piso víctima de los golpes de su compañero-¿te esta gustando el espectáculo? - dijo a Kaoru que aun continuaba ahogándose en aquella esfera de agua que la rodeaba.

-¡Seiryu! - dijo el fornido peleador -ya basta - sosegó su voz- recuerda que Byakko pidió que no la lastimaremos demasiado.

-bien - acto seguido la libero de la prisión liquida.

La pelirroja cayo de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento y mientras lo hacia la mujer fue hasta donde estaba para obligarla a ir con ellos

-¡NO!, ¡no dejare que se la lleven!¡no importa quien o que sean! -grito Shingo mientras escupía la sangre de su boca y luchaba una vez más por ponerse en pie- ¡Kusanagi-san me confío la seguridad de Kaoru, también Yagami-san y el maestro Yagami!

-¡quédate en el piso! - le indico su contrincante que lo había golpeado.

-eso es algo que no puedo hacer, por que sin importar cuantas veces toque el suelo, me levantare.

-¡es un imbecil! ¡No sabe lo que dice! - dijo Seiryu -¡esta buscando su muerte!

-¡soy un representante de la escuela Kusanagi!¡y también soy un guar!…

-¡Alto! ¡Paren! - grito Kaoru y se arrojo sobre Shingo impidiéndole hablar -¡iré! ¡Iré con ustedes solo no lo lastimen mas!¡haré lo que me pidan pero a el déjenlo fuera!

Shingo sacudía la cabeza indicándole que estaba en desacuerdo y la trataba de sujetar hacia él para impedir que se la llevaran.

Genbu miro con atención a la chica y su suplica.

-de acuerdo - respondió con la seriedad y de un preciso golpe, aquel que tenia un ojo similar a la de una serpiente dejo inconsciente a la chica

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! - grito Shingo pero él termino por recibir otro golpe certero para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Genbu levanto el cuerpo de la chica y camino en dirección al vehículo.

La mujer fue hasta Yabuki con toda la intención de acabar con él.

-¡Seiryu! - exclamo Genbu dandole la espalda -ni se te ocurra, yo tengo palabra.

La otra suspiro profundamente y viro los ojos.

-Bien, bien - soltó el cuerpo del chico del gakuran azul y lo dejo caer -de todos modos es insignificante.

La extraña pareja subió al coche con la joven pelirroja y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al guardián derrotado en el piso.


	29. Cap ext2 1 Rey, 2 Asesinos y 3 tesoros

CAPITULO EXTRA

"Un rey, dos asesinos y tres tesoros"

(La final del torneo)

Los peleadores se encontraban reunidos en la explanada donde se llevaría acabo la pelea final, una vez mas el equipo de Japón se enfrentaría al equipo de Yagami.

Desde la entrega pasada, aquellos que tuvieron la fortuna de contemplar el combate entre ambos jóvenes herederos estaban seguros que esta segunda ocasión les garantizaría un gran espectáculo. La mayoría apoyaba al equipo del joven Kusanagi pues pertenecía a la ciudad natal y ya gozaba de renombre, sin embargo, el equipo de Yagami no paso de noche, se estaban convirtiendo en una leyenda y la presencia de las letales pero sumamente atractivas damas también les otorgo una enorme popularidad.

Kyo estaba en los vestidores, pero a diferencia de otros combates no parecía desbordar emoción, su semblante era serio y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba como la gente en las gradas gritaba enérgicamente esperando su aparición. Por otro lado Iori Yagami no tenia una actitud distinta, el pelirrojo había entrado en concentración desde hace algunos minutos, metalizando su pelea desde inicio hasta fin, trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que era lo único en lo que debía estar enfocado, no obstante en el fondo conocía la verdad; ambos peleadores lo sabían, independiente del resultado que se pudiera obtener, existía la posibilidad de que aquel enemigo mutuo se hiciera presente y estaban seguros que seria un combate hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo no eran los únicos que tenían eso en mente, sus amigos del psycosoldier había permanecido atentos a aquella presencia y decidieron hallar el lugar mas cercano a la pelea por si las cosas se complicaban.

-Parece que ya no hay asientos libres, ¡este lugar esta abarrotado!- comento Kensou.

Asamiya recorrió los espacios con la mirada hasta que diviso un movimiento oscilatorio que trataba de llamar la atención de los jóvenes peleadores. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Terry Bogard que agitaba su gorra por encima de los espectadores para capturar la mirada de los chicos ya que donde el estaba había varios lugares disponibles.

-gracias por considerarnos - dijo Athena una vez que se reunieron con ellos

-en realidad esta zona estaba designada a los participantes - sonrío levemente y se acomodó la cachucha de vuelta.

-creí que ustedes ya no vendrían a la pelea, ya que la parada antes de esto fue America - comento Kensou una vez que tomaron asiento.

-¿bromeas?, no me la perdería por nada… ese chico Kyo, he tenido mi atención puesta en él desde que lo vi pelear la primera vez, es como si hubiera nacido para ello.

-¿no estas molesto por que te venció?

Terry sacudió la cabeza levemente mientras miraba hacia la plataforma con una sonrisa confiada.

-a diferencia del primer torneo me he dado cuenta que el esta creciendo al igual que sus razones para pelear, en el primer combate que tuvimos, sus ojos estaban llenos de ambición, pero el año paso y ahora pude ver que el estaba determinado a ganar, algo que iba mas allá de la vanidad.

-eso es por que Kyo tiene poderosas razones para estar aquí -argumento Athena -si algo aprendi del tiempo en que convivimos con él es que el poder de Kyo no proviene de sus llamas, estas son un reflejo de su espíritu de guerrero.

-es probable chica.

-pero esta vez se enfrentara a Yagami, y el también tiene razones muy fuertes para buscar la victoria - argumento Kensou - como su orgullo, seguramente espera pelear contra ese tipo del viento… - en ese momento Athena le cubrió la boca rápidamente para que no hablara de mas.

-si, si, je, je, Yagami-san solo busca una revancha contra Kyo, ¿verdad, Kensou? - lo pellizco.

Athena pensaba que mientras menos personas supieran sobre el caso del Rey Celestial mas a salvo estarían.

-ese sujeto también se ha visto diferente - se escucho una elegante voz provenir de un costado del rubio de America, se trataba de su hermano, Andy que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio, sentado correctamente con los brazos cruzados -El año pasado me pareció que solo tomaba el torneo como un juego, peleaba contra otros como si le parecieran insignificantes, hasta que se enfrento a Kusanagi, este año el casi no ha subido a la plataforma, aquellas mujeres han sido las que se encargaron de traerlo hasta la final, es como si estuviera siendo mas precavido.

Al oír las palabras de Andy, Kensou y Athena se arrojaron una mirada rápida.

-tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, pero con cada año nuevas sorpresas aparecen en el torneo, ¿cierto? - dijo Terry mirando de reojo a los representantes de China como si el se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-q- que ¿que quieres decir? -pregunto Asamiya con una risita nerviosa al pensar que habían sido descubiertos.

-oh, bueno, creo que como tu eras psíquica lo sabrías, ja, ja, ja, ja -rió Terry.

-no le hagas caso -dijo Andy con una ceja en alto en una expresión mezclada de vergüenza e irritación provocada por la actitud de su hermano mayor -el ha estado un tanto paranoico desde que comenzó el torneo ya que a diferencia de otros la seguridad ha sido rigurosa.

-no me puedes culpar - comento Terry estirándose -desde el momento en que los Ikari se rinden en el primer combate pero permanecen aquí es por que algo sospecho debe ocurrir -ademas parece que este día están dispersos y puedo jurar que vi a ese sujeto enorme, el comandante Heidern y el ni siquiera estuvo inscrito.

-eres demasiado obsesivo, seguramente el esta aquí por que entreno a eso hombres y a la chica.

Mientras los hermanos Bogard discutían de manera tranquila y arrojaban sus propias especulaciones; Asamiya mantenía la esperanza de que no se repitiera lo sucedido en el concurso de bandas.

-Una vez que el combate inicie nadie debe entrar a la arena - dijo Chizuru que se encontraba en uno de los palcos privados junto con el comandante Heidern -y si algo llegara a suceder, la evacuación de los civiles debe ser la prioridad…

La sacerdotisa se quedo boquiabierta al contemplar las gradas, la cantidad de personas había doblado lo contemplado.

-¿que sucede señorita Kagura? - pregunto el frio e inexpresivo hombre que con Chizuru manejaba sus mejores modales.

-t- toda esta gente. ¿De donde a salido?

-creí que usted había vendido todas las entradas

-no, el numero de boletos era limitado, no deseábamos tantos civiles este día -Chizuru giro la vista hacia la muchedumbre que seguía pidiendo la salida de los peleadores, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había mas cámaras de lo solicitado, y el equipo de comunicación había incluso armado una estructura para poder filmar desde diferentes puntos, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que algunos de ellos llevaban bordado el logo de la empresa "Satella" -¡¿pero que?! - sin decirle nada al comandante ella se dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta -¡¿como es posible?! ¿A caso ese hombre se introdujo sin autorización? - pensó antes de poner su mano en la manija.

Sin embargo Chizuru no logro girarla, por que la puerta se abrió con anticipación.

-Señorita Kagura, era justamente a la persona que deseaba ver - se trataba del dueño de la cadena de "Satella", el empresario de Hong Kong, Hanzu que sonrío elegantemente ante la presencia de los demás.

-no puedo decir lo mismo, sin embargo ahora puedo reclamárselo de frente, ¡¿como se atreve a introducir a su televisora?! ¡Podría demandarlo por esto! ¡Este torneo ya estaba vendido!..

Hanzu aun mantuvo su sonrisa y saco con toda calma de su bolsillo una serie de papeles.

-por lo que veo, aun no esta enterada - fingió -pero el dueño se la cadena local me vendió el noventa por ciento de sus acciones.

-¡¿que?! - dijo Chizuru arrebatando los papeles que por supuesto eran copias -¡¿por que se las vendería a usted?!

-bueno, la televisora estaba casi en quiebra y el presidente prácticamente me suplico -Mientras Hanzu narraba su "versión" de los hechos en su mente transcurrían los recuerdos de la manera en que había usado a los Hizoku para someter a sus pies al inocente dueño de la cadena local y obligarlo a obtener lo que quería, el hombre de rodillas firmo los papeles para después ver como se llevaban a su familia a manera de mantener silencio… mas tarde les quitaría la vida - mi empresa absorbió todo, quería comentárselo en persona pero tuve algunos asuntos pendientes en mi país, por fortuna logre llegar a la final, un alivio, ¿no cree? - sonrió

Pero las palabras del hombre no tenían contenta a la guardiana del sello.

-¡Aun así, usted no tenia por que tomar el derecho de traer mas cámaras y permitir el paso de los civiles sin mi consentimiento!

-mi deber es garantizarle la mejor cobertura, aunque con respecto a los civiles no tengo idea a que se refiere - volvió a mentir

En un arranque de furia Chizuru empujo al empresario contra la pared, el otro solo levanto las manos a manera de rendición y mantuvo un semblante inocente.

El comandante se mantenía atento, pero no intervino ante la acción de la otra.

-¡esto no es un juego! ¡Hay personas que podrían salir lesionadas! - expreso Chizuru

-Señorita Kagura desconozco a que se refiere, pero si su evento es tan peligroso, ¿no hubiera sido mejor cancelarlo?, o… quizás, usted esta mas interesada que nadie en la realización de esto, tanto que no le importa realmente la gente - la miro directo a los ojos y Chizuru se helo por un segundo

-¡¿como se atreve?!… ¡retire a su cadena esta despedido!

-de acuerdo, si así lo desea tiene que pagar la indemnización del contrato por cancelación fuera del termino, que rondan unos cinco millones de dólares.

-no le pagare ni un centavo

El la miro mientras aun sonreía.

-es una lastima… tendré que despedir a todos los empleados de aquella cadena local, para solventar la perdida.

En cuanto a negocios se trataba, aquel hombre había acorralado a Chizuru, ya que la otra no podría manejar en su conciencia el saber que había provocado semejante cosa.

Fue cuando el comandante la tomo por el hombro y la aparto del otro.

-déjelo de esa manera, le garantizo que ningún civil saldrá herido, mi equipo esta comprometido con ello, tiene mi palabra.

El semblante y la voz del mercenario le devolvieron la serenidad a la sacerdotisa.

-de acuerdo, llegaremos hasta lo que indica el termino del contrato, sin embargo, olvídese en el futuro de hacer negocios conmigo o mi empresa.

-nunca diga de esta agua no beberé, señorita Kagura… veo que esta algo tensa y supongo que se debe a todo el trabajo de organización de este evento - el hombre dio un paso hacia la empresaria, y de inmediato el comandante se interpuso en seña de proteger a la otra -no se preocupe solo quería despedirme mostrándole mis respetos y decirle que no se preocupe por la transmisión yo me haré cargo personalmente -con una inclinación y su característica sonrisa de inocencia el hombre se marcho del palco.

-ese hombre no me agrada en absoluto - murmuro Chizuru

-¿que le ha hecho?

-en realidad… nada, pero hay algo en su persona que me perturba por que no puedo leer sus intenciones fácilmente.

-por ahora no se sumerja en pensamientos innecesarios, una vez que este evento termine no habrá razones para que deba tratarlo de nuevo - argumento el comandante.

-esta en lo cierto… - acento con la mirada filosa -entonces demos inicio.

Finalmente los equipos liderados por ambos jóvenes peleadores se hicieron presente ante la multitud, con solo un pie a fuera del equipo de Japón los gritos de apoyo se derramaron por doquier. Y cuando el equipo de Yagami se dejo ver los hombres silbaban ante la presencia del los peleadores pues algunos apostaban por Iori y otros se delataban la pupila ante el par de ex secretarias.

De un extremo al otro de la plataforma, Kusanagi y Yagami tenían puestas sus penetrantes miradas uno sobre el otro, retandose en silencio.

-pareciera como si realmente se odiaran - dijo Terry

-no estas tan equivocado -comento Kensou

Los hermanos de America giraron hacia el chico esperando que continuara, pero este no argumento nada mas.

-creí que después de la pelea contra ese sujeto ambos podrían al menos dejar a un lado sus diferencias para este combate, ¿por que aun continuar con ese odio? -pensó Athena -tengo un mal presentimiento.

El anunciador se poso en el medio de la plataforma y comenzó a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes al mismo que agradecía la presencia del publico ante la pelea del cierre.

Todos estaban atentos para el momento decisivo en el que el primer representante de cada equipo subiera.

La primera en combatir fue Vice contra el maestro Daimon.

-esa mujer será muy hábil pero si de fuerza hablamos Goro Daimon no tiene comparación ante ella - argumento Andy.

-¿y eso que? - hablo alguien detrás de ellos -Si es lo suficientemente hábil no necesitara vencer su fuerza, con su velocidad y dando los golpes adecuados podría dejarlo abajo.

Era la capitana del ya denominado equipo de féminas, King, que al momento de analizar un combate era bastante acertada, tanto que era difícil para otros contradecirla.

-tu peleaste contra ella, ¿cierto?

La inglesa sacudió la cabeza

-no, yo me enfrente a Mature y puedo decirles que de ambas era la menos agresiva y eso ya es decir mucho.

-por cierto King, ¿donde esta mi cuñada? - pregunto Terry

-c, ¿cuñada? - tartamudeo Andy

-¡Aquí estoy! - dijo una muy aguda voz que de inmediato se arrogo al costado del menor de los Bogard -¡te estaba buscando mi querido Andy! - repetía con emoción mientras restregaba su voluptuoso cuerpo en el brazo de su adorado, provocando que la blanca piel de Andy se pusiera tan roja como el traje de la ninja Shiranui.

Terry estaba totalmente muerto de risa y King trataba de contenerla.

-¡Ma, Mai!.. ¡estamos en el torneo! - decía el otro tratando de apartarla y cubrirse la cara de vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

Tal y como lo había predicho King, Vice no estaba tratando de hacerle frente directamente a la fuerza del maestro Daimon, ella usaba su velocidad para evitar los poderosos movimientos de su oponente y aprovechando justo el momento en que este los arrojaba contra atacaba con varios golpes continuos.

-mierda hombre son bastante agresivas - dijo Benimaru a Kyo mientras los dos observaban con una gota de sudor frio como la morena era implacable con su amigo.

Pero el judoka no permitió que lo humillara, pues al ver lo escurridiza que se volvía la Hakkesshu termino por azotar la tierra con una fuerza capaz de hacer que Vice perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡no permitas que te sujete! - le grito su compañera al ver que Daimon estaba apunto de someterla ante uno de sus poderosos movimientos ya famosos por hacer volar a los peleadores por los aires.

Vice se puso de pie y elevo su ki para llenarse por completo de su poder de Orochi y como si estuviera poseída fue hasta Daimon y atrapo su cuerpo con sus extremidades inferiores. Fue entonces que todos quedaron perplejos al ver como la morena comenzó a azotar al enorme maestro varias veces sobre la plataforma.

-¡¿de donde saco esa fuerza?! - pregunto Athena a los otros, los cuales movieron sus cabezas en negación al mismo tiempo.

-es evidente que ellas poseen habilidades que son alimentadas por el poder de Orochi - dijo Kyo para si mismo.

El enfrentamiento había terminado, Vice se había llevado la primera victoria.

-¡Goro amigo, ¿estas bien?! - lo cuestiono Kyo mientras el otro se frotaba la cabeza -creo que me estoy oxidando un poco - sonrío dolorido - lo siento, he causado vergüenza a nuestro equipo.

-¡no digas tonterías! - comento Benimaru - somos un equipo y juntos llegamos hasta aquí.

Kyo pensó que era el momento de ver a su rival cara a cara de nuevo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Benimaru ya se le había adelantado.

-¡¿que estas?!..

-tu trabajo es vencer a Yagami, el mío será vengar a Daimon - dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Al ver que el modelo era quien seguía, Mature de un salto se poso ante él en la plataforma.

-mira esto, dos hermosas personas se enfrentaran una a la otra - comento el rubio a su contrincante -realmente no me gusta pelear contra las damas y menos si son tan atractivas, pero no puedo perdonar la manera en que lastimaron a mi amigo.

-déjate de tonterías muñeco, lo que tengo de atractiva también lo tengo de letal, así que no te atrevas a tomarme a la ligera - dijo la siempre altiva Mature.

Mientras los combates de la final se llevaban a cabo los organizadores no quitaban un ojo de todo el movimiento, eso incluía al empresario de Hong Kong que trataba lo mas posible de tener su mirada en la pelea que parecía disfrutar, pero un sonido lo obligo a distraerse y sacar de su bolsillo su celular negro de tapa, lo ultimo en tecnología para ese año.

-si.. -dijo mientras aun atendía al enfrentamiento de los rubios en la plataforma -¡¿que?! - dio un grito y al notar que llamaba la atención se dio la media vuelta para ir a un lugar apartado -¡¿que quieres decir con que se la llevo?! ¡Me habían asegurado que estaba con ustedes!

_-y así era, la llevamos a la alcoba del hotel, aun estaba inconsciente y cuando fuimos a por ella para llevarla al aeropuerto había desaparecido, revisamos las cámaras de seguridad y descubrimos que fue él quien la saco del edifico en brazos -d_ijo Seiryu que estaba del otro lado de la bocina_ -Genbu y yo…_

-¡Tenia un solo maldito trabajo! ¡¿Por que le quitaron la vista de encima?! - El calmo semblante del empresario se transformo drásticamente al momento de enfurecerse, sus ojos lucían como los de un lunático e incluso algunas venas comenzaron a notarse con facilidad atreves de la piel de su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes al responder. -¡saben perfectamente que a el desea acabar con ella! ¡Si eso ocurre, todo por lo que se ha trabajado se perderá y si eso pasa yo acabare con cada uno de ustedes!

Mientras Hanzu continuaba reprochando y amenazando a los otros Seiryu se despego el teléfono del oido

-esta furico - dijo a su compañero en voz baja.

El otro tomo el teléfono y se dirigió al de cabello lacio.

-Shin… escucha, nos encontramos a las afueras del torneo, lo seguimos hasta aquí - hablo con paciencia -no creo que la mate en este preciso momento, de ser así, lo hubiera hecho en el hotel, pero eso tu ya lo sabes.

Como un milagro el otro precio ir calmándose al escuchar la voz de Genbu que le estaba dando por su lado.

-en este momento hay mucha seguridad, los hombres de la agrupación del comandante Heidern están alrededor de la zona, busquen el momento preciso para entrar, yo estaré atento a su aparición, quien lo encuentre primero… -cerro la tapa a manera de colgar.

-¡Raikouken!

El combate estaba muy parejo, Benimaru ya no se estaba conteniendo contra ella, y a Mature no parecía intimidarle en absoluto sus ataques.

-es claro que estas mujeres no ven esto como un torneo, si no como una pelea de vivir o morir por eso es que usan todas sus habilidades -pensó el apuesto chico - ella fácilmente logra evadir mis ataques… tendré que arriesgarme.

Benimaru dejo abierta su defensa y arrojo uno de sus proyectiles eléctricos, al darse cuenta Mature lo evadió avanzando por debajo y comenzando a infligir en él una serie de golpes con sus garras, sin embargo, había caído en la trampa del modelo. Al tenerla cerca el tuvo que resistir a los ataques para poder sujetarla con fuerza, atrapandola con sus manos.

-¡¿que diablos?!

Al instante una cantidad enorme de relámpagos provenientes del cuerpo del modelo se concentraron formando un gran rayo que envolvió a ambos provocando que Mature recibiera una poderosa descarga.

La mujer perdió el conocimiento por unos instantes así como el combate, fue Vice quien ayudo a su compañera a llegar hasta la parte donde Yagami se encontraba a la espera.

-¡Bien hecho Benimaru! - lo felicito Kyo, pero la sonrisa solo le duro unos segundos, pues los ataques recibidos de lleno parecían realmente haber afectado al chico.

-descuida, peores golpes he recibido - dijo el otro a manera de no preocuparlo -al menos no me dio en el rostro -rió

Era la hora, el combare entre Kusanagi y Yagami había llegado una vez mas.

-oye, oye chico, despierta… ¡esta bastante golpeado, hay que llamar a una ambulancia!

Cuando Shingo se despertó se encontró en el suelo de la calle justo en el medio de un montón de gente que se había acercado al verlo ahí y estaban tratando de reanimarlo.

-¡miren ya despertó! -dijo uno de tantos que lo rodeaban.

-¿donde?… - frotando su cabeza se incorporo lentamente, al hacerlo sintió el dolor de los golpes que había recibido y de inmediato se agarro la cintura -es verdad, unos sujetos aparecieron y… -miro a su alrededor buscando a su amiga. -¡Kaoru!

-tranquilo chico te llevaremos a un hospital - le dijo la persona que estaba mas cerca de él

-¡No necesito un hospital!, ¡tengo que encontrar a mi amiga! - se puso de pie en el instante aun con el dolor y justo al hacerlo, algo que había estado en el bolsillo de su gakuran cayo, cuando lo levanto de inmediato lo reconoció. -¡es el manuscrito que trajimos de la casa de los Yagami!

Shingo no se percato en el instante que sucedió, pero cuando la chica se había puesto sobre él, se las había ingeniado para ocultar el librillo en el uniforme de su amigo.

-ella lo puso ahí, debe querer que lo lleve a Yagami-san… pero, ¡¿que sucederá con ella?! -estaba indeciso, sin embargo no tenia ni una pista del paradero de la chica y se le ocurrió que quizás sus otros amigos tendrían los recursos para localizarla.

-lo siento Kaoru, por favor espera un poco mas, conseguiré ayuda - dijo para si, guardo de nuevo el manuscrito, esta vez en un sitio donde no se le cayera y se dirigió a toda prisa a la sede del torneo.

Al llegar lo primero que escucho eran los gritos de emoción de quienes estaban en el interior y supo con eso que la pelea había iniciado.

-¡oh no!

Shingo llego hasta la entrada principal e intento cruzar mas no llego lejos pues termino por estrellarse con algo casi tan duro como la piedra, de la parte que cubría la sombra contemplo a un hombre alto, bastante fornido y de un semblante sumamente serio o al menos es lo que podía notar aun con las gafas de sol y la gorra que traía puestos.

-no se puede ingresar a la arena una vez iniciado el combate -dijo tajante el hombre que portaba una especie de chaleco color azul grisáceo.

-¡Es importante que hable con Kusanagi-san!¡es una emergencia!

El otro se mantenía impávido como si fuera una estatua.

Shingo volvió a insistir y el otro lo sujeto para hacerlo a un lado.

-tengo ordenes de usar la fuerza para quienes sean insistentes, esta es tu segunda advertencia.

-¡pero!.. Bien como sea -al notar que el hombre no cedería se decidió a buscar otra manera para ingresar.

Así que dio la vuelta con la intención de saltar al otro lado, sin embargo la barda era bastante alta y le costaba trepar el muro.

-¿a caso no escuchaste? - lo cuestiono el hombre que intuyendo que Yabuki no se rendiría lo había seguido.

-Esta pelea es distinta a la anterior - comento King mientras no despegaba la mirada del enfrentamiento de los jóvenes herederos - hace poco mas de un año ambos parecían un para de chiquillos confiados y un tanto soberbios.

-el tiempo ayuda a madurar a las personas - dijo Terry

-deberías aprender de tus palabras hermano - le respondió Andy

Terry solo rió ignorando su comentario.

-King tiene razón, Kyo-kun no tiene esa expresión de siempre, quizás es porque el otro esta presionando más - argumento Mai - y si, Yagami-san esta cuidando de no cometer los mismos errores de la vez pasada.

-no solo es así, el nivel de ambos es por mucho diferente al de hace un año - dijo Ryo Sakazaki que se había abstenido de hacer comentarios hasta ese momento -cuando me enfrente a Kyo pude darme cuenta.

El grupo de peleadores no pudo continuar con su charla pues la pelea terminaba por robarles la atención por completo, sin embargo sus conclusiones y opiniones no estaban en absoluto erradas. El choque de llamas era mas frecuente y ambos sostenían sus llamaradas a modo de presionar al otro, Oniyaki contra Oniyaki, Yami Barai contra Yami barai, tsuki yo contra tsuki yo, ambos estaban usando las mismas técnicas desarrolladas en sus propios estilos.

-¿que están tratando de probar? - comento Daimon que permanecía sentado reponiendose de su pelea.

-no están buscando la derrota uno del otro, si no el simple hecho de demostrar quien es mas poderoso… quien es el guardián mas fuerte -pensó Chizuru mientras también observaba la pelea.

El tiempo transcurra, el reloj estaba por marcar el limite, los peleadores se apartaron para tomar un segundo aire, aunque lucían agitados no se miraban en absoluto fatigados.

-debo admitir, que esta pelea es digna de una final - comento Kyo apartando el sudor.

-tu final - respondió Yagami apartando la sangre del labio y sonriendo.

-lo siento, pero te vas a llevar una enorme decepción, ya que prometí ganar - dijo recuperando su confiada sonrisa.

El reloj había marcado el máximo, sin embargo los peleadores estaban de pie y era una final así que extendieron el tiempo un minuto mas.

-suficiente tiempo para acabarte - dijo Iori

Kyo concentro su energía para encender su cuerpo con las llamas carmesí, pero Iori ya había estudiado bien aquella técnica, así que dando un salto hacia atrás, el pelirrojo utilizo una técnica distinta, Ya Sakazuki, la llama púrpura viaja por el suelo hasta llegar a su rival.

-¡¿que?! - dijo Kyo que en un principio pero que se trataba de un siemple Yami Barai. Las llamas del heredero Yasakani provocaron un estallido muy cerca de Kyo y después se elevaron cubriéndolo.

-¡es tu fin Kusanagi! - exclamo con una expresión de lunático

-¡querrás decir que es el tuyo YAGAMI! - dijo Kyo que emergiendo del pilar de fuego púrpura logro completar su orochinagi hacia él.

Como Kyo había envuelto su cuerpo en sus propias llamas estas habían protegido su cuerpo del ataque de su rival.

Yagami fue arrojado hacia atrás, mientras no solo su cabello resplandeció de color rojo, si no también el resto de su cuero debido al ataque.

Pero Iori Yagami estaba decidido a no volver a caer y juntando sus fuerzas logro mantenerse en pie.

Todos estaban al filo del asiento y fue por esa misma razón que no lo vieron venir…

-¡arg! - gritaba Shingo mientras aquel hombre que custodiaba la puerta lo había sometido en una especie de llave de lucha

-¡se te advirtió! - dijo el rubio de gafas oscuras con voz gruesa.

-¡no lo entiendes!, ¡tengo que entrar ahí! -decía Yabuki que luchaba por liberarse.

-¿teniente?, ¡¿que diablos estas haciendo?! - dijo otro hombre que se acerco a ellos con una mueca de sorpresa, este vestia de manera similar al otro con la diferencia que su rostro era visible y parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta con un paliacate rojizo.

-coronel, este hombre trataba de infiltrarse a la arena, es por eso que lo he sometido.

-Rayos Clark, nuestra misión es alejar a los civiles, no quebrarles los huesos - dijo el otro rascándose la cabeza y exhalando.

-¿entonces que hago con él?

-no lo se, llama a la policia o algo así, que se lo lleven de aquí.

-¡arg!, ¡no! - continuo Shingo ¡esperen! ¡Si van a echarme por lo menos escuchen lo que tengo que decir!¡un secuestro, ha ocurrido un secuestro!..

-chico ese no es nuestro… - interrumpió el coronel

-¡díganle a la organizadora del torneo que la chica fue secuestrada! ¡Díganle a Chizuru-san que se llevaron a su estudiante!

Al oír el nombre de Chizuru Clark dejo de ejercer presión sobre el ya lastimado Shingo

-¿realmente conoce a la jefa?

-eso parece -dijo el del paliacate sacando su radio de comunicación - lo averiguare, si es tan grave como dice por lo menos debemos informar… ah y no le digas jefa a la organizadora, el comandante te podría arrancar la lengua -…aquí el coronel Jones, comandante, comandante, Heidern, ¡¿alguien?!

-parece que hay interferencia - dijo Clark

-debe ser por el viento.

En ese momento se activo la radio de ambos y se escucho una voz que no parecía ser de hombre pero era tan firme como la del mismo comandante.

-Aquí Heidern, escucho…

-Heidern, ¡ah! eres esa Heidern, tenemos aquí un sujeto que trae un mensaje para la organizadora, al parecer ocurrió un secuestro… - la señal volvió a perderse, pero esta vez por mas que el otro cambio los canales no podía obtener comunicación -Mierda, tendremos que ingresa, trae al chico…

Una enorme ventisca rodeo la sede de la pelea, fue tal su fuerza que los enormes hombres junto con Yabuki fueron envestidos, casi hechos aun lado como si de hojas de papel se tratasen, y con una impresionante velocidad comenzó a llenar por dentro la arena.

La mayoría de las cámaras comenzaron a fallar, todas menos las que Hanzu había llevado especialmente, la gente no podía ver nada por el polvo que se levantaba, las bombillas de las luces de los faros comenzaron a estallar, los letreros luminosos cayeron al igual que todos los promocionales.

-¡esta aquí! - exclamo Chizuru -¡comandante inicie el proceso de evacuación como lo planeamos! - la sacerdotisa se dio la media vuelta para reunirse con Yagami Y kusanagi.

-¡aguarde! - la detuvo el coronel -¡¿que piensa hacer?!

-mi deber - le respondió de espaldas y continuo.

A falta de poder comunicarse por la radio, el comandante Heidern logro enviar una señal a sus hombres que estaban ubicados estratégicamente y comenzaron a evacuar al publico.

-¡debemos mover a todos los civiles!, ¡vamos! - dijo Jones recuperandose.

-¡¿que hay con ver a Chizuru-san?!

-lo siento chico, será después, la seguridad de las demás personas es nuestra prioridad.

La ventisca parecía tomar mas fuerza y no demoro en comenzar a destruir la estructura que formaba la arena, los pilares y las gradas. Las personas salían corriendo pensando que se trataba de un tifón o alguna otra obra de la naturaleza.

-¡Athena! - dijo Kensou y miro a su compañera la cual acento pues ella ya se imaginaba el origen de todo.

-¡este lugar se va a caer! - dijo Terry y se levanto - hay que ayudar a las personas a salir de aquí -los hermanos Bogard junto con los otros peleadores comenzaron a reunir a las personas que parecían arrojarse de los asientos para conducirlos a las salidas mas próximas.

-¡Es momento! ¡Vamos donde Kyo para ayudarlo!..

-¡No Kensou! ¡Recuerda lo que el nos dijo la vez anterior, esta es su pelea! ¡Si queremos ayudarlo debemos darle menos cosas de que preocuparse!

Athena y Kensou se sumaron al grupo de los otros peleadores para ir sacando a los espectadores.

-¡Salgan de aquí! - grito Kyo a Benimaru y Daimon mientras se cubría el rostro.

Yagami aun se mantenían en la plataforma también resistiendo el poderoso ventarrón

-¡Ya lo escucharon salgan! - Les indico Chizuru que ya estaba a unos metros de la plataforma

Pero de pronto uno de los fragmentos de la piedra que estaba en el suelo salió proyectada hacia la sacerdotisa ella retrocedió para evitarlo sin embargo al final fue el maestro Daimon quien la atrapo y Benimaru quien lo hizo polvo con su electricidad.

-¡de ninguna manera dejaremos a Kyo solo! ¡Y mucho menos a una dama!- dijo el rubio que junto con su compañero fueron cubriendo a Chizuru hasta reunirse con sus homólogos.

Por otra parte mientras todos corrían a las rutas de evacuación, el empresario de Hong Kong caminaba en contra sentido a la gente, su semblante era por mucho mas que serio, el filo de su mirada no se apartaba del frente, ignorando a todo el que pasaba junto a él.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿que rayos estas haciendo?!, ¡tienes que salir de aquí! - dijo Andy que fue el único que lo noto e intento detener. Pero el otro continuaba ignorándolo. -¡¿que le sucede?! - intento tomarlo por el brazo y el ojo del empresario se deslizo por un instante hacia el rubio que de la nada fue impactado al muro por otra ráfaga de aire.

-¡Andy! - dijo Mai quien fue a revisarlo.

-¡estoy bien! Pero ese sujeto, ¡creo que perdió la razón!

-¡olvidado, salgamos de aquí! - la sexy pero siempre dulce Mai asistio a levantar a su querido Andy.

Aquel que disfrazaba su nombre y apariencia tras la personalidad de un supuesto empresario logro llegar a un punto alto del estadio, un punto que aun estaba en pie, no demoraron sus hermanos, Genbu y Seiryu en alcanzarlo, habían logrado ingresar fácilmente con la conmoción.

Y ante todos los que aun quedaban en el interior de lo que era la arena, ahora puras ruinas, se hizo presente el gran sacerdote de Orochi y Rey celestial, Leopold Goenitz.

Con los brazos extendido y su clásica expresión de sonrisa retorcida hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los tres tesoros.

-es un placer volver a verlos y es una lastima que será la ultima…

-Creo que logramos sacar a todos - dijo el coronel Jones

-no, el comandante aun sigue dentro.

-yo iré - pronuncio la misma voz que se escucho por la radio un momento atrás.

-¡Heidern!- dijo Jones al ver a la chica de cabello azul y uniforme como el césped aparecer ante ellos -de ninguna manera Heidern, espera aquí con los civiles, nosotros iremos.

-será imposible para usted coronel, el único camino para ingresar a los palcos es entre espacios estrechos y si remueve la piedra la estructura podría colapsar, yo iré - dijo fría y tajantemente.

La joven hizo un saludo rápido y regreso al lo que quedaba del edificio.

-confiemos - dijo Clark al notar a su compañero un tanto nervioso al ver como la chica se perdía entre la nube de los escombros.

-¡te vencí una vez! ¡Te puedo vencer de nuevo! - grito Kyo mientras apretaba su puño hacia el sacerdote.

-tu crees que me haz vencido, pero no es así, cometieron el error de dejar vivo a su enemigo, ahora conocerán todo mi fuerza, pues la energía del sello de Orochi ahora corre en mi.

-¡¿que?!

-Ya veo -dijo Chizuru - lo que el esta tratando de decir es que la vez en que lo enfrentaste no estaba usando el poder que robo del sello.

-¡Maldito!

Al ver como los tres tesoros lo miraban con tenacidad el siervo de Orochi comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡estoy muy seguro que ustedes también han incrementado su poder! ¡Y nada me haría mas feliz que destruirlos mientras usan todo su energia y así demostrar que nadie es por sobre mi Dios!

-¡eso quisieras bastardo! - grito Yagami -¡yo mismo te acabare!

-¿tanta confianza tienen?, aunque es bueno escuchar eso -sonrío - por que saben, la única manera de que puedan deshacerse de mi seria esa, aun si me vencieran - rió - cosa que dudo, seguiría persiguiéndolos hasta el fin, no obstante si no lo hacen ustedes también perderían a su profecia.

-¿de que hablas? - lo cuestiono Chizuru.

Goenitz alargo mas su sonrisa hasta que se convirtió en una mueca tenebrosa y una porción de la ventisca que rodeaba el lugar se comenzó a aglomerar a un costado por detrás del Hakkesshu, formando un tornado que se mantenía en un estado perpetuo y justo en el medio estaba la joven pelirroja inconsciente, atrapada por las ráfagas que la rodeaban como afiladas cuchillas cortando porciones se cabello y de su atuendo.

-¡no!, ¡no! - exclamo Chizuru.

Mientras que Iori y Kyo se quedaron con la boca abierta por algunos segundos.

-¡¿pero que diablos esta pasando?! - dijo Benimaru

-¡esto es similar a cuando ese sujeto Rugal… no, incluso mucho peor! - comento Daimon

De inmediato Nikaido hizo memoria de la platica que había tenido con su pequeña amiga, así como lo ocurrido en el parque.

-esto es lo que se referían con Orochi, ¿este es el poder de ese tal Orochi? -murmuro.

Sin previo aviso Iori fue directo a atacar al sacerdote, este evadió velozmente cada rasguño que el pelirrojo intento asestar.

-¿quieres ser el primero? - murmuro el hombre.

Al contemplar a la chica en el tornado el empresario también quedo atónito, y su rabia se manifestó en la manera que hizo pedazos su teléfono que aun cargaba en la mano.

-podemos sacarla -Dijo Genbu

-si nos acercamos no nos enfrentara, lo mas probable es que termine por ejecutarla - comento Seiryu - sabe que si lo hace nuestros planes ya no servirán de nada.

-En este momento nuestra fe debe estar puesta en los tres tesoros, que hagan su trabajo, nosotros nos apropiaremos del momento mas oportuno -dijo Hanzu apenas contiendo su ira. Mientras que los otros solo asentaron con la cabeza.

-¡Maldicion Yagami no te apresures! - exclamo Kyo que intento intervenir en la pelea

-¡hazte a un lado! - lo intento apartar el otro.

Yagami no solo estaba furioso con el Rey celestial por tener prisionera a la chica, si no también por el hecho de que que la vez pasada lo había humillado y estaba intentado obtener una venganza por ello.

-¡Iori Yagami, si peleas solo no podrás derrotarlo! - dijo Chizuru

-deberías escuchar a tus aliados -hablo Goenitz a manera de meter intriga -tu no tienes la fuerza para hacerme frente

-¡te equivocas! - dijeron Vice y Mature que estaban por detrás

-tu mismo sabes bien que el tiene la fuerza para acabar contigo -comento Mature

-¡si! ¡Por eso aquella vez no tuviste más remedio que ponerlo bajo el control de Orochi! - apunto Vice.

Leopold las miro con un increíble desprecio.

-de ninguna manera, ustedes están equivocadas, tratan de defender a su enemigo… pagaran y será su mismo "salvador" quien regara su sangre - pronuncio apretando los dientes y sin mirarlas.

-¡ya cierren la boca! - insistido Yagami -¡te haré pagar por todo bastardo!¡yo te acabare aquí y ahora!

Yagami elevo su Ki y como si hubiera sido una predicción, Goenitz pudo percibir que la energía de Iori era por mucho mayor a la vez anterior.

-al parecer el también estuvo entrenando sin descanso - pensó Kyo.

Esta vez Goenitz no pudo evadir el ataque del pelirrojo, pues al igual que el rey celestial había logrado imitar su velocidad, Leopold termino por recibir el shiki Saika de Iori.

-¡eso!- grito Mature.

No obstante, el ataque aunque efectivo no logro noquear a su enemigo, que una vez mas se había protegido con su viento reduciendo un tanto el impacto.

-Vice y Mature están lo en lo cierto -susurro Hanzu, el heredero de los Yasakani siempre pudo rebasarlo… que vergüenza, querido tío -sonrío maquiavélicamente.

-entonces esta pelea ya tiene vencedor - dijo Seiryu

-no, estoy seguro que Leopold sabe perfectamente que no le conviene luchar contra Yasakani, por eso esta usando toda la porción del sello, planea que esta vez el no se pueda resistir.

Irritado por haber tenido que haber recibido una parte del daño Goenitz comenzó a elevar su Ki, esta vez de una manera distinta, su aura estaba totalmente oscurecida.

-planea volver a perturbar a Yagami - dijo Chizuru para si misma que se movió rápido y de inmediato haciendo uso del poder de su espejo busco la manera de tratar de mermar aquella aura -¡no te lo permitiré!

-¡apártate guardiana! - dijo el siervo de la serpiente que intento agredir a la dama.

-¡Chizuru! - grito Kyo mientras veía a su aliada tratar de resistir la ráfaga del Goenitz

Entonces, el heredero de las llamas rojas se avalanzo hacia el otro para evitar que presionará a la sacerdotisa. Con una combinación de golpes de su shiki Kai y tono kizu, arrojándolo a gran velocidad le permitió que el otro se alejara de la dama para evadir los ataques.

Nikaido y Daimon fueron hasta el tornado con el fin de poder sacar a la chica con la distracción.

El joven rubio concentro una carga de sus rayos en el puño para arrojarla al cuerpo de aire.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?! -lo detuvo Mature

-¡¿que mas?!

-¿tienes idea de lo que sucederá si juntas una descarga eléctrica con ese tornado?, terminaras por freírla… en otras circunstancias no me molestaría que lo hicieras, pero, mientras se mantenga viva el otro estará lucido.

-¡no podemos dejarla ahí! - insistió Benimaru -¡aun si lo derrotan eso no garantiza que ella este a salvo!

-¡ya lo sabemos muñeco! ¡Pero romper el tornado de Leopold requiere fuerza y sobre todo precisión para evitar matar a la mocosa!

-¡no nos queda mas que!..

Una gran ráfaga embistió a los otros miembros del equipo de Japón y estuvo a punto de suceder lo mismo con las Hakkesshu sin embargo ellas pudieron apartarse con tiempo.

-¡ratas dejen de estar husmeando! - dijo Leopold -¡si no los enviare fuera de esta arena!

La soldado Heidern había ingresado sin problemas al interior del edifico y se dirigió al ultimo punto donde se había reportado el comandante, no sin antes distraerse por un segundo con lo que sucedía en la arena.

En ese instante se pregunto por que esos sujetos habían permanecido dentro del edificio y aun continuaban peleando, pero al tener el objetivo de buscar a su comandante trato de ignorar todo, sin embargo un ultimo vistazo hizo que algo atrajera su atención, era el supuesto clérigo.

-… he visto antes a ese hombre - murmuro.

De repente el canal de su radio se activo y fueron las voces de sus compañeros lo que se escucho al instante.

-¡Heidern!.. - dijo Jones, pero no pudo completar lo que decía pues el aparato le fue arrebatado.

-Leona, me encuentro fuera junto con los demás y los civiles - era la voz del comandante Heidern que estaba a salvo.

Rápidamente ella dio respuesta.

-¡Comandante!

-escucha bien, te daré nuevas ordenes, antes de salir asegura que la organizadora del torneo quede fuera del lugar y que ningún otro civil este al interior.

-¡recibido!

Con una nueva misión la soldado se puso en marcha hacia el centro del lugar, la joven de cabello azul se movió como la sombra entre los escombros y los muros que aun quedaban de pie para obtener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía.

Leona Heidern se percato que entre los tres peleadores estaban logrando contener a aquel extraño sujeto que parecía ser el autor de la destrucción de la sede, peinando el resto de la zona con la mirada, no demoro en notar el tornado que estaba a un costado de los vestigios de la plataforma.

-hay una persona en el interior - hablo en sus adentros y se acerco con cautela mientras iba pensando una manera de liberar a la chica -no hay alternativa, tendré que cortar las ráfagas, debo hacerlo rápido y con cuidado, por que podría terminar de cortando una parte vital.

El sacerdote de Orochi perdió la paciencia y utilizando el aire del exterior comenzó a alimentar su propia energía para crear un ventarrón lo suficiente mente fuerte para arrojar a los tres tesoros fuera de su rango próximo.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru despierta! - la llamaba Maki desde hace algún tiempo -¡abre los ojos y ten cuidado!

Poco a poco la chica comenzaba recobrar el conocimiento

-¡vamos despierta! -seguia su maestra.

-Maki sa… - hablo con esfuerzo -¿que es esta sensación y este frio? -cuando la chica al fin elevo sus pesados párpados lo primero que miro fue a sus amigos y guardianes ser abatidos por Goenitz -¡Chizuru-san!, ¡Kyo!, ¡Iori! - con aquella sorpresa intento moverse pero rápidamente un par de ráfagas terminaron por provocarle finos cortes -¡ah!, ¡no puedo moverme!

-¡no!, ¡si te mueves bruscamente serás herida de gravedad! -le respondió su maestra desde el otro mundo -¡lo único que puedes hacer ahora es permanecer atenta para no morir!

La joven pelirroja se limito a mirar la pelea mientras comenzaba a entumirse por estar inmóvil, fue cuando algo a su lado la hizo girar tan solo los ojos, y así distinguir a la soldado que se preparaba para arrojar una técnica hacia ella.

-No te muevas - le decía moviendo los labios pensando que la otra no podría escucharla, y así era.

En una posición firme, con una mirada fría, calculadora y precisa la soldado Heidern lanzó un poderoso y exacto corte hacia aquel tornado con su Grand Saber, como el filo de espadas que chocaban una con otra dividió las ráfagas de este creando un vacío de espacio lo suficiente para jalar a la joven Yagami hacia ella. Kaoru estaba afuera del tornado.

La otra no le pregunto si estaba bien o no, con solo mirar que estaba entera le basto para ponerla de pie en un segundo.

-te conduciré a la zona de evacuación.

-¡ah!, ¡pero!.. - dijo la otra que apenas y se estaba recuperando, pero ya iba casi arrastras guiada por la soldado.

-¿y ustedes a donde creen que van? - Hablo Leopold con una voz autoritaria.

Aun de espaldas se había dado cuenta que las jóvenes intentaban escabullirse.

La pelirroja apretó los puños y los dientes dispuesta esta vez a luchar para defenderse sin embargo nunca se espero que Leona de pusiera por delante de ella para escudarla.

-vete de aquí - le dijo a la más joven

-¡no! - dijo firme la otra -¡tu sola frente a él te matara!

-¡mi misión es sacar a los civiles! ¡Largo!

-ja, ja, ja, ja - comenzo a reir Goenitz y pronto su risa se convirtió en una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar -pero que ironía que tu estés intentando proteger a esa chica - se dirigió a la joven Heidern.

ella no respondió solo se mantenía atenta a cualquier movimiento.

-eres igual a él, piensas que tu naturaleza puede cambiar, pero esta en tu sangre - sonrío enseñando los dientes

-¡hablas mucho! - dijo la soldado

-eso es por que tu y yo nos conocemos, hija de Gaidel…

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre la miembro del equipo Ikari no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de asombro.

-eres la hija de aquel traidor, aquel que por sus venas también corría la sangre de Orochi, al igual que tu.

-¿que?… - susurro la pelirroja con la boca abierta -¡basta!¡seguramente esta mintiendo!¡no lo escuches!

Cuando Kaoru se giro hacia su salvadora se percato que ella comenzaba a poner una expresión turbada y lentamente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¡señorita! - dijo angustiada de no saber que le ocurría -¡desgraciado! ¡¿Que le estas haciendo?! ¡Para de una vez!

Goenitz volvió a reír estrepitosamente

-esto si es digno de admirar, tú teniendo consideración de la hija del asesino de tu padre, seguramente los demás están teniendo un buen espectáculo.

-¡mi… ¡¿que?!.. - Kaoru sacudió su cabeza para tratar de no pensar en las palabras del rey celestial -¡no me importa lo que digas! ¡Yo no te escuchare!

La radio de Leona comenzó a transmitir una señal, era la voz del comandante que solicitaba su estado. Con esfuerzo la otra intento sacar su transmisor pero lo dejo caer, Goenitz estaba haciendo uso de su poder sobre la chica, perturbando su mente atacándola de esta manera.

Kaoru levanto la radio y a como pudo apretó varias cosas intentando contactar con los otros.

-¡hola, hola, necesitamos! - logro decirles antes de que una ráfaga golpeara el aparato destruyéndolo entre los escombros.

-¡aaaah! - grito Leona quien se apretaba con fuerza la cabeza.

Las imágenes de un pasado que le parecieron desconocido pero sumamente real la golpearon una y otra vez, una escena trágica repleta de sangre y dolor donde ella se vio reflejada como una niña cubierta de ese liquido rojo, la misma sangre de sus padres.

-¡NO! - volvió a gritar mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡señorita! - dijo Kaoru -¡ya déjala! -le advirtió a Leopold -¡déjala en paz! - la otra también soltó unas lagrimas mientras le gritaba de rabia producto de ver como torturaba a la joven de cabello azul.

-¡tu volveras al tornado!

El aire que la rodeaba la envolvió en un instante, sin embargo la chica Yagami no se vio acorralada en otro tornado del rey celestial, esta vez el aire la elevo y la dirigió hacia una parte mas recóndita del lugar, apartando su presencia de la vista de Goenitz.

-¡ah! - grito mientras era arrojada.

No obstante el mismo Leopold parecía un tanto sorprendido

-esa ráfaga no fue mía - dijo para si, y con la mirada comenzó a buscar por la parte alta del lugar.

Al haber escuchado esas simples palabras por el transmisor el comandante junto con sus dos fieles soldados no dudaron en ingresar en las ruinas de la sede. El resto de los Ikari se abrían paso sin importar que la estructura pudiera aplastarlos, el saber que su compañera estaba en riesgo produjo que ellos olvidaran cualquier otra misión.

-¡por aquí! - les indico Benimaru que estaba junto a su compañero abriendo paso para volver a la arena después de haber sido removidos por los ataques del enemigo.

De entre las piedras y los pedazos de todo los tres tesoros se reincorporaron y aunque un tanto maltrechos un mantenían una gran determinación.

-¡Esto es todo! - dijo Kyo -¡¿sabes?, no me importa quien de nosotros sea el que te derribe siempre y cuando se así! ¡No pienso arriesgar mas a los demás!

El fuego carmesí nació desde el puño del joven Kusanagi para después convertirse en un estallido de llamas que dirigió directo a su enemigo en un Saishū Kessen Ōgi Mu Shiki, Goenitz intento usar su ráfaga para apartarlo, pero la energía de Kyo provoco que no pudiera moverle mas que el cabello, así que el rey celestial no tuvo otra opción que elevar una barrera de viendo para protegerse del ataque; sin embargo se había olvidado de Yagami, quien pensó rápido y aprovechando que la mayor parte de sus ventiscas estaban en ese muro arrojo su Ya Sakazuki y sorprendentemente las llamas púrpura que se dirigían al clérigo se tornaron carmesí. El poder combinado de las llamas de los herederos y el hecho de que Chizuru estuviera creando una resistencia ante el poder del fragmento del sello no le dio oportunidad al rey celestial.

El clérigo fue envuelto por las llamas que parecían consumirlo.

-¡Argh! - exclamo

Así como había dicho Kyo, era todo, era la prueba de que los tres tesoros lo habían superado por completo.

-¡Leona! -grito Jones al ver a su compañera reducida y seguido de el teniente Clark y el comandante, corrio hacia la chica para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Ella no les decía nada, aun lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡sáquenla de aquí! -dijo el comandante

No tuvo que ordenarlo dos veces, el coronel Jones la elevo en brazos y con el teniendo cubriéndolo abandonaron la arena. El comandante observo como aquel enemigo estaba siendo dañado por el fuego de los jóvenes peleadores y tomo la decisión de aguardar en apoyo, para así asegurarse de que la sacerdotisa también evacuara.

Con mucho esfuerzo Goenitz se puso de pie en un intento de conservar un poco de su dignidad.

-¡se termino! - dijo Kyo

El otro sonrío

-es cierto… pero, será por ahora

-no habrá otra ocasión -hablo Yagami -¡tu vida termina aquí y ahora!

-¡detente Iori! - dijo Chizuru -¡si lo haces solo terminaras por perderte en el poder oscuro!

-¡ella tiene razón! ¡Recuerda que aun tienes razones para regresar!

Sosteniendo la flama en sus manos Iori reflexiono por unos segundos las palabras de sus aliados y lentamente la llama comenzó a extinguirse.

-no… no me convertiré en un asesino… no de nuevo - pensó

Leopold comenzó a reír

-Guardian Yasakani, ¿crees que puedes luchar contra tu verdadero ser?, será solo cuestión de tiempo- antes de caer con una rodilla al suelo, el rey celestial arrojo una tenebrosa mirada al pelirrojo, fue como si un choque de energía oscura hubiera ingresado en él -tu serás quien cobre a los otros por sus actos - susurro el clérigo .

-¡aléjate de Yagami! - hablo una muy furiosa Chizuru -¡no dejare que vuelvas a intentar lo de aquella vez! ¡Aquí y ahora yo como líder del clan Kagura antiguo clan Yata, guardiana del sello y guardiana primera tomare lo que haz robado para regresarlo a donde pertenece!

El resplandor del espejo de Yata ilumino al sacerdote al punto de casi cegarlo por un instante y no pudo hacer nada mientras la otra absorbía el poder que había tomado de Orochi la noche que mato a su hermana.

Acabado a Leopold no le quedo mas que sonreír y mirar al cielo.

-Es momento de ir… deseo volver con mi Dios… - dijo con tranquilidad

-deseo concedido - susurro su sobrino que lo escucho a pesar de la altura en la cual se encontraba.

Con un movimiento de su dedo indice, Hanzu produjo una fina ráfaga de viento tan filosa que termino por cortar el cuello de su tío como si fuera mantequilla. Nadie lo noto, aquellos que presenciaron el como la vida de le iba en aquel chorro de sangre pensaron que el mismo Leopold Goenitz había tomado su propia vida.

-¿por que lo mataste? - pregunto Genbu

-por que ya no le queda nada… ademas, sus acciones nos estaban perjudicando.

los tres contemplaron como el hombre dejaba de moverse, ninguno parecía cambiar su expresión ante lo que vieron. Para evitar que los demás se hicieran de los restos del hombre, con otro movimiento, esta vez de su mano concentro el aire alrededor de Goenitz para desaparecerlo entre las ráfagas.

-andando, hay trabajo que hacer.

-¿que hay de los tesoros? ¿No deberíamos matarlos?

-aun nos quedan otros tres reyes celestiales - murmuro Hanzu -necesito esas grabaciones y encontrar a la chica.

Los tres se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Poco antes de la muerte del Goenitz, Vice y Mature fueron las únicas de los presentes que notaron que la oscuridad había logrado llegar a Yagami quien parecía tratar de luchar contra si mismo y en un intento desesperado se fue alejando de los otros.

-¡Vamos Vice hay que alcanzarlo! -el par de Hakkesshu fue tras su compañero y cuando al fin lo alcanzaron ya estaban bastante lejos de los otros.

Iori se había detenido por que ya no podía resistir más la presión en su pecho, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que el corazón se le saldría, el choque de oscuridad había sido demasiado para el peleador.

Al verlo las mujeres recordaron de inmediato las palabras de su ahora extinto jefe.

-¡es el disturbio de la sangre!

Kaoru se levanto empujando los pedazos de concreto que le impedían moverse con facilidad, se sostenía el hombro que ya había recibido dos fuertes impactos y lo primero que penso fue en la joven de cabello azul que la había ayudado, sin embargo no la encontró con la vista.

-¿donde esta?.. Y ¿Goenitz?, también se ha ido…

Badum, Badum, Badum, hizo con fuerza el corazón de la chica y comenzó a toser mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz.

-Iori - fue lo primero que le vino a la mente junto con la advertencia de Mature en el templo -¡tengo que encontrarlo!

Sin titubear, la joven Yagami corrio en dirección al olor y a donde sus latidos la guiaban, corría con desesperación hacia la parte recóndita y mientras mas avanzaba mas fuerte se hacia su presentimiento así como la sensación de muerte.

-¡Por favor!, ¡por favor Iori resiste! ¡Pelea! ¡No permitas que te gane! -la chica se limpiaba la cara del sudor, la sangre y las lagrimas, así como. Los retazos de los mechones cortados de su cabello -¡tu no eres un asesino!, ¡No lo eres! - decía en sus adentros mientras los recuerdos de su niñez y los ultimos días en Osaka la inundaron -¡Iori eres una buena persona!, ¡lo se!, ¡yo creo en!…

Se detuvo en un instante, al llegar a uno de los pasillos que estaban abiertos, no fueron las piedras ni los fragmentos destruidos lo que la hicieron parar, si no que en el piso yacían los cuerpos de las Hakkesshu, ambas habían perdido el brillo de sus ojos y la sangre que se liberaba de sus cuerpos comenzaba a llegar a sus pies lentamente en un espeso mar.

Kaoru quedo petrificada y helada, sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, estaba en shock.

-n, n, no… -tartamudeaba entre susurros mientras también recordaba como aquellas malévolas mujeres habían tratado quizás de redimirse un poco hace algunos meses, aquella esperanza había terminado al igual que sus vidas -¿p, por que?…- aunque al inicio a la chica le habían desagradado no olvidaba las consideraciones que tuvieron.

Un gruñido como de animal se escucho de entre las sombras y lentamente la joven giro el rostro hacia donde provenía aquella respiración agitada, emergió a la luz de la tarde un demonio, un demonio embarrado con la sangre de las vidas que acababa de tomar, así como los residuos que había escupido de su propia boca, colmado por completo con el aroma de la tierra y la sangre, con aquella aura de energía oscura, con esos ojos que parecían anunciar la muerte. Se trataba del mismo Iori que con un alarido al aire le hizo conocer a la chica que le pertenecía al Dios serpiente.

Ella no podía o mas bien no quería creerlo, más que asustada estaba quebrada, su querido Iori era un monstruo ante sus ojos y había arrebatado dos vidas.

Volvió a rugir y esta vez se abalanzo contra ella, no podía reconocerla en absoluto, para él, Kaoru emanaba un aroma que lo enfurecía, probablemente por la presencia de aquel espíritu.

-¡detente! - le grito ella mientras lo único que podía era tratar de esquivar sus letales ataques.

Kaoru hizo uso de su agilidad para poder apartarse y mantenerse con vida, pero concentrada en evadir las garras de Iori olvido la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo… su zapatilla resbalo gracias a la viscosidad del turbio liquido e irremediablemente termino por golpearse la nuca con uno de los restos de piedra.

-¡Mierda! - dijo mientras su mirada se nublaba, no podía enfocarse demasiado.

Aun así intento mantenerse lucida, pero esto solo le sirvió para contemplar como Yagami había encendido sus mas oscuras flamas y se arrojaba hacia ella.

-¡Por favor! - le suplico al ver que no tenia ya oportunidad -¡no lo hagas!, ¡NO! ¡IORI!


	30. Cap ext 3 Un recuerdo en la oscuridad

CAPITULO EXTRA

"Un recuerdo en la oscuridad"

Varios días antes de que se llevara acabo el duelo entre bandas, el grupo de Iori Yagami se esforzaba para poder aprender a tocar la pieza que finalmente habían decidido presentar. Practicaban cada momento que tenían disponible y los domingos solían estar desde muy temprano ensayando, sin embargo aquella mañana las Hakkesshu se habían pegado a las sabanas y terminaron por llegar un par de horas más tarde de lo usual.

—¡buenos días! —dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que Yagami no estuviera furioso por su retraso.

—buen día —responso Kaoru que era la única en aquel pequeño estudio.

—¿eh?, ¿donde esta el grandulón? —pregunto Mature

—Estaba preparada para escuchar sus gritos —añadió Vice

—No lo se, no esta aquí, creí que llegaría con ustedes.

—¿y por que con nosotras?, ¡no somos sus niñeras!

—Cierto, más bien diría que son un par de sanguijuelas —les respondió mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—¡maldita mocosa!, ¡deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solo nosotras para matarte! —reclamo Vice

—¡no Vice!, ¡primero hay que esperar a que pase el concurso de los chiquillos!

—¡tienes suerte!, grrrr —Gruño

Kaoru bajo el instrumento con el que estaba practicando y se puso de pie.

—iré a buscarlo, el ha sido puntual ante este compromiso, así que probablemente algo sucedió.

—tal vez solo se embriago —comento Vice — y esta tirado en algún lugar.

—no lo creo yo me quede con el casi hasta las diez y dijo que ya quería dormir… quizás le paso lo que a ustedes, de todos modos iré por él.

—muy bien, entonces apresurate, no olvides que existe la posibilidad de que Goenitz ya este cerca o incluso ya este en esta ciudad, lo ideal seria no dejar solo al grandote para así asegurarnos que se mantenga lucido hasta que deba enfrentarlo —dijo Mature que le arrojo una mirada seria a la chica y después le dio la espalda.

La otra no respondió pues la rubia tenia toda la razón.

Se dirigió al lugar mas obvio, el apartamento que rentaba temporalmente Yagami; y una vez ahí toco a la puerta un par de veces.

—¿Iori estas ahí? —no obtuvo respuesta —creo que no esta… —cuando ella estaba dispuesta a seguir su búsqueda aquel familiar y no muy agradable olor se hizo presente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces giro la manija que por fortuna no tenia seguro.

A excepción de la pequeña ventana, el resto del interior estaba completamente a oscuras, ella busco con la mano el interruptor y antes de accionarlo algo la detuvo.

—¡no enciendas la luz!— fue la voz del pelirrojo que se escucho al fondo del lugar.

Debido a que no tenia idea de lo que fuera a encontrar ella decidió complacerlo e incluso cerro la puerta y comenzó a avanzar con cautela hacia donde provenía el sonido de sus palabras.

—Iori, ¿estas?…

—vete de aquí… hoy tomare él día… no quiero que nadie me moleste.

La chica se percato que el hablaba con esfuerzo, incluso parecía escuchar que respiraba de manera agitada.

—por favor dime ¿que sucede?..

—¡que te vayas! — vocifero saliendo del lúgubre rincón donde estaba dejando ver su semblante.

Una ligera capa de oscuridad envolvía la mirada de Yagami, sin embargo el parecía estarse resistiendo pues respiraba lenta y profundamente, y se sujetaba cada tanto la frente.

Perpleja y un tanto nerviosa ella solo lo miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos en par.

—¡¿que estas mirando?!, ¡te dije que te largaras!

Con lo que estaba presenciando y el tono de voz de él ella se giro hacia la salida, pero antes de poner la mano en la manija se detuvo y volvió despacio hacia Iori.

—¿que estoy haciendo?, no puedo dejarlo así —dijo para si misma y camino de regreso hasta él.

—¡si que eres obstinada!

—¡vamos, te buscare ayuda! —insistió la chica.

—¡solo es un dolor de cabeza!

—"¿dolor de cabeza?" —murmuro y de inmediato arrugo el entrecejo —¡no soy una idiota!, ¡se perfectamente que no lo es!

Molesto por la actitud de la otra Yagami se dirigió con toda la intención de sacarla del lugar, sin embargo sus movimientos eran torpes y termino desplomando su ser sobre ella.

—Tu… — decía con esfuerzo —¡siempre haces lo que te da la gana!

—lo siento, pero no te dejare —respondió en voz baja —no en el estado en el que te encuentras.

A como pudo logro llevarlo hasta su cama y ahí trato de acomodarlo de la mejor manera.

—no tengo idea de que hacer —medito.

La chica fue por un recipiente y lo lleno con agua fresca y limpia, sumergió un paño y lo exprimo para con cuidado ir refrescando la cara de Yagami. Después dejo el paño sobre la frente de el y se quedo sentada por la parte superior de la cama contemplando como el seguía luchando. Le apartaba el cabello revuelto de la cara y fue entonces que Iori se giro y abrazo a la chica por la cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de esta.

—tienes que irte…—insistía, pero la sostenía con firmeza.

—lo siento… yo, no puedo hacer nada por ti ahora, pero no dejare que pases por esto tu solo.

—¿por que te disculpas? Siempre te estas disculpando… aun si soy yo el que te lastima continuas disculpándote…

De entre toda la oscuridad que intentaba devorar la mente del heredero de las llamas púrpura un pequeño destello se mantenía intacto, la parte de su ser que luchaba por mantenerse humano, esa parte que lo llevo hasta un recuerdo.

-¿El cumple años de Iori? - dijo el Sensei Moriya contemplando serio y con una ceja en alto al rostro de la pequeña niña -si te interesa, ¿por que no se lo preguntas tu misma? -comento volviendo la mirada a su libro.

—lo hice, y solo me respondió que no este fastidiando.

—Ya veo— suspiro — Iori nació el veinticinco de este mes.

—¡¿que?!, ¡eso es en una semana! —exclamo la pelirroja —¡no podré conseguir nada para él en ese tiempo! —bajo su cabeza con un poco de tristeza.

—veo que estas muy preocupada, ¿por que tienes tanto interés en darle algo?

—en mi cumpleaños me dio un obsequio, era usado pero estaba consciente de que me gustaba y eso me dio alegría, quiero que Iori se sienta de la misma manera.

El Imponente pero elegante sensei observo el rostro de la infante que lucia determinado al pronunciar la ultima frase.

—si tanta es tu insistencia, podrías prepararle algo… muchas personas aprecian más lo que es hecho con las propias manos.

—Sensei, yo no tengo muchas habilidades manuales.

—puedes cocinar una tarta.

–no, nunca lo he hecho, ademas, a el no parece gustarle lo dulce, casi siempre me cambia la parte dulce de su ración por mi pieza de carne.

—¿en verdad?, no lo había notado —murmuro el hombre con una leve sonrisa —bien, en lugar de una tarta, podrías prepararle algo a su gusto.

La pequeña miro al maestro con timidez.

—¿como podría? -pregunto con la voz baja.

Moriya Yagami se puso de pie y busco entre su gran estante de libros algo que parecía un folleto.

—Esta es una revista de cocina, es algo vieja, sin embargo tiene recetas sencillas, si escoges algo de aquí lo preparare por ti.

—¡no!, ¡de nada serviría si el sensei lo prepara!, quiero… ¡yo quiero prepararlo para Iori!

El hombre volvió a contemplar a la pequeña en silencio por unos instantes y una vez mas dibujo una tenue sonrisa.

—Esta bien, lo haremos juntos.

El día en que el joven heredero Yasakani cumplía un año más de vida llego rápidamente, aquella mañana de primavera estaba soleado pero no había un calor intenso, algunas flores ya estaban presentes y las hojas de los arboles tenían un verde brillante, era un día hermoso.

Iori aun estaba recostado en el futon con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente sintió algo encima de él.

¡despierta! —lo sacudió la pequeña niña —¡vamos abre los ojos!

Al hacerlo el se topo con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Kaoru.

—¡¿que rayos estas haciendo?! —pregunto mientras aun se tallaba los ojos —¡¿por que estas tan alegre?!, eso es raro en ti.

La pequeña se arrojo a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡es tu cumple años!, ¡felicidades!

Al escucharla de inmediato la empujo para apartarla y se puso de pie.

—te dije, que no fastidiaras con eso -pronuncio volteándole la cara.

La otra lo contemplo desconcertada.

—Iori…

El chico Yagami abandono la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

—me pregunto, ¿por que se ha puesto así?… ¿a caso fui muy efusiva? —pensó la niña.

Durante el transcurso del día Kaoru no vio al chico en las áreas compartidas de la casa, era como si hubiera desaparecido, sin embargo ella no desistió de su objetivo y como lo había prometido, se reunió con el sensei en la cocina, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta por la anciana.

El pequeño Yagami se había apartado de la propiedad mas allá de la entrada de la zona boscosa, no tenia interés ni propósito de realizar ninguna de sus actividades y tareas. El canto de las aves que volaban entre los arboles le enfermaba, el brillo del sol era detestable y el azul del cielo le parecía gris, en su rostro no había una sonrisa ni contento alguno por ser su cumpleaños, incluso arrancaba las flores mas hermosas y las aplastaba con rabia, así se le pasaron algunas horas, sentado entre la sombra de los arboles, esperando que el día terminara pronto.

De repente, el crujir de una pequeña rama y el sonido de la hierva haciéndose a un lado atrajo su atención a cierta dirección. De pie a un metro de él estaba la pequeña sosteniendo una caja de madera a modo de bandeja con un enorme panecillo al vapor en su interior, humeante como si estuviera recién hecho, ella volvió a sonreír pero con más cautela.

—esto… es para ti —dijo en un tono de voz mesurado para no cometer el error de la mañana y extendió el objeto.

—no lo quiero —dijo el otro y le giro la cara.

—no tiene dulce, esta relleno de carne -insistió la niña —tiene suficiente así que no te preocupes por…

—¡basta!, ¡¿que no entiendes?!, ¡haz sido una molestia! —grito y se puso de pie de inmediato —¡yo no tengo nada que celebrar, este día no significa nada bueno para mi! ¡y tu continuas con esa estupida sonrisa queriendo hacer cosas por mi!, ¡no te imaginas lo que se siente, por que… —una imagen cruzo por la mente del niño, cuando veía a su padre de espaldas, derramando algunas lagrimas tiempo atrás —¡por que si yo no estuviera aquí mamá no hubiera muerto! —Iori hizo una pausa y trago saliva como si tuviera un sabor amargo y de inmediato continuo descargando su frustración en la otra. —¡tu no lo entiendes!, ¡no lo entiendes por que nunca conociste a ninguno de tus padres!, ¡Y no sabes lo que significa perder a alguien importante!, ¡Por que a ti nadie te a amado!

Para cuando termino de vociferar sus palabras se había agitado y trataba de regresar su respiración a un ritmo normal.

Todo era silencio entre ambos y los alrededores, la sonrisa de Kaoru se había desdibujado desde la mitad del discurso y su mirada estaba en el suelo, lentamente ella avanzo dos pasos y coloco la caja con el panecillo sobre una piedra grande.

—lo siento… no estaba consciente de tus sentimientos, fui egotista, es solo que … —dijo la pequeña en voz baja pero luego elevo la torno firme y levanto la cara hacia el chico —¡a mi me hace feliz, que Iori exista! - Kaoru dejo el presente y regreso a la casa.

De nuevo solo, el chico se sentó sobre la hierva, contemplando lo que ella había dejado, luego, cubrió su rostro con sus manos frotándose la cara.

—tonta... ¡¿por que te disculpaste?!

El maestro Yagami observaba el jardín y los alrededores de la casa buscando con la mirada a alguno de sus pequeños discípulos de cabello rojo, y a la única que vio volver a la casa fue a la más pequeña. Y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su semblante.

—¿le diste el pan? - la interrogo y la otra acento con la cabeza sin embargo estaba en silencio -¿sucedió algo?

La niña giro los ojos como si estuviera decidiendo o pensando lo que quería decir.

—Sensei… ¿que significa que alguien te ame?

—bueno, existen diferentes tipos de amor, el amor de padres e hijos, el amor de hermanos, el amor de amigos, de pareja, etc… y aunque todos tienen la misma base hay características que… — se detuvo y se dio cuenta que la niña lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si le costara comprender lo que estaba diciendo —ejem —aclaro su voz — de una manera mas concreta ser amado es cuando alguien desea tu bienestar y felicidad, y eso le provoca dicha.

—¿comprendes?

—no… bueno un poquito… ¿usted ama a alguien?

—aun eres muy pequeña para que hablemos de lleno en este tema —coloco con cuidado su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de la niña —ve a practicar tu caligrafía Kaoru.

La otra volvió a asentar y obedeció.

En el interior del departamento que ocupaba en Osaka, Iori continuaba respirando de manera agitada, y ahora apretaba a la chica con mucha fuerza.

—siento que sus uñas se están enterrando en mi espalda —volvió a sus adentro mientras trataba de no quejarse —se que no lo esta haciendo apropósito pero comienza a doler.

—I, iori — lo llamo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que la estaba lastimando, el otro no le respondió —esa no es buena señal —pensó

Las filosas uñas de Yagami se enterraban de poco a poco en la piel de la pelirroja.

—E, escucha, quédate conmigo por favor — le dijo despacio mientras continuaba resistiendo el dolor —mañana, mañana será un día muy bonito… podemos comer fuera después de ensayar —Kaoru continuaba hablándole para atraerlo a la realidad.

—¡¿por que aun estas aquí?!, ¡¿por que estas haciendo esto?!, ¡no me debes nada! —le reclamo Yagami mientras jadeaba al seguir su lucha interior.

Al caer la tarde el pequeño Iori regreso a la casa Yagami, con la bandeja de madera en sus manos y el alimento intacto.

—¿no lo haz comido? —lo interrogo el sensei que lo encontró a su retorno —ahora esta frio, no sabrá bien.

—esta bien, no lo quiero, puede comerlo usted si así lo prefiere.

—no podría aceptarlo, ya que no fue preparado para mi y eso podría herir los sentimientos de Kaoru.

—creo que no podría herirla más de lo que lo he hecho hoy… -bajo su cabeza avergonzado -¡simplemente no debió hacer nada!, ¡no era necesario!, ¡solo quería que este día pasara!… ahora ella seguro me odia.

Moriya suspiro al escuchar la voz de Iori quebrarse un poco.

—no creo que ella te odie.

—dije cosas horribles, es natural que me odie después de eso.

—estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, una persona que realmente te ama, nunca podría odiarte, más si esa persona entiende tu corazón.

—q, ¿como dijo?…- se puso ligeramente colorado y nervioso —a, ¿amor?

—no debes sentir vergüenza de que alguien tenga afecto por ti, deberías estar agradecido que esa persona te considere.

No era vergüenza, si no el hecho de que le era difícil creer que alguien pudiera sentir esa cantidad de afecto hacia él.

—Maestro — dijo mientras se cubría media cara —creo que usted esta exagerando, esto…ella… no creo que…

Moriya percibir como su discípulo trataba de contener sus propios sentimientos.

—quizás tengas razón, puede que este exagerando, pero algún día conocerás a una persona que al mismo tiempo que altere tus emociones también te llene de una inmensa paz —El sensei sonrío levemente —¿por que no meditas tus acciones practicando tu caligrafía?— se dio la media vuelta — y de paso comes algo.

El maestro Moriya avanzo por el pasillo hasta doblar por la esquina en su característico y silencioso andar.

El pequeño Iori que aun sostenía la caja con el pan entro en la salita donde acostumbraban a hacer los deberes y lo primero que se topo fueron varias hojas de papel que estaban por el piso, con trazos burdos en tinta. Al alzar los ojos vio que Kaoru estaba sentada , con unas hojas sobre la mesa practicando la caligrafía de los sinogramas chinos, estaba concentrada en ello, contemplando su ultimo intento dandole vueltas al papel mientras ella lo hacia lo mismo con su cabeza buscando la forma.

—esta mal— dijo el chico y se arrodillo detrás de ella, tomo la mano de la pequeña donde sostenía el pincel y comenzó a dibujar sobre el papel, dirigiendo sus movimientos —tus trazos son muy rígidos, debes confiar mas en tu muñeca.

—¡oooh! — exclamo ella contemplando que le había salido perfecto al chico —¿puedo decirle al sensei que yo hice este sola?

—adelante, no me importa.

La pequeña coloco con cuidado el papel con el trazo reciente y cogió otro para continuar, mientras Iori la miraba fijamente de perfil.

La niña trataba de hacer lo que el otro le había indicado cuando la mitad de un panecillo se deslizo por su costado en la mesa, al girar contemplo a Iori extendiéndole la pieza.

—¿por que me das?, yo lo hice para ti.

—comer solo no es agradable.

Ella parecía tener su expresión ordinaria, ni alegre ni triste.

Tomo lo que el otro le ofreció y juntos comieron en silencio el frio alimento, Yagami no se atrevía a mirarla directo a la cara y la otra parecía de la misma manera, los ojos del chico se deslizaron a las manos de la niña que estaban manchadas torpemente de tinta, entonces noto una marca rojiza entre los dedos, era de una quemadura.

—¿que te paso ahí?, no lo tenias ayer.

—nada —respondió dando otro bocado.

Iori bajo lo que le quedaba de su alimento al deducir que esa quemadura era producto de haber preparado el pan y con las palabras del maestro en su cabeza se movió rápido hasta quedar cerca de la pequeña, cara a cara, y apoyo su frente en el hombro de ella, tomo las manos de la niña y las dirigió hasta él, presionando suavemente sus labios en la parte quemada.

—hoy fue un día muy hermoso, casi como si alguien lo hubiera preparado, alguien te regalo el cielo azul, el canto de las aves y hermosas flores.

El heredero entendió las palabras de la pequeña, estaba hablando de sus padres.

—¡¿por que no te enojas conmigo?!, ¡¿por que no me gritas?!, ¡¿por que no me rechazas?! -reclamo él pelirrojo.

—¿por que habría de hacer eso?

—y ¿por que más?, tonta, por todo lo que dije horas atrás.

—ah, eso… sabes, la noche que vine aquí, la persona que cuidaba de mi acababa de fallecer, nunca supe si era por obligación o por afecto que se encargaba de mi, quizás por que era su deber, sin embargo para mi fue una persona importante, pero tu dijiste algo muy cierto probablemente yo nunca he sido amada.

Nuevamente seguían en silencio, Iori aun apoyaba su cabeza en el delgado hombro de la niña.

—ella huele bien, y puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo atreves de su ropa —pensó

—¿por que eres amable conmigo? No me debes nada.

Ella puso una expresión pensativa

—tal vez es por que te amo —dio otra mordida a su pieza.

Al escucharla Iori se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—cof, cof, cof, ¡¿QUE?! —se incorporo

—eso es lo que dijo el sensei, _"ser amado es cuando alguien desea tu bienestar y felicidad, y eso le provoca dicha"_, yo quiero que Iori siempre este bien y sea feliz, eso me pondría contenta, así que eso significa que yo te amo, ¿verdad?

El otro se quedo pasmado ante la conclusión de la niña y la otra observo que el chico estaba colorado.

—¿estas bien?, parece que tienes fiebre, te estas poniendo rojo.

—R, ¡rayos Kaoru esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera!, ¡no es gracioso! — exclamo volteándole la cara.

—no es una broma, ¿como debería decirlo entonces?

—¡para empezar no puedes decirlo ahora!

—¿por que no?

–¡por que eres muy pequeña y TONTA!, ¡tienes que decírmelo cuando seas más grande!

—¡ah!, ¡¿mas grande?! ¿O sea el próximo año?

—¡NO!, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUE ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS?!, ¡Tienes que ser más grande incluso de lo que yo soy ahora!, ¡y, y tienes que hacerlo cuando estemos solos!

—estamos solos ahora.

—¡si, pero tenemos que estar mas cerca!.. ¡y tienes que decirlo cuando estés segura de ello!

—mmm… no veo la diferencia ¿significa que no aceptaras lo que digo?

—¡no ahora!, —se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, pero de inmediato regreso —¡y por cierto torpe, claro que estoy equivocado si existe alguien que…! —grito con la cara roja y llena de furia y cerro la puerta antes de terminar de hablar, y después de dos segundos volvió a abrir — ¡estuvo bueno el pan!- grito y finalmente se marcho

Iori se fue apretando los dientes hasta la habitación de los discípulos que estaba vacía para esa hora.

-¡Estupida Kaoru!, ¡decir esas cosas así!…—saco su futon y se recostó sobre este, tapándose la cara y al sentir el olor de la chica en la superficie se fue calmando— Niña tonta… date prisa y crece—murmuro.

—No esta bien que me lo preguntes cuando es evidente — dijo Kaoru a la que ya le sangraba un poco las heridas infligidas por las garras de Yagami.

El otro mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de contenerse de no provocarle un daño mas grave.

—yo, lo hago por la misma razón que soporte a esa mujer durante años, por la misma razón que no lo pensé dos veces para huir contigo, por la misma razón que vine a Osaka… por que… —cada una de esas palabras la chica no las pronuncio, se las repetía a si misma mientras ella también abrazaba al pelirrojo por la parte del cuello armandose de valor. —te equivocas — comenzó a susurrarle a Iori —yo te debo mucho, gracias a ti esa noche deje de llorar y no me sentí sola nunca más, gracias a ti comencé a comprender mis propios sentimientos, siempre haz cuidado de mi, te convertiste en lo mas importante, me diste algo por lo cual esforzarme todos los días, pero, no es por eso que estoy aquí ahora, yo estoy aquí por que… yo… yo deseo que tu estés bien y seas feliz… yo, yo te amo… te amo Iori.

Ella no lo pudo ver por la posición en la que estaban pero una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los ojos del pelirrojo.

A pesar de ser lo que era, exista alguien que lo veía de esa manera, alguien que no lo veía como un monstruo o una persona desagradable.

Las horas transcurrieron y Yagami finalmente logro ganar por sobre aquel estado; agotado se había quedado dormido.

Kaoru pudo finalmente liberarse y reviso sus heridas, coloco benditas en ellas, y dejo que la tela de su atuendo cubriera lo demás. Pero no eran esos cortes lo que la afligían, sino el hecho de lo que ella había visto. La joven regreso hasta donde el otro estaba y con las manos al frente formo un circulo el cual comenzó a resplandecer, era el espejo de Yata y con este lentamente reviso el pecho de Iori. La pelirroja estaba revisando la reliquia, la magatama de Yagami; la contemplo unos segundos y después bajo las manos haciendo que aquel respaldo desapareciera.

—Chizuru tenia razón… no funcionara, no es como lo que sucedió con Kyo — Deprimida se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas al mentón— creí que la técnica que me enseño Chizuru serviría pero la magatama no esta cubierta de oscuridad, entonces… esta maldicion va mas allá de su reliquia… ¿a caso no hay esperanza? — pensó con tristeza.

Un agradable y apetecible aroma hizo que Iori abriera los ojos despacio, era el olor de comida recién hecha.

—¡buen día! — dijo Kaoru —¡vaya creí que tendría que comer sola!¡dormiste casi todo un día holgazán! — dijo mientras terminaba de servir la mesa.

Yagami se sentó a la orilla de su cama sin decir nada mientras se medio acomodaba el cabello con las manos y miraba a la joven reprocharle, ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, para no hacerlo sentir mal o incomodo.

—ven, come algo, debes tener mucha hambre — ella fue a buscarlo hasta donde estaba y lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo a la mesa —Le puse carne así que puedes comerlo… —Una sensación la hizo girar hacia el otro.

Iori la estaba besando en la mano y ella se quedo muda. El beso demoro varios segundos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no lo había hecho para molestarla.

—me daré una ducha primero — dijo él sin soltarla.

—ah, eh, s, si, te esperare para comer — respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

Mientras el otro estaba bajo la regadera, la joven estaba sentada a la mesa aguardando por él y no dejaba de contemplar la mano que Yagami le había besado.

—El, me estaba dando las gracias… escucho todo lo que le dije — la chica apretó los párpados, en el momento en que una mezcla de felicidad y angustia la envolvió —no puedo perder la esperanza, no debo, algun día el podrá ser libre.

Iori secaba su cabello con la toalla cuando salió del baño y al levantar la vista noto que la chica tenia la cara toda mojada y el vaso de agua de la mesa estaba vacío.

—se ha caído — dijo ella de la nada.

En un intento desesperado para evitar que Iori viera que estaba llorando la chica se había arrojado el agua al rostro, por supuesto el otro no era estupido y se dio cuenta, sin embargo no dijo nada, Yagami le arrojo la toalla a la cara.

—solo a ti se te caería el agua de esa manera, torpe— le siguió el juego.

Después se agacho con una rodilla al piso y la ayudo a secarse el rostro.


	31. Cap esp el primer sacerdote de orochi

CAPITULO ESPECIAL

"El primer Sacerdote de Orochi"

(Origen)

_***Nota: este relato esta centrado en el surgimiento del primer sacerdote de Orochi, por eso algunos detalles que ya muchos conocemos sobre la separación de los clanes no han sido detallados… conoceremos lo que sucedió detrás de todo (esta es mi versión).**_

En el inicio de la era Heain, los tres clanes más poderosos conocidos como Yata, Kusanagi y Yasakani mantenían una estrecha relación, y no solo por el hecho de que sus territorios estaban contiguos uno del otro, si no también por que cientos de años atrás, sus antepasados habían unido fuerzas para hacer frente al demonio Orochi. Es por eso que como cada año las cabezas de los clanes organizaban una celebración a modo de conmemorar aquella hazaña que finalmente trajo paz a sus tierras.

El regocijo que generalmente duraba alrededor de cinco días siempre se llevaba a cabo en el territorio de los Kusanagi, pues eran sus tierras las que se encontraban justo en el medio de los tres clanes, ademas de que ya era conocido que Lord Kusanagi disfrutaba mucho de las reuniones y todo aquello que le produjera distracción.

—¡Yasakani-dono! ¡¿que no piensas bailar?! ¡las damas te están esperando! —dijo el anfitrión desplomándose entre los cojines después de haber bailado por un largo periodo.

—No me apetece bailar, pero adelante, no te detengas por mi —respondió el estoico Lord.

—Esa actitud que cargas, es por que tu esposa no quiso acompañarte, ¿verdad? es una lastima, presumes tanto de que tiene una hermosa voz que realmente tenia ilusión de escucharla interpretar algo.

—Mi querida Himemiya esta indispuesta, últimamente no se encuentra bien de salud, es por eso que prefirió permanecer en reposo.

—¿ya la ha examinado algún medico?

—No, ella no deja que nadie se acerque… —suspiro —solo su dama de compañía.

El señor de las tierras Kusanagi observo con detenimiento a su mas que aliado, su amigo y pudo comprobar que en su mirada había angustia.

—Descuida, probablemente este en cinta y cuando te des cuenta estarás abrazando a tu heredero— comento el otro a manera de devolverle el animo —y bueno, ya estas aquí, si no deseas bailar me ofrezco para que nos embriaguemos hasta olvidar nuestros nombres.

El serio y enorme señor Yasakani sonrío levemente y acento a la oferta, sin embargo este gesto fue para que su aliado no se diera cuenta que en el fondo el trataba de ocultar el hecho de que su querida esposa lo rechazaba.

Mientras ambos se empinaban los recipientes con licor observaban a la gente disfrutar de la amenidad de la música, los platillos y el cotilleo; pero entre toda la muchedumbre había una significante porción que se había aglomerado cerca de las puertas principales mirando a quienes cruzaban por estas; eran los miembros del clan Yata que habían arribado y todos estaban dandole la bienvenida a la gran sacerdotisa, ofreciendo saludos y caravanas.

—Es curioso que haya tantas damas alrededor de la maestra Yata — dijo Yasakani

—Ella es muy respetada y admirada, sin embargo no se debe a ella que estén reunidas, si no a ese sujeto —comento lo ultimo con un tono serio.

De entre los miembros del clan de Yata había uno de ellos que destacaba, aquel que caminaba al lado derecho, junto a la gran sacerdotisa, el único hombre de entre todos, con facciones que fácilmente lo harían confundirse con los de una dama, un sujeto al que todas las presentes no podían quitarle la vista de encima y no solo por sus rasgos y si no también por su altura y sus impecables modales.

—¡Bienvenido Hajime-sama! —lo saludaban incluso las que ya estaban desposadas o comprometidas.

Así es, el Sacerdote Hajime era conocido como un hombre "hermoso" un hombre que desentonaba del resto de los demás pues carecía de ese aspecto y maneras primitivas que poseían la mayoría.

—A llegado tu gran rival — dijo Yasakani a su amigo a modo de broma.

—No me compares con ese sujeto cara de mujer, yo soy un verdadero hombre —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo —si quieres comparar solo mira el numero de mis concubinas, cuantas tengo yo y cuantas tiene él.

—El es un sacerdote de alto rango, a diferencia de ti no puede poseer concubinas, tan solo puede contraer nupcias.

—Pues ya te estas pareciendo a él, haz dejado de tomar concubinas por causa de Himemiya.

Yasakani exhalo a modo de no seguirle el juego.

Cuando vieron que el cortejo de la gran sacerdotisa se acercaba hasta ellos decidieron tener cuidado de sus palabras y se acomodaron para saludar a la líder de los Yata como se debía.

—Es un honor recibirla una vez mas, suma sacerdotisa —dijo el anfitrión.

—El honor es mio Lord Kusanagi, Lord Yasakani —reverencio.

La dama tomo asiento al lado del señor de las tierras, y su mano derecha el sacerdote Hajime, busco lugar junto al líder del clan Yasakani. Y se mantuvieron en silencio contemplando la celebración, no obstante el silencio no demoro gracias a que el extrovertido Lord Kusanagi fácilmente lograba entablar charla.

—Felicidades por su compromiso, Kusanagi-dono —dijo la sacerdotisa.

—Esperamos que la suma sacerdotisa sea quien efectué la ceremonia de boda —respondió Kusanagi.

—Por desgracia yo no realizo ceremonias de boda, pero el sacerdote Hajime tiene la capacidad para ello.

Al oírla Kusanagi viro los ojos.

—Es increíble que la descendiente de los Kushinada ya tenga quince años, el tiempo si que vuela —dijo Yasakani

—Era inevitable —comento Kusanagi que lleno su copa.

—Que manera de expresar tus afectos.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos la fortuna de elegir a nuestra esposa así como tu Yasakani, que suerte de tu parte que hayas podido escoger a una mujer tan hermosa —el alcohol ya lo comenzaba a traicionar.

—La doncella Kushinada también es una mujer muy bella.

—Lo es, simplemente no me agrada que me impongan las cosas —continuo bebiendo.

—Fueron los designios del Dios Susanoo, cuando se le permitió regresar a las huestes celestiales: él pidió a los Kusanagi que cuidaran de su consorte de la tierra y es así como los Kusanagi y los Kushinada se unieron —expreso la sacerdotisa Yata

—El pidió que se uniera la doncella de aquel entonces con mi antepasado, no hay nada escrito de que todos los Kusanagi debamos unirnos por obligación.

—Es la interpretación que dieron sus antepasados Kusanagi-dono —comento el sacerdote Hajime apoyando a la lider de su clan.

Al escuchar hablar al otro Kusanagi expuso un semblante de irritación.

—Es suficiente, si sigues bebiendo de esa manera terminaras por destruir cientos de años de alianza —murmuro Yasakani a Kusanagi y le aparto el licor —te escoltare hasta tu mansión —Como fiel y buen amigo Yasakani llevo casi a cuestas al otro que iba pronunciando maldiciones entre dientes.

A la mañana siguiente se preparo un banquete, el señor de las tierras se disculpo por sus palabras impropias y de inmediato fue perdonado por su amigo y la sacerdotisa que comprendían que todo había sido producto de la bebida.

—Hablemos de otros asuntos, suma sacerdotisa, no hemos escuchado mucho de su clan por el momento, ¿ha tenido usted algún problema? No olvide que Yasakani-dono y yo estamos para apoyarla.

—Se lo agradezco, sin embargo los únicos asuntos que me mantienen ocupada son debido a que el emperador esta asignando mayor territorio a los templos budistas, todo a causa de que el gobierno anterior decidió adoptar muchas costumbre del reino de Wei (China), si continua de esa forma los templos Shinto podrían desaparecer.

—El emperador se ha olvidado de lo que sucedió, al igual que la mayoría de la región.

—Quizás si plasmáramos los hechos sucedidos y lo enviamos al palacio su majestad tendría en mayor presencia a nuestros clanes —sugirió Yasakani frotando su mentón.

—No suena mala idea —comento Kusanagi

—El sacerdote Hajime puede encargarse de eso —indico la suprema sacerdotisa —después de todo él es el escriba del templo principal.

—Será un honor para mi cumplir con ese deber —respondió.

Las celebraciones continuaron los siguientes días, pero no todo era embriagarse y bailar, los miembros de los otros clanes habían preparados sus propios atractivos, el Clan de los Yasakani recito poemas inspirados en la derrota de la serpiente y por parte de los Yata se efectuaron danzas tradicionales en gratitud a los Dioses quienes les brindaron las reliquias.

—Hajime-sama luce bellísimo ejecutando la danza —murmuraron algunas de las concubinas de Kusanagi —me pregunto si podremos bailar con él —reian como si fueran unas chiquillas.

Yasakani esbozo una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su amigo que las había escuchado claramente.

—Son unas mal agradecidas.

—Solo quieren bailar con él —dijo el otro para traerle la calma —y de todos modos creo que es mejor que disimules pues aquí viene tu prometida.

La doncella Kushinada decidió aparecer para compartir al lado de su prometido los festejos de los clanes, era notable la diferencia de edad y sobre todo en el aspecto ya que la joven aun tenia una baja estatura y un rostro ligeramente infantil, no obstante la doncella se esforzaba por actuar y verse como una dama de sociedad.

—Mi señor, los miembros de la casa Kushinada hemos preparado un numero para honrar a los tres líderes, esperamos que sea de su agrado —comento con propiedad y dando un par de aplausos ingresaron a la explanada un grupo de personas que comenzaron a efectuar una representación teatral* de la pelea, sin embargo no era una representación seria, se trataba de una sátira que provocaba la risa de los espectadores al ver a la serpiente siendo derrotada de una manera bastante cómica.

Todos reían, incluso la gran sacerdotisa dejo salir ligeras risitas, todos menos el sacerdote Hajime que no lograba comprender donde se alojaba la comedia en el suceso de siglos pasados; aun cuando habían dado muerte a un ser que casi destruye la región le parecía incomodo que lo tomaran a burla.

—¡Hajime-sama, usted nos protegerá de la serpiente con su espejo Yata! —decían las mujeres aferrando sus manos a la manga del hombre, las féminas habían bebido de más para cuando cayo la noche y el efecto de licor provocaba que tuvieran actitudes desinhibidas.

—Temo que esa tarea seria imposible para mi, ya que mi poder no es comparado a la gran sacerdotisa o a nuestros señores de las llamas.

—¡Entonces que ellos enfrenten a la serpiente y usted se quedara en la mansión cuidando de nosotras!

El otro solo les seguía el juego hasta cierto punto, jamas se ante ponía a los tres grandes señores.

El sacerdote Hajime no solo había sido bendecido con belleza, si no también gozaba de la reputación de ser un hombre sumamente inteligente, es por ello que se convirtió en consejero, mano derecha y escriba principal de la gran sacerdotisa. El tenia la posición más alta que un hombre podía aspirar dentro de su clan y para su edad era impresionante. Sus consejos no solo eran escuchados por la poderosa dama, muchos llegaban a él en busca de sabiduría, incluyendo a Lord Yasakani.

—Ya déjenlo, han estado sobre el sacerdote desde hace rato, harán que tenga pensamientos impuros o algo así sí lo continúan tocando —Las reprendió Kusanagi irritado.

Una vez que se vio liberado de las féminas Hajime se disculpo para tomar un poco de aire en el exterior, sin embargo mas que aire el deseaba descargar lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. A pesar de sus modales, su popularidad y su posición Hajime tenia un secreto que desde siempre había luchado por mantener oculto. En el fondo el tenia repulsión hacia el contacto humano; sus amables gestos, sonrisas y palabras hacia los otros se acumulaban en sus entrañas provocándole nauseas, había ocasiones como esta en las cuales solía escapar a los bosques solo para regurgitar cuando era tocado o permanecía por mucho tiempo en una sala llena de personas que, según él, tenían una inteligencia no mayor a la de un cerdo. Solía bañarse hasta tres veces al día con agua a temperaturas elevadas convencido de que así podría estar limpio de la existencia de los otros y solía encerrarse en su tiempo de ocio a modo de fingir que estaba en meditación con tal de no mirar a nadie.

Dias después, los festejos habían concluido y el sacerdote comenzó la tarea que le había sido asignada, aquella de redactar completamente el suceso de la pelea contra Orochi.

Dentro de los anaqueles del templo y reuniendo todo lo que había sobrevivido a la en ese entonces era Yayoi, el sacerdote no pudo recolectar más que solo narrativas ilegibles y pergaminos que estaban a nada de ser polvo, así que pensó en otra alternativa. Hajime comenzó por transcribir todo lo que el conocía al respecto y después se dispuso a entablar conversación con cada uno de los lideres de los clanes para saber hasta que punto conocían de la historia, primero entrevisto a la suma sacerdotisa y de ahí se dirigió al territorio de los Kusanagi.

Fue recibido sin demora por el señor quien deseaba apresurar la charla, pues ninguno era del agrado del otro, pero el sacerdote jamas lo dejaría ver, siempre mostraba su mejor semblante y modales frente al otro cosa que a Kusanagi lo molestaba pues lo hacia sentir como si tuviera la inteligencia de algún tipo de primate. Aunque la charla fue bastante fluida, la verdad era que Lord Kusanagi no solo no había aportado nada nuevo a la investigación, si no que había dado detalles erróneos, cosa que provoco que el sacerdote solo terminara con una gran dolor de cabeza como cada vez que hablaba con este.

—¡Es increíble que siendo el representante de un clan no tenga tan siquiera el conocimiento de su propia historia! —decía para si mientras abordaba la carreta para ir en dirección de las tierras de los Yasakani. Pero no pudo ser recibido por el señor del lugar.

Sin una idea mejor, hizo caso a su instinto y decidió meditar su siguiente objetivo, la sala del templo principal donde se albergaba el legítimo sello de Orochi, en el fondo de su ser, el sacerdote siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber que fue lo que origino la furia de la enorme serpiente, y no existía nadie que le pudiera brindar esa información si no el mismo Orochi, pero, —¿como podría el sacerdote obtener respuestas sin liberar el sello?— Su búsqueda lo llevo hasta las antiguas tierras de los Kushinada, justo donde se había dado muerte a la serpiente de las múltiples cabezas. Mientras deambulaba contemplando los pastizales que cubrían el terreno que se miraba como si nada hubiera sucedido jamas, se topo con algo que llamo su atención, era una especie de presencia que lo atraía a una recóndita cueva mas allá de los campos y los claros; en su interior hallo aun hombre de un aspecto bastante desagradable, el mismo Hajime no pudo y no quiso disimular, así que sacando su abanico cubrió su nariz y su boca.

—¿quien eres? — pregunto el inquilino.

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ya que estas tierras le pertenecen ahora a los Kusanagi.

—No soy un residente de este lugar, solo una visita —comento el ser dentro de la cueva

—¿eres humano?

—te haz dado cuenta… antes lo fui, era un hechicero hasta que hice un pacto al beber la sangre de un Dios, ahora soy un demonio.

—¿sangre de un Dios? —levanto la ceja

—Orochi.

Al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de la serpiente, el sacerdote bajo un poco su abanico y se arriesgo a acercarse.

—No hay sangre de Orochi en este lugar.

—La hubo, hace cientos de años, yo logre extraer la sangre seca de la serpiente que fue absorbida por la tierra con un ritual de necromancia, y ahora tengo el poder suficiente… mi nombre es Hizoku.

—¿por que me cuentas esto? —Cerro su abanico.

—por que puedo ver en tu semblante que estas interesado, no eres como los otros.

—¿te refieres a los humanos?

—si…

—¿como sabias sobre Orochi?

—Por que lo escuche, antes él estaba por todas partes, de bajo de la tierra, en el tronco de los arboles, en la corriente de los arroyos, en el silbido del viento; pero la ultima vez que lo oí, exclamo de dolor, pasaron muchos años y no volví a oírlo, fue que vine aquí y supe que había sido derrotado. Los hombres acabaron con él, sin siquiera saber que se trataba de una deidad, el grito de la tierra que exigía justicia debido a que cortaban los arboles para extender los pastizales y las cosechas, envenenaban ríos y violaban los suelos para extraer los metales.

—Pero el devoro a esas mujeres — comento refiriéndose a los antepasados de Kushinada —¿que eso no es también injusto? —comento sin siquiera pestañear.

—el solo quería demostrar el dolor que le estaban provocando, y quería un sacrificio a cambio, pero su ira es mas grande ahora… si prestas atención puedes escucharlo, permite que él te hable y cuando lo hagas, buscame mas allá de tu archipiélago —Con eso, aquel demonio desaparecido entre las sombras y el sacerdote no parecía inmutado en absoluto.

De vuelta en las tierras de Yata, Hajime fue convocado por la gran sacerdotisa para indicarle que Lord Yasakani lo requería de inmediato, algo que en el fondo le desagrado pues deseaba continuar con su investigación, sin embargo Yasakani era el único hombre que el podía respetar e incluso ver casi como si igual, o así lo fue hasta que el otro se desposo.

—Hajime-sama, lo he llamado aquí por que se que usted posee un amplio conocimiento de medicina —el hombre hablaba con la mirada y la voz al suelo —mi esposa se a apartado de mi y temo que sea víctima de algún hechizo o enfermad, es por eso que le suplico que usted hable con ella.

—¿cual es la dolencia de su señora?

—Ella parece odiar mi rostro, se que sale de paseo y sonríe a otros, en mi pueblo la adoran; sin embargo a mi jamas me sonríe y después de nuestra noche de boda se aparto, apenas si me dirige la palabra tras la puerta.

—comprendo Yasakani-dono, sin embargo, ¿no considera usted que la gran sacerdotisa sea mas apta? O quizás, ¿una dama como Kushinada?..

—La misma suma sacerdotisa fue quien me aconsejo a usted, y con respecto a Lady Kushinada… Si ella se entera, entonces podría correr la voz entre las tierras de Kusanagi y no deseo que el pueblo piense mal de Himemiya, quiero protegerla a toda cosa, se que usted es una persona prudente y discreta Hajime-sama —El semblante de Yasakani nuevamente lucia angustiado.

—Que patético se ve, ni siquiera yo puedo evitar sentir lastima de este hombre, pero, es su culpa por desposarse con una pueblerina —pensó el miembro de los Yata.

Cuando el sacerdote llego a la parte de la residencia donde habitaba la mujer de Yasakani se dio cuenta que desbordaba en tesoros, había habitaciones llenas con Kimonos de seda en todos los colores de las horas del cielo, joyas, piezas de oro; en los corredores había flores frescas, incienso, todo lo que una mujer podría soñar, digno incluso de una concubina del mismo emperador.

El sacerdote fue recibido por la señora de Yasakani, una mujer de increíble belleza, como si de una diosa se tratase, su cabello era largo y negro al igual que sus ojos, su maquillaje era perfecto y con solo la pronunciación de una sola palabra dejo salir el timbre de su hermosa voz, aquella por la cual era tan conocida. Pero ni toda esa belleza sacudió al sacerdote, por el contrario, fue Lady Yasakani quien quedo impactada de la presencia del miembro de los Yata, que era muy diferente a su esposo de facciones ásperas y voz extremadamente gruesa.

—¿es usted Hajime-sama?

—Es un honor conocerla en persona Lady Himemiya —El hombre reviso su pulso y el rostro de la dama para asegurarse de que estuviera sana, rápidamente se percato que ella no tenia ningún tipo de dolencia física ni espiritual —sus piel se a puesto roja pero su temperatura es normal.

La dama no respondió, el color rojizo se debía al roce con la piel del sacerdote.

—¿ha sido mi señor quien lo ha mandado a llamar?

—así es, Lord Yasakani me ha comentado que usted no desea estar en su presencia.

—Mi señor…. Ese hombre, ¡ese hombre me tiene como su prisionera! —dijo bajando la mirada mientras los ojos se le comenzaban a cristalizar.

—¿la retiene en contra de su voluntad?, si es así entonces hablare con el para negociar su libertad.

—¡No!, es decir… el me trajo aquí para ser su esposa, ¡el me compro!

El sacerdote suspiro y comenzó a inspeccionar los detalles de la habitación que estaba tapizada en lujos.

—¿que es exactamente lo que Lord Yasakani ha hecho para ganarse su desprecio?

—él… se ausenta por semanas, cuando comíamos juntos casi no hablaba, no me preguntaba como estaba, ni me halagaba de como me veía, sus palabras eran cortantes, siempre muy frio y áspero; y cuando me toco… el no me dijo nada, simplemente lo hizo como si fuera una figurilla —ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿eso es todo? —respondió el sacerdote —creo que usted debe pensar un poco mas en su señor y menos en usted, por que estoy seguro que para él usted ocupa sus primeros pensamientos.

—¡por supuesto que no! ¡El es despreciable! — trato de moderar su voz —si tan solo el fuera jovial como Lord Kusanagi, o… tan educado como usted.

Hajime estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, le parecía que los argumentos de la dama eran un simple berrinche.

—¿sabe usted la diferencia que hay entre los señores de las llamas?, las tierras de Yasakani-dono son las más prosperas y extensas, el se ausenta por que ante todo es la cabeza de un clan y debe asegurarse de que su pueblo tenga lo que necesita, su deber es cuidar de todos; lo he visto con mis propios ojos, en el fondo es alguien gentil, es un hombre serio sin embargo es parte de su manera de ser mas no significa que sea alguien malo. Pero si tanto lo desprecia, ¿por que no le pide su libertad? Estoy seguro que él le permitirá marcharse.

La mujer se detuvo un momento para reflexionar.

—¿por que lo apoya? ¡Esta de su lado!

—solo digo la verdad, considero que Yasakani-dono es realmente un verdadero líder, ha sido nombrado señor feudal hace apenas unos años, es por eso que viaja mucho a la capital, seguramente si se gana la confianza del emperador e incrementa su territorio podría aspirar a Shogun.

—eso es aun peor, significa que me abandonara para estar en la capital y es un lugar en el que no puedo habitar.

—señora, ¿usted se siente inferior con respecto a su señor?

—y, yo, yo no soy como las damas de la corte, ni siquiera se leer o escribir, ¡por eso le digo que este hombre me tiene como prisionera!

Himemiya provenía de un pequeño pueblo de una provincia cercana, un lugar sumamente pobre y carente de características que pudieran volverlo prospero para aquel entonces, fue por una coincidencia que Lord Yasakani la había conocido y se enamoro de ella a primera vista.

—Lady Yasakani, créame que deseo ayudarla, pero no comprendo que es lo que usted desea, le sugiero que aclare sus pensamientos y reflexione al respecto.

El hombre se retiro y fue a rendir el resultado de su charla al señor de las tierras.

—¿ella se siente inferior?

—creo que los lujos abrumaron su juicio, señor.

—Son obsequios.

—Dele un tiempo a su esposa para que ella ponga en claro sus ideas —Hajime se sentía sumamente fastidiado de tener que lidiar con los caprichos de la esposa de Yasakani, así que arrojo las palabras que le permitirían continuar con su investigación.

Al fin, una vez de nuevo en el templo, el sacerdote Yata aguardo la noche para escabullirse a la sala donde se encontraba el sello de Orochi. Siguiendo los consejos del hechicero demonio decidió aguardar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta poder contar con la presencia de aquel dios.

La noche pasaba y la temperatura disminuía.

—¿por que permaneces en este lugar? —por fin, pudo escuchar una voz deslizarse en su mente.

—soy un sacerdote, parte de mi deber es servir e interpretar a los dioses.

Al escuchar que el sujeto lo había llamado dios, sintió interés en su visitante.

—los tuyos me llaman demonio, ¿que es lo que buscas sacerdote?

—conocimiento, quiero saber la razón real de por que surgio de la tierra, quiero saber quien eres.

—soy tu enemigo

—es verdad, pero incluso a los enemigos hay que conocerlos y comprenderlos, ademas, siempre escucho ambas versiones de la historia.

—Fueron los mismos hombres quienes me despertaron, al ofender a la naturaleza… Tenían lo necesario para sobrevivir, comida, agua, podían construir sus hogares y con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a abusar de su presencia en este mundo, comenzaron a odiarse unos a otros, a matarse entre ellos, a envidiar lo que cada uno tenia, a exigir lo que no les correspondía, fue el hombre quien se corrompió y la principal víctima fue la tierra que no podía hablar; yo surgí a causa de ese sufrimiento, a causa de la oscuridad que se alberga en el alma de los hombres —hablaba como si se arrastrara dentro de la cabeza del sacerdote.

—y entonces, ¿por que devoraste a esas mujeres?

—solo quería que ellos sintieran el dolor de la tierra, quería darles una lección.

—Comprendo tus argumentos, sin embargo a pesar de lo que dices el hombre no es muy diferente de los animales, se maneja por instinto y es ignorante desde su nacimiento…

—¡el hombre es egoísta! ¡es vil y ruin!.. si no puedes entender eso, entonces, no tengo nada mas que hablar sacerdote.

El resto de la noche Hajime se quedo dormido con aquella conversación en su mente.

Fue entonces que no demoro en presentarse a el un sueño, en este se veía envuelto entre serpientes de distintos tamaños, todas de color verde brillante y por alguna razón no parecía desagradarle, incluso las encontró hermosas, pues sus escamas lucían como cientos de piedras preciosas. Los reptiles lo acariciaban al deslizarse como si de un un familiar se tratase. Despertó con toda serenidad, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sueños y visiones que desde su nacimiento llegaban a él de la nada.

—¿ser instructor de Himemiya-dono? —dijo el sacerdote alzando la cabeza

Hajime había sido solicitado por Lord Yasakani de nuevo, no obstante, esta vez a petición de su esposa para que fuese su maestro.

—yo también estaba un poco sorprendido cuando me lo solicito, pero recordé lo que usted me dijo con respecto a que ella se siente inferior, así que si eso es lo que ella desea entonces quiero complacerla.

—Yasakani-dono, yo… —el hombre quería rechazar la petición

—Por favor, Hajime-sama —dijo inclinándose ante él —le suplico me ayude, yo, me sentí dichoso que mi esposa por fin me hiciera una petición, aunque solo fuese para esto, ella dijo que hablar con usted la hizo reflexionar algunas cosas, quizás con su influencia usted pueda hacer que mi esposa vuelva a mi.

Nuevamente el sacerdote sintió lastima por el Lord y termino por aceptar. Así que cada tercer día llegaba a las tierras de los Yasakani y permanecía una noche para enseñar lectura y escritura a la mujer del dueño de las tierras.

—Hajime-sama, estoy un poco cansada de la lectura —dijo Himemiya llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces me retirare por hoy señora para que usted pueda descansar.

—¡No! —lo detuvo —no es necesario, yo, yo solo necesito un poco de aire, ¿le molestaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín?

El sacerdote sonrío como cortesía y accedió a ser su compañía.

El representante de Yata se detuvo en frente de un hermoso estanque donde abundaban las flores y se inclino un poco para contemplarlas.

—¿le gustan las flores?

—me agrada la naturaleza en general, es tan pacifica, justa y sabia, es por eso que el verde es mi color predilecto, y para mi fortuna puedo verlo todos los días con solo asomar los ojos a la ventana.

Cada vez que el se expresaba con ese sosegado tono de voz ella lo contemplaba sin parpadear.

—Hajime-sama, ¿por que no se ha casado?

—Es la gran sacerdotisa la que determinara cuando sea el momento adecuado para mi, ella será quien elija a mi futura esposa, supongo que aun no lo ha hecho por que me mantiene sumamente ocupado.

—es tan cruel que no pueda elegir a quien amar.

—¿amor? —rió despacio

—¿no le gustaría estar con alguien a quien ame?

—me conformo con que mi futura esposa cumpla con mis simples requisitos.

—¿cuales son sus requisitos? —pregunto ansiosa

—No me agrada que las personas usen maquillaje, ni tengan los dientes negros*, una mujer limpia y culta, eso es todo lo que deseo.

Al escucharlo la mujer dijo que su dolencia había pasado y de inmediato regreso a las lecciones.

—lamento mucho informar señora que nuestra siguiente reunión se retrasara ya que debo efectuar la ceremonia de matrimonio de Lord Kusanagi y Kushinada-dono en unas semanas, así que por el momento solo le pediré que lea estos pergaminos —se despidió.

Esa noche Lord Yasakani fue hasta el corredor donde se alojaba su esposa, ella no le permitió entrar, pero accedió a mantener una conversación a espaldas.

—iré a la capital, solo será por breve tiempo, te prometo que volveré lo mas pronto posible, para que asistamos juntos a la ceremonia de los Kusanagi —ella no respondió —¿no deseas acompañarme? Tu… quizás puedas ayudarme a elegir algún presente para ellos.

—lo siento mi señor, debo atender mis tareas —respondió de manera cortante.

—entiendo… hay, ¿hay algo que desees que traiga para ti?

—sí, un Kimono para la ceremonia.

—¿un Kimono? Pero, tienes muchos aquí que no haz usado en absoluto…

—¡entonces olvidelo! —dijo enojada y se dispuso a cerrar la ventanilla, sin embargo cuando se giro él también lo hizo y se encontraron cara a cara.

—te traeré el Kimono mas hermoso de todos no importa cuanto cueste.

Ella cubrir su rostro y le volvió a dar la espalda.

—¡verde!, quiero que el Kimono sea de color verde como las hojas…

El Lord guardián de la magatama cumplió con su palabra y volvió incluso mucho antes de la ceremonia, con un bellísimo Kimono en tonos verdes, era tan fino que las criadas lo admiraban cada vez que pasaban por donde estaba extendido. Himemiya solo envío una nota de agradecimiento a su esposo y aun con ese pobre gesto él se sentía dichoso.

—Date prisa y mátame —dijo Kusanagi a su amigo en un tono dramático—Matame antes de que amanezca

Los señores de las llamas solían encontrarse cada tanto y entrenar juntos para mantener sus nivel de combate, incluso desarrollaron un estilo en común, técnicas que compartían uno y otro.

—Estas exagerando, tan solo vas a casarte, no es como si fuera una condena —respondió Yasakani —ademas, muy seguramente continuaras con tu libertino estilo de vida mi estimado amigo.

—Sabes que tendré que moderarme, ademas mi prometida desea que comience a involucrarme más en los asuntos de Heian-Kyo (Kioto*) para que me den el titulo de feudal, es muy exigente.

—Esa es una mujer que fue educada para acompañar a un líder.

—Si tanto te agrada ¿por que no hacemos un cambio?, Kushinada por Himemiya —Yasakani lo miro con frialdad —solo era una ocurrencia, no te lo tomes en serio.

El otro no demoro en volver a sonreír, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a las maneras de su aliado.

—por cierto, ¿como se encuentra Himemiya de salud?

—parece que esta mejorando, vendrá conmigo a tu ceremonia, incluso me pidió un atuendo especial.

—me alegra por ti.

—si, todo es gracias al sacerdote Hajime.

Una vez al termino de la ceremonia religiosa de los Kusanagi hubo una pequeña celebración en sus mismas tierras.

—Siéntanse libres de comer y beber todo lo que deseen —dijo la nueva señora Kusanagi.

Durante todo el evento Himemiya buscaba con la mirada al sacerdote, el cual la había ignorado concentrándose en sus funciones ya que la gran sacerdotisa también estaba presente.

—¿que sucede? Haz estado inquieta —la cuestiono su esposo

—yo, no me siento bien.

—entonces te llevare a casa.

De repente un mensajero llego de la capital para entregar un recado a Yasakani y a la gran sacerdotisa que eran solicitados para una audiencia con el emperador.

—¿a ocurrido algo? —pregunto la sacerdotisa.

—el emperador desea verlos por cuestiones de territorio

—enviare una nota de disculpa al emperador, mi esposa esta enferma así que me quedare para cuidar de ella.

—de ninguna manera —dijo lady Kusanagi —debe ir, nadie deja esperando al emperador seria una gran ofensa.

—así es, si haces eso todo por lo que haz estado esforzándote se perderá —comento Kusanagi —tranquilo, Himemiya-dono puede descansar aquí, cuidaremos de ella.

—si es un problema de salud, Hajime-sama puede quedarse como responsable de vigilar sus signos vitales —comento la sacerdotisa

—me quedare —dijo Himemiya —estaré acompañada de nuestros aliados tu ve a cumplir con tus responsabilidades, yo estaré mejor a tu retorno —le sonrió a su esposo. Y con esa sonrisa el hombre no puso pero alguno y partió junto a la caravana de la sacerdotisa.

Una vez entrada la noche, Hajime fue a revisar los signos vitales de la dama a quien encontró con ropa de cama y recién bañada.

—no es bueno que tome un baño tan tarde Himemiya-dono

—esta bien, el clima es agradable

—¿se siente mejor ahora?

—mucho mejor, sabe, quería hablar con usted para decirle que he terminado con todo lo que me ha enseñado, así que por favor no dude en poner una lección mas compleja para mi.

—la lección que le di es bastante compleja señora, pero ahora no es momento de hablar sobre eso, debe descansar —se levanto para retirarse.

—Hajime-sama… usted, ¿que piensa de mi? Yo quiero saber como me veo atreves de los ojos de Hajime-sama.

—no debe importarle lo que yo piense de usted señora, después de todo, es la mujer de un Lord…

Cuando el sacerdote levanto los ojos vio que la dama estaba llorando y antes de que pudiera interrogarla ella salió corriendo hacia los terrenos donde la hierva era espesa.

El sacerdote no alerto a otros, la siguió lo mas pronto hasta una zona aledaña a las tierras de Kusanagi.

—¡señora! ¡Es muy peligroso que vague por aquí en la noche!

—¡me siento tan desdichada! —dijo sollozando —¡por que Hajime-sama no me mira de ninguna manera! —El otro permanecido en silencio mientras le permitía a la otra desahogarse —Hajime-sama, el día de hoy me he bañado dos veces, use un Kimono especial para ti, no he ennegrecido mis dientes* y mi rostro esta impecable —lo abrazo dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el pecho del sacerdote —¡¿no merezco una recompensa por haber cumplido con la lección?! ¡¿Es que a caso Hajime-sama no me ve como una mujer?! ¡Por favor mire a través de mi y dese cuenta cuan desesperada estoy por una caricia de Hajime-sama!

—Señora, usted… lo que esta pidiendo y diciendo esta fuera de lugar…

—Se que esta mal, pero yo deseo solo ser tocada por usted, por su manera de hablar por su gentileza —La mujer retrocedió y soltó las ataduras de sus ropajes revelando la piel de su cuerpo ante el hombre. Fue así como entre la vegetación del bosque y la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, la mujer de Lord Yasakani cometió un acto de traición contra su señor.

El sacerdote no espero a que amaneciera, dejo a la dama en sus aposentos después de haberla tomado y se escabullo con la intención de retornar a las tierras de Yata para darse un baño de agua caliente.

—Hajime-sama, ¿piensa irse y dejar a Lady-Himemiya — dijo Kusanagi que volvía del pasillo de los aposentos de su ahora esposa.

—un asunto de gran importancia me a surgido Lord Kusanagi —comento sin mirarlo a la cara —así que con su permiso…

—¡no puede irse! ¡¿Que pasa si Himemiya-dono empeora?!..

—Lord Kusanagi —suspiro —el único mal que tiene Lady-Himemiya es el de no poder amar a su esposo.

—¡¿que?!

—es por eso que Lord Yasakani esta desesperado por conquistar a su esposa, pero ella realmente lo desprecia.

—¿por que el no me dijo nada de esto?

—por que heriría su orgullo de hombre, ahora si me permite, debo irme —avanzo arrastrando sus ropajes.

El sacerdote iba caminando hasta sus aposentos, mientras se tallaba el cuerpo con la esperanza de que la sensación de lo que había sucedido desapareciera. Pero se detuvo en el medio pues algo llamo su atención, la sala del templo, donde estaba el sello de Orochi.

—Volviste —dijo la voz del dios reptante.

—Las palabras que dijiste anteriormente, no es que no las comprenda, en realidad, estaba asombrado de escucharlas en voz alta… existe alguien en este mundo, una sola persona a quien yo admiraba y respetaba, un Lord, sabio y justo, pero, él se perdió por el amor de una mujer, una mujer que aun cuando la envolvió en regalos y se esforzó en cumplir todos sus deseos termino por traicionarlo…. aquellas palabras que pronunciaste, no me perturbaron en absoluto, pues en el fondo creo que es exactamente lo mismo que siempre he pensado… yo odio ser humano, por que los repudio a todos… la raza humana posee el don de la razón, un don que es desperdiciado y me avergüenzo de ello.

—eres diferente a ellos

—no lo soy, soy igual de ruin.

—la diferencia es que tu lo sabes… soy un dios y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, por que tu decidiste compartirme tus pecados, me haz visitado y me haz escuchado y es por eso que quiero obsequiarte algo, ¿que es lo que deseas?

El sacerdote no respondió.

Kusanagi no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por su amigo después de lo que el sacerdote le había dicho, así que decidió ir a visitarlo, pero se encontró con que Yasakani aun estaba fuera de sus tierras. Los criados le ofrecieron dar un mensaje cuando este retornara sin embargo el otro no lo considero necesario, antes de irse tomo la decisión de hablar con la señora de Yasakani quien lo recibió a través de la cortina. Kusanagi quería lograr persuadir a la mujer de que le diera una oportunidad a su marido ya que temía que el otro pudiera enfermar de angustia.

—Con todo respeto Lord Kusanagi, ¿no se como puede pedirme semejante cosa cuando es usted quien siempre se ha quejado de haber tenido un matrimonio por acuerdo.

—Señora, se que no tengo la calidad moral de solicitarle nada, pero si lo hago es por que se que Yasakani-dono es un buen hombre, mejor de lo que yo soy y si usted se lo permite, él la hará feliz.

—¡¿como usted lo hace con Lady Kusanagi?!

—Entre mi princesa y yo quizás no hay amor, pero la aprecio, buscare su bienestar siempre y tal vez con el tiempo desarrollemos sentimientos uno por el otro…

—¡es suficiente señor, le pido que se retire, debo prepararme para mi lección!

—esta bien, la dejare en paz por ahora, pero volveré por el bien de mi amigo —Kusanagi no tuvo mas remedio que retornar.

—Hajime-sama, ¿por que no habías venido a verme? —dijo Himemiya- una vez que el otro regreso después de días de ausencia.

—señora, solo volví para decirle que este será el ultimo día que seré su instructor, designare a otra persona…

—¡¿que?! ¡No!, ¡no puedes dejarme! ¡No después de lo que sucedió! —se hecho sobre el hombre —¡tal vez piensas que solo fue lujuria, pero yo en verdad tengo sentimientos hacia usted, Hajime-sama!

—Himemiya-dono, usted es la mujer de Lord Yasakani, ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación

—lo se, soy la mujer de un hombre al que no amo.

—si tanto le aflige su condición, entonces pida que sea enviada lejos de este lugar.

—si hago eso, ¿que será de mi?, estaré sola y sobre todo lejos de usted.

—señora yo no…

—Lord Kusanagi ha venido a visitarme constantemente y no lo puedo rechazar por que soy inferior, todo el tiempo insiste en que le de una oportunidad a mi esposo, estoy harta de esto y ademas temo que el descubra lo nuestro.

—¿lo nuestro?..

—Hajime-sama, por favor, trate de persuadir a Kusanagi-dono de que ya no me visite —comenzó a llorar mientras cubría su rostro con la manga de su kimono —si el sigue viniendo descubrirá todo.

—¿desde cuando mi existencia se volvió tan complicada y miserable? —susurro el sacerdote mientras abandonaba la casa de los Yasakani.

El sacerdote comenzó a hacer costumbre sus visitas a la presencia de Orochi, le parecía raro ser que el único que podía comprender sus pensamientos fuera aquel dios reptante.

—Si eres un dios, ¿por que no te liberas de ese sello?

—por que los humanos destruyeron mi cuerpo, sin un cuerpo yo solo seré una manifestación disforme.

—toma el cuerpo de cualquiera.

—no es tan fácil, para comenzar el sacrificio quedo inconcluso, ademas, no cualquiera puede ser un recipiente que resista mi poder.

—¿y si tuvieras un recipiente adecuado? ¿Que seria lo primero que harías?

—no responderé a tus preguntas hasta que me digas que es lo que deseas.

El otro volvió a guardar silencio por un par de minutos antes de continuar.

—aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que deseo realmente.

Con la ausencia de su esposo Himemiya salía para recorrer el pueblo de su clan, las personas no demoraban en rodearla y llenarla de elogios, ella sonreía de una manera adorable hacia ellos y les hablaba con amabilidad. La señora de Yasakani había logrado hacer que el sacerdote la acompañase en uno de sus tantos recorridos, después de todo era un sacerdote y no causaría sospecha alguna.

—Lady Himemiya es tan linda —decían los pobladores —creo que es demasiado hermosa para nuestro señor, ella debería estar con alguien con la belleza de Hajime-sama.

El sacerdote escuchaba cada palabra de entre los cuchicheos al mismo tiempo que miraba las expresiones de la esposa de Yasakani, de pronto llego a él una de sus tantas visiones, se trataba del señor de la magatama, el cual estaba sumergido en un mar de dolor y lagrimas mientras repetía el nombre de su señora, su llanto era tan desgarrador que por un instante el sacerdote pensó que realmente estaba sucediendo.

De regreso a la casa de los Yasakani se encontraron al señor de las tierras del centro que una vez mas estaba esperando para hablar con la esposa de su amigo. Pero ella paso de largo alegando que no se sentía bien a excusa de evadirlo.

—Esa mujer, realmente solo siente desprecio por Yasakani, ella no quiere entender.

El perspicaz sacerdote de inmediato noto como los criados comenzaban a murmurar entre si en la dirección de Kusanagi.

—Lord Yasakani volverá pronto, seria prudente Kusanagi-dono que detuviese sus visitas a Himemiya-dono, se podría prestar a malos entendidos —expreso con toda la intención de evitar un conflicto, pero el otro no lo vio de esa manera.

El señor de las llamas se giro al sacerdote y con una expresión de irritación comenzó a hablar.

—Es verdad que puedo ser informal con las mujeres, sin embargo nunca traicionaría a un amigo o aun aliado y menos a Yasakani, el es el único amigo de verdad que tengo y quiero que él y su esposa sean felices, es por eso que la visito, trato de convencerla de que le de otra oportunidad a su señor, aunque el no ha hecho nada realmente para ofenderla.

—Pero debe ser precavido, por mas amigo que sea de usted, Lord Yasakani no deja de ser un hombre…

—¡suficiente! ¡¿Como te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera a mi?! ¡Pareciera que no quisieras ayudar a Yasakani!

—¡Kusanagi-dono usted esta mal interpretando!..

—¡si vuelves a levantar el tono de tu voz olvidare por un momento que perteneces a nuestros aliados! —El señor de las llamas se marcho sin dirigirle ni una sola cortesía al sacerdote.

Irritado por el trato de Kusanagi y la actitud de Himemiya, Hajime se sintió rebasado, el podía manejar un grado de tolerancia hacia los otros y sus acciones pero esto le parecía demasiado, estaba harto, harto de todo lo que lo rodeaba así que busco refugio en el único lugar en el cual se sentía comprendido e identificado, la sala del sello.

—Detesto ir a los poblados, por que siempre termino siendo consciente de todo lo que esta sucediendo a mi alrededor, no hay sitio al que mirar sin sentir repugnancia alguna, la gente esta mas preocupada por si misma que por su propio entorno —hablaba al azar mientras se concentraba en el fino resplandor oscuro que se apreciaba entre las orillas de lo que tenia apresado la energía de esa existencia conocida como Orochi —hoy fui rebajado por un hombre que es inferior a mi en conocimiento, solo por que nació siendo alguien privilegiado, me he decepcionado de la única persona por la cual sentía cierto respeto al ver como pierde su propia dignidad ante una persona que solo lo esta utilizando —la voz de Hajime se tornaba cada vez mas fría.

—Entiendo tu sentir, tu y yo somos iguales, yo soy un dios, un ser poderoso que ha sido humillado por permanecer en esta sala como si fuera un insecto en una caja, solo por ir en contra del egoísmo de los humanos.

El sacerdote reflexiono sobre las palabras de la deidad y todo lo que había experimentado a lo largo de esos días.

—Ya se que es lo que deseo, deseo limpiar a este mundo de las personas que solo se dedican a destruir —con cada palabra el semblante del sacerdote se hacia más sombrío —yo deseo servirte, deseo darte un cuerpo apropiado para tu resurrección y que cumplas con tu cometido y así crear un nuevo pueblo, un pueblo que haga del conocimiento su guía, y de tus palabras su credo. Por que tus deseos también son los míos.

—si eso es lo que quieres, entonces así será, y hasta que yo este materializado por completo tu serás el guía para orquestar mis mandatos, tu labor será buscar a todos aquellos que formaron parte de mi alguna vez y acabar con mis enemigos; mis sombras serán tus ojos, mi sumo sacerdote.

Ese titulo le parecía apropiado, tanto que no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme y diabólica sonrisa

—¿cual es la primera encomienda? mi señor.

—divide a los tesoros…

—¿que? Lord Kusanagi estuvo aquí.

—si mi señor, vino de visita con frecuencia, pero al no encontrarlo a usted tuvo audiencias con su esposa.

A su regreso, la servidumbre informo de inmediato al señor Yasakani todos los hechos que estaban sucediendo.

—¿sabe de que hablaron?

—no señor, mi señora no me quiso decir.

—¿donde esta mi esposa ahora?

—tomando su segundo baño, ella dice que se sentía inapropiada para tomar sus lecciones si se no baña antes de estas.

El señor de la magatama estaba abrumado, quería dialogar con su mujer pero ella indico que lo recibiría hasta el termino de sus lecciones.

—estoy feliz de desistiera de la idea de apartarse Hajime-sama —sonrío la mujer mientras contemplaba la presencia del hombre dentro de sus aposentos.

—le ruego me disculpe Himemiya-dono, es solo que yo estaba confundido, ahora me doy cuenta que todo esto es quizás parte del destino —dijo enredando con delicadeza el cabello de la dama entre sus largo y delgados dedos —yo vine aquí para enseñarle, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo —se acerco al oido de esta —voy a enseñarle absolutamente todo…o al menos eso deseo, pues seria una lastima que su señor sospechara.

—no lo hará, ¿c-cierto? —comento insegura

—si usted estuviera mas cerca de su señor, entonces, el no tendría duda

—pero no deseo que vuelva a tocarme

—eso es inevitable, algunos día tendrás que permitirlo o el se cansara y te regresara a tu aldea, donde no podremos vernos nunca mas —se dirigió de manera informal.

—¡no! ¡Eso no!

—entonces, no te mataría dirigirle el saludo o una leve sonrisa para comenzar, dime, ¿que sucederá si en algún momento quedas en cinta? —arrojo la pregunta el sacerdote —no podrás justificar que le pertenece a él y aun si lo lograras el niño crecerá seguramente con un espejo de Yata en su interior y no con las llamas de la magatama.

Las palabras del sacerdote la dejaron pensativa a la esposa de Yasakani mientras el otro trataba de confundirla con sus caricias.

Los días pasaron y las visitas continuaron a la dama que siempre estaba dispuesta a recibir al sacerdote, fue sencillo para él envolverla en su red, con una caricia o un susurro provocaba que ella accediera absolutamente a todo. Pronto ella siguió los consejos de su amante y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo comenzó a proporcionarle mas cariño y contacto a su esposo, pues para Himemiya era un sacrificio que valía la pena con tal de no ser separada de su verdadero amor.

—Veo que estas mas contento ahora —dijo Kusanagi a su amigo en uno de sus tantos encuentros para medir sus fuerzas.

—Finalmente he podido ganar el corazón de mi esposa —respondió con una sonrisa —incluso ella dijo que seria bueno que buscaramos procrear un heredero pronto.

—me alegra mucho por ti, finalmente Himemiya reflexiono las cosas.

—¿a que te refieres?

—¡Eh!, no, no es nada —El señor de Kusanagi había hablado de más y solo pudo rogar por que su amigo no hiciera mas preguntas.

Durante la madrugada de esa noche la gran sacerdotisa solicito una reunión de emergencia con los otros líderes, a puerta cerrada y con solo aquellos a quienes más confianza tenían, comenzaron a discutir la visión de la líder del clan Yata.

—Yo también tuve ese sueño —comento Yasakani

—¡es imposible! —dijo Kusanagi —lo que describen… es exactamente lo que se dibujo en mi mente.

—No Kusanagi-dono, no es imposible, los Dioses nos han hablado y nos han entregado una revelación, ellos no nos han abandonado después de todo. Pero debemos tener cuidado, lo mejor será mantener este suceso solo entre nosotros hasta que aquel espíritu se manifieste.

En cuanto pudo el sacerdote Hajime comunico todo lo que habían hablado los tres líderes a su deidad de la tierra, el mensaje de los dioses del cielo los cuales estaban seguros de que un día Orochi podría volver a tener una forma física.

—Por fortuna la gran sacerdotisa dio los detalles de las señas que identificaran a aquel espíritu entre nosotros, vivirá en el interior de un infante que tenga la sangre de los tres clanes y por lo tanto albergara los tres tesoros.

—Debemos estar atentos —respondió la voz

—Para acabar con el antes de que crezca

—No, si lo matamos el espíritu simplemente renacerá en el futuro, en otro cuerpo, lo ideal seria mantenerlo con vida hasta saber como deshacernos correctamente de él.

—Mi señor, ¿no cree que seria un desperdicio?, una criatura con las tres reliquias puede ser útil de alguna manera.

—¿que es lo que sugieres? —lo cuestiono Orochi.

—Yo le prometí a mi señor que le daría un cuerpo apropiado para renacer, y seria una ventaja que pudiese renacer en un cuerpo que posea las reliquias, así usted no podría volver a ser sellado.

Bajo el manto de la oscuridad el sacerdote Hajime paso el resto de las horas armando e idealizando su cometido, con la intención de estar por delante de sus adversarios.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¡Mi Himemiya esta embarazada!

—así es señor —afirmo el sacerdote de Yata —en el vientre de su señora reposa su futuro heredero.

El semblante de Lord Yasakani no cabia de felicidad.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Organizare un banquete, inviten a nuestros aliados! ¡Hajime-sama por favor interceda ante la suma sacerdotisa para que bendiga a mi esposa!

Y no se hizo esperar, a solo dos días de dar las ordenes, por primera vez las tierras de los Yasakani se llenaron de jubilo para celebrar el nacimiento del futuro heredero, pero a pesar de todo la señora no estaba complacida y lo reflejaba en su rostro. El vivir una doble vida y la manipulación del sacerdote Hajime la había sometido a un gran estrés, la antes resplandeciente Himemiya ahora solo era un manojo de angustia que su esposo no podía notar pues estaba demasiado feliz para eso, así que aprovechando que el estaba charlando con otros se aparto para regresar a sus aposentos.

—Himemiya-dono — la alcanzo el señor Kusanagi —¿se encuentra bien?

—si, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

—comprendo, entonces no le robare mucho tiempo, solo quiero agradecerle por haber considerado las cosas y entrado en razón para mantenerse al lado de Lord Yasakani, estoy seguro que él la hará feliz.

Al escucharlo ella sintió que todo le daba vueltas —si tan solo supiera que era a la persona que ella más despreciaba y que solo estaba haciendo eso para mantener la relación con el sacerdote. Abrumada, la mujer de Yasakani comenzó a sentirse débil.

—¿donde esta Himemiya? —pregunto su esposo que ya se había percatado de su ausencia.

—ella estaba justo aquí señor, al lado de Lord Kusanagi… —dijo Hajime —oh, el tampoco esta aquí —añadió en un tono pernicioso.

De inmediato el señor de la magatama fue en busca de su esposa, pero lo único con lo que se topo, fue a su amigo salir de la habitación de su consorte, no podía creerlo cuando lo vio.

—Yasakani, que bueno que estas aquí, Himemiya se sintió débil y no tuve más remedio que llevarla a sus aposentos —El otro estaba mudo —¿me estas escuchando?

—s, si, enviare a Hajime-sama a que la revise.

—su esposa esta bien, solo es fatiga señor, lo prudente seria que estuviera bajo cuidados especiales hasta el alumbramiento —comento el sacerdote una vez que reviso a la señora

—Hajime-sama, ¿podría permanecer en mi mansión hasta ese entonces?, es usted al único a quien puedo confiar los cuidados de salud de mi mujer —reverencio el otro con la petición.

—En realidad, me alivia que usted lo pida señor, ya que desde hace un tiempo había estado preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿de que hablas?

—n, no, no es nada señor, era algo que pensé hace un tiempo; pero solo fue una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

—¡aguarda! ¡si es sobre Himemiya debo saberlo!

—bueno, unos meses atrás la señora recibía visitas constantes de Lord Kusanagi y comencé a temer lo peor, es por eso que esperaba mantenerme al lado de la señora para protegerla y cuidarla en sus ausencias, sin embargo no tenia idea de como mencionarlo a usted ya que Lord Kusanagi es su amigo entrañable, por fortuna al parecer todo fue un mal entendido de mi parte, me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos impropios —se inclino hasta el piso.

—Kusanagi… —murmuro el otro —Hajime-sama —por favor, no se aparte de lado de mi esposa hasta que de a luz se lo suplico.

El resto de los meses Yasakani se distancio de sus aliados y nadie vio salir a la señora Himemiya, se corrio el rumor de que su embarazo había sido delicado y por eso no podía recibir visitas ni aparecer en publico; fue así hasta que el heredero nació, un varón sano y fuerte. Sin embargo, tal y como lo predijo el sacerdote, el niño no era Yasakani, pues en su interior se alojaba un espejo de Yata.

—No se como decirle esto señor —dijo Hajime quien había estado a cargo de examinar al pequeño.

—¡solo habla de una vez! —exigió Yasakani quien ya tenia un semblante frio para ese entonces.

—la reliquia del joven heredero…

—¿es una magatama?

Con una excelente actuación el sacerdote bajo la cabeza y la sacudió en negación

—la reliquia del pequeño, es una espada de Kusanagi.

El señor de las tierras mas prosperas no dijo nada por un momento y solo se dio la media vuelta.

—Creí, creí que ella había cambiado, creí que me amaba, incluso dejo que la tocara —dijo el hombre llevándose las manos a la cabeza —todo fue un engaño, un engaño para que yo pensara que era mi hijo… —la voz del Lord se quebró por un instante —¡ella nunca iba a amarme! ¿verdad Hajime-sama? —El otro suspiro respondiendo con su silencio —¡¿que fue lo que hice mal?! ¡¿A caso no era suficiente para ella?! ¡¿Que me falto darle?! —se soltó en un llanto de ira —¡si me hubiera pedido mi vida se la hubiera dado!

Mientras el pobre y traicionado hombre desahogaba su dolor el sacerdote por dentro solo sentía repulsión al ver como se humillaba con sus lagrimas.

—Yasakani-dono le juro que mantendré silencio ante lo que usted decida hacer, lo respeto demasiado como para exponer esta situación, incluso silenciare ante la suma sacerdotisa —continuo actuando —un escándalo de esta magnitud podría poner en riesgo su actual posición.

—si… es verdad, no puedo permitir que esto se sepa, así que, enviare a Himemiya y al bebé fuera de la región... ¡no! la enviare a una de las islas que colinda con nuestras tierras, ese será su castigo, ¡si ella no pudo amarme por las buenas! ¡Me tendrá que suplicar para que pueda sostener a su hijo!

—no me involucrare en el destino de la señora, pero señor, el bebé no posee culpa alguna…

—¡esa criatura no es mía!

—entonces, permítame llevar al infante a un lugar donde tenga una vida decente y que este lejos, si acepta los dioses sabrán que es usted indulgente y le otorgaran felicidad en su siguiente vida.

—haz lo que quieras —dijo el abatido hombre —pero en cuanto Himemiya se reponga del parto, la quiero fuera de aquí.

Cuando la señora de Yasakani recibió la orden de dejar aquel lugar su desesperación la llevo a buscar refugio en su amante, citándolo cerca de las tierras de los Kusanagi que estaban en el medio.

—¡Hajime-sama! ¡Es terrible! ¡Mi señor sospecha que tengo una aventura y quiere enviarme a las tierras que están del otro lado del océano y me mantendrá en la miseria! ¡Debemos huir Hajime-sama! ¡Vámonos lejos donde ese hombre no pueda encontrarnos, donde podamos ser felices! —se aferro a su pecho.

—¿y por que haría algo tan estupido como eso? —pronuncio con una voz serena y fria.

—¡¿que dices?! ¡¿A caso no me amas?!

—¿amor?, ¿te refieres a esa palabra que las personas utilizan para justificar sus actos de bajeza y falta de buen juicio?… no, el amor no existe, solo la atracción y en este caso ni siquiera eso hay entre nosotros— rió —bueno, al menos por mi parte.

—¡¿como puedes decir eso después de que me tomaste tantas veces?!

—te tome, por que tu prácticamente me rogaste que lo hiciera, incluso cumpliste con mis requisitos para hacerlo, estabas tan desesperada.

—¡monstruo! ¡Le dire a mi señor lo que haz hecho!

—¿ahora es tu señor?, vaya, estoy agotado de que te hagas la víctima, sabes, nunca he sentido agrado por las personas, pero las que son como tu son incluso las mas despreciables; andando por ahí con una expresión de encanto para que todos sientan lastima por ti. Haz traicionado a un hombre que era capaz de tirarse al piso por ti, que te saco de tu chiquero donde seguramente morirías de hambre o terminarías como una prostituta; te hizo su reina, te lleno de obsequios, se desvivió por ti y tu no podías ni regalarle una sonrisa honesta, si tanto lo despreciabas pudiste haberte ido sola, estoy seguro que el no hubiera movido ni un dedo encontrar de ti ni te hubiera desamparado, pero en el fondo te gustaba, te gustaba ser adorada por él y por toda la gente, tener la atención. Te gustaba tratarlo como a un perro al que podías humillar… Traicionaste al hombre que te adoraba solo por mi aspecto y mis tratos, e incluso eres capaz de abandonar a tu hijo por un hombre—sonrío maquiavélicamente —hermosa por fuera, pero podrida por dentro ¿como puedes vivir contigo misma?

—¡eres un desgraciado! ¡Le dire la verdad a todos! ¡te llevare conmigo hasta el infierno! —se dio la media vuelta

—¿crees que eres tan lista?, para comenzar, el infierno es algo que no tocare, soy un sacerdote y el más respetado después de la gran sacerdotisa, tengo la confianza de Lord Yasakani y tu eres la mujer que parió al hijo de otro hombre, ¿a quien le creerán mas? —la amenazo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

—¡suéltame!

—eso no será posible, me haz sido de utilidad hasta ahora, pero en este preciso momento me servirás más muerta que viva —sonrío perversamente.

—¡¿que huyo?! — exclamo Yasakani

—¡si mi señor! ¡Himemiya-dono abandono la mansión hace unas horas!

—¡busquen por todas partes! ¡No me importa si tienen que buscar debajo de cada piedra!

Fue así como durante horas y sin descanso los vasallos de las tierras de Yasakani buscaron a la mujer, hasta que finalmente la encontraron.

El cuerpo sin vida de Himemiya fue hallado en los limites de las tierras de Kusanagi; y al enterarse su esposo perdió la razón, pues en el fondo aun la amaba a pesar de su traición. Cegado por el dolor y la ira, busco al primer culpable que se le cruzo en su envenenada cabeza, a quien alguna vez considero su amigo. Yasakani sabia que sus fuerzas eran iguales, así que tomo la decisión de equilibrar la balanza a su favor, el guardián de la reliquia de la magatama irrumpió en las tierras de Yata para así hacerse de el único poder que sabia que podría darle la ventaja contra Kusanagi o al menos eso creía…

—Así que un pacto con Orochi… es lamentable que Lord Yasakani terminara por romper su amistad y ahora haya corrompido su sangre de esa manera —dijo el sacerdote Hajime ante la gran sacerdotisa varios meses después.

—El también termino de romper la alianza con nosotros, cree que solo estamos de parte de los Kusanagi cuando en realidad lo único que queremos es ayudarlo.

—Me apena no haber estado a su lado gran sacerdotisa.

—Esta bien, tu tenias otra tarea en ese momento, gracias a ti el único hijo de Yasakani que no posee la sangre de Orochi esta a salvo en el antiguo reino de Wei.

—así es mi señora, pero me temo que mi retorno es solo para despedirme, he decidido regresar a Wei para educar a ese niño y tal vez en el futuro se convierta en un gran sacerdote ya que yo no contraje nupcias dedicare mi vida a esa criatura.

—Comprendo Hajime-sama, agradezco tus servicios todos estos años.

—No tiene nada que agradecer mi señora, por cierto, quiero entregarle esto, es la redacción final de los hechos sucedidos siglos atrás

—Lo había olvidado, es una pena que ahora sea inútil ya que la alianza se ha terminado, me pregunto si algún día podremos contemplar a las tres reliquias juntas de nuevo.

—No hay que perder la esperanza mi señora, ahora si me permite dejare el pergamino en la sala del sello, junto a la profecía del guerrero sagrado.

El sacerdote llego una vez mas hasta la presencia de su dios y ahí le compartió sus siguientes planes.

—Viviré temporalmente del otro lado del mar, me ocupare de adoctrinar a aquel niño que lleva mi sangre y más tarde gracias a las enseñanzas de Hizoku podré transferir mi conciencia a él y continuar cumpliendo con mi tarea de servirle, señor; es por eso que probablemente no volvamos a vernos por algún tiempo.

—no será así, recuerda que mis ojos estarán contigo siempre, y podrás escucharme cada que desees.

—eso me llena de dicha mi señor Orochi.

El sacerdote hizo una ultima parada, en las tierras de Yasakani, donde sorpresivamente el señor lo recibió.

—Lord Yasakani, he venido a mostrar mis respetos ante usted, jamas olvidare el tiempo que estuve a sus servicios y es por eso mismo que he decidido apartarme de mi clan, no puedo soportar lo que han hecho, va en contra de mis principios, así que seré sacerdote misionero en Wei —Mintió.

La mansión del señor de la magatama había tenido un cambio drástico no solo en como lucia, si no también en el ambiente que se percibía, era la presencia de la oscuridad. Algo que Hajime considero muy agradable.

—algún día haré que paguen por todo —murmuro el sombrío líder de los Yasakani — y si el tiempo se acaba para mi, mis hijos seguirán con mi cometido.

—¿hijos?

—¿no te lo dije Hajime?— mis ocho concubinas están en cinta.

—felicidades Yasakani-dono, le deseo la mejor de las fortunas —hizo una reverencia mientras contenía su perversa sonrisa —se que nuestro dios le concederá la dicha que tanto merece.

—¿nuestro dios?

El otro no le respondió al Lord solo siguió sonriendo hasta cruzar la puerta y desaparecer de su vista para siempre.

Mientras el sacerdote avanzaba para regresar hasta las hoy conocidas tierras de China las sombras que se formaban de los arboles comenzaron a desprenderse de estos y fueron tras el, arrastrándose como si fueran serpientes. Al alcanzarlo, las sombras de Orochi lo envolvieron con su oscuridad, abrazando su ya corrompida reliquia del espejo.


End file.
